The Amazing Race: The Crossover 2
by Aelluminatick
Summary: New batch of 11 teams of 2 will embark a new adventure of a lifetime, added with a new element to the platform. One of them has a chance to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Team consists of different characters from selective fandoms, courtesy of RFG (Random Fandom Generator)! Rated T for minor vulgarities and slight swearings! R&R!
1. New Teams, New Elements!

_**6:45PM**_

The show kicks off with a clip of a sunset, then came the montage of a productive and busy cityhood of New York City until the camera moves to the pre-occupied sidewalk of an avenue, people clapped and cheered behind the barricade.

"This is New York City… home to the most industrialized and rich building. And at the center of attraction from this city… is the Times Square." Phil, the host of the show narrated.

The camera then finds the host, smiling and standing in the middle of the walkway.

"A major commercial center, a site of the annual New Year's Eve Ball Drop since 1907, and which in between 360,000 to 460,000 people and tourists walk and pass through this place daily. And it is here that new batch of pairs will begin a new and amazing journey in a race around the globe for a chance to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS and THE AMAZING RACE!"

Phil turned his head to his left in which he continues to unfold details.

"To get things started, the new twelve teams are now on that building over there…" He gestured to a 20-storey building where the competitors are currently descending from the top of the skyscraper via rappelling. "…on their way down to the sidewalk of the Broadway Avenue, with style!"

The people from the sides were clapping and cheering for the upcoming teams. The camera then focuses to a team who are currently rappelling down.

* * *

_**Timmy and Chloe, neighbors and unusual friends from Dimmsdale, California!**_

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors (confessional)**

"Hi, everyone!" Chloe happily waved to the camera. "I'm here for two reasons! Firstly, I really wanted to share and send enjoyment to the world! Sending smiles to every country who needed joy in their life!"

"Oh, boy…" Timmy replied sarcastically. "Aren't you gonna try and win the prize for this show?"

"Oh! Right!" She chuckled sheepishly. "That's number two! We're trying to aim for that million dollars! If we manage to win, we share it fifty-fifty. Are you excited for The Amazing Race, Timmy?" She eagerly shakes Timmy violently and continued.

The camera showed Timmy's expedition in a dirty trail and a snowy mountain.

"We're gonna travel and explore countries! Who doesn't love that?!" She releases the unemotional Timmy.

"I mean, I did visit some of them and whatever satisfies with me or with Chloe, I'll see what I can do to win this race." Timmy shrugged as Chloe hugged her intensely.

"Yes! That's the spirit, Timmy! I can't wait to be in the competition! Yahoo!"

The camera exposes Chloe's activites, from girl-scouting activities to a moment where she talks with a dolphin.

"Uhh… can I let go now?" Timmy asked, unsettled at his partner's ecstatic actions.

"Ooh, sorry." She released him.

Both of them shared a light fist tap and showed their faces to the camera.

* * *

_**Charlie and Viola, sisters with different aspects of life, both residing from the Land of Ooo!**_

A scene with them attacking and fighting with the troop of bad foxes were show where the latter ran off in horror.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters (confessional)**

"I'm an amateur and skilled Tarot card reader. And for a quick elaboration, I am currently residing _in _Egypt, but I was actually born at Ooo." Charlie said, clarifying things up. "I hope the narrator can hear it though.

"Ehem." Phil suddenly coughed off-screen to gain the attention of the current team. "Charlie and Viola, sisters with different aspects of life, with the former currently reside in Egypt but both raised from the Land of Ooo. Did I get it right?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Charlie approves the modified intro, giving it a thumbs up.

"While myself, is an aspiring actress." Viola said, cupping her chest. "I will try my best and we won't live up until we rest." She said in a heartwarming tone, mimicking a part of her stage play.

"Good one, sis." Charlie chuckled at her own sister's goof.

We saw them glancing to their father and both girls hugged their patriarch lovingly.

"For this race… we might never have had any experiences from travelling, but we'll try to work everything out." Charlie continued.

"Besides, we have different interests and tastes but we might use it as an advantage than the other teams out there." Viola added.

"And we have the same goal – that is to win one million dollars!"

The sisters were playing with their hands as they gripped their hands and stood frozen to face the camera.

* * *

_**Leslie and Penny, natural cousins and tries to harvest their relationship, representing Elmore, California!**_

The scene transitions to both of them talking with each other and they both hugged.

**Leslie & Penny – Cousins (confessional)**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Penny curiously asked.

"Of course, it is! This'll work out just fine!" Leslie reassured her cousin, who seemed to be anxious at this time.

"Oh, okay." The concerned fairy chuckled worryingly.

"You see Penny's always shy, especially at showing up to many people. The people are scared at her form, she's always been sensitive every other day. So I decided to fix this situation… by joining The Amazing Race!"

Another part of them was seen, they were screaming in horror when they saw something scary.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you!" Penny complimented her cousin.

"Aww, thanks!" Leslie reacted. "Don't worry, if someone's messing with you then I'll mess with them!" She gestured her fist in front of the camera.

"That's silly, Leslie! I mean we can race throughout the world, taking look at them, and mostly, we can get the million dollars if we win!" Penny exclaimed.

"Right!"

Both of them were fighting as Penny wrapped Leslie's one leafy arm as they nestled and got close together and the camera was looking at them.

* * *

_**Kevin and Sami, both pro-wrestlers and best friends, from Quebec in Canada!**_

They were seen holding title belts in the air at the wrestling ring.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates (confessional)**

"We're both talented and strong competitors for wrestling, and also had the credentials on winning the race." Kevin said, added with cockiness on his tone. "That's a plus if the viewers wanted real competition.

"We travelled around the world to show our intensity and our dedication on our sport. We held different championships on our accolade. But what if we add The Amazing Race to our resume?" Sami added.

Both Kevin and Sami were seen fighting with each other, delivering different wrestling moves in different occasions.

"Even though we had fought in the past and I had an unsettling differences with him, we had a similar target and that is to win one million dollars." Kevin continued.

"It ain't a race if you don't have our presence here. It's a competition and it's a war of attrition. Better watch out!" Sami sends a threat to the other competitors. "Besides, I could donate a quarter from the prize to the charity, if I might add."

Both crossed their arms and posed sideways to the camera.

* * *

_**Linda and Lawrence, both single parents reshaped their love with each other and got married, from the city of Danville in South Dakota!**_

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents (confessional)**

"We got married since twenty-five or six? Who knows for how long?" Lawrence chuckled at his forgetful mind.

"We're single parents when we met with each other." Linda added. "I was a major music artist a long time ago but then I took off my career for good."

A clip was revealed where they were seen kissing passionately in their wedding.

"We're currently have three children and our relationship ain't rubbish at all. It's all good." Lawrence continued in his usual English accent. "I'm having a current interested at collecting antiques or see them. It's all tad good for now."

"If we win that million dollars, we would actually do something for the future of our kids! That would be great isn't it?" Linda happily asked.

"Answer's really gentle - bloody and a heck yeah!" He nodded.

They were seen kissing again as they hold their hands then showed their faces to the camera.

* * *

_**Raven and Starfire, both partners-in-crime and best friends, from Jump City, California!**_

**Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime (confessional)**

A clip was shown where both women were fighting a monster and attacks them with their superpowers.

"Me and Raven have been doing our job defending the city from any unnecessary things and monsters. Isn't it, Raven?" Starfire asked as she turned to her partner.

"Definitely." Raven answered nonchalantly.

"Then we came over to the… race and we want to give it a shot and take that one million dollars! That would be definitely… ugh… what's the word again?"

"Awesome?"

"Yeah! Awesome!"

Another short video was exposed as both of them were dancing and executed different dance routines.

"For me…" Raven paused. "In a world of words, anything is possible..."

"Whatever she says can result good and I believe that we can take the others to their momentum… is that right?" Starfire asked again, making sure she was right at her statement.

"Yep."

"Alright! Here we come!" Starfire exclaimed.

The confession ended when they showed a shot of them, posing and gesturing gleefully into the camera.

* * *

_**Clarence and Jeff, happy and lighthearted best friends, from Aberdale, Arizona!**_

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends (confessional)**

They were seen playing Frisbee as Clarence caught the object flawlessly.

"Heya, everyone! My name's Clarence!" Clarence introduced himself. "This is Jeff, my best friend. And we're here to join The Amazing Race!"

"We're definitely in The Amazing Race right now, Clarence!" Jeff elaborated loudly.

"Oh, yeah! Anyways, we wanted to join here because I really wanted to…"

"And I'm not!" Jeff added.

"I mean Sumo's not in their house right now, so I pick you instead." Clarence reasoned.

Jeff was seen spraying his whole body with a body sanitizer, in which he sprays it continuously.

"You see, I hate travelling, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because travel is the epitome of a contagious virus! They're everywhere! I really need to carry boxes of my sanitizers!" Jeff began to freaked out but was stopped by Clarence.

"Don't worry, bud! Those germs might help us win the race! Sometimes, virus could be a good thing!" Clarence attempts to encourage the germaphobic Jeff.

"Ugh!" Jeff reacted in disgust. "You're so dirty and disgusting sometimes!"

They were seen hi-fiving with safety gloves on their hands and gestured themselves in a cocky fashion.

* * *

_**Sanjay and Craig, adoptive brothers and working together despite their differences, from the city of Lundgren!**_

They were seen running and playing tag where Craig was the it.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers (confessional)**

"Ooh, yeah! We're in The Amazing Race! This is going to be a great experience!" Sanjay hyping up himself and to Craig.

"This is weird… we're racing?" Craig asked and made sure he wasn't dreaming currently.

"Yes, we are, sire! Adventure, adventure, and more adventure!" Sanjay added energy to his confession. "Even though you're small, we can work this out, whatever it takes! I'll carry you!"

They were seen hanging out in a bar and drank a glass of soda.

"Thanks! But I'm not sure if I'm prepared for anything!" Craig said, with a hint of fear off his voice.

"Not to worry, Craig!" Sanjay answered quickly. "If we get that one million dollars, I could have imagined of how many items we will buy from that amount!"

"Alright, since it's for the millions. I'm in!"

"Now that's the Craig I loved!"

Both of them used their heads as a hi-five mechanism and Sanjay grabbed Craig's hat and wore it while Craig was smiling innocently.

* * *

_**Stan and Steve, patriotic father and son, from Langley Falls, Virginia!**_

They were seen in a shooting range, both shooting the cardboard dummies simultaneously.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son (confessional)**

"One thing I can stand about everything is my son. And one could've notice that I used to work at CIA before and I'm here to make a statement." Stan said.

"From the way I decrypted your message, I would say you'd want to meet some competitors and kick their a-holes, right?" Steve asked.

"There's in no way that you guessed that. But the first one's right, meeting new friends can benefit us. While we still don't have any future enemies, I would consider to stay focus on the game! And if we do that routine, the one million dollars are ours!"

They were seen swimming in a public pool, both performing cannonballs.

"That's one of the reason why we exist on this show! More guys, more pressure and more drama that we could had! Now that's a clusterfuck thought!" Steve commented.

"You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join the hell out of them!" Stan added.

"I got your back, dad!" Steve smirked and gave a check gesture to his remark.

"Be sure there's no one selective people here or else, I'll lose my mind!"

After the confession, they looked upwards and saluted towards the camera in unison.

* * *

_**Emma and Noah, former reality TV pros and dating for a few years, also representing Canada but in Alberta, Canada!**_

They were both caught on camera doing a passionate smooch in the dock while they finished surfboarding.

**Emma & Noah – Dating Reality TV Pros (confessional)**

"Ugh, alas. A competition that isn't vicious and treacherous. What a relief that I could've… breathe oxygen while in a competition." Noah said nonchalantly.

"It better be because we've experienced a lot of mishaps, especially, poor, poor, Noah!" Emma gave him a pity on that remembrance.

"Don't worry they got my allergies and as long as I'm not, or she's not, or we're not doing anything faulty then we can secure that one million dollar prize. Imagine having that amount of money… you can buy a lot of new edition poetry and political books… Ahhh…" Noah stated and sighed dreamily.

They were both on the beach, reading their favorite books and looked up to each other as they offered smiles to one another.

"Uhm, Noah?" Emma interrupts Noah's dreamy state. "We're here to split the cash if we won."

"Oh! Right…" Noah smiled. "Don't worry we got the brains and the brawns on our side, nobody can drag us down."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!"

"Ahh, can't this get any sweeter?" Noah looked over to his girlfriend lovingly as he played his eyebrows.

They shared a kiss as Noah smiled and crossed his arms, while Emma put her hands on her hips to pose.

* * *

_**And lastly, Eleanor and Theodore, neighbors and best friends, from Los Angeles, California!**_

They were both seen playing soccer with each other. Eleanor kicked the ball straight to Theodore's gut, who caught the ball successfully.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends (confessional)**

"So… if you've seen the extras of the last season, well you wouldn't be surprised if we introduced last, cause the champs are here!" Eleanor announced cockily.

"Yeah! The champs! So are we going to race, like… racing in a car?" Theodore questioned Eleanor unsurely.

"No, not in that perspective, Theo! We're racing, like we're going to the other countries and look over to the beautiful sights of every place that we might be visiting!"

The scene was filled with both of them, assisting with one another while playing a school league soccer.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Theodore reacted excitedly.

"Who knows?! We could be millionaires, just like my sisters!" Eleanor recalled the moment where her sisters won the first season of the race.

"Yeah! I wish we could be next!" Theodore wished dreamily.

"Don't worry, Theo! We'll try and work it out. Just follow me through, okay?" Eleanor lightly scrubs Theodore's head.

"Uhhh… yeah, yeah, sure. I guess..." Theodore nodded.

To end their confession, they shared glances with each other quickly then proceeds to face their fists in the camera with confident smirk on their faces.

* * *

After introducing the new set of teams, all of them landed on the ground safely as they made their way into the starting line where they faced Phil, while the crowd were cheering wildly for them.

The camera looked over to the former winners, Brittany and Jeanette, who were waving and sending virtual kisses to the camera as they watched their sister and their friend in anticipation.

Phil began. "Hello, teams. Welcome to the new season of The Amazing Race! As we all know, in just a few minutes, you'll start and embark on a journey, a journey like no other!"

The teams were listening to Phil's important statement attentively, some of them nodded, specifically, Emma and Noah.

"But first and foremost, no superpowers allowed and vulnerabilities are considered void at this race to make sure it's a fair race for all of you."

Some of the teams who has superpowers bobbed their heads in agreement.

"The race retains its format. Twelve legs, three of them are non-eliminating points. Each leg is composed of different challenges consisting of Roadblocks, Detours, and Active Route Infos! And at the end of every leg, there is a pit stop. A pit stop is the resting place after a grueling leg, whoever checks in last at the mat, you'll be eliminated. Also, we have non-elimination legs where you would arrive last but can still race in the next leg, but however, you must first perform a Speed Bump; when encountered, finish it as fast as you can to continue racing.

Sanjay & Craig were whispering with each other while the other teams nodded in understanding.

"Of course, since we're in a new season, we have new elements and adjustments that might change the course of the entire race!"

Most of the teams were intrigued at the bombshell that Phil threw as Clarence scratched his head.

"Introducing the Intersection and the Yield! Intersection is where a team requires to pair up with another team and perform all tasks and make decisions together until further notice. While the Yield allows any team to force another team to stop racing for a pre-determined amount of time."

Some of the competitors gasped while others smirked at the mention of this obstacles.

"And… Lay-By!"

Some of the teams murmured about the mention of the third new element of the race.

"A Lay-By happens only in a Roadblock. Lay-by cannot be used by all of you, one lucky team will have a privilege to work together _in _a Roadblock! It will appear only on three legs."

Kevin and Sami seemed interested at the use of the Lay-By rule.

"Of course, we couldn't forget about this leg's prize." Phil paused. "If you checked in first at the mat at this leg, you'll win not just one, but two express passes. In which the first one will be yours while the other will be given to another team who thinks deserve on receiving one."

The teams were cheering and clapping excitedly as they found the prize for the first leg.

"The express pass can be used to surpass any challenges that you might think is hard for you, it can apply to Roadblock, Detour, and Active Route Info! And it is eligible to use it until to the eight leg of the race. So, use it wisely. While the second express pass can be sent to another team and the winning team has a chance to decide on which team should they give it to, I'll give them until the third leg to decide." Phil exposed the two useful pamphlets.

The teams silently nodded.

"Alright, before we start your race around the world. Here's your starting challenge for the season…" Phil paused as he walked a few inches to make himself near a covered object.

Teams were teased by Phil and they had a different opinion about it.

Phil then proceeds to unveil the hidden object, when the teams found it out, they were surprised and gasped at what they saw.

Phil revealed a wall of different leaves, sticking to the wall. The leaves consist of different structures, from the shape to the size, to the color and to the texture.

"Your first challenge is to find a leaf that symbolizes a country; or in shorter terms, this country_ bleeds red_. If you found it, come to me and I'll check it out. If you found the leaf correctly, grab your bags and proceed to the airport. If not, go back to the wall and find the correct one as fast as possible. And be careful, these leaves might fly off immediately once you released them from the wall."

The teams nodded eagerly.

"Whoever finishes first at the final leg will win The Amazing Race and…"

"_**ONE MILLION DOLLARS!**_" The teams hollered the big prize as they cheered once more.

"Okay, when I give you the word, run as fast as you can to the wall and find that certain leaf as quick as possible. The world is waiting for you…"

The teams were hunched over their backs, preparing for a battle of speed towards to the big wall.

"…good luck…"

Some of them have their determination face sealed on them.

"…travel safe…"

Phil arched his eyebrow, toying the teams teasingly.

"GO!"

Teams began sprinting and set their sights towards the large wall of leaves.

* * *

_New Teams: (Names-Relationship-Fandom)_

**Team #1 - Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors – The Fairly Oddparents**

**Team #2 - Charlie & Viola – Sisters – Adventure Time**

**Team #3 - Leslie & Penny – Cousins – The Amazing World of Gumball**

**Team #4 - Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates – WWE**

**Team #5 - Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents – Phineas and Ferb**

**Team #6 - Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime – Teen Titans GO!**

**Team #7 - Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends - Clarence**

**Team #8 - Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers – Sanjay & Craig**

**Team #9 - Stan & Steve – Father/Son – American Dad**

**Team #10 - Emma & Noah – Dating Reality TV Pros – Total Drama Series**

**Team #11 - Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends - ALVINNN! and The Chipmunks**

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, there ya go, your new 11 teams! Some of them might be redundant because I picked them via generator, so some of the fandoms that joined the last season is still present to this season. I'm sorry for that! Blame the RFG (Random Fandom Generator) **_

_**What do you think of them? What do you think of the new format? What are your first impressions about them after their confessional? Is it good or bad? Let me know in your review.**_

_**Since we're now on our way to our new season? Who's your bet on winning this season of TAR:TC? Do you have a new favorite already? Let me know!**_

_**That's it for now and I'll see you soon! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**_

_**~Ellu**_


	2. We're Going Home Country 1

_My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:_

**JMBuilder: No problem, dude! Thanks for reading the series, very appreciate it!**

**Guest: It depends on the leg structure and the scenes and dramas that adds up to the competition part of the series. My prediction that this leg will be consisting of 3-4 parts.  
**

**Platrium: I'm glad you liked the new element that I added. It's always cool to use your creativity to make it a reality, isn't it? XD Anyways, do you now have a bet on who's winning the whole season? Or maybe you can place your bet on who's taking those Double Express Passes? :3**

* * *

_**Episode 1, Part 1 – "We're Going Home Country" - Sami**_

* * *

Teams began sprinting and set their sights towards the large wall of leaves. While a team stopped for a moment and discussed the details of the challenge.

"Is it the maple leaf, ain't it?" Sami whispered over to Kevin's ears.

"Canada's red, maple's the national tree. So it is maple leaf." Kevin stated over Sami's ears. "Come on! Let's find that!"

The others were having a hard time figuring the leaf that they think is precise. While some teams decided to give it a shot. Like Eleanor & Theodore and Linda & Lawrence who proceeds to Phil, checking upon their leaves. The former had a yellow-colored oak leaf, while the latter picked a green-colored elm leaf.

"I'm sorry but both of them are wrong," Phil announced, sending them back.

"Aww…" Theodore groaned in reaction.

Right back at the wall of leaves, both Emma & Noah decided to gather to the right side of the wall and talked about the challenge.

"There's too many of them! Where in the hell can we find that leaf quickly?" Emma said, frustrated and keeps observing the leaves that she grasps.

"The host said we must find a leaf that resembles a country and… that country bleeds red. The second part's kind of puzzling and shady." Noah recalled the description of the challenge. "It could be a maple leaf somehow because… obvious reasons."

"I don't think it could be that, it could be—"

"A-ha!"

Emma got interrupted by an optimistic shout from Kevin, who just found a leaf as Sami follows his best friend. In the midst of the moment, Emma caught a glimpse of the pad from her vision and sheepishly realized.

She blinked her eyes twice and concluded. "It is the maple leaf!"

As per Kevin & Sami, they went out to Phil as he checks the appearance.

"That is correct, congratulations, here's your first clue." He hands over the clue to Kevin, who picked it up.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Oh, yes!" Sami jumped in celebration.

"Pick up your bags and read the first clue." Phil reminded them.

"Thank you so much." Kevin nodded and soon ran off out of the host's presence.

In a quite distance between the starting line, Kevin opened the clue. When they scanned the details, they became surprised as Kevin reads the detail aloud.

"Fly to your first destination, **Halifax, Nova Scotia in Canada!**"

"Holy crap! We're going home country! This is great!" Sami cannot contain his excitement when he found out the new info that the clue had said.

"First flight can fit seven teams and leaves ninety minutes earlier than the second flight! Come on, to the airport!"

They grabbed their bags and went on to find a cab.

While the other teams attempted to leave the starting line as fast as possible as they went over Phil to check their acquisition, one by one.

"No, that's not correct," Phil told Leslie & Penny.

"Ugh! No!" Leslie reacted in a fit of mild anger.

"That's not the right leaf," Phil told Sanjay & Craig.

"Dang it!" Sanjay reacted as they went back to the wall.

When Phil checked their leaf, he silently went up to them.

"That is correct." He nodded.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 2nd Place**

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

"Here's your clue and get outta here."

"We will." Noah received the clue from Phil and nodded as they went off to their bags.

"Good job of thinking that, Noah!" Emma complimented.

"Ah, thanks." Noah smiled over her. "Power of logical thinking takes over to the competition."

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Logical thinking… really works perfectly fine." Noah crossed arms confidently.

* * *

"We're going back to Canada! Alrighty then." Noah shrugged.

"Come on, I found one cab here," Emma called out Noah as they entered the cab and moved on.

The camera shoots back to the starting line where most teams are currently struggling in finding the right object.

"This is hard, ain't it?" Viola asked Charlie.

"Yeah, even my psychic instincts aren't working that much," Charlie replied.

"This is one tough starting task," Linda said.

"Well, figures, since, after all, it is called The Amazing Race for a reason," Lawrence replied calmly.

"Really? Did you hear what that couple said?" Chloe asked Timmy.

"Yep, it's maple leaf." Timmy nodded.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Sometimes, I can overhear a conversation with people within the point blank range. And I actually heard the couple saying that it's a maple leaf." Timmy explained his peculiar talent.

* * *

_A few minutes ago_

The camera recaptures Emma's expression and said.

"It is the maple leaf!" Emma said.

Within their side was Chloe & Timmy, with the latter eavesdropping to the other team as his ear grew up. He smirked at this newly gathered info.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Continuation of Confessional)**

"Wow! Never thought you had that power! I'm glad that I picked you out as my partner." Chloe praises her partner.

"I bet that." Timmy simply replied.

* * *

While back to the challenge where teams are still competing for the first challenge. Meanwhile, Clarence took notice of what Jeff has caught at his hand.

"What is that on your hand?" Clarence asked.

"It's a maple leaf." Jeff quickly answered.

"Should we try it?"

"Sure." Jeff shrugged. "Besides, we're unsure that we might get this one right."

Clarence didn't respond as they began running to the host. As per Timmy & Chloe, the former clawed the specific leaf that they needed and also sprinted out of the wall to go for Phil. Clarence & Jeff went to the host first, followed by Timmy & Chloe from behind. The first team showed their green-colored maple leaf.

"That is correct." Phil positively verdicts their choice. "Here's your clue and get your bags."

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Yahoo!" Clarence reacted happily as he shared his fives to Jeff. He briskly accepts the clue and ran out of Phil.

Then came up next are Timmy & Chloe who picked a red-colored maple leaf.

"You're correct and here's your clue."

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Yes!" Chloe simply reacted and she clawed the clue from Phil's hand.

* * *

John F. Kennedy International Airport

A team arrived at the airport as they found the marked counter and talked to the attendant.

"Can we have the tickets to Halifax, please?" Kevin simply requests to the counter.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Here's an update for us – so far, so good!" Sami said enthusiastically. "We're pretty excited on flying back to our country. We felt so alive at this point!"

He looked over to Kevin, who kept his stern face.

"And you can tell that his face is also delighted. Kevin and I are gonna get those Express Passes, our way!" Sami continued.

"You're damn right it is!" Kevin suddenly replied, in which Sami startled at first but then smiled afterward.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami – 1****st**** on 1****st**** Flight**

"Here's your tickets." The counter sends the tickets to the team.

"Thank you so much." Kevin bobbed and thanked the attendant.

"Come on, dude! Let's hide before anyone can see us!" Sami offered in an impatient tone.

"Alright, I'm following you," Kevin replied.

They proceeded to the airport's restroom before Emma & Noah arrived at the counter in a crucial second.

"Okay, we're here alone," Emma observed the place.

"Or not. The first ones are probably hiding somewhere, avoiding us or they could have been somewhere other than the airplane itself." Noah statistically theorized.

Emma blinked twice in surprise but then rearranges herself into a serious one.

"Alright, let's get those tickets."

"Sure…" Noah shrugged in agreement.

The counter presented the tickets to the couple in which they accepted gladly.

**Emma & Noah – 2****nd**** on 1****st**** Flight**

"Thanks!" Both participants said in unison.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"We're pumped at this point!" Emma exclaimed. "Canada's our home field advantage. There's no way we could be last there."

"From imagining that scenario, that's a fact. Besides, I've been to Halifax last month!" Noah added.

"Now we're talking!" Emma then proceeds to take Noah into a deep, quick kiss before their confessional ended abruptly.

* * *

Broadway Avenue – Times Square

More teams showed up to Phil to check their leaves, one by one.

"That's not correct," Phil said to Sanjay & Craig's yellow apple leaf.

"Not again!" Craig reacted in horror.

They went back and up next were Raven & Starfire who picked up a golden maple leaf.

"That's correct."

**Raven & Starfire – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Yeah!" Both reacted in different moods, in which the exhilarated Starfire received the clue.

They went up for their bags as Charlie & Viola followed next.

"That's not the right leaf," Phil said no to their ash leaf.

"Come on!" Charlie invites Viola, who both of them went back speedily.

Back to the leaf wall, Eleanor seemingly stares at the leaf of her interest. Her face lit up and called Theodore.

"Hey, Theodore! Give me a lift, I think I found that we needed!"

"Okay!"

Theodore stood up and tucks his face to give Eleanor a bridge between her balance. Eleanor climbs up to Theodore's nape as she quickly grabs the bronze-colored maple leaf.

"Yeah! I got it!" Eleanor celebrated but quickly changed as the wind speed increased and the leaf flew out of the athlete girl's clutches. "Oh, no!"

She hopped back to the ground. "The leaf flew off!"

"What?!" Theodore reacted in disbelief.

"Come on, we gotta catch that leaf!"

They began racing against the flying leaf as they entered the steel pipes from the barricade in which their expedition expands in the road while the audience watched in anticipation.

For the meantime, Sanjay also found a leaf that fascinates his eyes. He picked up a rare blue-colored maple leaf and called Craig.

"Hey, dude!"

Craig came over. "What is it?"

"I found something interesting."

Craig looked over to the special leaf as his eyes widened in awe.

"Wow! That looks good! Come on, we should check it to Phil!" Craig suggested.

"Great idea." Sanjay nodded, complimenting his buddy.

While Stan & Steve at the wall, talked for a few seconds to discuss the challenge.

"This challenge sucks! How are we missing something?" Stan incredulity said.

"Hmmm…" Steve hummed in response, tapping his chin. "Hold on! It ain't Afghanistan nor Iraq, it probably not meant by that because people always die and bleed. We're talking about a famous leaf!"

"Which is?" Stan commented, clueless at Steve's statement.

"The maple leaf!"

The father of the team widened his eyes in realization and slaps himself in the forehead. "Oh! That's what they meant by that? Oh, crap!"

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"Dad really despise nerds, including me!" Steve confessed. "He took us on the worst place possible! By not taking my suggestion, we landed in the middle! And that's why folks you need to be a nerd on your team!"

* * *

"Come on! I got one now." Steve offered and grasped their guess at his fist.

They ran towards Phil, who currently checks Sanjay & Craig's object.

"This is correct."

"Yahoo!" Sanjay reacted cheerily as he gave Craig's head a light smack.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 6****th**** Place**

Both Stan & Steve moved up next as the latter exposed their yellow maple leaf.

"That's correct."

**Stan & Steve – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Whew." Steve wiped his sweat in relief.

"Here's your clue." Phil offered the clue, in which Stan snatches it instantly.

"I'll take that!"

They both went out of Phil's sight. While Eleanor & Theodore are still hunting down the leaf in the air as they wandered around circles.

"Come back here!" Theodore exclaimed while huffing out his breath.

"Come on, come on!" Eleanor muttered.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"We're supposed to be in 6th place right before the leaf soared out of my hands!" Eleanor said, feeling disappointed at herself.

* * *

John F. Kennedy International Airport

More teams secured their position at the first flight as they gathered around and met with each other to introduce themselves.

**Clarence & Jeff – 3****rd**** on 1****st**** Flight**

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Clarence waved to the other teams existing at the circle. "I'm Clarence! And this is my best friend, Jeff!" Jeff nervously to them.

**Timmy & Chloe – 4****th**** on 1****st**** Flight**

"Nice to meet you, guys!" Chloe waggled her right hand to everyone. "This is Timmy Turner, my neighbor, and my friend." She jerked her finger to her partner, who frowns immediately.

"And I'm Chloe Carmichael! And I'm sending salutations to you people!"

She immediately squeezes Timmy in a hug, Timmy was troubled resisting the heavy embrace given by his partner.

"I'm… going… to… slap… you… later…" Timmy said between gags.

**Emma & Noah – on 1****st**** Flight**

"Ooh, I like you already." Noah gave out a thumbs up to Timmy's nature.

"Thanks…" Timmy coughed once Chloe releases him from her hold.

**Raven & Starfire – 5****th**** on 1****st**** Flight**

"Hi, guys!" Starfire sheepishly giggled. "I'm Starfire!"

"I'm Raven." Raven introduced herself in a dark tone.

"Okay, now I like you too already." Noah sends out the same gesture as Timmy's.

"Hey, where are the wrestlers though? They're the first ones here, right?" Starfire sends out two questions to the group.

"You mean Fatboy and his clown sidekick?" Noah replied. "Not their presence that we tracked, no, we didn't see them overall."

"We've been looking for them for fifteen minutes but none of them appeared," Emma added.

"Oh…" The others cooed in reaction.

"Well, let's find out if they can make it at the first flight, somehow, some way." Noah shrugged. "We're technically five teams at the first flight at the record, but let's wait and see who's joining the first batch."

The remaining teams nodded. While in the far side of the airport, Kevin & Sami were looking over to the other teams as they were sitting in the benches and covered their faces in both atlas and newspaper respectively.

"Can they really see us up here?" Kevin asked.

"In this distance that's so far ahead of their vantage point? Not a chance." Sami answered.

"Good, because I don't want to see their dull faces and their ugly smiles," Kevin added.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"You see, when we found out that we're in the race, we gather up an agreement, an agreement that we're promised not to be teared up. And that is to not being involved in an alliance or any sorts of a team working field." Sami explained their secret plan.

"Or seeing their faces in a minute." Kevin elaborated.

"We're taking this plan into new heights as the race goes far ahead."

* * *

"Better keep our presence concealed," Kevin said.

* * *

Broadway Avenue – Times Square

Charlie & Viola got their leaf right as they celebrated quickly.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Thanks, Phil!" Charlie receives the clue from Phil.

While outside of the starting line, Theodore's fatigue went into zero as he sat down on the dry floor, waiting for Eleanor to get the leaf.

"Come on, Eleanor! Grab him!" He shouted.

Eleanor heard Theodore's call and understands it clearly. She nodded and she began sprinting in a rabbit pace as she leaped off for a good foot to grasping the motionless object finally.

"Got it!"

"Ooh, finally." Theodore sighed in relief when hearing the good news.

They finally ran off back to the starting line as they went to Phil for checking.

"That is correct, here's your clue." Phil exposed the clue as Eleanor receives it.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"Thanks." Theodore tucked his head as a sign of respect.

They found a cab already as they got in, Eleanor panted like a tired animal as Theodore checked on her.

"Are you okay, Eleanor?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Theo. Thanks for checking me out." Eleanor replied with a hint of tiredness over her voice and her breath.

"Okay…" He trailed off as they silently laid down.

* * *

Outside Premise - John F. Kennedy International Airport

A team pulled off in front of the airport entrance was captured by the camera as that team thanked the driver as they entered the entrance. The other teams on the first flight saw them in excitement.

"Hey, guys!" One of them greeted them.

"You made it you two, nice job!" Chloe commended them.

**Sanjay & Craig – 6****th**** on 1****st**** Flight**

"Thanks, guys! We just gotta get the tickets." Craig said.

Followed by Sanjay & Craig, another team showed up and one of them asked the other goers.

"Are we safe?"

"Yeah! Welcome to the First Flight Club!" Clarence answered as the others celebrated them.

**Stan & Steve – Last on 1****st**** Flight**

"Yes!" Steve exclaimed and nudges his dad. "Did you hear that, dad? We're on the first flight!"

"Ow!" Stan groaned in pain. "I know! I have ears, you know?!"

Both newly arriving teams received their tickets in which they will be leaving under 20 minutes.

* * *

Broadway Avenue – Times Square

"We're last, dear!" Linda realized.

"Yeah, I know. Things don't go according to our honest expectations, hon." Lawrence replied. "But do not worry, we're going to catch up later and better not be sour for the day."

"Alright." She nodded.

While Leslie & Penny were also left in the band, they were still looking for a certain leaf.

"Okay, if this isn't the right one this time, I'm gonna cry!" Penny seemed to found the right leaf.

"Come on! We don't want to be the last ones here." Leslie invited Penny to run faster.

While the parents picked up their choice as they followed the cousins. The cousins went over to Phil first, who silently looked at their green maple leaf.

"That's correct and here's your clue," Phil announced.

**Leslie & Penny – currently in 10****th**** Place**

"Thank you so much!" Leslie reacted as Penny hugs the host.

When the cousins are gone, the parents came up as they showed the leaf that they collected, Phil looked to them in suspense as he raised his eyebrow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's correct and here's your clue."

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in Last Place**

"Oh, thank goodness," Linda said with relief.

"Thank you, my good man." Lawrence picked up their clue gently. "Come on, dear. Let's go!"

* * *

_**7:45PM **_– Air Canda Flight E75

The camera caught the moments from the seven teams before the takeoff occurs. They waved themselves to the camera, while for others they snubbed the cameraman as they were doing their stuff. Like Kevin & Sami, who both slept at their chairs. And Stan & Steve, in which the former sleeping with his mask on while the latter was eating chips. Suddenly, Stan screamed at his sleep making the others startled, especially Steve, who got his chip pieces flew all over the place.

"Jesus fucking Christ, dad!" Steve reacted furiously while picking up the pieces who fell over to his pants.

"Long hair, don't care!" Stan chuckled while sleeping, making Steve even angrier than ever.

After that, the first plane flew off from the runway, followed by the second flight, which flew off 90 minutes after the first flight.

"_**All teams are now on their flights taking them almost 900 miles further northeast to Halifax, Nova Scotia at the nearby country of Canada. Kevin & Sami, Emma & Noah, Clarence & Jeff, Timmy & Chloe, Raven & Starfire, Sanjay & Craig, and, Stan & Steve were on board at the first flight. While the remaining teams, Charlie & Viola, Eleanor & Theodore, Leslie & Penny, and, Linda & Lawrence carries the second flight, which will be arriving 90 minutes later than the first flight."**_

"_**When they land after two hours, teams will have to travel by taxis to the modernized Halifax Central Library, where they will find their next clue."**_

* * *

_**9:51PM **_\- Halifax Stanfield International Airport – Halifax, NS

The first plane arrived at Halifax as the first batch of teams exited the plane quickly to find the cab station. For the teams of Kevin & Sami, and Emma & Noah, they had the clear advantage off to their hands as those aforementioned teams lead the way to the waiting site.

The former team noticed that many teams were tailing them from behind.

"Damn it! How did these guys got followed us that fast?!" Kevin asked Sami in disbelief.

"Well… let's just say there's another team that's also Canadian." Sami responded quickly.

They both glance to their opposite side as they saw the couple, who also running towards the exit. As for the couple, they were sharing glances and glares to the wrestlers.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Of course, of course!" Sami clicked his tongue cockily. "There has to be a team that always and will always trying to beat us out."

"Nothing but a bunch of candy-asses that needs a lesson to teach," Kevin added.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"I was right about them taking on the first flight." Noah exulted at his prediction about the other Canadian team. "And also, if my calculations are on point, that team will be our top priority at this race."

"Or in simple terms, they're ganging us up and we don't want to get vanquish to those guys! We will fight!" Emma commented in a fighting spirit.

* * *

"Taxi!" Most of the racers hollered the said vehicles as every team obtained and entered one.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"To the Central Library! Now!" Stan ordered. "Or we'll take this cab to the limit!"

"Dad! Don't scare him like that!" Steve interrupted the whole nonsensical ordeal. "Just go ahead to the library, sir! He's just acting a lunatic again." He nervously chuckled.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"To the Central Library, please? Thank you." Sanjay shared the info to the driver as he drove out of the airport. "Alright, way to go! We have a great driver! Yeah!"

Sanjay expects Craig to reply too but was met with silence. When he glances over to his right, he gasped in horror when he saw Craig.

"CRAIG! Are you okay?!"

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"I always forgot about the moment that Craig really hated cold weather?" Sanjay said to the camera. "I know that we know the dangers of the competition but we have no choice but to fight it out."

"Yeah… we… will…" Craig managed to say words while in the midst of his frostbite trouble as he was trembling violently.

Sanjay stood up and raise a fist in the air with passion. "Don't worry, Craig! We will try to get out of the leg, really fast!"

* * *

While the other teams are currently racing for first as The Wrestlers, The Dating Couple, and The Neighbors are overtaking one another.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Come on! Pass them over!" Timmy saw a reflection of the other taxi of interest, he saw The Wrestlers on the back.

"We're getting them now!" Chloe said with confidence.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

Sami looked over at the mirror at the back of the taxi where he saw another cab trailing them.

"Looks like we have a racing competition!" Sami announced and glanced at Kevin. "Come on, negotiate with the man."

Kevin sighed. "_Monsieur, pouvez-vous le rendre plus rapide?_ (Sir, can you make it faster?)"

"_Oui, je suis sur qu'il. _(Yes, I'm on it.)" The driver replied at his own language.

Their cab picks up a new speed and overtakes another taxi that contains another team and that team is not backing out in a taxi speed contest.

**Emma & Noah – Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Those guys wouldn't just concede on us, eh?" Emma said.

"Figures. Since we know they're also Canadians. And you know what Canadians are made up?" Noah asked Emma.

"They're made up of what?"

"A typical Canadian is polite, hard-working, law-abiding, classless, unpretentious, generous, friendly, independent, liberal, cheerful, a good skier, proud, compassionate, an—"

"Okay, okay!" Emma had enough of Noah's game of enumeration. "I get it, we're gifted."

"Now you get it!" Noah added. "You're one hella gifted girl too!" He winked, bobbed his eyebrow, and smirked.

Emma only rolled her eyes at the cheesy line that Noah created.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"You know Noah's the smartest here, but you can't get the fact that he really sucks at playing pick-ups," Emma confessed and suddenly turns around to hide her flushed face.

* * *

Entrance – Halifax Central Library

After a few minutes of competition around taxis, the teams arrived at their first point, in which they met with a piece of disappointing news as Timmy reads it.

"Operating hours, 9am to 9pm." Timmy announced. "Dang it!"

"We're an hour ahead of the closing time, great scheduling, Halifax Central Library." Noah sneered.

"So are we going to sleep… outside?!" Chloe reacted in surprise.

"Pretty obvious," Emma answered instantly.

While Kevin & Sami were on a few feet away from the others as they discussed on their plans about sleeping for the night.

"We can't just sleep there like we're some crippling kids out there!" Kevin whispered loudly.

"I know, I know. We just need to find a cozy place to sleep… like a hotel nearby?" Sami recommends.

"But our cash for the race is tight, dude. We need to find a blind spot where nobody can see us!"

"Alright, alright. But first, we need a coffee break!"

Kevin sighed at the lame suggestion of his best friend. "Fine, fine, whatever."

Kevin & Sami sticks over to their plan and went off to a nearby coffee shop. While the other teams soon arrived at the library, meeting with the same news and the other teams at the same time.

"It's closed?! Nooo…" Clarence knelt down in defeat.

"Sheesh. He's definitely taking acting classes." Starfire speculated.

"Okay, this is the time that I really wanted to relax…" Raven said. "…in the dark!"

While the others are looked concerned over Craig's condition.

"Do you need our help?" Chloe asked Sanjay, who got overwhelmed by the sudden assembly of the other teams.

"Uhh…" Sanjay shaking and stammering at his words.

"Dude." Noah patted Sanjay's shoulder. "You know that your friend over there—"

"Brother." Sanjay clarified.

"Brother, sorry." Noah coughed and continued. "You know that your brother over there needed some help."

"Yeah! He looks like he's trapped in ice." Emma describes Craig's current cold situation as the latter continuously shudders.

"How about this? We will build an alliance for us, three teams." Noah suggested.

"Make it four!" Jeff elaborated loudly as he was also listening to them.

"Alright, we'll make it four. We're gonna help you both, especially to your partner. Is that okay for you?"

"Sure, sure… not a problem. He just needs a warm place to stay and to sleep."

Suddenly, Chloe lightened up and jumped. "I have a perfect idea!"

She opened up her backpack to reveal his camping materials. She picked up a pack of marshmallows, blankets, and rocks and logs. In which, most of them were weirded out of how Chloe was prepared for this situation.

"You know that I'm a part of girl scout! So I'll take the privilege of making this a camping night!" She declared.

"Oh, well. Works for me, it's kinda cold right now." Timmy embraced himself as he was also shivering at the low temperature.

"Okay, okay. Time to build up for some camping grounds!" Chloe announced.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"So, I basically tell them that I was a girl scout back at town. I always had the natural instinct of helping people, wherever their pain is located. I was glad at taking care of the situation of Sanjay's partner... by making a small campfire to our allies!" Chloe stated.

"You know that alliances won't last long enough than you'd think, right?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know! But still I'm happy with our current position with the other teams, they're smart and kind!"

* * *

After spending 10 minutes of building up a mini camping site, they arranged themselves in a circle as they immediately sat down or laid back around the campfire, in front of the closed library.

"Ahhh! This feels so good." Craig moaning with pleasure due to the warmth of his position. "Thanks, guys!"

"No problem!" Chloe nodded in understanding.

"This place is so warm! I like it!" Clarence exclaimed.

"I like it too." Jeff agrees to Clarence. "Because fire destroys the germs over the floor and to our blanket!"

"You know what? I kinda like this camping between us." Emma admitted. "Everyone's having a good time!"

"Yeah. That's what are friends for, right?" Noah then asked the others.

"YEAH!" All of them shouted simultaneously.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Remember the times when I was Noah… Noah the cynical, sarcastic, and pessimistic guy, a few years back?" Noah asked himself. "I'm still surprised that I've changed my whole attitude and personality because of one thing… and that is… somewhere beyond my vision." He secretly sends a message to Emma, in which she hides her blushed cheeks again from her boyfriend.

* * *

"Good night, guys!" Noah greeted them goodbye.

"Good night!" Some of the competitors greeted back.

"Good night, sweet cheeks." Noah then greets Emma.

"Good night too, hunky boy." Emma gave a light peck on Noah's forehead, making him smile in the process.

The newly-formed alliance participants were all now fell asleep at their blankets. While the excluded teams are also on their way to Dream Street, taking a bus to the said destination, sans Kevin & Sami, who are still on the coffee shop, talking and drinking joes.

While the second flight will be arriving at any moment, getting the same report as the first batch.

* * *

_**A/N: There you go! Some teams constructed an alliance and that's going to be interesting, not gonna lie.**_

_**While they were scenes from the night that has been cut out due to the time allotment for a segment, those clips will be posted in the bonus scenes after a leg is completely finished. So stay tuned!**_

_**Anyways, what are your thoughts about this chapter?**_

_**Their first challenge and the next part will be posted in a few days! And I'll see you soon!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	3. We're Going Home Country 2

_My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:_

**JMBuilder: I can see that happening since all of the members of the alliance are in good trust with each other. Thanks, by the way! :3  
**

**FreeReader: Thanks, dude! Keep reading!**

**Guest: I'm sorry, I'm pretty much occupied with other matters! And here you go, a new chapter! Hope you like it! :D**

**Guest #2: I will, dude, I'll keep making this until it ends. And thanks! :)  
**

* * *

_**Episode 1, Part 2 – "We're Going Home Country" – Sami**_

* * *

**INTRO**

The intro started the usual way but the intro that was used was from the Season 30 of the series. A plane was seen taking off from the runway followed by the random montage of places that the racers will be visiting in the future.

**KEVIN & SAMI**

The pale Canadian man from the left was gesturing his left hand to punch the right palm in a serious face. The other guy from the right only crossed his arms, also in a serious mood.

**CHARLIE & VIOLA**

Both creatures were leaning on each other and hit their elbows with each other.

**SANJAY & CRAIG**

Both guys were hi-fiving with each other while the other one was using his head as a hand. The larger one was using his partner's head to lean over his shoulder to pose, despite the chagrin of his small partner.

**TIMMY & CHLOE**

Both of them shared their fist as they gave it a light bump with one another.

**ELEANOR & THEODORE**

The girl chipmunk carried her counterpart as the latter poses to the camera and shares their smiles in front of it.

**LESLIE & PENNY**

Both vegetative competitors were bumping their hips and postures cheerily into the camera.

**RAVEN & STARFIRE**

Starfire slung her shoulder over Raven's back as they showed their peace gestures.

**CLARENCE & JEFF**

They shared a hi-five and froze when they bumped their fists and showed their competitive smirk in front of the camera.

**EMMA & NOAH**

The couple shared a deep, quick kiss and showed their cutthroat smiles while both were holding the shoulders and the sides respectively.

**STAN & STEVE**

Their fists collided with each other and quickly looked up and saluted from above.

**LINDA & LAWRENCE  
**

The married parents hold their hands and shared an instant kiss as they looked up to the camera.

Another batch of miscellaneous things was caught in the fast-paced montage as the intro took its final destination.

_**THE AMAZING RACE**_

The intro ended abruptly when the black screen background appeared on the screen.

* * *

_**8:59AM **_– Halifax Central Library

The sun rises from above and it was the time for the racers to get prepared for their first challenge as they waited patiently for the door to open.

As soon as 9:00AM exactly hits the place, the door opened immediately as a wave of people entered the premises of the newly-build library. They went to the clue box which is nearby from the library door. The teams took each turns to grasp their clue as they opened it one by one.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Grab the paper…" Sami reads the first three sentences.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"…and the pen…" Chloe followed.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"…and count the number of black…" Emma added.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 4****th**** Place**

Then Sanjay. "…and white images hanging on the wall…"

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 5****th**** Place**

Also, Sami. "If you guessed the correct number…"

**Stan & Steve – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"…proceed to the fifth level of the library…" Steve continued.

**Raven & Starfire – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"…to check your answer…" Starfire carried on reading.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"…if you got the answer right, the librarian…" Eleanor picks up.

**Leslie & Penny – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"…will give you the next clue…" Penny extends the streak.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 10****th**** Place**

"If you got it wrong…" Charlie kept the pace going.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in Last Place**

"…go back and count them all again." Lawrence ended the reading streak.

"_**Teams will have to work together to count the grayscale smartphone images hanging on the wall between these other colorful images that consists of 5,000 in total." Phil narrated as he was looking over to the image-filled wall.**_

"_**If they think they got the right answer, they must go up at the 5**__**th**__** level and find the head librarian. If they got the exact answer of 134, she'll hand over their next clue. If they got it wrong, they will have to go back down and recount them all over."**_

"Alright, let's do this!" Lawrence exclaimed with confidence.

The teams gathered up to the assembly point where they met with bewilderment when they discovered that they were thousands of small images of different artworks; colorless or colorful, they are everywhere, posted at the yellow wall.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"When we looked up over to the wall… I just became widely surprised." Linda said. "Counting is necessary on this challenge but you need to get your eyes and brains ready."

"I was like _holy hell_! That's how Dracula said when he met sunshine." Lawrence added, which made Linda chuckled.

* * *

Most of the teams gathered up and started counting, while the newly-formed alliance assembled in a circular base and discussed the strategies. Every individual involved were hunching and listened to the innovators of the union attentively.

"Okay, listen up." Noah began. "I need all of you to take count every two columns of the black and white images. Just bring up to us so that we'll add it overall and go get the next clue. Got it?"

"Uhhh… can I count those while Clarence writes the number?" Jeff asked.

"Sure… why do you take charge by the way?" Emma curiously interrogates Jeff.

"Because he needs to stay away from germs." Clarence took the answer as Jeff nodded.

"I hate holding things! They could've killed me!" Jeff exclaimed in horror.

While Sanjay suddenly raised his hand where all of them glances over to the guy.

"Craig can't count properly because he had a bad case of frostbite."

"Hmmm…" Noah hummed and tapped his chin for a few seconds as he shrugged afterward. "Sure…"

"But I can do… counting…" Craig interrupts them as he coughed violently under his heavy warm attire. "I could count a… column… that's what I can help with you…"

"Alright, bud. I'll accept your offer." Sanjay responded with glee.

"Okay, no time to waste, start counting!" Emma commanded.

As soon as she said that, they scattered for a few meters and started counting. While some teams just randomly guessed the answer.

**Raven & Starfire - Partners-in-Crime**

"It's 132." Starfire assumed.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"I don't know actually. Let's give it a try."

Raven nodded and ran over to the elevator to lift up to the specific level. While the others are battling out on which number will they put first.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"It's 135! I count it all over!" Stan began gloating his guess.

"134! Do you know I'm a nerd and can count properly?" Steve retorted.

"Thanks, lame brain. But I got this over and we're sticking with 135!"

"If you're wrong, then don't expect me to receive the apology already." Steve avoids Stan's presence by turning back.

"Come on, let's go!" Stan invites his son over and somehow accepts it.

Unfortunately, the elevator was closed because it was used by another team.

"Dang it, we'll take the stairs instead!" Stan commanded patriotically as Steve reacted with a sigh annoyingly and followed suit.

While they left, an individual was eavesdropping to their conversation the whole time and proceeds to meet his partner as he poked that person.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Ahhh! Timmy, don't surprise me like that!" Chloe cried when Timmy poked her.

"I know the number." Timmy simply replied.

"Uhh… how do you get the answer already?"

"Simple. I just heard what the dad and his son just argued about." Timmy jerked his thumb behind.

"Timmy… just don't interrupt my counting. I'm at 65! And I don't know where did I stop!" Chloe grabbed her hair groaning stressfully.

Timmy only frowned.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"This is way too weird and irritating at the same time." Timmy began. "Chloe accepted my tip when we're at the starting line, while at the library, she simply rejected it. I know what I'm doing to keep us on the top!" He groaned in the end.

* * *

5th Floor – Halifax Central Library

Raven & Starfire arrived and went out of the elevator to check their guess at the head librarian, who was waiting patiently for the teams on her desk.

"Hey, madam!" Starfire greeted as she gave the paper to the librarian.

The latter quickly gave it a thumbs down, rejecting their answer respectfully.

"Oh… come on!"

They went back to the elevator with ease while a team made their way to the librarian. Stan offered the paper to the lady as she checks out properly.

"It ain't gonna be right, dad!" Steve continued their quarrel with his dad.

"It is!" Stan replied.

"No, it's not correct." The librarian gave her verdict.

"Damn it!" Stan exclaimed.

"Told you so," Steve smirked.

* * *

Ground Floor – Halifax Central Library

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"Do we have a guess?" Sami asked.

"Let's see… I got 134, but my mind says differently. Why won't we peek and sneak at the others?" Kevin replied.

"I mean, you could go to your answer but I guess peeking ain't cheating, right?"

"You could've eavesdrop then, do it now!" Kevin ordered.

"I gotcha, Kev." Sami saluted, a sign of approval.

While Sami finds a clueless victim to get to, the newly formed alliance gathered up once again to give updates on their doings.

"So… anyone got their numbers?" Noah asked.

"I got 11," Jeff answered first.

"We got 19!" Sanjay followed.

"Uhhh… we got 32." Emma added.

"134," Timmy said.

"Are you sure it's 134?" Noah asked skeptically.

"He said he heard it on the other team," Chloe explained the answer that Timmy gathered.

"Well, maybe he's right. Let's take the papers and write it down!" Emma ordered as they grabbed one each and wrote it down.

During their assembly, Sami peeked over their backs without hissing nor touching them as he rushed to Kevin to give the tip.

"Whatcha got?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it is 134," Sami answered.

"Ah, I've should've known," Kevin replied sarcastically.

"Come on, before we—"

Sami got interrupted by a horde of teams who entered the elevator, but somehow due to the weight limit of the elevator, they can't enter the mechanism. So they went to the stairs instead.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"There. Now let's go upstairs!" Stan commanded.

"I know what we're doing. Sheesh." Steve hissed at his dad's order.

While the other teams are currently experiencing difficulties in counting the images.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Ah! I've lost count!" Theodore cried.

"Aww, Theo. Come on, why don't we count it together?" Eleanor offered help to her partner, in which, he gladly accepted.

**Leslie & Penny – Cousins**

"Aww, drats! It's so hard to count at this distance." Leslie complained.

"You can't see clearly?" Penny asked in concern. "Then use glasses."

* * *

**Leslie & Penny (Confessional)**

"When in doubt and trouble, use glasses." Penny simply said as she gave the eyewear to her cousin.

"Ah… I missed using this." Leslie puts on the glasses and shared her different poses to the camera despite much to Leslie's annoyance.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"113… 114…" Linda counts the images in a mumbling tone, while Lawrence counts it silently.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Okay… I got 55. You have a guess so that we can combine it?" Charlie asked Viola, who was still counting silently. Charlie shrugged as she waits for her partner to end her counting.

**Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime**

"Raven? Do you even count?" Starfire asked.

"I am counting… in my mind." Raven hushed.

"Oh… okay…"

* * *

5th Floor – Halifax Central Library

Both teams from the elevator and the stairs both arrived respectively as they battle it out on who will check out with the librarian first. Some of them almost tripped over, due to the fact that it was a battle of speed. The Neighbors luckily acquired the first position on queue, followed by others.

"Whew. We got lucky." Chloe wiped her sweat in her forehead as she gave the answer to the librarian, who gave a quick approval. "YES!"

"I told you all," Timmy said as he looked back to his allies.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"It's a Roadblock! Who has an eagle eye?" Chloe reads the question first.

"_**At this Roadblock, one team member will have to soar up high by climbing the 300 feet support of the Angus L. Macdonald Bridge. When they arrived at the top, they must use the binoculars, provided by the show, to scan the city and find a route marker flag hanging on one of the well-known places at Halifax."**_

"I can be the eagle." Chloe volunteered as she chuckled and reads the first Roadblock challenge silently. "Okay, let's go!"

**Stan & Steve – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Thank you so much!" Stan opens the clue and reads it. "Who has an eagle eye? Of course, it's not me, it's Steve!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" Steve annoyingly snatches the clue to read the instructions.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Okay, I think I'll perform this one for you." Sanjay obviously chose himself to be the challenger of the Roadblock as he reads the details.

"Good," Craig said as he violently coughed.

"Alright, we're out!"

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Who has an eagle eye?" Clarence reads the question. "I don't have that kind of eye. You'll do it, Jeff!"

"Ahhh! Fine, I'll do it. I just need my sanitizer on my pocket." Jeff groaned in defeat.

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"Jeff hates germs so much that sometimes he becomes angry," Clarence admitted.

"I HATE GERMS!" Jeff hollered as he stood up and walked out in horror, continuing the cry.

"Gee, it would be fun to take activities!" Clarence shouted from the distance.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 5****th ****Place**

"Roadblock. Who has an eagle eye?" Kevin reads the clue.

"I'll take this one for sure." Sami picks up the clue from Kevin as he began reading.

"You could've just read that in the taxi," Kevin suggested.

"Oh, I forgot about that."

Both of them were running towards the stairs but somehow Sami bumped Emma from out of nowhere, making the latter almost fell but was caught by Noah instantly.

"Oops, sorry." Sami apologized without looking to them.

"Are you alright?" Noah asked.

"Noah, I'm fine," Emma answered immediately. "Just read the clue and don't go crashing down on them."

"Ugh, yeah, but I'm keeping an eye of them."

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Those guys can't mess with us! If they want to keep this way of interaction, then I'll give them the interaction that they wanted!" Noah sends a message to his fellow Canadian team.

"Uhh, chill, Noah. We're on the first leg, we're taking it easy." Emma attempts to regain Noah's normal state.

"Yeah, fine." Noah sighed in defeat. "But I'm watching them."

**Emma & Noah – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Ah, I got this." Emma volunteered.

"Really? I put your trust in this." Noah said with concern over his voice.

"Don't worry…" Emma suddenly embraces Noah and took him into the smooch street for a while until they regained composure.

"Alright, I trust you. Come on, we're caught in the middle!"

They left the fifth floor via downstairs.

* * *

Ground Floor – Halifax Central Library

The remaining teams are now currently struggling on counting the images throughout the wall. Some teams don't have the time to count it overall as they decided to team up with each other.

**Leslie & Penny – Cousins**

"Hey, guys." Penny greeted a team that was beside them. "We need your help."

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Hey there too!" Eleanor greeted back with a wave. "Yeah, I think we need to come up with something."

"DONE!"

Both aforementioned teams glance back to see that Raven & Starfire possibly obtain their answer as they entered the elevator.

"Uh-oh! We better plan our or else, we'll be the last teams here!" Eleanor exclaimed in an alarming tone.

"Let's do this!" Theodore cried.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"So yeah… we're gonna have a bad time if we didn't team up with another. So we decided to do the game of teamwork!" Eleanor said.

"Just like we do at soccer!" Theodore added, stood up to add theatrics.

Eleanor chuckled at her partner's cheery mood. "He's right."

* * *

They began counting intently as they try to knock off any distractions that could cost them the counting or the race, overall.

* * *

**Leslie & Penny (Confessional)**

"Good thing we did the right thing, isn't it?" Penny asked Leslie, who nodded quietly.

"Plus, we can guarantee safety if we work with someone," Leslie commented.

* * *

5th Floor – Halifax Central Library

Raven & Starfire submit their answer to the librarian, who gave it a thumbs up as she offered the next clue to the team.

"Thanks!" Starfire received their next clue as she opens it quickly.

**Raven & Starfire – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Roadblock. Who has an eagle eye? I'll do this!" Starfire volunteered solely.

"I guess I'll do the next one," Raven said.

"Yeah… come on!"

* * *

Angus L. Macdonald Bridge

A team arrived at the bridge as they left their taxi and told the driver to wait for them.

"Okay." The driver answered.

"Thanks!" Chloe nodded.

"Let's go, Chloe! Climb it up!" Timmy requested impatiently.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"I know, I know that I'm excited to do this because I can sight the beauty of the city, but Timmy really doesn't care about it," Chloe said.

"We're in a race, not in a travel show!" Timmy answered furiously.

"Don't tell me that! I'm just going to do my job of exploring things."

"Well, have your way. If we didn't win those express passes then, then… I'll never ever talk to you again!" Timmy hollered.

Chloe got caught in surprise when Timmy said the final words.

* * *

Chloe was now all set as she has her safety helmet on as she prepares for the big climb.

She cannot control her excitement as she chuckled. "This is gonna be good!"

"Just climb that thing already!" Timmy cried.

"Okay, okay!" She waved her off as she began taking steps to the ladder carefully. "I thought it's wide in here!"

"Less talking, more climbing!"

* * *

Ground Floor – Halifax Central Library

The current duo team was calculating their estimation on the images.

"Okay, so what do we have here… 134?" Leslie asked unsurely.

"Yeah, I think that's what it is." Eleanor shrugged unassertively.

"Come on, let's write it down!" Penny suggested.

They both write down their similar guesses to their papers. While at the same time, Linda & Lawrence finished counting.

"134… who could've thought we finished it?" Linda asked Lawrence.

"Oh, yeah. But let's keep it chill." Lawrence chuckled.

The double team of Eleanor & Theodore and Leslie & Penny got on the elevator, unlucky for the parents. They instinctively tried the stairs to proceed to the librarian.

While Charlie & Viola were left behind at the first floor as they keep counting the images on their heads.

"Okay… we got 134… are we sure we that?" Charlie asked her sister.

"I counted the same. 134. So I'm sure of that." Viola answered.

"Alright, let's climb upstairs!"

"But we can't fly right now!"

"Oh, I'm saying that figuratively, not literally."

"Aw, dang!" Viola chuckled at the quip of her sister. "Come on! Take the stairs!"

* * *

5th Floor – Halifax Central Library

**Leslie & Penny – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Thank you so much!" Leslie picked up their clue from the librarian as she opens it. "Who has an eagle eye?"

"I think I have one." Penny presented herself as the challenger.

"Okay, then you'll do it."

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"I can do the Roadblock, Theo. Don't worry." Eleanor elected herself to do the Roadblock.

"Oh, okay," Theodore said.

"And thank goodness you don't have to do this, Theo."

"Because?"

"I'm going to climb to the top!"

"Oh, good thing." Theodore sheepishly chuckled.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

While the parents arrived at the fifth floor and showed their answer to the librarian.

"Correct." The librarian gave out their next clue.

"Thank you so much." Linda bowed down to show respect to the librarian.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 10****th**** Place**

"Who has an eagle eye?" Lawrence reads the question.

"I believe that you're going to perform that," Linda answered.

"Bloody, bloody, I will take it!"

The last team arrived passing by the parents, they submitted their answer to the librarian, who showed the clue to them.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in Last Place**

"I have one!" Charlie volunteered as she reads the challenge. "Oh yeah! Bingo!"

"Okay, come on! We can catch up!" Viola invites her sister to leave the library for good.

* * *

Angus L. Macdonald Bridge

The camera sighted Steve took up climbing going to the top.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Let's go, son. Better keep your head tucked or the eagle's gonna sucked." Stan sends a message to his son.

"I know, Dad! I'm not going to be sucked up by a big American pride bird!" Steve replied while climbing.

While Chloe arrived at the top as she grabs a binocular to start searching.

"Oh God, what a great place!"

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Ah, great to see some other places that I didn't put in my bucket list. It was beauty and bold." Chloe confessed.

* * *

"There's a white flag over there… too obvious not to be a race flag…" Chloe trailed off when she saw another flag, a white and red flag. "Is that the flag that we were looking? I think it is! Better get off first!"

"_**Teams must figure out that the red and white route marker is located at the Halifax Citadel Hill where their next clue awaits."**_

While Sanjay and Jeff took their challenge right away and climbed up. As per Chloe, she arrived at the other side of the bridge where he met Timmy to share the tip.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Did you find it?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, let's go inside."

They entered their taxi and Chloe already spew out the deal.

"Uhhh… you know a place where a flag is… and some cannons… and a building?"

"Ah, it's the Citadel Hill." The driver answered knowledgeably.

"Okay… we're cool, Timmy. He knows the place."

"Alright."

* * *

More teams arrived as they wear their safety gears properly and began ascending to the top. At the top of the bridge, Sanjay and Jeff arrived simultaneously, where the former grabs the latter's hands to avoid a mishap to happen. Jeff suddenly waves Sanjay off and sprays his hands with sanitizer from his pocket.

"Ah, don't come to me! You piece of germ!" Jeff cried.

Sanjay weirded out at this predicament.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"I don't get how Jeff is afraid of everything after I helped him climbing out of that narrow path," Sanjay said. "That guy has something."

* * *

"I think I found one over there." Steve cautiously announced it on the camera. "That looks like a fortress or something dad would know."

**Stan & Steve - currently in 2nd Place**

Steve quickly left and began descending down to the bottom. While the camera caught Sami's adventure in the narrow path of the support.

"Oh, my god! This thing's so… tight… and… small!"

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"I couldn't believe I have to do that Roadblock! I'm not claustrophobic but the place's too narrow! I can't even normally breathe when I take steps." Sami admitted.

"I would love to do the challenge but seems that my body won't suit up inside." Kevin showed a bit of sympathy for his best friend.

* * *

"Almost there…" Sami huffed as he took another step.

While both Jeff and Sanjay kept exploring the city as they have no clue on the whereabouts on the route marker flag.

"Oh my god… where's that flag?" Jeff shrieking in horror, still holding the binoculars safely.

"Where's that flag? Where's that flag?" Sanjay chanted as he kept his eyes wide open to look for any interesting flag.

Another team showed up at the bridge, in the form of Emma & Noah, where the former prepares for her challenge. But first, Emma quickly pecked Noah's lip to ensure everything's alright for Noah.

"Good luck!" Noah wooed from out of nowhere.

Sami successfully made his way from the top. He wiped his sweat on his forehead and picked up a binocular to start searching. In the other side, Sanjay somehow stopped exploring when he saw an object of his interest.

"I think that's the one over there." He aimed to the flag with his index. "I think my work here's done. I'm coming, Craig!"

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Hey, that place is like a headquarters, and it's nearby the sea. I think I got my answer." Jeff also found and followed Sanjay.

* * *

Sackville Street – Halifax Citadel Hill

Timmy & Chloe arrived at the place first where they entered the premises and seemed to be amazed by the structures and the exhibit of the place.

"Crazy place, cannons everywhere!" Timmy exclaimed.

"There's the clue right there!" Chloe noticed the clue box a few steps away from a building.

"Good job, Chloe." Timmy somehow impressed by Chloe's skills.

"Thanks!"

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Okay, okay, I'll admit…" Timmy began confessing. "…Chloe's fine. And I'm not talking about a modern _fine_ but she's alright, she has the skills and the knowledge!"

Chloe obviously flattered by the compliment that she received from Timmy. But somehow, Chloe shows a pinch of pinkish blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you! You know you can rely on me at all times." Chloe replied.

"Not really, sometimes is a better word for that."

Chloe quickly frowned at that statement.

* * *

"Okay. Here we go." Chloe said as she reads the clue.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"_**Teams can now stop by for a break and take a refreshing cup of these different flavors of these smoothies, but first, they must identify these flavors from this juice station…" Phil took a cup from the stand as he drinks it slowly and quickly focuses back to the camera. "…energizing drinks, I gotta say."**_

"_**Teams will have to make their way via walking to the Public Gardens and find a stall to take their taste buds to the test. They must take a sip from 5 different cups and they will select 5 possible flavors from a flavor list that contains 10 flavors. If they properly identify those 5 correct flavors, the seller will give them their next clue."**_

"Alright! Woo! Thank goodness for a drink break." Chloe felt relieved as she completely wipes out her sweat at her head. "Come on!"

"Sure, sure." Timmy sounded suspicious over his voice as he followed Chloe.

* * *

Angus L. Macdonald Bridge

"I have to see something here before the others can see," Sami said as he continues to explore the city under his binocular.

"I only see a white flag over there and I highly doubt that flag is a pseudo." Noah only seeing the said flag.

"I wonder where the hell is Sami is aiming at," Kevin said while looking up at the bridge. "Time is gold in the race, that's the motto for the competition."

"Come on, Noah!" Emma cheered over Noah, who is still on the searching grounds.

While Sanjay and Jeff arrived safely down to the land where they met with their respective partners.

"Come on, let's go!" Jeff invites Clarence to enter their taxi.

"I'll carry you out, Craig! We're almost there!" Sanjay cradles his partner, who is still in the midst of his frostbite.

"We have to go to the fort, sir! Faster!" Jeff begged to the driver to leave as fast as possible as the latter obliged the order.

"Uhhh… let's follow the other taxi!" Sanjay ordered. "Ah, geez! I already forgot what I see there! But I saw the flag, but didn't saw the whole surroundings around it."

Back at the top of the bridge support where we see Sami caught something to his interest. It was a moving flag that has multiple colors on it.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Sami cried. "It looks like a citadel itself. I could be wrong though but better to try than nothing!"

Sami finished exploring the city as he went to leave the roofless top of the bridge. While he was getting back through the narrow hole, he somehow bumped Noah without his knowledge. Because of this sudden contact, Noah cannot handle his brief suspicions against the fellow Canadian team.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Okay. That's two times in a row, two times that this Sami guy just bumped us. I don't know and I don't care if it's intentional or accidental, they're giving me the trigger that I shouldn't show in the race!" Noah confessed.

* * *

"Can that guy can get over with his bumping games?" Noah continues back on searching for the route flag until he saw one in a blink of an eye. "Okay… I think I see the flag. It looks like a battleground for the former Canadian army who served on the past to keep the country, virtuous."

Sami got down from the top as he encounters Kevin.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Hey Kev, you know the Citadel Hill, right?"

"I think I know that place somehow. Come on, let's get out of here!" Kevin replied as they left the bridge with their taxi.

Meanwhile, Noah arrived later on. He runs to Emma to give the tip on their next destination as they entered the taxi.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"What's with the Groucho face?" Emma asked.

"Ugh, you know the same guy that bumped you earlier?" Noah replied.

"Oh, that skinny guy? What happened there?"

"That same guy just bumped me from an unexpected angle! I don't even know why he did that?!"

"Noah, just rest for a bit, okay? You seem to have a big grudge over him."

"I don't know, that just irritates me!"

"Alright, alright, but let's just keep your cool, you got me?" Emma asked nicely.

Noah sighed. "You know that an attitude change can take some time, right?"

"I know." Emma nodded.

* * *

Sackville Street – Halifax Citadel Hill

"Hey, there it is!" Steve aimed his index to the clue box.

"Wow! This place is stunning and magical!" Stan said while running.

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"Ah, it's so good to see that I'm visiting and running into a fortress or a citadel, whatever you call it. That just reminds me of how I sacrificed myself from any danger that comes to us and to the country. That just tells me that we should keep going forward and don't go underestimate yourself." Stan confessed and shares his words of wisdom.

"Oh, that approaches me too, right?" Steve curiously asked.

"Uhh… not necessarily…"

Steve groaned hastily. "Of course."

* * *

**Stan & Steve – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Alright… walk your way to Halifax Public Gardens…" Stan reads the important details deeply.

"Ooh, drinking game! Interesting!" Steve cannot handle his excitement at the upcoming challenge.

They asked first from an individual who is securing the place.

"Excuse me. Where's the direction for the Public Gardens?" Stan asked politely.

"Go straight and if you notice a jungle-like park, then you're there." The guard answered.

"Ah, thanks, sarge!" Stan saluted the guard, who salutes back. "By the way, nice mustache."

"Uh, thanks…"

"Come on, dad! Let's go already!" Steve requested impatiently, tapping his foot continuously.

"Alright, alright. Let's just take an easy jog!"

They began running straight to the road.

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

Much to the sensible description of the place that the guard said earlier, the camera took its first peek to the jungle-like park, due to the multiple trees that are currently standing there. We also saw a team arriving there as they saw many kiosks, scattering around the garden.

**Timmy & Chloe - Neighbors**

"Better pick the nearest," Timmy suggested.

"Okay, over there!" Chloe ran as fast as a rabbit towards the nearest kiosk. "Let's see what flavors they got…"

Chloe squinting her eyes as she scans the 10 flavors of the product that they will be drinking.

* * *

Format: (Flavor; if Bold, correct; if Regular, incorrect)

**1\. Mango Pineapple**

2\. Mango Pineapple Açai

3\. Orangeberry

4\. Piña Colada

**5\. Pineapple Orange Strawberry**

6\. Strawberry

**7\. Strawberry Banana**

**8\. Strawberry Kiwi**

9\. Superberry Açai

**10\. Tripleberry**

* * *

"Okay, the flavor's interesting. Isn't it, Timmy?" Chloe asked as she was expecting a cynical response but that didn't happen. "Timmy?"

When she looked back, Chloe got caught off-guard when Timmy was shaking and stammering in horror.

"O-o-o-o-o…"

"Timmy, are you alright?!"

"ORANGES!" Timmy then screams in a girly tone.

"What's with the horrifying face? And what about oranges?"

"They-they-they… I HATE ORANGES!" He screamed once again, making Chloe cover her hearing senses.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Oh, dang it! I forgot Timmy has a phobia of oranges! Also bare feet, clowns, man egg and even his dad's butt!" Chloe shared Timmy's list of phobias.

"Oranges are the worst!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Come on, Timmy! You can do this! You can survive this!" Chloe attempts to cheer Timmy up.

"No-no-no-no-no! I can't drink orange! If I drink that, I could possibly not breathe fresh air again!" Timmy declines the challenge.

"You know you survive everything but you can't do that to an innocent, speechless fruit?! Come on, Timmy! I believe in you!"

"Nah-uh!" Timmy turned back, still rejecting the offer.

"But Timmy—"

"There's no way I can do that!"

Timmy soon begins to walk out of Chloe's presence. This made Chloe concerned for him and for the Express Passes and she faces the camera.

She sighed in disappointment. "Come on, Chloe! Do something or you'll cost those Express Passes! Do something! If another team shows up, then we're in danger! What am I gonna do?!"

The camera saw Timmy cursed under his breath while he kicked a rock in the air and Chloe who seemed to be in a panicking manner. This was the perfect time to slow down the race for the meantime as it was cut into black, signifying that the show has to go for a commercial break!

* * *

_**A/N: We're stopping here for the meantime! The question for this chapter is:**_

_**Will Chloe find a way to convince Timmy to fight his fear of oranges?**_

_**Will the unknown dispute between Noah and Sami intensifies?  
**_

_**Who will be the first team to cross the pit stop and win the Double Express Passes?**_

_**You can answer that in your review as we will give the answers at the next chapter! Next chapter will be up soon! So stay tuned!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	4. We're Going Home Country 3

_**Episode 1, Part 3 – "We're Going Home Country" – Sami**_

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

The show went back as we saw the two kids trying to make another conversation wherein the latter reassures the former.

"Come on, Timmy! Please participate with me!" Chloe begged, knelt down and shakes her both fists.

"No! Why would they make a challenge about oranges?!" Timmy replied with anger on his voice. "Don't you see that I have an orange scare?!"

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fight on her mind to stay alive or to give up.

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"I gotta do something that will make Timmy contribute to the challenge! Or else, the Express Passes will be blown to ashes!" Chloe said.

"Okay… Timmy…" Chloe began speaking again, while attempts to continue on supporting her partner, she saw the Father and Son duo, making their way as well. "Uh-oh!"

"Oh, they're here…" Timmy stated, however, Chloe sprang him up unexpectedly as she was holding the collar of her t-shirt, making him bewildered. "Chloe? What are you doing?"

"Timmy, listen to me! This is the time to get serious! I know you hate oranges, right?"

Timmy didn't respond.

"There's a difference between a phobia and an allergy, you have a phobia. So that means, you can drink the orange! If you keep me on insisting since a team is here, then… then… we'll lose the Express Passes!"

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"She's right! I don't wanna lose already at the first leg! I really want those Express Passes, to be given to us. Since Chloe insists me of doing this, I guess there's nothing to do to ignore it…" Timmy said.

Timmy sighed in defeat and replied. "Okay, I will…"

Chloe dropped her down suddenly and cheered. "Yes! I know you won't give up! Come on, let's get first!"

"Okay, okay!" Timmy exclaimed.

* * *

Angus L. Macdonald Bridge

Some teams arrived there where the volunteers geared up their way up to the support of the bridge.

**Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime**

"Come on, we don't want to lose to others!" Raven told Starfire, who currently climbs up in the support.

**Leslie & Penny – Cousins**

"Just hold tight and keep your eyes shut!" Leslie told Penny, who nodded as she began climbing to the ladder.

"I know, it's not like you can't do this challenge," Penny replied, chuckling at her joke to her cousin.

**Leslie & Penny (Confessional)**

"Jokes are meant to be funny but using it to another person's part of the body. There's between a line to those." Leslie said, addressing the joke of Penny.

"But it's supposed to be funny, not making fun of yourself!" Leslie reasoned.

"Uh-huh, very funny of you on how you said that."

"It's supposed to be for fun! I swear!" Penny raised up her hands, promising to her partner, who seemed unsure to the assurance.

* * *

Halifax Citadel Hill

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Walk your way to Halifax Public Gardens… and take a break to drink several flavors of smoothies!" Clarence announced. "Ooh, yeah! Time to drink some juice!"

"I hope it's sanitized!" Jeff wished.

"Come on, let's ask someone for directions."

They left the clue box as they proceed to their next place. Within a minute, another team showed up as the teenager carried his partner and the same man grabs a clue from the box.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Come on… I think this should replenish you, Craig." Sanjay said.

"Really? What… is it?" Craig replied within the coughs.

"Juice!"

"Oh, yeah!" Craig rises up and jumped in excitement. However, he forgot that it was cold still at Halifax as he covers himself quickly and violently shivers. "I should… never… do that…"

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Sanjay picks up his partner as they left the clue box alone.

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

The first two teams are facing in a race for the Express Passes. Two teams were silently tasting and speculating their guesses on the flavors of the smoothies.

"This tastes like…" Steve clicking his tongue to reexamine the taste. "…orange."

"Then this one looks like Mango…" Stan tasted his cup. "I think we got the answers."

They began picking their choices to the 5 cups that they tried. After a few seconds, they locked in their answer.

"Okay, I hope it's right…" Steve muttered.

The employee quietly checks their answers as she shook her head, making their answers, null and void.

"It's not correct."

**Stan & Steve – 2/5 flavors**

"Ah, shoot!" Stan cursed.

While Timmy & Chloe, slowly climbing up to their guessing portion as they took their last shot, hopefully.

Timmy grimaced when he recognized the flavor. "O…range!"

"Tripleberry means there are three of berries buried at this cup, right?" Chloe asked, unsure to her theory, which is actually correct. "Got your guess?"

"Yep…" Timmy nodded.

They assembled the cups and their guesses as the employee checks over their speculation. After that, the employee shook her head, rejecting their answer.

"It's not correct."

**Timmy & Chloe – 3/5 flavors**

"Ah!" Timmy groaned in reaction. "This sucks… more oranges to drink!"

"Come on, Timmy! Let's move quickly!" Chloe ordered.

* * *

Angus L. Macdonald Bridge

Both Starfire and Penny arrived at the top of the bridge where they began scattering the city via binoculars.

"I wonder where's that special flag?" Penny asked herself, humming in thought.

"There's a flag over there, a white," Starfire stated and removed the binoculars to her eyes. "I don't know if I could trust that. Let's just see if I can find something more interesting…"

Below them, Eleanor is currently climbing towards the searching point under her helmet camera.

"Whew, looking great so far…" She muttered while huffing.

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"One of the reasons why I joined this competition personally is to try some great outdoor activities," Eleanor confessed. "If you can add extreme to the list, that would be fitter to my active and spirited personality."

"I see the light…" Eleanor said, covering herself from the rays of sunshine. "Wow, that could blind me actually."

The sturdy chipmunk made her way up to the top as she picked up a binocular to start searching.

* * *

Halifax Citadel Hill

Both Kevin & Sami arrived at the sacred fortress as they looked around to the cannon models to statues.

"If we're doing a challenge here… this won't gonna fulfill my satisfaction at this place." Sami told Kevin.

"As if I gonna like this overall? It's fine as long it isn't disrupting the progress of us, mentally." Kevin replied.

"There's the clue."

Sami snatches a clue and gives it to Kevin to open it as he removed his beret to wipe the excess sweat from his hair.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Oh, what do you know? A drinking game." Kevin declared, unsatisfied at this challenge.

"Really?" Sami scans the details. "That's cool but I don't drink smoothies."

"Alright, let's just get this over with."

The wrestlers ran away from the clue while another team showed up, they saw the predecessor team running away from the bunker as they opened the clue.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Okay… a drink guessing game. I think you got this, Noah." Emma said, smirking when she learned the next challenge.

"Oh, boy… I guess if it doesn't have anything that threatens my nervous system, I can ace it." Noah responded with disenchantment over his face.

"Oh yeah, I actually forgot about that," Emma replied, scratching her hair sheepishly.

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"I have one too many life-threatening allergies that I passed over to the production. So, in case if I have encounter one of them, I just told myself that I can deal with one shit at a time." Noah said.

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

Additional two teams certainly arrived at the same time as they picked out the vacated drinking stations and started drinking. While for the other teams, they bought more additional attempts and are currently battling it out for the first place.

**Stan & Steve – 4****th**** Attempt**

"Okay… I think this is Strawberry Kiwi. It tastes a little bit sour." Steve presumed as he put down his guess in front of the cup.

"This one is uhhh… Piña Colada?" Stan said unsurely, scratching his side.

"Okay, I think that's it."

They secured their final answers as the employee shook her head once more, dismissing their answers.

"It's not correct."

**Stan & Steve – 3/5 flavors**

"Ah, biscuits. We will never guess this in an instance!" Stan reacted. "And I'm also filled with juices around my gut."

"Hold your bladder for a moment and we'll take this challenge determinedly!" Steve replied with confidence, clenching his fist to prove it.

**Timmy & Chloe – 5****th**** Attempt**

"Are you okay, Timmy?" Chloe asked, looking at her partner, who violently coughed. "You really hate oranges so badly."

"Oh, heck yeah, I am! But I'll put the food under the table!" Timmy replied, grimacing at the taste of his despised fruit.

"Huh?" Chloe was uncertainly clueless at what he just said.

"I'm gonna guess this, so we can get out of it and end my misery, please?!" He groaned as he began picking guesses carefully.

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"The way he looks and feels about the oranges," Chloe said, clicking her tongue in disappointment. "I mean, oranges are healthy and fruity! And actually, Timmy's performance is actually good, he could actually use it as an audition for a talent show! But the irony of that… is myself…"

"Can you check out the answers, please?" Timmy ordered the worker to inspect their answers.

The worker obliged and began inspecting it as the moments passed by, the more anxious the pair were. After a careful observation, the worker announced.

"Yes, it's correct."

"YES!" Chloe celebrated enthusiastically as she embraces Timmy tightly for his performance. "Timmy, you did it! We did it!"

While they celebrated, the other teams were watching them in disbelief, disappointment, and satisfaction.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 1****st**** Place**

Chloe seizes the clue from the worker as she opens it, she became excited once again.

"Make your way to the first PIT STOP!"

Phil was now seen, looking at the sea and looks in front of the camera to narrate their next destination.

"_**Teams will now take a taxi and will proceed to find me here at the rooftop of Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market, the oldest continuously operating farmer's market in North America having been founded in 1750 and is the first Pit Stop for this race. The first team to check in will win an express pass for themselves…" He showed one of two passes, then shows the second pass. "…and another express pass to give out to another desiring team. While the last team to find me here, will be eliminated."  
**_

The camera zooms out the sight to reveal his initial position, standing in the middle of the rooftop of the sea market.

"Come on, we don't have time to lose!" Chloe invites Timmy to run along as they went outside, finding a taxi on a lucky standpoint. "To the Seaport Farmers Market?"

"Okay." The driver nodded, accepting the location within his radar.

They entered the taxi and moved out of the public garden at a fast pace.

"Ugh!" Timmy groaned in reaction. "That was an excruciating task, not gonna lie."

* * *

Halifax Citadel Hill

Starfire & Raven; and Leslie & Penny arrived simultaneously at the citadel where they sprinted towards the clue box and picked out one clue for each other.

**Starfire & Raven – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Okay, walk your way to Halifax Public Gardens…" Raven reads the first detail.

**Leslie & Penny – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"…and guess 5 drinks from 10 of them…" Leslie reads it further.

"That sounds fun!" Penny reacted excitingly.

"Okie dokie, let's go!"

* * *

Angus L. Macdonald Bridge

Lawrence was the only one standing on the top support of the bridge as he caught an object to his interest.

"Ooh, lawdy, looks I got the target shot in the head." Lawrence quickly figuring the place in a nick of time. "Gotta get out of it before the time's past over midnight." He chuckled as he descends down to the ladder.

Skipping out the climbing portion, Lawrence got off and called Linda to come over. While the last team, Charlie & Viola saw them in a distance.

"It's team mom and dad! Are we in last?!" Viola reacted in disbelief.

"I think so. Better get moving!" Charlie urgently exited the taxi as she went to the parent team. "Hey, guys? Are you done?"

"Uh, yes," Lawrence answered. "I think you're in last though."

"Uh-oh!" Charlie reacted surprisingly. "Viola! Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Viola replied as she negotiated the taxi driver to stay for them. "Thanks!"

"Good luck, kids! I hope you're going to get this!" Linda told Charlie, who happily nodded.

"Thanks! Good luck too!"

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"I think we found a good team under the team of mom and dad!" Charlie admitted. "And I like naming them that! I could only think of Mom and Dad, who could be watching this right now! Hi, mom and dad! I hope you cheer us up!"

"Agreed on that sentiment, sister. They could be a great team. Anyways, hi, mama and papa!" Viola added, immediately waves to the camera, sending a message to their parents.

* * *

Point Pleasant Park

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Did you see anything there, Theo?" Eleanor asked.

"Uhhh… no." Theodore quickly answered. "How about you?"

"I don't see anything or a clue box."

"If we can't see it, maybe we are in the wrong place?" Theodore asked.

"Uh-oh! You're right, this ain't the right place!" Eleanor reacted in a panicking manner. "Oh no! I've screwed the place!"

Luckily for them, they didn't exit the place as they wandered around the roads around Point Pleasant Park.

"Wait a minute!" Eleanor brightened up and asked the driver. "Can you go to the place where a castle is standing?"

"You mean headquarters?" The driver answered in doubt.

"I think it looks like a battleground!"

"Citadel Hill?"

"Yeah, that one! Can you take us there?" Eleanor pleaded.

The driver only nodded in response as she sighed in relief. However, she felt bad for Theodore as she took them to a wrong or possibly in a distant place.

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"Now I feel bad for Theodore! We've landed in a wrong place and we're screwed!" Eleanor felt uncomfortable on saying her confession. "I just hope we won't be last and someone's out there in trouble."

* * *

Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market

A team was spotted arriving at the market where they need to find the right way towards the Pit Stop.

"There's an arrow over there!" Chloe sighted one as they began running inside the mall.

After a few minutes of running, they found the upstairs towards the Pit Stop, thanks to the marked arrows. They opened the door of the rooftop and saw Phil with the greeter, waiting for them to stomp the mat. As they did that, they grinned to the older one, in front of them.

"Good day! I am the owner of the Seaport Farmers' Market! Welcome to Halifax!" The greeter saluted them.

"Thank you so much! Lovely place." Chloe salutes back.

Phil was looking at them nonchalantly and announced.

"**Timmy & Chloe… you are team number one!"**

**Timmy & Chloe – 1****st**** Place; arrived at 6:15pm**

"YES! OH MY GOD!" Chloe proceeds to grasp Timmy's collar, who reacted in a daze. "Did you hear that? We're first!"

"You're kidding, right?" Timmy asked, still in bewilderment.

"I'm not," Phil answered and continues to address their victory. "As the winners of this leg, you've won… EXPRESS PASSES! One for you, it can be used to surpass any challenge that you think will be harder for you both to finish and you are eligible to use it until the 8th leg of the race."

The host offered the first express pass and gave it to Timmy, who is still stupefied at the announcement and stares at it for a little longer. While Phil gave the second pass to Chloe, who seemed to be flabbergasted as she receives the prize.

"Then the second Express Pass. You have the opportunity to give the second pass to another team, who you think deserves to hold the possession. I'll give you two more legs to decide on that."

"Wow!" Chloe raised the express pass upward. "This is great! We can give this to another team!"

"But we don't have the time to decide now," Timmy commented, breaking his trance, a few seconds ago.

"Alright, Timmy! Let's decide next time!"

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"I still cannot believe that we finished first!" Timmy exclaimed.

"And because of that, we got the express passes!" Chloe exposes the two passes. "We're kinda confident after that, we'll try to stay on track and we keep working hard, so we can't be at the bottom."

"Yep, that's the same thing that goes through my mind right now!" Timmy nodded in agreement.

They walked out of Phil's sight as they continue to talk.

"I need to pee, actually." Timmy elaborated.

"Okay…" Chloe chuckled at that statement. "Let's go to the bathroom and rest afterward!"

"We'll rest in the bathroom?" Timmy asked jokingly.

"No! We'll go to the bathroom first then we rest at the rest house or a hotel!"

Timmy chuckled in response. "I'm just messing with 'ya!"

"Ahhh!" Chloe shrieked. "I really hate you for making a joke like that!"

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

**Emma & Noah – 2****nd**** Attempt**

"I assumed that this is Mango Pineapple Acai." Noah speculated, was looking at his cup.

"Are you sure about that?" Emma asked.

"Unsurely sure."

Emma shrugged afterward as they checked their predictions to the worker, who swiftly rejects their answer.

**Emma & Noah – 3/5 flavors**

"It ain't the acai fruit, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"Unsurely sure." Noah shrugged in response.

**Sanjay & Craig – 4****th**** Attempt**

"I can't even tell if this is strawberry or raspberry?" Sanjay was currently drinking a Tripleberry flavor.

"Isn't that Tripleberry?" Craig asked, his current condition was far from worse. "I think mine is way delicious – Mango Pineapple!"

"Okay, I think I have an answer for that!"

They quickly scrambled the answers and gave their bet to the employee, who also gave a decline for their clue.

**Sanjay & Craig – 4/5 flavors**

"Ah, dang it!" Sanjay exclaimed. "Which one should we need to change?"

**Clarence & Jeff – 6****th**** Attempt**

Clarence was slurping the cup he was holding on. "I think I know what it is!"

"I think mine as well." Jeff took a small sip on his. "Better get the job done then I'll get sanitize after!"

They both placed their guesses behind the cup as the employee gave a thumbs up. Clarence & Jeff, especially Clarence becomes elated when he heard the good news. The employee offered the clue to Jeff, who accepted it and opens it.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Make your way to the first Pit Stop! Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market…" Jeff reads their next place of interest. "Better be clean than getting the stench!" He applied his body with his body spray. "Come on, Clarence!"

"I'm on my way!"

**Stan & Steve – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Finally!" Stan sighed in relief, wiping off his excess sweat on his face. "That took long enough for five freaking cups!"

"Make your way to the first Pit Stop… the last team to check in will be eliminated! Okay, we're out of this!" Steve proclaimed.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Thank you!" Sami receives the clue from the employee. "The Farmers' Market is the Pit Stop… okay then…"

"Did we even told the taxi to stay with us?" Kevin asked, being forgetful was his downside to his profile.

"Of course, we didn't! We just rushed here directly."

"Ah, shit…" Kevin stroke his face with his palm in embarrassment. "Alright, let's go find a taxi."

* * *

Halifax Citadel Hills

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 10****th**** Place**

"Oh, Theo! We're gonna drink smoothies!" Eleanor declared.

"Really?! Oh, boy! Yay!" Theodore reacted in an ecstatic mood.

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"When we found out that we're going to take a drinking challenge, now I feel relieved after that big mistake that I almost throw! Now I'm confident that we're not going to be the first one to be booted off the race!" Eleanor said.

"Yay for free smoothies!" Theodore exclaimed, raising his fist up above his head, making Eleanor chuckle.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in Last Place**

"A drinking challenge? Fine by me." Charlie said, shrugging after revealing the next challenge.

"Okay, sounds good to me.

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"Oh, holy cow! The kids are still here!" Lawrence stated.

"Now that's _refreshing_ to my eyes," Linda replied, making a joke unexpectedly, making her husband laugh.

"Now that's the spirit, hon!"

While they began their guessing game, the other teams were having difficulties on guessing the flavors.

**Leslie & Penny – 2/5 flavors**

"No? Okay." Leslie said.

**Raven & Starfire – 3/5 flavors**

"Nope. Drinks are much complicated than I expected!" Starfire said.

"Life is but a complex paradigm shift," Raven said cryptically.

* * *

Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market

A team was seen running to the door as someone opens it and ran as fast as they could to check in at the mat. They were sweating profusely.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Clarence & Jeff, you are team number two," Phil announced.

**Clarence & Jeff – 2****nd**** Place; arrived at 6:35pm**

"Boo-yeah!" Clarence exclaimed as he shares his fives with Jeff, who quickly lathers his hand with alcohol.

"What's with the alcohol anxiety?" Phil asked Jeff curiously.

"He's just a germaphobe and he hates being handled by hundreds of thousands of germs over his body!" Clarence answered the question instead, nudging his friend, who frowned.

"Oh, I see. Anyways, congratulations for being second place at this leg."

"Thanks!"

After a few minutes, another team arrived to the mat and they greeted both the local greeter and the host.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kevin & Sami, you are team number three." Phil declared.

**Kevin & Sami – 3****rd**** Place; arrived at 6:42pm**

"I mean it's a leg in Canada. Why are we in third place?!" Kevin complained.

"It's not a big deal, Kevin. We did badly at the drinking game." Sami reasoned out.

"The irony isn't cool, but at least the other Canadians didn't finish first."

"I can live with that news."

Taking out a pinch of minutes to the time, a team also arrived at the mat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stan & Steve, you are team number four," Phil announced.

**Stan & Steve – 4****th**** Place; arrived at 6:49pm**

"Okay, okay, not a bad position to start too," Steve said, relieved that they weren't at the bottom of the pack.

"Bad position? You mean we're talking about…"

"Not that context, dad. We're in a T.V. show." Steve replied, scowling over his dad's bad attempt at taking the context out of his statement.

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

All of the teams are now at the same place when both Eleanor & Theodore; and Charlie & Viola arrived in unison as they quickly undertook the challenge.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 2****nd**** Attempt**

"Wow, we better need to do more time to think," Theodore said.

"Yeah, I know. I never thought they had varieties of fruits here. I thought it would be easy as a rainbow." Eleanor replied, admitting to her first impression of the challenge.

They began guzzling their drinks as they progress.

**Linda & Lawrence – 3****rd**** Attempt**

"Okay, I know what we're missing out, hon," Lawrence told Linda.

"Same here," Linda added.

They drink their smoothies with ease, trying not to be pressured over the challenge.

**Sanjay & Craig – 7****th**** Attempt**

"I think I know what this is," Sanjay announced. "It's Tripleberry!"

"Of course, it is tripleberry. It just says on the name itself." Craig commented, annoyed at the late realization.

"Okay, I think I know what we missing out."

They put their final guess in front of the cups. The employee immediately approving their answers by a thumbs up.

"Okay! Now we're talking!" Sanjay exclaimed cheerfully.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Make your way to the first Pit Stop… Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market!" Sanjay reads the next place of interest silently.

"Come on before I'm gonna get sick again!" Craig ordered impatiently as they left off the park.

**Raven & Starfire – 6****th**** Attempt**

"Okay, here goes nothing." Starfire hoped that they got the correct answers this time around.

As if her wish came true, it was accurate. They all got the right answer as Starfire sighed in defeat while Raven picks the clue from the worker's grasps.

**Raven & Starfire – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"It's the Pit Stop. Better hurry before doomsday comes upon us." Raven said.

"Okay then."

**Emma & Noah – currently in 7****th**** Place**

The employee accepted their answer as she gave the clue to Emma who promptly seizes it from the hands of the employee.

"Oh, finally…" Noah snorted in a cynical way. "Fruitful challenge isn't the solution for a victory."

"Make your way to the first Pit Stop… Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market!" Emma reads the important detail to Noah. "Okay… let's go…"

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"We know that we guarantee a place that is not in the top three! But at least, we are not the eliminated team now!" Emma said.

"Yeah, but at least, they should give a shot on a different challenge rather than a gulp challenge," Noah suggested. "Like carrying a shopping cart filled with groceries, or at least, make a cooking challenge, for my sake!"

"At least, we heard that pink guy and the blonde girl got the express passes. Now that's music to our ears."

"Since they won, I'd think of something that can convince them to procure the other express pass. But let them cherish their victory for a while and take that prize with ease."

**Charlie & Viola – 1****st**** Attempt**

"Aw, shucks!" Viola exclaimed. "This is harder than I thought!"

"But we'll try to overcome this task quickly! Also, we need to make a guess." Charlie said after taking a sip from her cup.

They made up their decision and they locked their answers. After inspecting their answers, the employee rejected their answer.

"It's not correct."

**Charlie & Viola – 4/5 flavors**

"Aww, man! We'll never get this after the first turn!" Viola reacted anxiously.

"Well, we have no choice but to keep trying," Charlie replied with a shrug.

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

Charlie scratches her nape first before she confessed. "Okay, I'm not sure about this but I'm kinda mystified by Viola's silliness, is there even a right word for that? I'm uncertain if she's acting up to make me pressured all around or her drama's all au naturel and real."

**Leslie & Penny – 5****th**** Attempt**

"This one is… Strawberry?" Leslie drinks a medium volume of the mysterious cup.

"Yes!" Penny cried as she found the right flavor assumingly. "Strawberry!"

Unknown to her, Leslie took the answer of Penny seriously as she moved on to the next cup, in which she took a drink of it.

"Is this… Pineapple?" The flower girl asked Penny unsurely.

"Yep…" Penny answered, but was referring to the potato girl's drink.

"Okay then…" Leslie had an answer, clearly, her guesses weren't bright and spot-on. "Let's answer this…"

They got their answers sheltered as the employee said no to both, declining their answer instantly.

**Leslie & Penny – 3/5 flavors**

"Really?!" Leslie reacted in an upsetting tone. "How can we mess up this one?!"

"I-I don't know! I thought this was a simple challenge. But we're still here for like… 30 minutes?!" Penny reacted, also became upset at this moment.

**Linda & Lawrence – 4****th**** Attempt**

"I'm not sure if this is one of the strawberry flavors or the Tripleberry one…" Lawrence said, confused at choosing his answer.

"Then think what's on your mind right now," Linda told her husband calmly.

"Okay then… it's Tripleberry."

Lawrence puts the final answer to the final cup as they waited for the worker's verdict. The verdict from the smoothie judge is a veto, pretty means a denial.

"It's not correct."

**Linda & Lawrence – 4/5 flavors**

"Okay, I need to freshen up my noggin' right now," Lawrence said, rubbing both sides of his temple.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 3****rd**** Attempt**

"I thought we could snap this challenge like a villain who holds a gauntlet on his left hand," Eleanor said, still not believing that they aren't done up to this point.

"No big deal! I can drink however I wanted!" Theodore said, taking a full volume of the unknown drink. "I can drink whatever I want!"

"Theodore!" Eleanor chuckled at her partner's silliness. "Of course, you would say that! Come on, let's finish this!"

"Okie dokie!" Theodore nodded, removing the excess juice stains on his attire.

* * *

Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market

The cameraman currently covers a team's arrival at the rooftop of the market as they make their way towards the mat, greeting Phil and the local greeter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Raven & Starfire, I'm pleased to tell you that you are team number five," Phil announced, gesturing the said number on his hand.

**Raven & Starfire – 5****th**** Place; arrived at 7:14pm**

"Wow! Really?!" Starfire was shocked when hearing about the news as she told Raven. "We're number five!"

"That's nice," Raven replied nonchalantly until she smiled afterward. "Even though I didn't even use any spells but that's lucky enough that fortune stroke us with a lucky charm."

Another team was sighted from the main entrance of the sea market as they follow every marked arrow, guiding them into a safe position as they stomp the mat simultaneously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are team number six." Phil declared with wide-opened hands and asked them. "How do you feel about your current position for this race so far?"

**Emma & Noah – 6****th**** Place; arrived at 7:19pm**

"It's good so far," Emma answered. "No perilous activities so far, so we're good."

"But I'd expect that as long as this race continues, we might be experiencing one of them," Noah said, keeping his prediction intact.

"Yes, you're right there," Phil replied, nodding to Noah's remark. "Expect the unexpected. Be ready what's coming for you at the future legs, it could be certainly easy or it could be extremely challenging, between of them, and make sure you bring your patience at all times. The race could take you on possibly a whole day or in half."

"We'll take note to that," Noah commented, obliging the reminder to his head. "I guess I got overwhelmed by my expectations for this race and I'll need to act like a competitor, just for this one lucky instance of an opportunity!"

Emma chuckled at her boyfriend's smart and competitive statement as she directly sent her to the heavens momentarily as they kissed fervently.

* * *

Robie Street – Shell Gas Station

Unfortunately for one team, the taxi driver stopped for a moment to take a refill for his cab as the unlucky team was waiting and looking outside every second, anxiously and impatiently.

"Okay, so I see that we're in a gas station and the driver took a refill for his taxi…" Sanjay stated the current situation. "…in the worst time possible!"

"This is gonna be bad!" Craig said, shivering and sharing the same sentiment as Sanjay. "He doesn't even know… that we're… in a race!"

"Damn it, I should've told him or we should take another taxi!"

"No, Sanjay! Taking another one… might take… forever…" Craig replied instantly between wheezes.

"You're right. But how long are we going to wait for it to be full?! This bugs me out!" Sanjay said, began to be annoyed by every second when he looked over to the gas meter of the vehicle.

His frustrating moment was caught by the camera as it was the right time to call for a commercial break as the screen turned into darkness, pausing the current regular programming.

* * *

_**A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like a team is currently stranded at a gas station! The question is:**_

_**Will they survive elimination or the other teams at the back will get removed instead?**_

_**Anyways, congratulations to Timmy & Chloe for winning the Express Passes! Well done! *cues the audience clap sound effect***_

_**Who do you think deserves to be given the second Express Pass? Why do you think they deserve it?**_

_**At the next chapter, we will find out and determine who is the unluckiest team for this season. Who will it be? Share your predictions.  
**_

_**Until then, cya~!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	5. We're Going Home Country 4

**_Episode 1, Part 4 – "We're Going Home Country" – Sami_**

* * *

Robie Street – Shell Gas Station

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

The camera continues to cover the pump-inducing segment where the aforementioned team was taking their mild tirade against the driver, who was clueless to their frustrating episode.

"Does it take long for this taxi to refill?" Craig began, asking for any answers, but to no avail.

"I have no clue," Sanjay answered for his freezing buddy.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"I didn't think we would be that irritated. I don't know if he took a pee _after_ the driver filled the gas!" Sanjay said.

"Now I know where that 'time is gold' thing would make sense for," Craig added.

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

**Leslie & Penny – 6th Attempt**

"Ugh!" Leslie reacted annoyingly. "This thing makes me full under my pot!"

"Come on, don't give up already! I know you can release it later." Leslie responded, reassures her partner to finish the task.

"Okay!" The flowery creature forcefully sips a full drink of a smoothie to her mouth. "I only tasted orange here! I… am… so… full!"

**Charlie & Viola – 3rd Attempt**

"Okay, we have to plan out something to get out of here!" Viola reminded Charlie, who was taking consecutive drinks of her smoothie.

"But mind-reading isn't allowed here!" Charlie responds.

"Not that, silly. But mind-reading is different than brainstorming, right?"

"Yeah… sooo…?"

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"She just loves to make fun of me." Viola simply admitted.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore – 4/5 flavors**

"It's not correct." The employee gave her verdict to the chipmunks, who were dissatisfied at hearing the news.

"Okay, I think we know four of them, right?" Eleanor asked Theodore.

"Yeah, I think we know them. But the fifth one's so difficult!" Theodore replied. "But hey, I still have the chance to taste more!"

"Theodore! Focus on the game, not on the drinks!" Eleanor said with venom, evoking herself to her partner.

"Okay then!" Theodore shrugged in response.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence – 5th Attempt**

Lawrence drank his smoothie cup and realizes when he picked up the flavor from his tongue. "Hold off for a second! Oh, blimey!"

"What is it?" Linda asked curiously.

"I think I've seen the mistake, dear. _I'm a few sandwiches away for a picnic!_"

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"So we're picking out the answers then we realized that we answered the same thing all over again. We've been _cocked up_, so badly!" Lawrence confessed.

* * *

"Let's switch this Mango Pineapple Acai to the other Mango Pineapple," Linda suggested.

"Oh, absolutely then. This might be the game changer." Lawrence replied, replacing their former answer into a new one.

"Miss?" Linda called the worker, who quietly checks their answer. "Yes!"

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 8th Place**

"_Cheers, mate!_" Lawrence said, receiving the clue and shook hands with the worker.

"Now let's see what do we have here now?" Linda said when her husband opens up the clue. "Make your way to the first Pit Stop… Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market… ohhh…"

"Now let's find that yellow cab!"

While they left, the other teams were now in a rushing pace, trying to escape elimination.

"Uh-oh! Three of us left!" Viola said, squinting her eyes as she counts the team that has left in the garden.

"Come on, we got to think about the final answer! Quick!" Eleanor reminded Theodore.

"Okay!" Theodore responded with a nod.

"Come on, we don't wanna get the boot!" Penny said, urging her cousin to step up.

* * *

Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market

**Sanjay & Craig – 7th Place; arrived at 7:45pm**

"What happened to you guys?" Phil asked the team.

"We're just waiting for that driver to finish his peeing at the restroom! It's ridiculous to see him, waiting for him for like 5 minutes for a pee break!" Sanjay answered with a rant.

"And are you okay, Craig? You're like freezing into thin ice."

"I'm fine…" Craig answered, coughing violently. "It's just the usual weather…"

"I would love to continue the conversation but I think it's time for Craig to take a decent, warm rest. And congratulations again."

"Thanks! And will do, cap!" Sanjay answered, added with a salute to both Phil and the greeter, making them chuckle in the process.

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

**Leslie & Penny – 7th Attempt**

"Are you ready?" Penny asked Leslie, who was acting like a drunken person, due to the volume of drinks that they consumed.

"Yeah!" Leslie reacted and raised her cup.

They made their guesses clearly as they waited for the employee to give them the final decision, at least for the cousins.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No. It's not correct."

**Leslie & Penny – 4/5 flavors**

"Ah! Dang it! Ahhh!" Leslie shrieking madly, almost losing her mind at the challenge. "How can it be wrong?!"

"I swear that there's something wrong with these drinks… or us!" Penny reacted.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 5th Attempt**

"Okay, are you done with anything, Theo?" Eleanor asked fumingly.

"Yeah! I think I finally know what this is!" Theodore answered, was referring to his drink.

"Okay… let's see what you're thinking of." Eleanor said, looking at Theodore attentively as she crossed her arms.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"I know I am different from the others, according to my appearance, just because I like sports and people assumed that I'm acting tough. Nope! Wrong answer." Eleanor said and continued. "I'm kinda critical at deciding things, so I let Theodore guessed the fifth drink."

* * *

"There!" Theodore declared, picking his answer to the mystery flavor of the smoothie. "Can you check it, please?"

The worker began scanning their answers, after a minute of suspenseful waiting, they earned a thumbs up from the employee.

"Yes!" Theodore whooped. "I did it? I did it!"

"Oh, Theo!" Eleanor reacted in delight, straightly embraces Theodore, who embraces back also. "You really did it!"

Their victory wasn't music to the ears of the two remaining teams. The current cheerful team received their clue as Eleanor opens it to reveal their next destination.

"Crap…" Charlie muttered under her nostrils.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 9th Place**

"It's the Pit Stop!" Eleanor reads the important phrase then proceeds further. "…the last team to check in will be eliminated! Uh-oh, better be in a safe place rather than last place!"

"Okay…" Theodore then belched under his stomach, embarrassment filled to both of them. "Sorry…"

"Come on, follow me!" Eleanor invites Theodore, who quickly accepts the offer.

"I'm following you!"

* * *

Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market

**Linda & Lawrence – 8th Place; arrived at 8:16pm**

"So far, what was the most challenging task for you?" Phil asked the married parents.

"It's the number station game overall, since I'm wearing _spectacles_ over," Lawrence answered first, Phil glances over to Linda to take the answer also.

"I wouldn't have thought that drinking could be complex as ever here!" Linda answered next.

"You have different opinions, I see," Phil said. "But you'll definitely be complexed on the next several legs, it could go harder or easier, but in real-time, it could be difficult to handle to some of you. So please be prepared."

"_I'm chuffed to bits_ to knew that," Lawrence answered jokingly. "But the message's clear."

"We'll try to offer you the best effort that we could ever have if we lasted longer," Linda added.

"Sure do, my lovingly dear," Lawrence replied, sending Linda a quick peck to both of their lips.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 9th Place; arrived at 8:34pm**

"You seemed to be very fond of the drinks earlier, huh, Theodore?" Phil asked Theodore.

"Yeah…" Theodore answered innocently, seemingly aware of what the host was saying.

"Hey, at least we're still in the race, right?" Eleanor added.

"Yeah. Now I can use the bathroom!"

"Oh!" Eleanor reacted with a flushed face. "We need to rest now…" She chuckled nervously. "…we'll see 'ya later!"

They turned back around and walked out of sight of the mat to take a deserving rest, at least for Theodore.

* * *

Halifax Public Gardens

Two teams left in the drinking game challenge. Both teams were trying to give it all to avoid early elimination. They went for more attempts as they weren't expecting to make this far.

**Charlie & Viola – 5th Attempt**

"Okay… now do you really know what those drinks are?" Charlie asked Viola, who nodded in response.

"This better be the last shot…" Viola muttered.

**Leslie & Penny – 9th Attempt**

"I don't know why we stood out here for hours!" Leslie complained.

"We're just missing something but let's be real, we better take the chances for everything!" Penny said, becomes aggressively confident.

"Alright. It better be."

* * *

**Leslie & Penny (Confessional)**

"We gotta give out of our everything to this attempt or our chances to stay in the race for long, will be a bust!" Penny said.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"It's kinda sucked that I can't use any of our powers in the race. We would be a threat, if that occurred." Charlie said. "I think this is the right time to be serious at the game… in the worst timing possible."

* * *

**Leslie & Penny – Cousins**

"Okay…" Penny said after drinking a plentiful of the mysterious smoothie drink and assumes. "This is… Tripleberry…"

"Mine is…" Leslie said, also taking a sip of the smoothie, was looking to the flavor list and speculates. "…Mango Pineapple!"

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"It's time for some…" Charlie declared, taking a dive from her smoothie cup. "…Strawberry Kiwi?"

"I think I have some strawberry too, but it's also kinda sweet," Viola said unsurely. "Could it be Strawberry Banana?"

"If that's what you have guessed, then that's the answer that we needed, hopefully."

Both teams continued to observe and feel their flavor sensation and hopefully will send them into their near-eliminating butts.

"It's Strawberry and a banana." Penny speculated. "Strawberry Banana."

"Pineapple Orange Strawberry." Leslie guessed her new smoothie cup.

"Uhh… what was it called again?" Charlie looked up to the flavor list and lit up as she raised her hand. "Aha! It's Mango Pineapple! Not with that Acai one."

"It's the Pineapple Orange Strawberry." Viola assumed, then chuckles on how ridiculously long is the name of the flavor. "What a name for a smoothie."

The teams were now on their final cup as both Charlie and Penny took the cup and sends it down their mouth.

"So, what do you think?" Viola asked.

"I don't know if it's…" Charlie answered, conflicting between flavors. "It's probably… Superberry Acai? Or is it Tripleberry?"

"It's a Strawberry Kiwi," Penny answered.

"Are you sure?" Leslie asked, unsurely still on the guess.

"That's the only thing I can feel! We gotta put out the answers. Quick!"

The cousins were on the guessing part while Charlie had flavor trouble, still dubious over which flavor will she able to go through.

"Uhhh…"

"Come on! We better hurry up!" Viola impatiently reminding Charlie, who was thinking forcefully.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Charlie cried. "I go with Tripleberry!"

"Come on, let's take the chance of us!"

Now also putting their answers against the cup, they all waited patiently for the workers to check their answers. The screen transitioned into double, looking over to the teams who were anxious and cannot contain their patience to leave the place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's correct."

"YES!" A team cried as one of them receives the clue.

**Leslie & Penny – currently in 10th Place**

"Make your way to the pit stop… come on, let's go!" Leslie exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Penny receives the invitation.

Followed by a few seconds, the last team got their clue as they opened it and scans the details further.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in Last Place**

"Uh-oh! Last team to check in will be eliminated!" Charlie cried. "Not good!"

"Okay, that better be the other team! So let's go!"

Both teams are outside but however, there was a problem from a team.

"Where's our taxi?" Leslie asked.

"I-I-I don't know!" Penny answered, stammering to her words.

"Geez louis…" Leslie slaps herself in the face at the mistake that they both made. "Why didn't we ask for the taxi to stay…"

Because of this mess, the sisters took advantage of the situation as they have their taxi, who told by them to stay put.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"We saw them, taxi-less," Charlie said. "They're in big trouble right now!"

"It's a good thing that we have our cab driver stay for a few hours!" Viola added. "Our butts will be saved from elimination!"

"But not for now..." Charlie clarified.

* * *

"We gotta move faster, sir! There's someone behind us that are racing too!" Viola pleaded to the driver, who affirms the petition.

"Let's get our speed on, my good man. We don't want to be the first ones to be kicked off!" Charlie added. "Better left out of their sight."

The cousins found a taxi and miraculously, the driver accepted the negotiation as they made their way out of the garden.

"Come on, sir! We're on an important mission! We don't want to be late!" Leslie ordered.

"Yeah! We better be on time!" Penny added.

"I hope we can make it on time." The flowery girl sighed, hoping for a miracle.

The sisters got caught on a mild traffic, due to the stoplight. They were livid inside of their taxi, trying not to provoke anything badly.

"That stoplight better be intimidated by us! He's so dead afterwards!" Charlie said, taking a shot to the abstract object.

"Come on, let us move!" Viola added, madly protesting the short traffic jam.

While the cousins were moving smoothly and their cab didn't stop at all.

"I don't see any sights of the girls," Penny observes her window carefully.

"I hope that we're leading," Leslie said, was also looking at her window. "I don't wanna go home early!"

"Me too!"

* * *

Halifax Seaport Farmers' Market

The cousins and the sisters were told about that they have arrived at their wanted destination as both of the cabs that they rented for, reaches the same parking point, seeing each other within a few meters.

"Come on! Pick up my bag!" Viola said, requesting to Charlie to grab her bag.

"I'll take the bags!" Leslie offered herself to carry the luggage that they bought in the race.

"Let's go! We better hurry!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Let's ask someone!" Penny suggested.

The sisters were clueless for a few minutes until they saw an interesting tip, posted in a wall.

"Hey, sis! I think I found something!" Charlie called Viola. "I think that's the arrow for the Pit Stop, right?"

"Yeah! I think it is. Let's follow the arrow!" Viola answered, begins to sprint like a stray furry.

While the cousins were asking a local for directions.

"Look straight then you'll see the market." The local told them.

"Thanks!" Penny received the inquiry as they began running like loose animals.

"I see the arrow, let's follow that!" Leslie saw the same arrow that the other team had the interest to follow too, as they had the same idea as them.

"Come on, come on, where's the mat?" Viola asked nobody while running.

"There's another arrow over there!" Leslie announced, both taking the right side of the route.

"Hey! I think that's him over there!"

A competitor said as the camera looks up to see a rooftop with bright lights, shining through the host and the greeter.

"That's him, alright!"

"We're coming at 'ya!"

The cameraman took over as he ran and opened the door to cover the team's runny situation. Surprisingly, a team was behind another team within a short distance, making Phil and the greeter fascinated at the current situation.

"It looks like we're having a photo finish for this one!" Phil stated.

Both teams were panting and tries not to stop racing towards the mat. The teams' feet were against one another, making it more suspenseful than they would ever think.

"AHHHH!"

"Make me a winner!"

"And…" Phil said. "Here we go!"

Both teams have arrived simultaneously in the mat, all of them were huffing for fresh air after a grueling competition. But one team will have to advance at the next leg as teams were staring at Phil, who looked amazed at the current scene.

"Wow!" Phil firstly reacted to the whole situation. "I have never ever seen a photo finish quite like this… but we need to determine on which of you did step on the mat last. Can we have a slow-mo replay for the whole finish, please?"

The screen showed the final moments of the crucial step-on to the mat. After taking a careful observation, Phil clearly made the decision.

"Since it's clearly that a foot was seen, stepping last at the mat. We have a decisive winner to proceed to the next leg…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Charlie & Viola… you are officially team number ten!" Phil announced. "You're still on the race."

**Charlie & Viola – 10th Place; arrived at 8:56pm**

The aforementioned team went into a state of surprise, froze at their feet until Viola embraces Charlie tightly.

"We're still in it." Viola reacted emotionally.

"Wow…" Charlie added. "…I-I-I-I just…"

"So that means, Leslie & Penny, you are the last team to arrive," Phil said. "I'm sorry but you have been eliminated from the race."

**Leslie & Penny - ELIMINATED**

The other team received the bad news, loud and clear. They were also emotional, they attempted to stay strong but Penny broke the glass and cried as she hugs Leslie, who quickly hugs back.

"There, there," Leslie said.

Penny didn't respond at all, she continues to weep.

"I'm sorry but we need a team that will continue on racing and I hope you'll understand that."

* * *

**Leslie & Penny (Confessional)**

"The final moments of that was really devastating… it almost broke me into pieces." Penny confessed. "But I need to move on, there's no sense of arguing back."

"I'm sorry, Penny. My feet went last into the mat." Leslie sends an apology to her cousin, who gladly accepted despite still not convinced at their early loss.

The screen showed the slow-mo replay of the fleet racing, zooming over to Leslie's feet, who lastly touches the mat.

"It's fine. I guess it's that we made a big mistake before that." Penny said.

"Yeah, we better ask the driver first before we took the challenge." Leslie quickly recalls the awful mistake that they made.

"That's okay because racing in a sprint to the finish was one heck of a history to be written off the books! And I'm glad that we're part of that!"

"Yeah! That kinda works too!" Leslie chuckled. "Besides, we still have one another and we can do whatever we want without the pressure!"

"Yeah, you're right." Penny chuckled.

* * *

The screen now shows both teams were embracing with each other, sending sorry's, good lucks, and goodbyes to one another. The cousins left out of the mat and waves back to others, including Phil and the greeter, who also said their farewell to the eliminated team.

"See you soon, guys!" Penny cried.

"We'll see you on the last lap!" Leslie added as they made their way into the door and closes the door.

* * *

**_SHORT END CREDITS_**

* * *

"Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.

"Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused and continues. "Teams stepped out of their game!"

Sami was seen hitting a puck and that sends him and Kevin to a victory.

"Oh, yeah! Hockey's the man!" Sami exclaimed.

Both Linda & Lawrence were seen climbing upstairs at a slow pace, were muttering something.

"34… 35…" Lawrence quietly said.

"And stacks out their possibilities…" Phil continued.

Both Timmy & Chloe were caught lifting up a box of beers.

"Oh my god, we really need to finish this already!" Timmy said, groaning while holding the box.

"…of climbing up to the top to win million dollars…"

Emma descends down from a ceiling at the top of a building.

"Oh, wow! This looks great… and heavenly!"

"…and The Amazing Race!"

Sanjay and Craig were sighted, groaning in frustration after finding out a piece of bad news.

"Dang it! Now we're in the wrong way!" Sanjay exclaimed in frustration.

"Ah, shoot." Craig simply cursed under his skin.

* * *

**_FULL END CREDITS_**

* * *

_Results for Leg 1:_

1st – Timmy & Chloe - arrived at 6:15pm | Roadblocks: Timmy 0, Chloe 1 [WINNERS OF 2 EXPRESS PASSES]

2nd – Clarence & Jeff - arrived at 6:35pm | Roadblocks: Clarence 0, Jeff 1

3rd – Kevin & Sami – arrived at 6:42pm | Roadblocks: Kevin 0, Sami 1

4th – Stan & Steve – arrived at 6:49pm | Roadblocks: Stan 0, Steve 1

5th – Raven & Starfire – arrived at 7:14pm | Roadblocks: Raven 0, Starfire 1

6th – Emma & Noah – arrived at 7:19pm | Roadblocks: Emma 1, Noah 0

7th – Sanjay & Craig – arrived at 7:45pm | Roadblocks: Sanjay 1, Craig 0

8th – Linda & Lawrence – arrived at 8:16pm | Roadblocks: Linda 0, Lawrence 1

9th – Eleanor & Theodore – arrived at 8:34pm | Roadblocks: Eleanor 1, Theodore 0

10th – Charlie & Viola – arrived at 8:56pm | Roadblocks: Charlie 1, Viola 0

11th – Leslie & Penny – ELIMINATED | Roadblocks: Leslie 0, Penny 1

* * *

_**A/N: Oh boy, one team has been eliminated! Poor them! But that's fine, the race continues!**_

_**So on the next chapter, I have to put bonus scenes or the aftermath of Leg 1, from what's happening while they're resting for a period of time to some deleted scenes while racing at the first leg. What do you think? Should I put it or nah? It's up to you to decide!**_

_**So far from this chapter, here are some questions that I have to ask for all of you:**_

_**-Do you think that the eliminated team deserves the send-off already? Let me know in your review.**_

_**-Wanna guess on which country will they fly to? Guess it on the review section also!**_

_**-So far, which team do you love and/or do you despise of? Why them?**_

_**-Do you have any prediction on who's going to be on the final leg? Leave your predictions in the reviews!**_

_**If you have suggestions, complaints, or questions, let me know! Just send me a DM and I'll answer it for you!**_

_**So that's it for now… and I'll see ya soon!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	6. Extras: Leg 1

_My comments for the review on the previous chapter/s:_

**JMBuilder: Thanks, dude! But we'll see if your suggestion makes it to the race. XD**

**Platrium: Thanks for the review for the whole leg! But there's a little bit of a problem, dude. The yield was replaced by the U-Turn, right? So, unfortunately, I'll have to stay canon for this one. So… no U-Turns! :3**

* * *

**Bonus Scene #1: Claustrophobia Conquered**

Manhattan, NY

The street of Broadway Avenue was surrounded by many fans and watchers, who just lurk on to see why the popular street was closed to vehicles. People from there were waiting and waiting for the arrival of new 11 teams that will start their journey around the globe for a prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS.

While Phil began the introduction and spoke through the camera, the teams from the top of an umpteenth-storey building. Who knows how high is the building that they were in right now, but it's one heck of a height to go onto the rooftop of the long building.

One individual has this factor wandered continuously over his mind. He thinks that anytime soon, he could be paralyzed in fear when that time has come.

"Theodore?" A voice was echoed around him, still not breaking the current trance. "Theodore!"

"Huh? Wh-what?!" Theodore startled and almost fell off but brought himself with his own balance. "What?"

"You're daydreaming, silly." Eleanor, the best friend of Theodore, chuckled at his silliness.

"Uh, yeah…" Theodore nervously chuckles back, scratching his hair immediately. "Daydreaming… hehe…"

"Theodore? Are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

"Uhm…" Theodore trailed off after that response, but signs of faltering were noticed by his partner.

"Theo, are you alright?" The blonde chipmunk asked one more time, showing a hint of concern over the stuttering Theodore.

"No…" Theodore responded quietly but Eleanor heard it enough from her hearing range.

"Oh, Theodore…" Eleanor replied softly as she pats Theodore's golden hair. "You know that you can do it, right? We can do it together!"

"Yeah…" Theodore chuckled in response. "We can do it…"

"Don't worry, Theodore. I'll guide us down there. You know that this is my hobby."

"Yeah… I'll try."

"Everyone!" A new voice was detected. "Put your helmets properly and hold tightly to the ropes. You'll be descending down and get ready for the signal."

"Oh." Eleanor chuckled in reaction. "That's it, this is it. Better be ready, I'll help you out."

"Thanks…" Theodore sheepishly giggled as Eleanor finds it sweet, she kisses Theodore in the cheek, making him blush.

"Haha! You're so cute when you're like that." Eleanor responded, added with a pinch of pinkish blush between her cheeks.

"Everyone, on your positions… NOW!"

"Oh, there it is! I'll go first!" Eleanor volunteered herself to go first as she was on the edge tile of the rooftop. "Here we go!"

Eleanor slowly submerges as she steadily releases the hold for a pinch of seconds to move faster. While Theodore was watching in horror.

He gulped. "Eleanor, is it safe?"

"It is! Follow my lead." Eleanor replied while concentrating his sight downwards.

"Okay…"

"Let's go, Theodore! You can do it!"

Without any time to waste, he grasps the rope hardly and jumps out from the edge to start rappelling.

In hindsight, Theodore was in the midst of abseiling down and Eleanor was there to guide him. He has a sheer fear of heights, overall, but that doesn't stop from his tracks. He and Eleanor were going to start their own adventure of a lifetime. Because of this thought, his mood suddenly changed as he aggressively follows his partner downtown.

With looking up above her, Eleanor saw Theodore following her advice, that made her smile. Even through his vulnerable note, she was always there for him. Eleanor wants Theodore to be a tough challenger, the same level as the others. The athletic chipmunk proves that she could be a mentor or a coach, or both at the same time.

Her mind was focused on one thing – that is to make history in the competition, alongside her long-time soulmate.

* * *

**Bonus Scene #2: A Canadian Coffee Break **

Halifax, NS – Pavia Gallery – Espresso Bar

Kevin & Sami were in a coffee shop with different amenities to offer. From selling sweets on the table to some exhibition on different paintings, sticking to the wall. It was a wonderful time to take a break from racing, mainly because the establishment nearby was closed. So, they took a chance to taste some of their signature delicacies.

Because of the guidelines about the budge that was in effect when they started, they only took coffee as a whole meal for the night as they took a sip of it and felt its savory feeling from their mouths through their body.

Sami sighed in reaction. "Who doesn't enjoy this masterpiece? Dark roast coffee really shapes up the night!"

"Medium roast kinda fits the mood, actually." Kevin has his own verdict to his own coffee.

"Eh, this is going to be another useless piece of another useless debate around things. What should we address right now?" Sami said, sweeping excess dust from his collar.

"About the race. That's the only thing that I could think of." Kevin answered, taking another sip of his hot drink.

"Okay! So, what are we dealing with? Co-Canadians?"

"We're not just dealing with them… we're dealing with all of them!" Kevin loudly exclaimed.

"Oh… so are we going to commence something… pesky?" Sami took a plentiful of his coffee while interrogating his buddy.

"Let's tone down with the word usage, okay? That really sounded bad to the ears." Kevin opposing the vocabulary that Sami used.

"Let's see… we can't align with any of them… we can't talk to them in a friendly manner… we can't help them in a navigating situation… that's all I can remember about our agreement." Sami enumerated the procedures of their deal.

"Well, you know what? We can, at least, improvise to banish some of them." Kevin suggested.

"But how? Does it apply to all of them?"

"Uh, Sami? Did you hear a word from me? Because I just said it clearly." Kevin replied, irking at Sami's verbal obliviousness.

"Is this all about… a reverse justice? Like serving it… in an unfair way?"

Kevin took another volume of his coffee to his mouth and coughed. "We'll have to do that in a cunning way! So that most of them, don't have any idea on what are they dealing with us."

"Ooh, I like it!" Sami agreed upon to Kevin's plan, rubbing his both hands softly. "Being sneaky and deceitful? Sounds fun to me. But we gotta be careful, we can get penalized or worst!"

Kevin replied with crossed arms. "I'm fully aware of that but we're smart enough to pull the trigger or pushing buttons. We're smartasses and we can sort anything without pressure."

"Pretty sure that sometimes, there's someone that antagonizes a whole story, just to add up emotions and make it stirred out of their minds."

"We're on a great night, so far. And I think we spent here for a long time." Kevin said, noticing how long did they talk.

"You mean, we're gonna be outta here?" Sami asked furiously but quickly changed. "Not with your coffee mug! It's gotta be empty. I'll stay here for a while." He leaned against his sofa chair and sighed with glee.

Kevin shrugged. "Fine by me." He drank another capacity of the dark brown liquid. "This coffee really keeps me wakeful."

* * *

**Bonus Scene #3: An Alliance of Agreement Disagrees that Alliance Sucks**

The screen showed the different reactions from different teams who were not a part of the newly-formed alliance in their confessional.

**Charlie & Viola**

"I think we shouldn't be around at any of them," Viola said.

"Yeah, we all know that alliance won't last that long. It's a race, and some of us could get eliminated out." Charlie added.

"At least, we have our own alliance…"

"And that alliance is me and you!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

**Leslie & Penny**

"So, we heard around them that there's an alliance that was built, on-the-spot!" Leslie reacted anxiously.

"We gotta stay away from them, at least. I feel that this could cost many things in the race!" Penny added.

"We really need to focus on ourselves and not to get distracted by them!"

Penny nodded in agreement.

**Kevin & Sami**

"Do we really need to respond to that useless association?" Kevin asked seriously but in a daunting way. "Of course, the whole concept of alliance sucks! There's no way that they could last longer!"

"Kevin's right there, ladies and gentleman. What are you going to do there? Sucking sympathy to all of them? That's like a food cycle, in paper, it's effective, but in reality… it's horrible!"

"Yeah, that's the only response we would say about them."

**Linda & Lawrence**

"Oh, those kids." Linda chuckled. "I like alliances. However, it doesn't mean I like the progression of it. It can all come down to something bad."

"True there, sweetie." Lawrence agreed. "Like one saying 'it is better to have an enemy who honestly says they hate you than to have a friend who's putting you down secretly'."

"I like that quote though."

Lawrence chuckled this time. "Thanks, dear. These kids should take notes about it."

**Raven & Starfire**

"If you can't beat them, join them," Starfire said, discreetly taking a shot on the concept of alliance.

"One way or another, it's everyone's game. We all have our own games, they can use it for good or bad. That's how life really, really works."

"If they kept it until the end, well, imma be surprised about it."

**Stan & Steve**

"Just like in historical feuds, most of the bad blood situations started from befriending with one another. But at this time, it's the usual thing to do, especially when you're in a competition. That's why we never wanted to join any 'alliance' to anything." Stan addressed the newly-formed news.

"Friends and alliances are different. Friends could be anywhere and available at all times. While the alliance… says otherwise. If you're in an alliance, your doomsday will probably seal your fate in the end." Steve added.

"I'm still wondering if I can ally with some other nationalities?" Stan quickly changes the topic, humming and thinking about his own question.

**Eleanor & Theodore**

"Alliance? That sounded awkwardly cool." Eleanor said. "I won't lie but we're supposed to join their alliance but I think they are many enough over them. And overpopulation isn't the solution to this world!"

"Yeah, I think it's bad and not cool," Theodore added, repeating the same line that his partner just dropped. "We're just lucky enough to be in a solo situation."

"Solo? But we're a team?" Eleanor asked, unsurely on what she heard.

"I mean, solo, as in, a team! A solo team!"

"Oh…" Eleanor sheepishly chuckled. "I got it! It's funny when you blabber your words, Theo."

Theodore got embarrassed when Eleanor responds with continuous laughter from the superior chipmunk.


	7. It's A Recipe For Disaster! 1

_**A/N: Holy crap, another chapter?! Yes! That's right. I've actually made this one first then the bonus scenes. I just wanted to try to make additional scenes from the past legs. Do you have any feedback for this? Let me know! And, I just wanted to surprise with y'all - by adding two chapters! XD  
**_

_**This can only happen once in a blue moon! Or not.**_

_**So, anyways, enjoy reading!**_

_**Ciao.**_

* * *

_**Episode**__** 2, Part 1 – "It's A Recipe For Disaster!" - Noah**_

"Previously on The Amazing Race…" Phil began to spoke in a voiceover. "…new set of teams started their expedition on Manhattan!"

"_**GO!" Phil shouted, swiping his right hand below.**_

Teams were seeing sprinting and had their sights locked in towards a wall filled with leaves.

"But teams got stranded in a _leaf _of faith of a situation…"

_**"That's not correct," Phil said to Sanjay & Craig's yellow apple leaf.**_

_**"Not again!" Craig reacted in horror.**_

"_**Oh, no!" Eleanor reacted in horror when their leaf flew off out of her grasp. "The leaf flew off!"**_

_**Both Eleanor & Theodore were seen wandering around the road, setting the goal to reach the flying leaf.**_

"As teams move forward to the Great White North, in the municipality of Halifax!"

_**"Holy crap! We're going home country! This is great!" Sami got excited when he reads their clue.**_

"Where teams get to know with each other…"

_**"How about this? We will build an alliance for us, three teams." Noah suggested to the others.**_

_**"Make it four!" Jeff loudly elaborates as he was also listening to plan.**_

_**"Alright, we'll make it four. We're gonna help you both, especially to your partner. Is that okay with you?"  
**_

_**"YEAH!" All of them shouted simultaneously.**_

"…and get to loathe with each other!"

_**At the airport, Kevin & Sami were hiding from the other teams while reading the contents of their papers.**_

_**"Can they really see us up here?" Kevin asked.**_

_**"In this distance that's so far ahead of their vantage point? Not a chance." Sami answered.**_

_**"Good, because I don't want to see their dull faces and their ugly smiles," Kevin added.**_

_**At Halifax Library, Sami intentionally bumps Emma, who was immediately caught by Noah's hands. **_

_**"Those guys can't mess with us! If they want to keep this way of interaction, then I'll give them the interaction that they wanted!" Noah sends a message to his fellow Canadian team.**_

_**After that occurrence, another bumping incident happened where Sami's shoulder unknowingly collided with Noah's. The latter gave the former a stern look.  
**_

_**"Can that guy can get over with his bumping games?" Noah said while continues searching.**_

"And Sanjay faced a chilling situation with Craig…"

_**"CRAIG! Are you okay?!" Sanjay gasped when he saw Craig's blue-colored skin, due to the cold weather.**_

"…and Timmy confronted his ultimate fear of oranges!"

_**Timmy was seen drinking a plentiful volume of juices, despite having a nightmare of taking the citrus drinks to his body.**_

_**"This sucks… more oranges to drink!"**_

"Which was a blessing in disguise to both Timmy & Chloe, who won the leg and the Express Passes!"

"…_**you are team number one!" Phil announced them as the winners of the leg.**_

_**"Did you hear that? We're first!" Chloe, who was holding Timmy's collar, asked.**_

_**"You're kidding, right?" Timmy asked, still in bewilderment.**_

"In the end, the cousins and the sisters battled it out to stay in the competition…"

_**"Come on, sir! We're on an important mission! We don't want to be late!" Leslie ordered to their cab driver.**_

_**"Come on, let us move!" Viola added, madly protesting the short and temporary stoplight jam.**_

"…at the final moments of the leg, two teams raced in a photo finish…"

_**The screen showed the final moments of the crucial stepping to the mat.**_

"…in which, Charlie & Viola got spared from elimination as Leslie & Penny was the last team to step on the mat and got eliminated."

_**"I'm sorry but you have been eliminated from the race," Phil said to the cousins, who were emotional after hearing the bad news.**_

"Ten teams remaining… who will be eliminated… next?"

The screen captures every team who are still challenging for the million dollars.

_**"Long hair, don't care!" Stan chuckled while wearing his sleeping mask.**_

* * *

_**6:14AM **_– Halifax Seaports Farmers' Market

The sun roses up from beneath as it was getting progressive when the morning struck the people of Canada, especially at the Halifax Farmers' Market, where the first team waited for the initial start of their second leg expedition.

**Timmy & Chloe – 1****st**** Place; departed at 6:15AM**

Chloe rips when their time struck as she reads the details inside of the clue.

"Fly to Prague, Czech Republic…"

"_**Teams will now make their way by air, 3,500 miles to the City of Hundred Spires, Prague in Czech Republic! Once got touch down to the ground, teams will have to take a taxi to a place that is known as 'Dancing House', where they will find their next clue and their vintage cars, which teams will be using throughout this leg." Phil stated their first mission for the second leg.**_

"Alright, another country to explore! Yes!" Chloe cannot contain her excitement as soon as she's done reading the detail.

"Can we find a taxi now?" Timmy's reaction was apathy as it was clearly visible to his voice.

As soon as Timmy suggests to find a taxi, they put their bags on the trunk of a taxi.

"To the airport!" Chloe told the driver their destination.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Holy Mother Teresa! I still cannot move on and still thinking about yesterday! We got the express passes! Woohoo!" Chloe shaken herself, almost danced as she was hoisting the important pamphlets above. "And thanks to Timmy's strange fear of orange, we actually gain something nice!"

"Ugh!" Timmy groaned in reaction, especially at the mention of the forbidden fruit that he despises. "Can you just stop saying that fruit? I really hate it! And they actually force me to drink those. It's disgusting." He pretends to be retched when recalling that incident.

* * *

They were now in their taxi, moving and driving freely in the morning as they discussed about their next destination.

"Uh… dancing house? Do you know that?" Chloe asks Timmy.

"I don't know! I have no idea either!" Timmy already answered with venom. "And I hope we're not doing dancing!"

"Uhh…" Chloe rereads the instruction carefully and she reads it. "Find your next clue at the vintage cars that will be used for the whole leg. I think we're not doing that, so it's cool."

"Oh…" Timmy sheepishly replied as they went silent after that.

* * *

Halifax Stanfield International Airport

Both neighbors have arrived at the airport where they are currently negotiating the attendant on duty.

"Hey there! Can you check out on the fastest flight to Prague?" Chloe inquired.

"As fast as possible!" Timmy added, elaborating in a demanding tone.

"There's one that has a stop from New York… today at 2:50pm and arrives at 4:10pm there." The counter told the detail.

"And which time does it arrive in Prague?" Chloe added another question.

"8:25am on the next day."

"Oh…"

"And… it's full." The attendant announced.

"Oh, dang it!" Chloe cursed. "I thought we had that one! That sucks!"

"Uh, maybe we can go to another airline?" Timmy suggested.

"Great idea!" Chloe agrees to the pink hat child.

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff – 2****nd**** Place; departed at 6:35AM**

The best friends were on their taxi, putting their stuffed bags at the trunk of the vehicle.

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"The feeling that we're on the top of the mountain right now is outstanding!" Clarence said with glee.

"Almost, Clarence, almost," Jeff replied. "But I'll try my best on not to freak out throughout the race!"

* * *

"Dancing House? Oh, boy! I'm so excited to dance!" Clarence exclaimed excitedly. "What about you, Jeff? Jeff?"

He turned around to see Jeff, applying alcohol over his hands and his face.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm excited about it! Do you mind? I'm having a cleansing right now." Jeff said, told Clarence to turn around, as he obliged and whistled a song throughout the taxi expedition.

Unknown to Clarence and the taxi driver, Jeff applied and showers the content of his alcohol to the door handle of his side.

"Better be safe than being vulnerable to being sick," Jeff mumbled.

* * *

Halifax Stanfield International Airport

Timmy & Chloe were seen negotiating in another airline as they got their flights secured and receives their tickets.

"Thanks!" Chloe grabs both tickets for them, sending one to her partner.

"I think we got the deal!" Timmy said, then hi-fives Chloe in the process. "Oh, boy! We're ready!"

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Since we didn't get the 8:25 flight because it's full! So we have applied a flight towards Prague and has stops to Montreal and Austria, then we arrive at Prague at 10:45am!" Chloe stated the flight that they acquired. "The flight starts at 4:55pm."

"I hope teams get on board on our flight because… we might never know if we're leading or not!" Timmy added.

"Yep, better have backups than getting solo."

* * *

**Kevin & Sami – 3****rd**** Place; departed at 6:42AM**

"Uh, excuse me, sir? Would you mind that we can use your phone for a bit?" Kevin asks their cab driver.

"We're calling the airline!" Sami added.

"Okay." The driver nodded as he sends the phone over the back.

Kevin receives the device and was now waiting for any representative of the airline to pick up the call.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"We planned earlier before our departure that we might wanna call an airline to book the flights to Prague," Kevin said.

"So that we can just get the tickets from the counter… and BAM! Flight has been booked! But we have no idea if we're going to leave the airport first. Who knows that we might be leading the pack?" Sami added and shrugs off immediately.

* * *

"Uh-huh… 4:10 at Newark… then we're at Prague at 8:25 on the next day… okay… we're a duo here… Kevin and Sami are the names… got it, got it, we'll see you there… thank you…"

Kevin dropped the call and sends back the phone to the driver.

"So what's the status?" Sami curiously asked.

"I think we might get the best seats!" Kevin answered. "They're limited seats there and I just reserve those seats to us!"

"Holy crap, dude! You know why you're the man in our team!" Sami compliments his partner. "I think your voice could be convincing."

"Eh, I'm a good talker all-around," Kevin replied with a shrug.

* * *

Halifax Stanfield International Airport

Both from the alliance, Timmy & Chloe, and Clarence & Jeff met as the former team told the latter to book their flights, same as them. They simply agreed and locked on to the flight.

"So… do you have any idea on whom you should give the Express Pass?" Jeff asks Chloe.

"Uhhh… we still haven't decided yet!" Chloe answered. "We just need more time to think about it."

"I mean, we can decide it at the airplane, right, Chloe?" Timmy adds up a suggestion, nudging Chloe to agree.

"Yeah!" Chloe followed the suggestion. "We will make our mind up soon."

"Oh, alright!" Clarence responded, clearly bought the reason that Chloe gave. "If you made up your mind, just don't forget to talk to us!"

"I'll see you later!" Chloe said goodbye to the co-allies, sending waves to the other pair.

"Bye!" Clarence was the only one who waves back, Jeff wasn't convinced on both victors.

"I doubt that they'll give us the Express Pass," Jeff grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Jeff! Don't be like that! We all know what's gonna happen next, the next time they went over us."

"Really? That really sounded skeptical to me!"

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"I think that Chloe followed her buddy's advice and it works in wonders! That sounds like they're trying to avoid us? Even though we're at the same alliance, we'll try to make a way to convince them that we're good candidates on that Express Pass!" Jeff said.

* * *

**Stan & Steve – 4****th**** Place; departed at 6:49AM**

"Uh-huh! Are there any available seats for us?" Stan asks the counter.

"Yeah… there are few seats available." The counter answered right away.

"Okay… thanks!" Both men received their tickets as Stan gloats the other passengers who are waiting on their line. "In your faces!"

"Uhhh… dad? Can you just tone down your actions? It's creeping me out!" Steve attempts to stop his dad's weird antics.

"Uh, sure… I don't wanna get caught dead to rights, man!"

* * *

**Raven & Starfire – 5****th**** Place; departed at 7:14AM**

"We're here for tickets to Prague," Raven told the cashier. "Two tickets, by the way."

"I'm pretty sure we got some good seats with the others!" Starfire said.

"Well, there's only one way to found… thanks." Raven accepted their tickets and gave one to Starfire.

* * *

**Emma & Noah – 6****th**** Place; departed at 7:19AM**

The couple was inside of an airline office, trying to settle an agreement with the clerk.

"Can you insert us on the 4:10pm flight?" Noah began inquiring. "We're in the middle of a race! It's kinda important!"

"Uhhh… let me see…" The attendant was typing on the computer and announced. "I think there are a few available seats."

"Oh, that was easy." Emma reacted, surprised when the negotiation ended that quick. "Thanks anyway."

"I think we got the earliest flight that they would have ever scheduled!" Noah stated.

"Then that's more great news!"

"Okay, two slots please," Noah told the clerk.

* * *

As time passes by an hour or so, the remaining teams got their flights, same as the neighbors, the best friends, and partners-in-crime. While the three other teams had a bit of luck striking over them as they were the first batch of teams to leave the airport. This news received badly by the majority of teams, who were both frustrated and disbelief.

"I thought that the flight was full enough like the counter said to us!" Chloe said, cannot believe that it happened.

"I know, right? This is ridiculous!" Timmy shared sentiments with Chloe.

"It is though. I find it stupid to believe that some teams squeezed themselves in!" Jeff also vents out his frustrations.

"Even team boyfriend and girlfriend are there!" Clarence added. "I don't believe it either!"

"This sucks!" Jeff grumbly cursed.

* * *

_**2:50PM – **_United Airlines Flight 1766

The three teams were now comfortably taking their seats, far away from each other, specifically for both Canadian teams.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"Better be far than those idiots over there," Kevin whispers to the camera.

"I don't know how they got in this flight in the first place," Sami added.

**Emma & Noah – Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Well, well, didn't expect them to join us in the flight." Noah sneered. "But let's see on who's getting the first laugh."

"Noah, you sounded sadistic there," Emma said, concerned over the tone of her boyfriend.

"I had to take one out, that's an instinct."

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"I have no idea that we're leading in the pack, belong side with Canadians," Steve said.

"Well, they seem to be sneaky at all times. But we at least, get to snuck over them." Stan said, chuckling afterward.

"That's what he said."

The airplane soon lifted off from the runway, making their way to the next country.

* * *

_**4:55PM – **_Air Canada Flight 7525

"Most of us are on this flight…" Linda said. "I hope we can outrun through some of them."

"That's we can only hope for. Something bizarre had to happen to any of them, better not be us!"

The remaining teams sat on their seats, doing whatever they are doing right now. The plane also lifted up in the air, proceeding to their next destination.

"All teams are now making their way to Prague, Czech Republic via connected flights. The first flight will arrive at 8:25 in the morning on the next day, followed by the second flight, which will be arriving, 2 and a half hours later." Phil shares the current update to the race.

* * *

_**8:27AM **_\- Václav Havel Airport Prague - Prague, Czech Republic

The current weather forecast is that it would be a fair weather for the day, however, the sky's in the rough color of between black and grey. As the first flight hangs around for a few seconds until their plane landed on its fresh, European cold runway. The trio teams separated themselves with another, just to search for a taxi.

"Where are the taxis?" Steve asks his dad.

"We'll better keep looking, we're in a mysterious place right now," Stan answered.

Steve rolled his eyes at his dad's silly response.

"Uh, excuse me?" Emma was currently asking an authority from the establishment. "Taxis?" She gestures and mimicks the sound of a vehicle.

The man in the shades silently points his finger to the left, clearly understood by Emma.

"It's on the left."

"Pretty sure he has no idea on your interrogation." Noah speculated. "But alright, that's the chance that we're going to take."

Kevin & Sami were sneakily following the father/son duo, who already found a taxi of their own. The wrestlers desperately try to tailgate the leading team's taxi, who just left, a few seconds ago. Sami called out a taxi by waving his hands up, the gesture successfully acquired themselves a cab as they entered the vehicle.

"Uhhh… where do we go again?" Kevin asks Sami, who rereads the clue.

"We're going to the Dancing House. You know that?" Sami replies to Kevin then to the driver.

The driver was clueless on the question that Sami dropped. This made them mad immediately.

"He clearly doesn't," Kevin concluded. "Can you just go? Like drive, GO!"

The driver began to steer them through downtown Prague as they moved out of the way.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"We know that we planned ahead for everything…" Kevin said, beginning the confession wisely.

"Except for the part where we get taxis randomly… in a different country, except Canada and the US! Drivers could be oblivious at times because they can't understand English. Besides, English is a universal language, everyone can speak through that!" Sami detailed their peeves over taxis.

"In layman's terms, better take English classes, kids."

* * *

Emma & Noah were behind Kevin & Sami, who departed from the taxi lane, a few minutes ago. They began discussing about their next destination.

"Dancing House. Is there any other name for that?" Emma asked.

"If we're in an English territory, I would be gladly interested in finding out its other titles. But since we're in foreign, I'll keep my mind closed." Noah said. "But willingly to keep ourselves on the top of the competition, I have a tip for the Dancing House."

That last statement made the Asian girl looked back in interest, arching her eyebrows widely.

"Really?"

"Yep," Noah replied, nodding to the question of his girlfriend.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Sometimes, you'll have to read the details, word by word, understand it if there's a hidden meaning behind it and take action immediately," Noah said.

While Stan & Steve didn't make any reports on any leads about their destination until now, where they stopped by a convenience store.

* * *

Železná Road - Žabka Convenience Store

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"He's stopping. What the hell is going on?" Stan said.

"I don't know but I think he's asking for information about the house or so, blah, blah, blah…" Steve answered freely.

"Better be helpful or the game's going to escalate by myself!" Stan secretly sends a warning with a clench of his fist.

Coincidentally, another taxi stopped by the store where the driver of the cab. Its passengers were not having it as they were vexed inside of the vehicle.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"Okay, now what's going on?" Kevin asked irritatingly.

"I'm no Sherlock but is that another team on the back?" Sami was having a conspiracy rather than venting out.

Another coincidence took place as Steve took notice of a cab that was positioned behind them.

"Uh, dad? Is that cab, another team?"

"I don't know about that, son. Better not to show your ass over there, they could manipulate you!" Stan replied with a stern look.

"I was about to say that…"

"But who are they though? I'm interested."

Steve looks up to the back window and sighted two silhouettes from the other taxi, in which he confirms to his father.

"It's those wrestlers."

"Wrestlers? Ha! I'd love to fight them, especially that fat guy! Skinny guy's way too believable to be himself anyways." Stan said.

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"Dad despises fat people." Steve simply confessed.

* * *

Both drivers got out of the store simultaneously as they went back to their cabs and moved on. The position remains retained; this movement dissatisfies both Kevin & Sami.

"Uh, can you move fast?" Sami asks the driver, who didn't respond.

"Are you dumb, Sami? He's clueless on the language. We better play safe right now, we're just following them. And it seems that they're friends." Kevin replied.

"It's better to drive on our own," Sami grumbled.

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"We're ten minutes on the road. Is it near yet?" Emma asks Noah once again.

"Almost precisely. You seemed to be anxious, isn't it?" Noah replied, notices Emma's current behavior.

"I am? Nah, I'm just asking that because…" Emma responded but trailed off unexpectedly.

"Because, what?"

"Uhhh…"

"If this is all about us getting in last? I highly doubt that, don't worry, the top three sounds worthy enough from my books." Noah theorizes Emma's intentions.

Emma sighed in defeat and replied. "Yeah. I just had a big trauma on the past competition, remember that?"

"I know that, overall, not just because it's infamous for its torturing challenges… it's because the show that I met you, with all my heart and my mind, I just fell under Cupid's spell…"

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"I could wonder to myself – if I didn't join the past competition, what would my life be?" Emma asks herself. "I would've said, it could be worse than the time that I broke up with Jake."

* * *

Dancing House

The lopsided building got spotted by the camera. The construction style is known as deconstructivist because of its unusual shape. The design for this structure was driven mainly by aesthetic considerations to attract tourists.

Two taxis were spotted stationed beside the asymmetrical establishment.

The first team to come out was the father and son duo, who ran towards the building but they got nothing over it, followed by the wrestlers.

"Where's the box?" Stan asked.

Steve reads the clue and scans the details properly. "It says it's in the vicinity of the Dancing House. So, it's around here somewhere."

"Okay… we better find that before anyone else can see."

They ran around and crossed the road to check for any signs of the vintage cars. While the other team decided to look around the street for the hiding clue box.

"We better find it here before them." Sami hoped.

"I don't know but they could be in the right direction." Kevin speculated, crosses his arms afterward.

"Well, let's follow them."

"We should've kept our eyes on them."

They began sprinting back towards the building to stalk the quasi-patriotic team, who walk downwards by a ramp and currently choosing a car.

"We'll take the blue one," Stan announced. "It's better looking than any of it."

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"I'll take the clue." Steve picks up the clue from the front window and opens it in a snap. "Drive yourselves to St-va-niece Stadium..."

"_**Teams will have to drive themselves to ****Štvanice Stadium**** where they'll collide with the goalkeeper of the Hockey National Team. If they score a goal…" Phil was seen in a hockey attire, striking the puck lightly as the keeper sidesteps and slipped off from the post to gain a score for the host, people were cheering over him. "…they will receive their next clue." The referee showed the clue to the camera.**_

"Okay… we're playing Ice Hockey, dad." Steve told his father.

"Really? Damn it! Those Canadian Maple Leafs had a chance to take over our spot!" Stan responded in surprise. "Better get hurry."

The engine started as they lift off from the ramp. While Kevin & Sami stopped by in front of the uneven building.

"Where do those dorks go?" Sami asked, his eyes squint throughout his radar.

"There they are!" Kevin declared, sighted an odd car leaving from under. "I think it's the bottom of the bridge!"

"Alright, better look at them!"

They crossed to the other side and peeks to the top of the bridge and saw a bunch of vintage cars parked with a clue posted on the side of the front window. When they saw the vehicles, they immediately ran towards to one of them as Sami rips off the clue to read.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Oh shit, we're going to play Ice Hockey!" Sami announced.

"Really?!" Kevin reacted in disbelief. "Now we're talking! I'll drive for the car."

"Fine by me." Sami shrugged then whispers to the camera. "It's a win-win because Kevin's going to drive the car."

They got in as Kevin started the engine but somehow his sight towards the clutch was off, perplexed at the sight of the control mechanism.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that this is a vintage car," Kevin said, stating the obvious.

"Can you drive it?" Sami asked.

"Uh, yeah, I can. Just need to practice this car for a bit."

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"The downside right now is that the car's different and we can't just leave yet because it might lead to nowhere. I still have to perfect the car's controls for a nick of time." Kevin said.

* * *

"I think I got it! I pretty waste a few details here." Kevin perfectly controls the car as they left the car parking lot.

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Looks like we're stopping by a gasoline station…" Noah stated their current position. "Not that I'm a fan of clichés but this really getting me impatient for some reason!"

"He's just asking for directions," Emma replied with frowning. "You know that we can wait until we arrive, right?"

"Right…" Noah sheepishly responds.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Mood swings, mood swings, mood swings. You know that this race could be predictable, right?" Noah said, talking to himself. "It's a recipe for disaster!"

"Noah, why are you talking to yourself?" Emma asks, clearly weirded out by Noah's assumingly first-person statements.

* * *

Dancing House

"Okay, we're here. But where's the clue?" Emma asked.

"Vicinity…" Noah stated the important word from the clue. "It's in the surroundings of the building."

"Well, let's check under the bridge!" Emma suggested.

They immediately walked through the car-less road and poke their heads against the wall to sight the vacated and empty vintage cars. The couple picks a car as Emma picks up their clue to read it loudly.

"Drive yourselves to… uhhh… St… va… nice… Stadium. Score a goal from the country's goalkeeper to receive your next clue."

"Okay… some physical challenge that I never thought that I would play until today." Noah said. "But that works for me… one goal."

"Alright, I'll drive, you'll get the navigating duty," Emma told her partner, who simply obliged as they both entered their vehicle.

"Affirmative, captain," Noah replied with a salute, was obviously teasing her. Emma wasn't pleased with this.

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

A team was seen coming over to the entrance of the stadium as they looked up to the whole stadium, which was filled with people and players, who are currently watching and playing one of the most popular sports of the country, respectively.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"Oh, yes! A crowd that will engulf my skills in the game, son!" Stan exclaimed, felt the rush of excitement from his face.

"Dad, you don't even know how this game works!" Steve clarifies with a hiss.

"Oh, you little boy! Hahaha!" Stan knelt down to Steve's height to scrub Steve's hair, who immediately arranges his crowning glory. "Don't ever say that!"

Stan stood up as Steve follows suit with a frown upon his face. When they got to the dressing room, they instantly wore their ice hockey attire.

"This feels heavy," Steve said under his helmet as he tried to move for a few steps, where he almost tumbled down through the snow path. "Gosh! This isn't gonna be easy as it looks."

"Come on, Steve! We don't have time to lose!" Stan ordered.

"Coming!"

They both entered the gaming field where they met with an explosive crowd, who are cheering for the visiting team.

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"The crowd went nuts when we arrived there! I know that I have never, ever, heard that kind of intensity." Steve admitted. "But hey, that gave me a confidence boost, at least."

* * *

Another team appeared at the coliseum, in the form of Kevin & Sami, who are rushing towards the dressing room to hop on to the first team on the hockey field. They were seen wearing the attires at a rapid pace.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"I'm much ecstatic right now to play," Sami confessed. "Canada's favorite pastime is ice hockey. People love and support the game, I know I'm pretty much comfortable to play with this with another professional team, which is also a great opportunity to take."

"We're easily the best team in the batch at playing ice hockey," Kevin added.

* * *

"Alright, we're ready!" Sami announced. "Come on, Kev!"

"Chill down, Sami," Kevin replied but added a disclaimer in a whispering tone, focuses himself on the camera. "No intentional pun has been put there."

The wrestlers made their way inside of the field and saw the father and son duo playing with the goalie.

Steve began their challenge as he measures the possibilities of earning the goal or probably not. The cheers were still loud in the field, which obviously affects his concentration on the puck.

"Come on, kid! Shoot it!" Stan ordered.

With that command, the nerdy kid straightly aims for the puck. But in the middle of his sprint, the friction came to play as he slipped off and landed on his butt, barely making a shot towards the post nor the goalie. This made the audience laughed.

"Dang it!" Steve cursed. "But at least, the fall isn't that hard to break my ass."

"Okay, step aside. I'll take my turn now." Stan commanded.

Obliged by his father, Steve slowly walks his way sidewards to give way to his father's attempt. But soon as he stepped a few, he quickly fell down as the puck unexpectedly got hit by the hockey stick. But to no avail, it failed. The puck ricochets between the post and the wall, a few times.

"That was quick." Sami sighed sarcastically. "I'll take my turn first, I guess."

"Your position's open," Kevin replied with wide and open arm, gesturing that it was his time to play. "You are welcome."

Sami's eyes were zoomed by the camera, it shows that he was squinting menacingly, preparing for his shot. Because of his past experience on hockey, there's a possibility that he will hit it in his first turn, or otherwise will happen.

The pale-skinned man slides his way towards the puck, hockey style. He hits the puck with his stick, hard as he could and the puck didn't change directions. The goalie was prepared for this kind of situation but there's a problem – the goalie did not react in time to block the puck as it made his way beside him and inside the goal post.

The response to this was ballistic because the crowd reacted one, also his partner, who was befuddled by the action that just transpired. Even Stan & Steve could not believe with their eyes. Sami, himself, was wildly dancing and jumped in celebration.

"YES! HELL YES! WOO!" Sami exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! Hockey's the man!"

The referee made his way to Sami to award the next clue to the successful player.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Thank you so much!" Sami said, receiving the clue. "Hey, Kevin!"

Sami slides his way to Kevin and gave themselves a hug.

"Wow! You are the best guy that I have ever known!" Kevin praises his partner sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know! I'm the best!"

They broke the hold as Sami opens the clue to read the next details.

"Make your way to St. Nicholas Church and pick up a camera to capture a flag and show it to a Soviet Spy to receive your next clue…"

"_**Teams will now drive themselves to St. Nicholas Church, where they will have to pick up a camera and climb to the top of the tower to take a picture of a man, waving a flag freely…"**_

The camera showed a man in a soldier attire that was waving a flag, which is visibly the route marker flag.

"…_**if they caught the man in the flag, the spy will hand over their next clue."**_

"Okay! Come on, let's get out of here!" Kevin said in an almost exciting voice.

They exited the field as the crowd was still cheering for the wrestlers.

"Let's go, Team Kevin & Sami!" Sami hollered. "I fucking love hockey!"

The victory celebration abruptly ended with a black screen, suggesting that this was the perfect time to occur a commercial break!

* * *

_**A/N: Good job, Sami, for acing the ice hockey challenge! The other flight will probably arrive at the next chapter or sooner. But who knows! XD**_

_**Anyways, the second part will be coming up soon!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	8. It's A Recipe For Disaster! 2

_My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:_

**Guest #1: It's possible to be added in this season, but it's only 50/50, for sure.**

**Guest #2: Your answer will be at the bottom of this chapter, you'll get the answer! :P**

* * *

_**Episode 2, Part 2 – "It's A Recipe For Disaster!" – Noah**_

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

"Let's go, dad!" Steve hollered from a distance, cheering loudly to his dad. "Just focus on the goal!"

**Stan – 2****nd**** Attempt**

"Hiyaaa!" Stan cried, strikes the puck with ease, so much ease that the goalkeeper manages to catch the playing disk easily. "Ah! Damn it!"

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"That was one of the sloppiest shots I have ever witnessed in my entire life," Steve admits frankly.

"You don't wanna get your old man an injury, huh?" Stan asked.

"Well, fifty-fifty."

Stan widened his eyes in surprise when hearing the answer of his son.

* * *

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"There it is! I saw a flag." Emma looked over to her left, seeing the sports arena at her own vision.

"Alright, you have arrived at your destination," Noah said, mimicking the voice under a GPS. "Can't afford them while we get the brains."

"Gotta park here."

Noah parked their car at the designated parking lot as they left in the vehicle to get through their first challenge of the day.

**Steve – 2****nd**** Attempt**

"Come on, son!" Stan cried, he was now cheering this time. "Don't screw it up or I'll do it!"

"Shut it, dad! I'm concentrating here!" Steve countered as he regains his focus to the game.

While the other team watched in seriousness while changing their attires, Steve looks no further behind to the goal as he quickly pounded the puck at a rapid speed. The goalie didn't manage to counter the strike in time as the object entered the net, counting it as a goal.

The crowd went wild when the goal was made, even Stan jumps in celebration.

"Yes!" Steve exclaimed. "Take that!"

"You're a mad man, don't you know that?!" Stan asks his son in disbelief, making his way towards him. "You hit it like a beast!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess." Steve shrugged and obtains the clue. "Thanks!"

**Stan & Steve – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Make your way to St. Nicholas Church…" Steve reads the clue, skimming it immediately. "…come on, dad! Better take the gold!"

"Roger dodger, son!" Stan receives the message clearly.

The father and son duo left the arena while the other Canadian team entered the premise of the hockey field. Both of them were almost slipped off but quickly recovers and both held their hands and their smiles upon them.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"You know, this race takes me back to the places where ice was active and shining in its glory," Emma admits. "It's crazy that some of them are a reminiscence of the past competition that we fought for nothing."

"If you keep saying that, you'll get the heebie-jeebies," Noah said.

"Not really, I mean, we did a great job there… I mean, our teammates did a great job there, since we're not lost in the shuffle at that time."

"Fair point. Besides, we're in a genuine competition. No hazardous tasks, the production will keep us guarded at times."

* * *

**Emma – 1****st**** Attempt**

"I'll go first." Emma volunteered to take the first turn.

"Well, good luck with that. I can wait." Noah simply replied.

Emma easily slides his way to the goal point where she immediately hits the puck but came so close as her speed didn't make the puck go over through the goalie, who snatches the object.

"Oops, better look at the speed. That really sucked." Emma said embarrassingly, slapping her helmet in the process.

"Don't worry, _mi amore_," Noah said in a flirting tone, smirking to his girlfriend. "I won't take it longer than it should be."

Emma frowned. "Now move or I'll… I'll… give you a taste of my own medicine!" She quickly hid her flushed face from Noah.

"Ooh, sounds dangerous." Noah sneered.

**Noah – 1****st**** Attempt**

The genius boy uses his knowledge of physics for the challenge. He looked from left and right with every equation written on the walls mentally. When he got the right formula, he swung the puck swiftly as it made through the goal underneath of the goalkeeper. The audience cheered for the nerdy boy, who smirked once again to his girlfriend, who scowled on how she was embarrassed under a few minutes.

"Would you stop that?!" She complained.

"I will as long as I can get a kiss," Noah replied, wiggling his eyebrow.

Noah directly pecks Emma's lips, who strongly receive it until it broke up. The latter wipes off any possible germs from her lips, while the former, acquires the clue from the referee.

"Thank you," Noah said to the referee as he opens up the pamphlet. "Okay… Make your way to St. Nicholas Church and pick up a camera to capture a flag and show it to a Soviet Spy to receive your next clue…"

"Come on, we don't wanna waste time," Emma ordered as Noah obliged.

They both left the arena with their normal attires and went back to their vintage car to leave the place.

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

A team have arrived in the church and picks up a camera from the table near the entryway. They went their way into the nauseating, spiral stairs to meet with the proclaimed 'Soviet Spy' and two windows, in which they will have to find a man who was holding a flag. In which unknown to them, they will have to find a route marker flag.

**Kevin & Sami - Wrestling Teammates**

"We have to find a flagman." Sami simply stated the obvious rule of the challenge.

"I heard that alright. Let's find it now. You take the camera." Kevin ruled out a plan, in which Sami agrees to it.

"Alright, tell me if you found one."

Kevin poked himself through the window and began scanning towards downtown Prague. After a few seconds of investigating, he sighted an interesting man who was waving a flag.

"I think I found it," Kevin announced.

"Where?" Sami asked.

Kevin put out his index finger to the flagman, in which Sami quickly spotted the man of interest as he took a photo.

"There you go. Now for the showing of this piece of art." Sami said, looking upon to his captured image.

Then, Sami showed the image to the spy as he quickly showed the clue from his uniform. Somehow, both of them are surprised by how he quickly judges the image from a single glimpse.

"Wow, he has a great eye," Sami said, receiving the clue promptly.

"I doubt that. Better than being a slowpoke in the field." Kevin replied.

"Wait, what?!"

"What? What is it?"

Sami silently responds with giving the clue to Kevin and reads it loudly.

"You have failed to complete the challenge and to find the _correct flag_. To get your next clue, you must return to the bottom and count the correct number of steps of the tower.

"_**If they caught a man who was waving a flag that advertises a local museum instead of a route marker. They must go back to the bottom of the tower, climb up to the top and count the number of steps. If they got to the top and counted 304 steps, they can now proceed with their next clue." Phil narrated the extra detail of the challenge.**_

"You have got to be kidding me?! I thought we had it! But we get a counting game!" Kevin vented out his frustrations.

"Wow, they got us with their own mind games. Pretty impressive, I would say." Sami said, dazzling to the twist of the task.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Now, I'm pretty sure this race has a scheme of twists and turns. I thought it would be some challenge and challenge overall. I was wrong." Sami said in disbelief.

"I cannot believe how they just executed that… in a perfect way!" Kevin added.

* * *

They began walking downstairs and continued their conversation.

"So, are they implying that they were two flags?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, detective. Good finding on that." Kevin said scornfully to Sami.

"Yeah. You told me to take a picture of the wrong flagman and now look at what have you done to us!" Sami fires back with his own reason.

"You know what? Screw you! Let's take a count before I'll blow up into pieces!"

"Fine by me." Sami shrugged in reaction. "I'm trying to be optimistic here, you know?"

Another team arrived at the tower where they picked up their camera. But they immediately saw the wrestlers who were taking a short break after taking a vicious beating from the steps. They quickly went upstairs and began talking.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"Why are they stopping?" Steve asks his dad.

"I don't know. They might have done wrong or something." Stan speculated.

"Good thinking."

They began spying over the city after taking weak-inducing steps. Stan was the one who will take a picture while Steve has the sightings all of his own. Steve looks over to the other window on another side of the tower wall.

"Wait, what are you doing there, Steve?" Stan asked.

"I think I got one over here. Take a photo here!" Steve invites his father to look over through the window.

Stan got the whole view upon him as when he saw the flag of interest, he instantly hits the button to take a clear image of the flagman.

"Gotcha, boy!" He announced.

"Okay, better check it out," Steve said.

They submitted their virtual answer to the spy as he quickly showed the clue to the team. Stan receives it and opens it up.

"Hey look, a detour… Stack Up or Stack In?"

"_**Teams will now have the power to choose which side of the Detour will they easily overcome? Their choice – Stack Up or Stack In?" Phil was in the middle of the Town Square of the city, beginning to unveil the upcoming tasks for the teams.**_

"_**In Stack Up, teams will have to drive themselves to Pilsner Urquell Brewery, where they will have to load a pallet with cases of pilsener beers and they must transport 90 slabs to the factory line with two pallets until they both hold 45 slabs. If they have done it all, they will receive their next clue."  
**_

"_**Meanwhile at Stack In, teams will have to travel to Formanka Restaurant to get their stomachs full with these traditional sausages…" Phil was in the said restaurant, showing off the sausages. "…they must consume 18 pieces of the local delicacy known as **__**játernice**__**, which were made from the pig's head, intestines, and heart. When they finished eating and ingest all of them, they'll get their next clue."  
**_

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"I'll say we'll go to Stack Up because it involves carrying," Stan suggested.

"That works for me. Besides, I don't wanna get sick already, I'm not hungry though." Steve said, agreeing to the suggestion.

"Alright, time for some beer!" Stan exclaimed.

They started running downstairs. They also passed over Kevin & Sami, who was silently counting with their minds, ignoring them overall. When they got to the top of the tower, they conduct a short break to reveal their answers.

"What do you got?" Sami asked.

"I got 304," Kevin answered while panted over the activity.

"Well, what do you know? I got the same answer too!"

"Okay, go write it down," Kevin ordered Sami, who gladly accepts the offer.

Sami wrote down their guess and put 304 onto the board.

"There. That should be right."

The spy observes their answer and exposes the clue to Sami, who eagerly accepted the clue.

"Got it, Kev."

"Okay, open it. Better be the next option."

Sami opens the clue to read. "Speaking of option, we got two of them. Stack Up or Stack In?"

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Give me that!" Kevin said, snatches the clue from Sami and skims it throughout. "We'll take Stack In!"

"Wait, really?" Sami questions Kevin's decision. "That would've been time-consuming!"

"It is time-consuming if we move quickly! Come on!" Kevin ordered, ignoring Sami's advice.

Sami sighed. "Fine."

They left the top of the tower and are on their way downstairs to their vehicle.

* * *

Rokycanská Street – D8 Motorway

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"We're in a freeway, is this the right track, son?" Stan asked.

Steve was scanning through the map that they bought and answered. "Yep, just straight ahead and I'll tell you to stop if we're right there."

"You don't tell me." Stan sneered.

"I'll tell you or we'll lose our lead!" Steve counters with a warning.

"Right." Stan chuckled nervously.

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

Emma & Noah arrived in the sacred church and climb upstairs to the top of the tower where they began scanning the whole city. The Asian girl acts as a photographer while the smart boy represents as surveillance.

"Okay… where could that be?" Emma asks Noah.

"Gimme a moment." Noah simply replied as he examines the whole panorama of Prague in his two eyes. "I think I saw one. Look over there."

Emma followed Noah's lead with his finger and spots the flagman that they needed as she took a photo of the man of interest. They sent the captured image to the spy on duty where they immediately pick up the clue from the actor.

"Okay. That was fast." Emma said, dumbfounded on what had just occurred in under a second.

"I bet he's really fated on surveying the whole building with that capability." Noah assumed as he opens the clue. "Oh, at last, a Detour… Stack Up or Stack In?"

**Emma & Noah – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"It's pretty clear that we're on a majority here…" Emma replied.

"Stack Up?" Noah guessed.

"You really definitely read my mind," Emma responded with sarcasm added on her tone.

"Gotcha there, huh?"

"Alright, alright. We better get on the car before… who knows what will happen next."

"Okay, okay," Noah replied with a shrug.

They made their way downstairs to their vehicles and left the tower.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

"Okay, time to pile up the babies!" Stan, with his factory attire, exclaimed.

"Forty-five slabs. Maybe we can do by each pallet?" Steve asked, has a plan created in an instant.

"If you can carry them, then fine by me," Stan responded with a shrug.

"I'll just call you if I need help," Steve responded with a frown.

"Sure, not a bad plan though." Stan somehow compliments his son for his skills.

Steve simply smiled in response as they began exporting boxes of beers from the conveyor.

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"You know, sometimes, my dad is a jerk to me. But when the time has come to get serious, you know he's not standing there, insulting you. But to work it out and make your way to success!" Steve exclaimed.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

Both Kevin & Sami entered the restaurant with pleasure. The ambiance was great, according to them. When they looked over to the tables, they were foods that were already set on it, including the sausages that they need to consume.

Sami gulped in reaction. "Are you sure you don't change your mind? Because—"

"Because what, Sami?" Kevin looked back to his partner with a short temper sealed on his face. "Of course, we can do it! Just follow me through."

Sami sighed and tailed behind his buddy's back.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"I don't know why Kevin always likes me to play with these meals?" Sami said in disbelief. "You know that I'm on a big punch for diet, that always gets me to stay on point, especially for The Amazing Race! And I'm not saying that he wants to get fat or something, it's just… why?"

* * *

They sat down and looked upon the delicacy of conflict. Conflict because Kevin is prepared for this challenge while Sami reacted otherwise. Kevin began to bite down the sausage, within a few seconds, he didn't flinch nor gagged.

"Geez… I wonder what's gotten on your mind, Kevin." Sami said in distaste as he smelled the food first. "We need to eat this, nine times? It smells bad."

Sami then took a pinch of the sausage and chew it slowly. Suddenly, he grimaced to the taste and immediately swallows it by drinking water.

He groaned. "This food is horrible and crap." He then proceeds to retch but no signs of puking in his face. "Better fight the pain than feel it."

* * *

_**10:51AM **_\- Václav Havel Airport Prague - Prague, Czech Republic

The second flight that carries the remaining teams, arrived at Prague safely. Those teams are on a spree of running from every angle and position of the airport, just to find taxis.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Where are the taxis?" Clarence asked.

"I don't know but we're in a big maze of an airport!" Jeff answered.

**Charlie & Viola - Sisters**

"Hurry up, Viola, we better find another team before it's too late!" Charlie called her partner from behind.

"I'm coming!" Viola responded loudly.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"Since we never saw any teams on our sight, we just need to run as fast as we can and find any glimpse of any of them!" Charlie said.

"The airport's kinda big," Viola added. "It really adds up to the drama, just like I wanted in a play."

* * *

While it is taking forever to find any of them, the sisters were trying to stay positive at this kind of situation as they continue running throughout the airport.

**Raven & Starfire - Partners-in-Crime**

"I don't see any of them!" Starfire said, noticing that there are no traces of any familiar faces within her reach.

"I doubt it, they could still be here," Rave replied, possibly trying to relax her partner.

While the other teams, luckily found themselves in a taxi area, where they took one each of their own cabs and took off from the airport.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"We're going to this… I-don't-know-how-to-pronounce-it Stadium!" Sanjay exclaimed. "And hey, we're first in the pack!"

"Yeah!" Craig said, shrieking was heard from his voice as he was still freezing from the cold weather, but there was a little improvement on his physique than the last leg. "At least, I can talk almost… straight." He coughed.

"That's good news!"

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"Is there anything that this competition can go to a warm location, at least?" Craig asked, alludes to the production to change the climate in the upcoming legs.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Hey, Czech Republic is cozy enough to get some attention. I like it." Lawrence admits.

"Oh, hon. I like this place too, it's sacred and has a rich history written to it." Linda chuckles, agreeing to Lawrence's remark.

"Let's keep it up a notch and follow that taxi," Lawrence said. "Even though, our driver doesn't talk English."

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Oh, boy. This place is good!" Theodore exclaims with compliments to the city.

"I know right?" Eleanor said, agreeing to the statement. "But we're behind of a team! Now that's better!"

"Yeah!"

While the remaining teams at the airport spotted the taxi bay lately as all of them occupied the available cabs on the line and all of them pulled out of from the airport.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"You know Dancing House?" Chloe reads the name of the location carefully on the clue.

"Yes." The driver instantly responds.

"Okay, we're good."

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Chloe and Timmy are behind us." Clarence obviously stating the position.

"I know, but you know what?" Jeff asks Clarence rhetorically. "We need to pass them!"

"What?!" Clarence reacted in disbelief. "Why?"

"It's just a friendly takeover, there's no big deal to that."

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"Hey, look! They are overtaking the other car in front of another car!" Viola stating the current happening.

"Sir, can you follow them? Do cross them?" Charlie pleads the driver to execute the same routine as the other car.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 7****th**** Place**

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 8****th**** Place**

The driver nodded and followed suit to pass a taxi, which was running at a constant level. The team who occupied that cab are in incredulity on what had just transpired.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"Why are they passing us?" Chloe asked.

"Hey, sir, can you make it faster, please?" Timmy requests the driver to improve their speed, but no response was in return. "Really?"

Chloe sighed and gathered confidence to say. "_Rychleji, prosím? _(Faster, please?)"

"_Ano_. (Yes.)" The driver responded in his own language and revved up his speed.

Timmy was in a daze of a surprise when Chloe spoke another language.

"Uhh… when did you learn that?"

"I do linguistics." Chloe simply answered.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"I do know a lot of different languages," Chloe confessed. "Twelve, to be exact. English, Russia, Dolphin, Flightless Booby Bird, blah-blah-blah. But I need to practice more on Czech, lucky that I did know what to say over to the driver."

* * *

**Starfire & Raven – currently in Last Place**

"Again and again, I don't see any of the teams!" Starfire said worryingly.

"Can you go make it faster?" Raven demands the driver to upgrade his speed but didn't respond to the petition. "We're in the worst scenario possible."

"Come on, come on!" Starfire chanted anxiously.

* * *

**Starfire & Raven (Confessional)**

"I just can't seem to be calm. We better not be last, if that's the case." Starfire said.

"It's either one way or another, we're alone at our own," Raven added.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

Emma and Noah arrived at the beer factory where they saw the father and son duo, busily stacking slabs of beers.

"Wow, they are really concentrating on this one," Emma said, impressed by the seriousness of the American team.

"Come on, let's change attire!" Noah invites Emma to proceed to the changing room to get a change.

**Stan & Steve – 48/90 slabs stacked**

"I think we're halfway through," Steve said, observing the current state of the beer stacks.

"They better give me at least a box of this, it's for the souvenir," Stan said, changes the topic quickly.

Steve slaps himself in his forehead. "This is not the time for a transaction, let's get back to work. We just got distracted by a team!"

"Okay, okay." Stan waves off Steve, calming him down in the process as he went back to the conveyor to pick up a slab.

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

The couple began clawing slabs of beer from the conveyor to a pallet to start their challenge.

"We need to build a tower like it's the time when we're playing Lego," Noah suggested a plan.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking also. That could be fun, at least." Emma completely agrees with the suggestion. "I think this is the most boring challenge that I encounter so far. But that could change soon."

They put down the boxes into the pallet safely.

**Emma & Noah – 2/90 slabs stacked**

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Kevin & Sami – 4/18 sausages eaten**

"Come on, Sami. You only ate once and you can't even start the second one." Kevin said while chewing the contents on his mouth.

"I'm trying, dude. I don't wanna get thrilled already." Sami answered, followed by a small pinch of the food, sending over his mouth and drinks water afterward.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Since I ate one sausage, I just decided to consume them all, but I'll take it slowly because I don't wanna get revolted over to its taste," Sami said.

"Because he doesn't want any leftover at his plate, even on my plate." Kevin exposes the reason why Sami decides to challenge himself to the food challenge.

"Wait, did you mean to choose that, right?" Sami asked.

"Uh, yeah, dumbass." Kevin sneered.

"Damn it, he beat me," Sami answered, conceding to his own mind games.

* * *

Dancing House

Three teams arrived at the asymmetrical building simultaneously and met with each other.

"Hello, kids." Lawrence greeted the others gently.

"Hi!" Eleanor waves them happily.

"Hey, guys!" Sanjay greets next.

"Well, have you seen any clues out here?" Linda asks them.

"We've been here… for like… right now." Craig responded between coughs.

"Yeah," Theodore said, agreeing to Craig's response.

"Maybe we can team up to find the clues…" Lawrence improvises a plan.

"…and the cars!" Sanjay added.

"Yeah." Theodore nods in agreement.

"Maybe the clues are in the car?" Eleanor said, suggesting that the pamphlets could be hidden in the vehicles.

"Yeah." Theodore nods once more to support his partner.

"Great idea." Linda agreeing to Eleanor's response. "Come on, better find the cars!"

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"So we decided to group with each other and find the cars that we need to use throughout the leg," Linda stated the current situation.

* * *

They began searching through the streets in the vicinity of Dancing House, but no marked cars were found, unfortunately. Until Craig accidentally founds the cars when he was lying down on the railing of the bridge.

"Guys!" Craig cried, proceeds to cough violently. "I found it!"

"Well, well, looks like your brother had found them," Lawrence said to Sanjay. "Nice job."

"Thanks?" Sanjay responds unsurely.

"Come on, let's get those cars!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Theodore hollered excitedly.

They went through the sloping path and claimed the clues from their vehicles that they have chosen.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 4****th**** Place**

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 5****th**** Place**

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Drive yourselves to St-va-niece Stadium…" Sanjay began.

"…play hockey and score a goal from the country's goalkeeper…" Linda came up next.

"…to receive your next clue!" Eleanor finishes the detail. "Oh, my God! Hockey! I can't wait!"

The trio teams made their way inside of their respective vehicles. Sanjay, Lawrence, Eleanor took the driving seat as they revved up their car and one-by-one they ascend from the sloping path with no problem to proceed to their next destination.

**Linda & Lawrence - Married Parents**

"Wow, this car is really that vintage," Lawrence said.

"Yeah, but I think this one's different than the modern ones," Linda replied.

**Sanjay & Craig - Adoptive Brothers**

"This one's really creaky and shaky. It's really cozy to sit on the new cars than this one." Sanjay admitted.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Whoa! That sound! It almost sent me off!" Eleanor reacted in surprise when she heard a loud, shrilling explosive voice.

"I hope we don't get explode in our car," Theodore said, hopes to get into the leg safely.

"No, Theo. We don't get explode in the car, it's safe. And it feels like I'm driving a car that really is made from scraps." Eleanor replied easily, covers Theodore's worry.

"Ohhh… okay." Theodore reacted calmly as he sighed.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Kevin & Sami – 7/18 sausages eaten**

Sami pants after a grueling second sausage that he intimidates on eating for. "Man, how long will it take these sausages for me to finish?!"

"I have eaten half of mine and you can't even start at your next piece?!" Kevin said, almost being livid on how Sami acted throughout the Detour challenge as he continues to chow down the next piece of the delicacy.

Sami sighed and stares into the camera. "I really hate this guy sometimes." He started to take a bite from his third sausage.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Emma & Noah – 34/90 slabs stacked**

Emma groaned when she releases another slab of beer to the tower of boxes. "We're still far ahead…"

"I know, we can still catch oxygen for a while," Noah recommends to take a break first.

"Nah-uh, after we finish and beat those guys," Emma replied, widens her eyes in realization and looks back to the other team. "Speaking of which…

They notice that both Stan & Steve completed the pallets with ease.

**Stan & Steve – 90/90 slabs stacked**

Stan was wiping with his both hands smugly. "That's ninety. Please check over here."

A worker answered the call as he makes his way to the father and son duo, who was waiting patiently for the go signal. After a thorough analysis of their work, the worker approves it and shows the clue to the all-boy team.

"Alright!" Steve exclaimed. "Thank you so much."

"I'll take this." Stan receives the clue easily and opens the clue.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Drive yourselves to the Church of the Assumption of Our lady and Saint John the Baptist… what a name…"

_**"Teams will continue driving towards the town of Kutná Hora and find the Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist where they will find their next clue," Phil said in a voiceover.  
**_

"Alright, better go than nothing!" Steve exclaimed.

They both went out of the factory while the couple pursues to finish the challenge in a quick fashion. As they both take a quick break to regain their airways.

**Emma & Noah - 38/90 slabs stacked**

"Alright, let's get back to work already." Emma petitioned as she came back to the conveyor to pick up another box.

"Wait for me!" Noah soon followed his girlfriend.

* * *

Dancing House

The antepenultimate and the penultimate team soon arrived at the lopsided building and quickly figured out the hideout of the vehicles that were waiting for them. Both teams claimed their clues on the car window as they opened it simultaneously.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Drive yourselves to St-va-niece Stadium, play hockey…" Charlie reads it first.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"…and score a goal from the country's goalkeeper to receive your next clue." Timmy finishes the whole details of their next challenge.

"Better get there quick!"

Both teams got on their cars and were all set to leave the vicinity of Dancing House. The sister's car immediately ascends from the sloping path successfully and continues to roll out of the other team's way. Speaking of the other team, that team didn't move when the engine starts to work.

In their perspective, Timmy was handling the gear shift, was in big trouble. Trying to handle the lever clumsily and begins to frustrate himself.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Chloe asked in concern.

"I'm trying to move but this thing doesn't even function of its own!" Timmy complained, was referring to the gear shift.

"Have you try anything to work?"

"I'm trying!" Timmy replied with fury on his tone. "Oh, my God! This is so annoying!"

This predicament made Chloe unsettled on her seat, trying not to think any negative thoughts in her head.

"Oh, no… we will never get out of here…" She muttered.

"Stupid, old car!" Timmy continues to whine as he smacked the door to his left.

Both of them were having a rollercoaster of emotions throughout their faces. This critical situation was the right time to call for a commercial break, making the screen black in the process.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, since I'm back at college as of this chapter, I will probably be taking some time to be inactive for a while in writing. But still, a miracle can happen. I could possibly sneak in some time to continue the fics that I have been currently working on. So, that's a piece of news rather than nothing.  
**_

_**So, this is it for now and see you soon!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	9. It's A Recipe For Disaster! 3

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Guest #1: Nope. I'm so much busy with studies right now that my writing schedule needs to be readjusted.

* * *

_**Episode 2, Part 3 – "It's A Recipe For Disaster!" – Noah**_

* * *

Dancing House

The show began when the car of both Timmy & Chloe was seemed to be stuck in the middle where the former was having a difficult time to start their vehicle as he exited the vehicle.

**Timmy & Chloe - Neighbors**

"Man, how does this thing even work?"

Chloe then came out of the car next.

"Timmy, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to need help," Timmy answered.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Since we're having a bad time moving on, I guess it won't be a bad idea to ask for some assistance from the people here," Timmy said. "I hope they will help us."

"Don't worry, I got this," Chloe said, winking to Timmy.

* * *

Two individual showed up to help the racers push the problematic car out of its misery position.

"1… 2… 3! Push!" Chloe announced.

They began pushing the car through the slope until they made up to the main road. Both competitors panted and wiped their sweats from their faces, delight was seen over to their mood. After taking a short break, they made back to the vehicle and thanked the individuals who helped them out.

"Thanks, guys!" Chloe said, waving them happily through the window.

As said, they went off and became serious once more as they passed a time obstruction.

"That was a tough one. I thought we are screwed there!" Timmy exclaimed while focusing on the road.

"I know! That was crazy and maybe if it wasn't for your idea, we would be left in the dust!" Chloe commented.

"You know what? Yeah, you're right. I really do save ourselves from taking a quick loss."

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

Both Emma & Noah was done with the first pallet. As they began their road to their second, they wasted no time on stacking them, slab by slab.

**Emma & Noah – 54/90 slabs stacked**

"Fifty-four boxes down, thirty-six to go," Noah stated, counting off the slabs within his vision.

"Come on, Noah, let's continue…" Emma said.

"You know that I have limited energy on lifting stuff."

"Oh, boy, it's just boxes. Damn it!" She snarled from out of nowhere.

"Whoa, I'm just messing with 'ya," Noah replied, tapping her shoulders gently.

"Just mess me up later," Emma mumbled.

Noah widened his eyes in surprise. Hearing that made him confused as he scratches his head and basically tells to the camera about it.

"Is she basically telling me that we should…?" Noah then shrugs. "Eh, I know it's gonna happen soon but better late than never."

He then followed his girlfriend to continue the challenge.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Kevin & Sami – 10/18 sausages eaten**

"Okay, I've eaten four now, Kevin," Sami said, looking upon to his fifth sausage with cringe sealed upon his face. "Thank you for reminding me of how I missed my meaty days… and now I'm not gonna forget this moment."

Kevin swallowed a part of the delicacy as he replied. "Can you stop dreaming about your dumb past?"

"Sure. Whatever works with your appetite." Sami shrugs then proceed to eat the food slowly.

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

Three teams arrived in the sports arena simultaneously where they changed attires due to the rules for this challenge.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Come on, Theodore! Let's get first in line!" Eleanor, who was now heavily covered in hockey attire, told Theodore.

However, Theodore was having a slight problem with his attire; his hockey jersey was too small for the chubby chipmunk.

"I'm trying!" He replied, groaning to his difficulties in shooting his head to the large hole of the shirt.

"Okay, here… I'll help you…"

Eleanor pulls the small t-shirt forcefully, much to the counterpart's dismay. She successfully inserts his head to the hole.

"There!" She smiled and looked over to her partner.

The t-shirt of Theodore looked fitting to him but he was having minor trouble on wiggling his hands and his movement overall.

"Ah! I can't feel my body!" He complained while attempting to move casually.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"I swear they hired the worst tailors ever!" Eleanor confessed with venom. "Look what they did to poor Theo!"

"Uhhh… I should bring my scale honestly…" Theodore sheepishly said. "Since you know… I've been eating a lot, a few days ago."

Eleanor widened her eyes in disbelief when Theodore responded.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"I'd say that these costumes are tidy as I can see my future," Lawrence said, looking upon his attire.

"Wait, you still had a future?" Linda asked.

"Yes, I still need to see majestic, precious history of the place. It's all on my list."

"Oh."

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Ready for some game time, Craig?" Sanjay asked.

"Well, yeah! I don't even know how to play hockey but I'm ready!" Craig answered.

"Haha! Nice! Let's go!"

Since most of them aren't athletic as much as one individual, who got the first place on playing the game. Eleanor did more stunts before beginning the challenge.

"Alright! Time to get serious!" Eleanor said with a hint of cockiness on her voice.

"Go, Eleanor! Yeah!" Theodore cheered happily to his partner.

"Just watch and focus on them," Sanjay told Craig, who obliges and nodded in response.

While the parents didn't have much anything to say as they watch the sporty chipmunk spend her turn.

Theodore was now anxiously shaking because he felt that Eleanor will fail the challenge at her first turn. But for the blonde chick, feels otherwise. As soon as she gets the time to take a shot, she did hit the hockey puck straight to the keeper who lately responded and was in shock on how fast the puck was. Because of this, she manages to score a goal for their team.

"Whoa! She did that with ease!" Linda reacted surprisingly.

"Wait? I didn't even see the way she hits that thing!" Craig complained.

"Yay! You did it! Woohoo!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Oh." Eleanor chuckled and unveils her face with a swing of her hair. "That's how you put a shot."

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Thank you so much!" Eleanor gladly receives the clue from the referee as she opens the clue. "Make your way to St. Nicholas Church and pick up a camera to capture a flag… to receive your next clue. Come on, Theodore! Let's go!"

"I'm on it!" Theodore follows Eleanor's lead back to the changing room.

* * *

Dancing House

The last team arrived and found the car quicker than the other teams earlier. But something was off, especially on how many cars they saw with their eyes.

**Raven & Starfire – currently in Last Place**

"Wait, how did we get last?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. Let's just say they have their own technique of playing the game." Raven answered nonchalantly. "I know it sounds cliché, but I think that's the perfect reason."

"Don't act like you don't care about the race."

"I am just trying my best to keep my conscience clear."

"Let's just enter the car and move on, shall we?" Starfire offered with a frown.

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

**Linda – 1****st**** Attempt**

"Come on, sweetheart. Just pull the trigger whatever you feel you need to." Lawrence hollered, cheering for his wife in the sides.

No response was made from the redhead lady as she strikes the puck at a normal speed. But unfortunately for her, the goalkeeper caught the puck as he counters it, making it a save.

"That's okay, hon. We're just getting started." Lawrence responded.

"This is how youth really is now, huh? Interesting." Linda said.

**Lawrence – 1****st**** Attempt**

"Let's go, sweetie. Just strike it with your pace!" Linda was now cheering her husband.

"No problem, hon. This is how I work it." Lawrence responded.

While the other team, watch the whole scene, scratching their heads in confusion.

"Uh, they should go for the strike, right, Sanjay?" Craig asked.

"Yeah. And we're gonna get flooded with the other teams if they keep doing that!" Sanjay answered with a pinch of panic on his voice.

Lawrence begins to scan the environment, taking a look over details on how to make a goal.

After a few seconds of silence, he hits the puck in a swift as the puck but unluckily for him that the black disk hits the goal post instead rather than the net.

"Aw, dang, never knew you could undershoot the puck," Lawrence said.

"That's okay. This is just a practice!" Linda exclaimed.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Kevin & Sami – 15/18 sausages eaten**

"Number nine. Better end this misery." Kevin began eating his last sausage.

While Sami, on the other hand, begins his seventh piece by taking a bite and chews it slowly.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"I am just wringing its juice and god, I really hate munching nine of them. It's disgusting." Sami said.

* * *

Sami coughs violently after swallowing a piece of the delicacy as he drinks more volume of water. "I'd actually want to stack things right now, not wasting time of eating this piece of crap."

"Come on, Sami! There's more for you!" Kevin reminds Sami to keep the pace.

Sami groaned in reaction. "This is stupid."

**Kevin & Sami – 16/18 sausages eaten**

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Emma & Noah – 62/90 slabs stacked**

"How many left?" Emma asked.

Noah knelt down to revolve around the incomplete pallet and counted. "Sixty-two."

"Okay, okay. We just need to strengthen ourselves out."

"I am even trying to do that for the past twenty minutes," Noah admitted. "It's just numerous to lift them all at once."

"Wow, you really do improve your physical skills, Noah." Emma somehow compliments despite having a hard time to keep their momentum intact.

"Thanks," Noah smirked in response. "And that's all I need to boost it up."

They went back as he grabs one from the conveyor and stacks above another box.

**Emma & Noah – 63/90 slabs stacked**

"There. Try more." Noah said.

"Not now, Noah. Just keep up the good work." Emma replied.

"Okay, whatever you say." He shrugged and carried on working the task.

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

Sanjay made his first shot but was met with failure. For Craig, it wasn't easy to get a grip over the hockey stick as he tries to hit the puck, he met himself with the ice over his face.

"Ow…"

"Are you alright, Craig?" Sanjay asked as he knelt over to his brother.

"It's fine. We just need practice." Craig responded and faces Sanjay.

Sanjay lifts Craig up as they went back at the line, where the parents are now taking turns again for the second time.

**Linda – 2****nd**** Attempt**

Linda attempts to shot the puck straight to the net but her expectations did not meet as the puck went outside of the goal, making it a failed shot.

"Ah, I barely got it!" She exclaimed.

**Lawrence – 2****nd**** Attempt**

Lawrence's turn has the same outcome as the first turn. It failed but the only difference that it was blocked by the goalkeeper.

"Aw, shucks, almost made it in!" He enthusiastically cried.

Both Sanjay & Craig were watching the whole situation making them question their chances of getting the task done.

"Looks like we're gonna get stuck here for a while, Craig," Sanjay concluded.

"That's okay. At least, we're still two teams, right?" Craig answered.

As soon as the green snake said that, another team had arrived in the scene, in the form of Clarence & Jeff. Craig quickly clarifies his last statement.

"Three teams."

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

After driving for a long time, the father and son duo arrived at the church where they entered the entrance way and found the clue box. But there was an additional item that was posted in front of the box, it was sticky papers which consists of ten of them. Steve assumes that it is a queue line for a challenge.

"Grab the number one, dad."

"Got it!" Stan obliges and picks the paper. "We're first!"

Steve picks up the clue from inside as he rips it open to read. "Roadblock… Who wants to scale the heavenly heights?"

"_**At this Roadblock, one team member will have to face their fear of heights in this sacred church. That team member will have to climb the top of the church before climbing into a window at the top spire of this church. Then, they have to pick up the next clue, hanging on the balance, and abseil down to the floor while accompanied by the sounds of the choir of the church, singing their way to their success for this giddy challenge."  
**_

Phil was then finished narrating the details of the next challenge while the choir beside him raises their voice with climax building up as they stopped abruptly.

"I'm not doing it," Stan said quickly before Steve could say anything.

"Damn it, dad!" Steve cursed loudly. "I hate calling dibs. You'll get yours soon, dad!"

"Wow, way harsh, Steve. That's how you answer back to me?" Stan sneered sarcastically.

"You'll. Get. Yours!" Steve said between his gritting teeth.

When they are done with their mini ordeal, they entered the church. Steve continues to walk towards at the backside, guided with a bishop. While Stan stands upon the sides of the church to wait for his son to face the challenge as he crossed his arms with a serious face.

"This better be good." He suddenly smirked from his message.

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

Soon after, Charlie & Viola arrived at the stadium where they notice that some of the teams were stuck in the ice, playing with hockey.

"Thank God, they're still here! We still have a chance!" Viola said.

Charlie sighed in relief and responds. "That's great! We better change our clothes!"

While they are currently transitioning on their attires, the other teams are caught in the middle. At this current moment, Jeff takes his turn after Clarence's attempt went unsuccessful.

**Jeff – 1****st**** Attempt**

All eyes on him as he was preparing for his shot. But first of all, he applied a volume of his sanitizer on the hockey stick, making sure it will be a clean shot, in his perspective.

"Come on, Jeff! Let's go!" Clarence screamed in a loud tone, making the others covered their ears in pain.

"That noise really caught me off-guard…" Linda whispered to her husband.

Jeff was making sure everything was set. As he thinks it was clear to shot, he took a few steps back and his eyes were focusing against the puck. He sprinted towards his target until the stick suddenly slipped off from his grasp, he notices it quickly but it was too late to get back on track as he tripped from the fallen stick, fell down to his back; the attempt records it as a failure.

"Ahhh! Drats!" He cursed.

"Jeff!" Clarence cried as he made his way to his partner. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll just stand up on my own, don't worry," Jeff replied, standing up successfully.

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"That was a hard fall," Clarence said.

"Not at all, the protective suit saved me from a big impact. But nothing to worry about, I just tripped over, is all." Jeff retorted.

"Really? Because that alcohol really did hurt you badly." Clarence ironically replied.

"No, it's not!" Jeff snaps back with a hiss. "That's just a plain mishap, okay? That happens every time, no big deal!" Jeff crosses his arms, could not take any response from his buddy.

* * *

**Sanjay – 3****rd**** Attempt**

"You can do this, man! I believe in you!" Craig shouted, cheering sympathetically to his brother.

"Okay, I will!" Sanjay responded with a thumbs-up gesture to keep him cool.

Sanjay suddenly hits the black disk with force as the goalkeeper has his sight set on the puck, where he failed to answer a strike and Sanjay's attempt was a success in the referee's eyes.

"YES! I did it!"

"Oh, Sanjay, nice job!" Craig applauded Sanjay's performance.

"Wow…" Lawrence reacted in surprise when the goal occurred. "They made that pretty decent."

Sanjay then acquired the clue from the referee. He swiftly opens the clue and shows it to Craig.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Make your way to St. Nicholas Church…" Sanjay reads the clue carefully. "…okay, we're outta here!"

"Cool!" Craig exclaimed.

The brothers left at a quick pace, replacing them was Charlie & Viola who just saw what happened moments ago.

"Boy, we really need to plan this out," Charlie suggested.

"Don't worry, we'll take this as a piece of cake!" Viola showing confidence in her voice with a swing of her arms.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

Steve was now on the top of the ceiling of the church where he will take on a heavenly trip down to the ground as he looked nauseating from looking down. While his dad, Stan, watches him from the distance.

"Vertigo… please go away!"

"Looks like he's having some acrophobic features going on his mind right now…" Stan said to the camera.

Luckily, this didn't stop Steve from taking a high-risking challenge as the safety crew signals him to start the challenge. Steve obliged and nodded.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"I tried and persevere everything that I wanted to finish regardless of its danger. And that's one of my goals in this race." Steve confessed.

* * *

Steve started the task with a hop as he went down slowly, surely to land him safely. Steve was now looking at the background, which is the church in which he mesmerized by its sacred and religious structure.

"This is great! And I'm taking it down slowly!"

"He made it." Stan smiled.

"Yeah!" Steve exclaimed. "Oh, the clue!"

Steve grabs the hanging clue as his abseiling session was a triumph for the nerdy boy. He sprinted quickly towards Stan who shared fist bumps with each other.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Great job, sergeant!" Stan compliments his son with a grin.

"Yeah! Whoo! That was great! Never thought I could feel happy for that." Steve replied as he opens the clue. "Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop! Sedlec… Ossuary… also known as the Church of Bones!"

The camera shows a panorama of what it seems a building filled with head skeletons at every side of the structure, where Phil showed up at the middle.

"_**This small Roman Catholic chapel contains an estimated 70,000 human skeletons. This creepy-looking, sacred sanctuary, oddly named as Church of Bones located in the town of Kutna Hora, is the second Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to find me…" Phil said as the camera zooms out to reveal the mat and the hidden details of the church. "…may be eliminated."**_

"Alright, let's go!" Steve ordered.

"Finally!" Stan exclaimed as they began running towards the door of the church. "First place here we come!"

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

Both Linda & Lawrence's attempt failed once more as they moved back of the line, waiting patiently for their turn. While Clarence, took the stage to be the next player. He swayed the stick long enough to give it a great speed for the puck, which flew and passes over out of the goalkeeper's left shoulder, scoring a goal for the duo.

"Yes!" Clarence cried.

"Okay, that was a nice shot," Jeff said. "Even I couldn't believe it though."

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Okay… we're out!" Clarence exclaimed as they moved out of the arena.

**Charlie – 1****st**** Attempt**

"Whooo! Let's go, Charlie!" Viola cheered for his sister happily. "For the sake of the race and our family!"

"I will!" Charlie answered.

Charlie spent her turn with the puck hitting outside, a few meters away from the real goal, failed to score a goal.

"Dang it! This is harder than I thought!" Charlie said.

"My turn now!" Viola announced, taking the spot from Charlie as she is preparing for her first attempt.

But it was cut short when two cars arrived at the exit of the stadium simultaneously.

**Timmy & Chloe - Neighbors**

"We're here!" Chloe said.

"Okay, just hold on," Timmy said as he attempts to stop the vehicle to park the vehicle cleanly.

**Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime**

"Holy molly, we just caught up to another team! Thank goodness!" Starfire said, sparking a relaxation on her face.

"Alright, to determine on who's going out next…" Raven added.

"But we're not midway of the leg!" Starfire clarified.

"Who knows? It can change everything, at least at an unexpected time."

Both of their cars parked in unison as they left their vehicle to march their way inside of the sports arena.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Kevin & Sami – 17/18 sausages eaten**

"Come on! You're only a bite away! Munch it down!" Kevin cried, ordering for Sami to empty the final sausage as quick as he can.

Sami swallowed and replied. "Chill down, Kev! I was gonna munch it down, just calm down."

He chews the final piece of the sausage galore as he quickly swallows it, followed by a large consumption of water. He then sticks his tongue to show that they were no contents in his mouth. After checking their mouths, the waiter gave the next clue to them, Kevin receives it to open the yellow pamphlet.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Drive yourselves to the Church of the Assumption of Our Lady… in Kutna Hora… alright, let's get out of here!"

"The food didn't make me full and thank goodness for that," Sami said, rubbing his belly.

"Come on, I said let's get out of here!" Kevin demanded hastily.

"Okay, okay, alright."

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Emma & Noah – 86/90 slabs stacked**

"Four more, can you handle two at the same time?" Emma asks Noah.

"I think I can, just for this one moment," Noah answered.

"Okay, better not break it."

"I know, I'm just… a little bit tired?"

"What? We're only a few boxes away!"

"Alright, let's go for it."

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"You think I can just lift up more than once at once?" Noah asks the camera. "I know there's a meta there but it's not statistically possible to do an extravaganza performance! I'm pretty limited to some tasks, unfortunately… and that thing surely is our downfall…"

"I'm really trying to help Noah to speed up and to catch up, it's just…" Emma paused to take a deep breath. "…he needs to practice and to improve."

"I really wanted to do that but my conscience won't agree with me… let's just see what happens at the upcoming legs, if anything happens differently."

* * *

Both of them successfully landed the boxes on the pallet, completing the task overall. The worker showed the clue to the team where Emma picks it up and rips it open.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Drive yourselves to the Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist to find your next clue…" Emma realizes that she read a mouthful. "That's one weird long name for a church, isn't it?"

"I've seen longer than that." Noah shrugged in response. "Come on, there's no time to waste!"

They removed their factory attire and went back to their vehicle, moving on to the next destination.

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

The team of Eleanor & Theodore arrived at the top of the church where they met the soldier on duty. Without a distraction to focus to, they immediately begin their exploration through the puzzling city.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Where is that good ol' flag?" Theodore asked.

"Ugh! This flag could be smaller, Theo." Eleanor answered. "Keep looking for something important."

"Eh, I think I can't see a perfect view from up here."

"Wait, really?" Eleanor snatches the binoculars from Theodore, slowly scans the downward view of Prague. "Yeah, I can't really see."

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"So much for playing I Spy!" Eleanor said.

"That's really a bad thing because we always played that, especially in bed—"

Eleanor quickly responds with gluing her hands over his mouth. Theodore continues to ramble in a mumbling tone.

"Okay, enough of that, Theodore…" She looks back to the camera and nervously clarifies. "…we used to play that in bed with our friends. Hehe… friends…" She shunned a wide grin of her face.

* * *

Because of their vision disadvantage, their time limit for this was up. The soldier gave the clue to them as they read the next instruction carefully. When they found out that they are going to perform a stair challenge, they quickly displease with this new information.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Eleanor reacted in displeasure and glances to her partner. "You can climb back up and back down, right, Theodore?"

"Uhhh…" Theodore responded in an almost panicking manner and quickly covers his reaction with a continuous nod. "Yeah-yeah-yeah! I can do it!"

The blonde chipmunk did not buy that fake reaction by Theodore, frowns at this quick discovery. "Really?"

"Uhhh… not at all…" Theodore sheepishly chuckled, making Eleanor smacked her face in response.

"This is gonna take a long time…"

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones – Kutna Hora, CZ

We see Stan & Steve asking a bystander for directions to the Pit Stop. Little did they don't know that they are a few houses away.

"Have you seen Church of Bones, sir?" Stan asked.

That bystander did not respond to the patriotic dad. Because of this, he immediately with sarcasm.

"Okay, thanks for the directions, sir."

"Uh, dad… I think we're nearby the church." Steve said.

"How so?"

"It's self-explanatory on its name and its environment!" Steve moves his dad's head to see that there is a standing chapel, next to the houses. "Look!"

"Oh… alright." Stan recomposes himself and became serious. "Come on! We gotta get there first!"

"We have the same mindset, dad. Don't remind me."

They sprinted for a half of a mile to enter the sacred chapel, which was living up to its name. They looked at the environment first and both of them are looking intimidated by its spooky features. They shrugged it off internally and finally saw Phil and a man, who assumingly owns the chapel. They stepped on the mat in unison with the host looking at them, dead serious.

"Stan and Steve…" Phil began. "…you are team number one!"

**Stan & Steve – 1****st**** Place; arrived at 11:26am**

They didn't respond joyfully because of how scary looking the place is, so they reacted with a relieving sigh.

"As the winners for this leg of the race, you win a trip for two from Travelocity… and you're going to The Bahamas in the Caribbean!"

"Yeah!" They quietly responded in joy.

"You can enjoy every amenity that the Tropical Sun Hotel and Resort can offer, from relaxing massage and spa to a traditional buffet of foods, all you can eat. And most importantly, an island hopping to the nearby islands of Paradise and Harbour."

"We'll take it, even though we've been there a few times," Stan said, gladly accepting the prize.

"So, how's it going for you guys in the race so far? Any reports?"

"Code blue," Stan answered. "Everything's clear as a desert."

"Even though we had some snarky moments, I think our relationship so far as a team is superior," Steve added. "It feels so good that we're at the top!"

But Steve quickly changes his mood when he realizes that he's still inside of the chapel. So, Phil inadvertently drops the interview to the winners.

"Congratulations again to you guys and I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Phil!" Stan reacts with a hand salute to Phil, who gestures back at the veteran soldier.

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

The last three remaining teams' momentum is stabilized as they use and spend their attempts and time to surpass the challenge, but all of them are failed or barely making it to the goal.

**Viola – 3****rd**** Attempt**

"Come on, Viola!" Charlie attempts to cheer her sister up but was ignored by his sheer focus on the goal.

"Alright, big guy! Time to _ice _things up!" Viola jokingly exclaimed as she throws his stick to send his puck in mid-air.

Although it's a great idea to put the black disk into the skies, there wasn't enough speed to scare the goalkeeper. So, he shots back the puck back to Viola, who was in the state of disbelief.

"Oh, gosh, that was a bad idea to throw that in the skies," Lawrence said.

"Guess we better need to reassess our strategy," Timmy added.

**Raven – 2****nd**** Attempt**

It was the psychic girl who gives his next shot, unfortunate for her, no powers will be involved at this challenge, or even at every challenge. Because of this, the shot that she made was sloppy as it overlooks the goalpost and landed on the audience. Luckily, no one got hurt on the predicament.

"Wow, she looks horrible without her powers. This is gonna be a tough thing to break." Starfire said.

**Starfire – 2****nd**** Attempt**

Same fate goes to Starfire's as it hits bounces on the steel post of the goal, she groaned in response.

"Need to calibrate this thing."

**Linda – 5****th**** Attempt**

She immediately bumps the puck from her stick as it was easily straight forward to the goalie, who counters back with a strike, failing the attempt once more.

"Aww, shucks! My hand's slippery." She complained.

**Lawrence – 5****th**** Attempt**

The Englishman steps back to gain his momentum as he quickly knocks over the puck, but that didn't end there, he also knocked himself out as he slipped out of the ice, due to its big friction. He immediately groaned in pain.

"Aww, my back!"

"Honey!" Linda reacted in horror as she went forward to the pained man. "Are you alright?"

While the others were in surprise and fear because of this situation. The father of three was screaming in pain, clutching his lower back.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Wow, that was a hard fall," Timmy said. "And ouch!"

Chloe groaned. "That's the reason that I was worried about, we could be in a painful situation! Poor Mr. Lawrence!"

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"Oh boy, oh boy…" Charlie said, clicking her tongue, eyes were focused on Viola. "Being old is one big disadvantage, don't you think?"

"I mean we're getting through that stage without even noticing!" Viola answered.

"Yeah, life's a sneaky snake."

* * *

**Raven & Starfire (Confessional)**

"I'd prefer to join a competition earlier in your life if you're physically and mentally enough to do the challenges like these! It makes me sick of seeing them suffer." Raven said.

"Yeah, seeing a person in pain makes me wanna step back further. It bothers me enough to take a pause from the game." Starfire added. "Poor guy."

* * *

The camera suddenly became slow as Linda and the teams were worrying about Lawrence's status as the screen becomes black as it was the right time to take a commercial break!

* * *

_**A/N: Whew, another part had been finished! From my calculations, this episode would wrap up with one or two more parts? Even myself doesn't even know how to answer that! Haha! But nevertheless, the action would still continue in the next chapter. And I'll see you soon!  
**_

_**~Ellu**_


	10. It's A Recipe For Disaster! 4

_My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:_

**Guest #1: I don't have any schedule for writing, I just had to do it, if I'm in a good mood or when I have free time.  
**

**Guest #2: It's starting right now. :D**

**Platrium: Thanks for the review! Thought you would review it after I finished the second leg. You'll see what will happen with Jeff and his germophobia! XD**

* * *

_**Episode 2, Part 4 – "It's A Recipe For Disaster!" – Noah**_

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

The show came back as we see the competitors huddled up onto the assumingly-injured Lawrence. After a few seconds of checking on the hurt man, a medical staff arrived in the scene where he looked upon Lawrence.

"Excuse me, guys, but would you mind isolate this particular spot for the moment?" The staff told the teams, who quickly obliged to the order and steps back for a few steps.

While Linda, anxious still glued on her face, was crossing her fingers that her husband will be fine.

"I hope to the heavens that we're still clear on racing, especially on the way he fell down on the ice. It's still horrible to see someone get injured, especially if that's a meaningful person to you." She said to the camera.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

A team soon arrived at the church where the picked a paper first, picking out 2 as one of them grabs the clue from the clue box.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Who wants to scale the heavenly heights?" Sami reads the question of the clue as he glances back to Kevin, who looked on him, seriously gazing. "Let me guess… I should do it… again?" Sami pokes himself, attempts to decode his message.

Kevin only responded with a slow nod.

Sami sighed in defeat. "I am so destined on doing these challenges."

Both of them entered the church as Sami forwards to the front to climb upstairs.

"You owe me one, Kevin!" Sami cried.

Kevin, meanwhile, chuckles at his partner's continuous bickering. "He really needs to shut up for a little while…"

* * *

Vítězná Avenue

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Where are we now? Are we almost there?" Emma asks Noah for any updates about their next destination.

"I would say, we're almost there… six kilometers?" Noah answered, added with unsureness on his tone. "Or seven…"

"Why are you so unsure?"

"I am looking at the map and I was just measuring the distance of this road." Noah retorted.

"How can we sure that we're near upon that?"

"Will you please stop asking many questions? I'm just trying to help ourselves here." Noah answered, had enough of Emma's rapid-fire questions.

"Okay, brainiac…" Emma frowned in reaction.

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

Another team has arrived inside the church where they climbed up quickly until they made their way to the top. However, they passed The Chipmunks, who slowly takes every step carefully.

"They passed us!" Theodore mumbled Eleanor.

"Shush, Theo. I'm counting on my mind, don't talk." Eleanor responded with eyes closed, concentrating thoroughly to the challenge.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Okay, quick, we gotta find that flag!" Craig exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll check it here," Sanjay answered, poking his head in an open window. "It has to be here somewhere."

"I can't see!" Craig complained. "I'm way too short!"

"Okay, okay…" Sanjay said, lifting Craig up to meet his height and the panoramic view of Prague.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"If I wear his height, I would be helpful in the task. But of course, I'm just a running mascot so far." Craig said.

"No, you're not, Craig!" Sanjay negated the criticism for his brother. "We're equal, nobody's perfect here. We can help with each other, dude! Besides, we worked as a team when we drink those juices, remember?"

"Ohhh…" Craig cooed in realization. "Right…"

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

They also have arrived at the church, not so long than the most recent team. They also surpassed The Chipmunks, who are on the verge of finishing the steps.

"Wait, why are they slow?" Clarence asked curiously about the critters.

"I don't know. Let's just focus on us." Jeff answered.

The Adoptive Brothers seemed to found a lead as they saw a flag, waving uninterruptedly.

"I think that's the flag over there." Craig saw the flag with the binoculars. "Take the picture now before it's too late!"

Craig nodded as he looked upon below as he saw the flagman and snaps a picture, taking out the polaroid.

"This looks good," Sanjay said.

"Better give it," Craig suggested.

Sanjay sends the polaroid to the spy, in which shows the clue to the boys, who quickly grabs the envelope. Sanjay opens the clue and reads.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Hey look, detour… Stack Up or Stack In?"

"You know what we're choosing, right?" Craig asks Sanjay surely.

"Oh, yeah… you're limited to lifting…" Sanjay replied in realization.

"We're going Stack In!" Craig announced.

Sanjay & Craig descend downstairs back to their vehicle while Eleanor & Theodore barely makes it to the end. In the meantime, Clarence & Jeff took over to the flag finding game. Clarence assigned by Jeff to take the picture, while the latter's role was otherwise.

"Alright, I'll let you know if I caught one," Jeff told Clarence, who nodded immediately.

"Okay, but I'll just let you know that there are some guys over there and—"

"Found it!" Jeff declared, interrupting Clarence's remark unexpectedly. "Take a picture over there!"

"Wow, okay…"

Clarence quickly captures the picture of the man of interest as they made their way to the soldier, who instantly snatches the image. The soldier showed the clue to the boys as Jeff picks it up to open the new message.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Stack Up or Stack In?" Jeff reads the question loudly. "We're going stacking."

"Stack in?" Clarence replied, hearing the word differently from her ears.

"No! We're stacking up!" Jeff elaborated.

"Oh, okay…"

"Come on, we can catch up with the other guys!"

Clarence nodded as they went downstairs in a sprinting mode. While the chipmunks finally made their way back, holding their breaths for the meantime, especially Theodore.

"We-we should have got the first try…" Theodore said, huffing furiously.

"Don't worry, Theo, everyone makes mistakes," Eleanor replied. "I'll answer it, by the way."

Eleanor took the marker and the whiteboard to write a big 304 in the center.

"Three-hundred four." She said.

The spy nodded, approves the answer in a sweep as they celebrated mildly, due to their fatigue differences. Eleanor took the clue from the spy's grasp as she rips it open and reads the next tip.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Stack Up or Stack In?" Eleanor reads the question slowly.

Theodore looks upon the clue and skims it as fast as possible. "Can we do the second one?"

"Really? I would love to… but we could waste time on eating so much, despite your likings. I am sorry, Theo." Eleanor responds frankly.

"Aww… okay…" Theodore reacted disappointingly.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"I wish I could do Theodore's likings, but in my mind, not all of them could be a good idea. We don't wanna get eliminated quickly because of a bad decision!" Eleanor confessed. "But I'm still going to go with most of his decisions, it's for the best of him."

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

The couples have arrived in the church as they picked up a number; three is the next best for them. Noah reads the question of the Roadblock.

"Who wants to scale the heavenly heights? You're the perfect candidate for that." Noah smirked before Emma can defend herself.

"Damn it! Sure!" Emma seizes the clue from Noah as she reads the challenge that she needs to face. "Psshhh… okay…"

"Come on, baby. I know you can do it." Noah said, attempts to cool her off by flirtation. "You know we would be great if you make this one."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Emma sighed in response.

Noah suddenly gives his girlfriend a peck that she quickly receives it as per usual to keep things in check for both of them.

"Good luck." Noah simply told her, in which she complies with a nod.

Both of them went inside of the church. As for Kevin, this was an indication that someone is coming as he looks up to Sami, who begins his propel downwards.

"Come on, Sami, they're here! They are here!" Kevin shouted carefully, warns Sami about the arrival of another team.

"I'm on it," Sami answered as he straightaway moves slowly towards the bottom. "Gotcha-gotcha-gotcha the clue!"

"Pick it up quickly!" Kevin ordered desperately. "They are here!"

Both Emma & Noah saw Kevin and afterward, Sami, who clawed the clue from his hands as he cried joyfully. The couple did not fully notice Kevin and focuses on Sami instead. Emma then comprehends that she is now taking the roadblock challenge next as she went towards the front of the church, alongside with a bishop, guiding her towards upstairs.

"Yeah!" Sami exclaimed.

"No time for celebration, let's get out of here quick!" Kevin continues his urgency towards Sami, who unveils his safety gear and made his way back to his partner.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop… Church of Bones…" Sami reads the clue quickly. "Yeah, let's go!"

Both Canadian men passed Noah, who is now glaring at the not-so-bright neighborly team and focuses back to the church, where he patiently waits for Emma to take the task.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Pretty much from what I saw from them, they just fully ignore us, especially me! I really wanted to know, they really quite overlook us from a mile since the start! Looks like I need to bat out some strategies over them." Noah confessed. "People didn't create ignoramus for ironic purposes, ignoramus creates them. That's the philosophy."

* * *

We saw Kevin & Sami on their car, entering themselves conveniently as Kevin takes the clutch over while Sami navigates.

"Where's the Pit Stop, Sami? Tell me." Kevin calmly said.

"Oh, it's nearby," Sami answered while looking to the map that they bought. "Go straight for like one and a quarter-mile. That's it."

"Okay, that's great." Kevin complimented Sami's fast reaction of detailing. "We're going out of this place and to their faces."

They drove out of the area and moved on to the Pit Stop.

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

Since the incident happened, the delay took fifteen minutes before they can start again as Lawrence tries to stand up on his own and carefully slides through the ice floor.

"I think it's clean as a whistle." He concluded. "I think I should let the kids do their turns first before I can take one. You know, they can outlast themselves easily."

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Linda unsurely of her husband's decision to go last.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a look of their performances."

Since this decision has been made official, Chloe went out first as she is looking attentively at the goal and the goalie. She steps back and slides forward to hit the puck with great speed. The speed was so great that the defender did not catch it on time as it shoots behind at the goal post, earning them a victory. The audience clapped for the young blonde girl.

"YES! YES! YES!" Chloe cried. "Woohoo!"

"Nice going, Chloe!" Timmy compliments Chloe, claps non-stop for his great performance.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Thank you so much!" Timmy receives the clue from the referee. "Come on, Chloe! Let's go!"

Before Chloe can leave the ice rink, she looks back and sends good luck to the remaining teams and a flying kiss to them, in which no one receives it, obviously.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

Emma was now released from the top as she slowly goes downhill to the floor and as the movement slowly as it seems, she took the time to look up at the church and smiled.

"Oh, wow! This looks great… and heavenly!" She said.

"Woah, girl, you look heavenly great!" Noah sweetly tells Emma. "You are awesome!"

Emma then acquires the clue from the hanging clip as she made her way down to the floor safely, unveiling her regular attire and goes back to her partner, who grinned promptly.

"That was nice!" Emma said.

"Yeah, better take the clue out of his proportion," Noah said.

Emma did as she was told and opens it to read.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop…"

"On foot… we walk…" Noah said the key words from the clue. "Gotcha. Okay, let's go!"

They went outside of the church when they saw something different from the parking.

"Hold on… if the clue says we're walking towards the next point then the car should stay here, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, you're right!" Noah agrees to the question. "So, those guys didn't read the clue very well."

"I think that's correct, they even hardly notice the simple keyword."

"But come on, let's run before they can park!" Noah ordered.

They soon ran quickly to the Pit Stop.

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

Charlie's attempt was once again unsuccessful as she groaned and cursed corrosively.

"Not again!"

**Raven – 3****rd**** Attempt**

She swiftly hits the puck with ease as it went underneath of the goalie's bottom and the referee officially adds it as a score.

"Yeah…" She said nonchalantly and smiled afterward.

"Yay! You did it!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging her partner tightly.

While the parents watch the fluffy moment in a serious mood.

"We better get this one now before worst comes to us!" Linda told Lawrence.

"We will, Linda, we will," Lawrence answered steadily.

**Raven & Starfire – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Make your way to St. Nicholas Church…" Starfire reads it until her voice became soft, unable to hear any audible words. "Alright, let's leave for once!"

"Yeah…" Raven simply cheered.

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

A team soon reached the Pit Stop, they stomped concurrently in the mat with fatigue, marked on their faces. The difference from the other team was quite obvious, they aren't scared of the spooky chapel. Phil looked at them with a serious face.

"Kevin and Sami… you are the second team to arrive…"

"Whoo! Yeah!" Sami cried, punches the air wildly.

As both men shared fives and laughs, they quickly notice that Phil retained his unsmiling expression.

"However, since you did not read the instructions carefully from your clue, you earned a thirty-minute penalty."

* * *

_Thirteen minutes ago_

_**Sami opens the clue hastily. "Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop… Church of Bones…" He reads the clue quickly. "Yeah, let's go!"**_

The host gestured a long, wooden bench on his left. "Please, head over there, sit and wait for your penalty to be over, so I can officially check you in."

**Kevin & Sami – 29:58 remaining**

Both Kevin & Sami did not react violently and takes the consequence expertly as they went their way to the bench and sat down simultaneously. When they take a seat, Kevin interrogates Sami.

"Dude, you didn't read the clue carefully?"

"Well, I did! But I didn't even know that we would get penalized over that!" Sami answered, giving out a reason to the infraction.

Kevin doubted Sami's answer as he snatches the clue from his partner's clutches. When he re-reads the instruction, he groaned in frustration.

"Maybe next time, I should read the clue while you're sitting there like an ugly duckling," Kevin said. "This is ridiculous!"

"Look… I'm sorry!" Sami replied, hinting of relenting to his mistake. "I know it makes sense but can we just please act like we took it as a lesson?!"

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"I am so dumb of my actions, it leads us to the face that we're the worst team of the batch!" Sami said, attempting to be enthusiastic again. "I will definitely look up at the clue cautiously."

"Yeah, that's a moment that we would like to forget but loved to be remembered _by some people_," Kevin added, alluding at the continuing feud of the wrestlers to another team.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

Sanjay & Craig arrived in the restaurant where they looked upon the foods that they will be going to consume. Sanjay immediately gagged up and covers his mouth to avoid any spilling mishap.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"The moment I looked upon the food, I pretty went downhill after that," Sanjay admits. "It really looks disgusting."

Craig snarled. "Hey, I like it though! Our opinions do differ and vary. And we're gonna eat those."

Sanjay cringed.

* * *

They were now sitting with their plates in front of them as Craig begins the ceremony by biting a plentiful piece of sausage.

Craig swallows the content and sighs in satisfaction. "Now that's a great food! Come on, Sanjay! You can do it!"

Sanjay hesitates to take a bite but quickly reacted and took a bite of the delicacy. When he chews it, he already felt the unpleasant taste as he covers his nose to reduce the taste sensation.

"I'm in trouble," Sanjay muttered.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

Both Clarence & Jeff are already working the boxes as they gathered a few of them and sent them to the pallet.

**Clarence & Jeff – 12/90 slabs stacked**

"Aww, man," Clarence said, feeling the tension at his environment as he wipes his sweat on his forehead. "This thing's tough!"

"No time for complaining, we're gonna have to do it faster than we could do!" Jeff ironically complains, beckons Clarence to go back in the conveyor.

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

Another team arrived in the Pit Stop, sharing smiles to one another. Emma & Noah saw The Wrestlers sitting down on the bench. Noah assumed that there's something went wrong to the team. Emma leaped to the mat, followed by Noah.

"Emma & Noah… you are the third team to arrive…" Phil announced. "However, you'll notice that a team seemed in trouble reading clues." He gestured to the team of Kevin & Sami with his face.

**Kevin & Sami – 23:35 remaining**

Emma responded with surprise and widened eyes. "Wait, so that means…"

"I'm pleased to tell you that you're officially team number two!"

**Emma & Noah – arrived at 12:05pm**

"Yes!" Emma squealed in joy as she instantly kisses Noah, who receives it like a gentleman. "We did it, Noah!"

"That's actually nice." Noah somehow felt confident at his composure. "We'll take it."

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"It's pretty dandy to hear that we're the second team to finish the leg," Noah said.

"We aren't expecting that someone screwed themselves," Emma added. "But for our predictions, we could hold for the place at the top anytime soon. We will need better communication in the future!"

"Hey, we thought we have a better communication right now!" Noah complained.

"Oh, come on!" Emma turns around to avoid eye contact with Noah, crossing her arms completely. "You can do better than that!"

Noah only shrugged in confusion.

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

**Linda – 7****th**** Attempt**

Her current attempt went out of control as the puck unexpectedly ricocheting to every wall possible from her distance to the goalie.

"That's okay, hon, improvement is there!" Lawrence applauds his wife's effort.

**Charlie – 5****th**** Attempt**

Charlie sends the puck straight forward to the goalie. But miraculously, the black disk barely touches the hockey stick of the defender, sending the puck to its original destination – the net!

"Hooooooooh!" Charlie exclaimed, jumping in celebration after taking the goal. "We did it, Viola!"

"Pretty much you did the shot," Viola whispered to the camera but quickly screams. "Yeah! We did it! Woo!"

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"Thanks!" Charlie obtained the clue from the referee as she reads it loudly. "Make your way to St. Nicholas Church… to receive your next clue!"

"Oh, yeah! Time for some photos! Yes!" Viola reacted excitedly as they hurried out of the arena.

"Don't worry, we'll catch them up!" Lawrence said, trying to motivate Linda.

"Alright, alright. We can do this no pressure!" Linda nervously chuckles.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Clarence & Jeff – 32/90 slabs stacked**

"We're almost halfway!" Clarence happily announced. "Aren't we taking a break?"

"No, we're not, because—"

Jeff got interrupted by the other team who had just arrived in the factory.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"I see a team, thank goodness." Theodore sighed in relief after seeing familiar faces.

"Alright, let's wear something and start digging up the boxes!" Eleanor ordered as they went to the changing station.

While both best friends, looked at them worryingly, especially Jeff.

"Because of that! Now let's take more boxes out! ASAP!"

"Aye, aye, captain Jeff!" Clarence salutes his co-partner jokingly, chucking at his actions.

Jeff groaned in reaction.

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"Sometimes being under pressured, Clarence has the audacity to take dumb actions. We're in the middle of a competition!" Jeff said.

"What? Can't help yourself on your stress?" Clarence asked, smirks over to Jeff.

"Shut it, Clarence, please." Jeff waves him off, conceding to his actions.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Sanjay & Craig – 4/18 sausages eaten**

Because of how Craig loves the food, he already sent three of the sausages in his body. For Sanjay, he only ate a single sausage as he is now on half for the second point.

"Come on, dude! Keep chugging that out!" Craig said while chewing his food.

"I'm trying…" Sanjay replied with a covered nose. "How long can I send this to my throat?"

"Just add water in it and it's all good!"

"Okay…" Sanjay chugs down a volume of water to his system and swallows the contents carefully down to his stomach. "Okay, that was a good plan. But still, I have to be careful here."

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

**Kevin & Sami – 3****rd**** Place; arrived at 12:28pm**

"Hope you can learn a lesson from this," Phil told the Canadians.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded. "We'll avenge to our problems."

"But still, third ain't bad, ain't it?" Sami asks Kevin.

"Uh-huh."

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

A team arrived in the chapel as they sprint upstairs to the top as they begin their challenge after one of them poking its head through a window.

**Timmy & Chloe - Neighbors**

"Timmy, I think you might wanna look there!" Chloe beckons Timmy, who was holding the camera. "I think that's the one."

"Wow, never thought you could find that fast!" Timmy surprised by his partner's eye reflexes as he takes a picture of the flagman.

He sends the polaroid to the spy as he immediately showed the clue to Timmy, Chloe soon came over as Timmy opens the clue up and reads it slowly.

"Stack Up or Stack In?"

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"I'm a vegetarian, remember?" Chloe reminds Timmy.

"Oh… yeah… Besides, I'm not eating a heart!" Timmy replied. "Okay, we're taking Stack Up!"

* * *

?

**Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime**

"We've been driving for like an hour! Where is that church?" Starfire asked Raven.

"I don't know, we're just driving in the middle of a busy freeway, I believe. So that pretty means that we're going far away." Raven answered.

"Alright, alright, I'll pull over for a minute."

They pulled off to a gasoline station where Starfire asks an employee for directions.

"Excuse me, but where's the church? St. Nicholas Church?" She asked.

The employee gestures her to take a U-turn.

"Wait, we go back?" Starfire upsettingly reacted. "Oh, okay, thanks. Merci."

She went back to the car and told Raven the answer.

"Oh well, no wonder we're getting nowhere after a long time," Raven said.

"Yeah, this is beyond outrageous!" Starfire said, groaning in the realization. "I shouldn't pay attention to signs, even though they are all incomprehensible."

* * *

Štvanice Stadium

**Lawrence – 8****th**** Attempt**

Linda's eighth attempt failed again to proceed. Lawrence, who was holding his back to make sure he is ready to go.

"Let's go, sweetie!" Linda cheers and claps him to gain confidence, it was followed by the crowd's roar of cheering.

Lawrence looks back to his wife and smiled over as he went back, focusing on the challenge.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"I remember the time when I was a kid, I dropped my ankle awkwardly while playing a game, it pretty hurts. That pretty sums up the whole race; never chicken yourself out, stand up to conquer and to no bicker everything that you went through. I still have that mindset on mine and it shows that I still can do performances that might require a big stretch." Lawrence said.

* * *

Hunching his back for the impact of the shot, Lawrence took a step back as he swipes the puck hardly as he could. The puck had a great height that the defender possibly won't catch the disk simply, he tried to swipe his stick around town. Unfortunately for the goalie, it did not hit at any angle as the puck simply landed on the ice, slipping underneath through the defender as it pokes the goal net.

Everyone in the audience stood up and cheered for the old English man, who could not believe in what had just transpired, a few moments ago.

"Honey!" Linda cried, made her way to Lawrence. "You did it! You are great!"

"Uh, thanks?" Lawrence said unsurely, chuckling at his obliviousness. "That one's rad, hon!"

The referee gave the clue to Lawrence who quickly opens it and reads the next instruction given.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to St. Nicholas Church and pick a camera to capture a flag… to receive your next clue!"

"Alright, let's get going! But first, let's change outfits!" Linda chuckled.

"Okay, better be in a good suit more than ever!"

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Okay, time to look at that flag…" Charlie said as she squints her eyes at the binoculars.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"I have an unusual ability of seeing things for like a mile," Charlie admitted. "But I'm pretty sure that I'm not allowed to use that. Let's just see if I can surpass this test."

* * *

"Have you seen it?" Viola asked, grasping and rubbing the camera thoroughly.

"Uh-huh." Charlie nodded and beckons Viola to take a picture of the flag-raising man at her gesturing point. "See that over there?"

"Yeah, the waving guy."

"Take one and let's see if that's the one."

Viola took cover through the window as he snaps a photo of the flagman. When the camera itself prints the image, she immediately took the image and gives it to the spy, who quickly picks up the clue in his back, to which Viola receives it.

"Thanks."

"Hey V, read the clue and say what it says," Charlie told her partner.

Viola removes the tape and opens the envelope smoothly, she reads. "Hey! It's a Detour! Stack Up or Stack In?"

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"That's easy to answer! We're going Stack Up!" Charlie answered confidently.

"Yeah, besides, we're not still hungry," Viola said. "Come on, we got to pick up our pace."

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Eleanor & Theodore – 10/90 slabs stacked**

"I wish I could lift like you, Eleanor." Theodore poorly said to Eleanor, who lifts two boxes in both of her hands.

"Well, if you will follow my advice, then you'll get the right strength for you," Eleanor answered while walking and lifting. "Just pick one there, Theo. That will be great!"

"Okay…" Theodore replied with a nod, straightly hoists a box and follows Eleanor, who dropped the slabs carefully. Then, Theodore drops one for him.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 13/90 slabs stacked**

**Clarence & Jeff – 48/90 slabs stacked**

"We just made halfway and we're going to finish this strong!" Clarence said to the camera.

"Hey, Clarence! Come on! We're going to finish strong if you don't stop!" Jeff cried from the distance while picking up a box.

"Oh, yeah!" Clarence sheepishly reacted. "Coming!"

They both unhanded their boxes in the second pallet.

**Clarence & Jeff – 50/90 slabs stacked**

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Craig asked Sanjay, who slowly chews the content from his mouth.

Sanjay immediately swallows the food and answered. "Awww, man, how long's gonna take for me to finish all of them?"

**Sanjay & Craig – 7/18 sausages eaten**

"I have six, dude. Better step up your game!" Craig told Sanjay as he began his sixth food consumption.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"I really need to climb myself to Craig's game," Sanjay said. "He's a savage beast! I mean not literally a beast, but he looks like one! I really need to follow him forward!"

He suddenly stood up from the chair and beats his chest like he's preparing to sing the national anthem.

"I. NEED. POWER!"

* * *

Sanjay started to upgrade his speed and ate a whole piece of the sausage as he drank a volume of water.

**Sanjay & Craig – 8/18 sausages eaten**

"Yo! Way to go, Sanjay! Keep the pace!" Craig compliments Sanjay as he continues to devour the delicacy.

* * *

Týn Street

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Hope we can make it in time, hon," Linda said to Lawrence, who was focusing to the traffic attentively.

"We will, hon. Don't drop your hopes, we can still live up to the hype." Lawrence answered.

"Wow, have I ever heard of you saying that?" Linda got surprised by the phrase that her husband did just used.

"Simple, let's play along with the children." Lawrence chuckled additionally. "We're gonna party with them!"

Linda only responded with a peal of light laughter.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Clarence & Jeff – 68/90 slabs stacked**

"We're almost there, needs more boxes!" Clarence exclaimed.

"And I need more sanitizers! This challenge is contagious!" Jeff said, almost freaking out but recuperates momentarily.

They made their way back to the conveyor and picks up two more boxes respectively.

**Clarence & Jeff – 70/90 slabs stacked**

"Gotta get wild or I'll be wild!" Jeff insanely mumbled to the camera.

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"How long are we going to carry the boxes?!" Jeff said, asking in a crazy manner.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 21/90 slabs stacked**

"Keep it up, Theodore! We're gaining boxes!" Eleanor said, cheers for her partner to catch up with the other team.

"Thanks," Theodore said as he follows Eleanor back in the conveyor.

* * *

OMV Gasoline Station - 5 Května Highway

**Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime**

They arrived in a gasoline station in the freeway as both of them currently talks to an employee.

"Hello. Do you know where is St. Nicholas Church?" Starfire asked.

The employee did not answer as he has no idea on what was the girl's question or even her language as he called someone from the convenience store nearby. This made Starfire anxious.

"Aww, come on, is anybody that speaks in English?!"

The employee brought the manager outside as they made their way back to the girl team.

"Do you know St. Nicholas Church?" Starfire repeatedly asks, but this time, it was meant for the old-looking manager.

"Go back." The manager answered, gesturing to turn around. "Then three exits, go right."

"Oh… crap…"

"Now it's getting bad to worse…" Raven said. "And I don't even like this part of the adventure."

"There is no way we're getting there fast!" Starfire cried. "What am I even thinking?"

Starfire covers herself in shame as Raven looks up at her nonchalantly as the scene slows down for a bit until it was cut to black, calling for a commercial break!

* * *

_**A/N: I think we're down to the last part of the Second Leg of the race! Who's going home and who's going to stay for another day? Find out in the next chapter! Which will be published… soon!  
**_

_**As for now, I'll see you soon!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	11. It's A Recipe For Disaster! 5

_My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:_

**Platrium: I'm so sorry about this but you might get disappointed. I tried, dude, I tried. :(**

* * *

_**Episode 2, Part 5 – "It's A Recipe For Disaster!" – Noah**_

* * *

OMV Gasoline Station - 5 Května Highway

**Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime**

"My God, how am I so dumb to notice?!" Starfire reacted in an upset tone as they entered back to their vehicle.

"That's going to leave a mark," Raven added.

* * *

**Raven & Starfire (Confessional)**

"Just great…" Starfire only muttered.

"Paradigm shift, already running through the course," Raven added.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

Just outside of the beer factory, two teams got down from their vehicles as they saw one another and raced towards inside.

**Timmy & Chloe - Neighbors**

"How did they catch up?!" Timmy asked Chloe.

"Did we go slow?" Chloe answered.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"That's what she said," Charlie said after hearing their little conversation, chuckling in the process.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 34/90 slabs stacked**

"Hey, Theo," Eleanor called her partner out while lifting two boxes.

"Yeah?" Theodore replied.

"I'm surprised that you're still carrying on your own."

"Oh…" He chuckled. "Yeah, me too. I just don't know why. Maybe I'm too excited for the race or am I just hungry?" He continues to chuckle, especially at the latter statement.

Eleanor giggled in reaction. "You're funny, Theodore. You know, you smiled me again, that is really what I need; talking in a funny way." She smiled afterward.

Because of her statement, Theodore bought his smile upon his face, taking it as a compliment.

**Clarence & Jeff – 80/90 slabs stacked**

"Looks like we're on the verge, Clarence!" Jeff exclaimed while looking upon the incomplete stacked pallet.

"I'm more ready to finish this while wearing this white gown," Clarence said, pinching a part of the attire and removes his sweat from his face.

"White gown? Yeah, technically, it is a gown…" Jeff shrugs it off. "Let's finish this."

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Sanjay & Craig – 12/18 sausages eaten**

While Craig is on the threshold of finishing his sausages, Craig begins to take down his fifth one.

"I'm on the last one!" Craig announced. "I think you're progressing fast enough."

"I did follow your advice, I think it's looking good so far," Sanjay answered. "But it could turn something bad like you'll never know what will happen next."

"Aww, man! Don't get too doubtful, that will send your guts out and maybe, your food might go out as well!"

Sanjay widened his eyes and warned him. "Man! Don't say that again or I'm gonna do it right away!"

"Alright, sorry." Craig apologized and continues to devour his delicious meal.

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

**Linda & Lawrence - Married Parents**

Linda grabs the camera and both parents went upstairs to begin exploring the city within their binoculars.

"Oh boy, oh boy, elegant place as it should be from history," Lawrence said, observing Prague within his range.

"I think I see a flag here," Linda said.

"Where?"

"It's here." She pointed it with her finger.

"Then take a picture!"

Linda gladly takes a picture of the flagman as she gave the picture to the soldier, who immediately gives the clue to the old lady.

"Oh, okay. That was fast." She noticed and opens the clue. "Oh, well… I can see why he's fast to draw out the envelope."

"Ah, drats!" Lawrence said. "You have failed to complete the challenge and to find the correct flag…"

"Climbing down and up to count? Can you do that, hon?"

"We can do that, not a big shame for me to do some exercise." He chuckled.

"Okay, let's deal this thing right away!"

* * *

D8 Motorway

**Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime**

Starfire saw the sign that she desperately wanted to see as she sighed in relief; the sign reads as _**St. Nicholas Church (Malá Strana) – 11 kilometers**_

"Finally, we're almost there… I hope we're not the last ones…"

"I guess destiny can guess and book our fate… we will never know when or where…" Raven added cryptically.

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

Both Linda & Lawrence were counting the steps in a slow and methodical manner.

"30… 31… 32… 33…" Linda muttered as she stopped for a while.

"34…35…" Lawrence now takes his turn to count continuously.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"We all have strategies and mindset to every challenge in our lives and this one's gonna take longer," Lawrence said.

"It's a step-counting challenge, it should be slow and quiet," Linda added. "If we get it wrong, we might be out of the fraction!"

* * *

"38… 39… 40…" Linda counted next as they continued on carefully.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Sanjay & Craig – 13/18 sausages eaten**

"I am done!" Craig declared confidently. "Come on, Sanjay! Let's go!"

Sanjay, who finished swallowing his fifth piece, replied in a sharp breath. "I am so, so done…" He gasped sharply.

**Sanjay & Craig – 14/18 sausages eaten**

"Okay, dude. Just remember, just stop whatever you want to. Not entirely, but just stop eating at times then when the time comes, then you'll go."

"Aww, man. I thought this would be easy but it sucks to be me right now."

"You don't suck and you do know that you must suck those sausages right away because we are killing time here!"

"Okay, okay…" Sanjay begins to consume his sixth sausage.

"Yeah, that's right! Eat it up!" Craig exclaims cheerfully for his bro.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Clarence & Jeff – 86/90 slabs stacked**

"A few more! Yes!" Jeff prematurely celebrates while Clarence looks behind to look out for the other teams.

"Come on, Jeff! We need to finish this!" Clarence favors Jeff, who obliged with a nod.

Both teams of Neighbors and Sisters are almost neck-and-neck from the boxes that they stacked over as they are progressively continuing to finish this at a quick pace.

**Charlie & Viola – 16/90 slabs stacked**

"I think we are ahead of them," Viola told Charlie, who was busy carrying two boxes; then, she carries two more. "Let's keep our momentum firm!"

"Yeah! We know we can outlast them!" Charlie responded.

**Timmy & Chloe – 12/90 slabs stacked**

"Come on, Chloe! They are leading behind us!" Timmy reminds Chloe, who was showing signs of difficulty with handling slabs.

"Timmy, I don't have power and also, I don't eat meat!" Chloe replied grumbly and screamed. "I EAT VEGGIES!"

"O…kay?" Timmy furrowed his brow in confusion towards the quirky Chloe. "I don't eat veggies, but I think I have some strength over my body."

While the Chipmunks are slowly moving forward to the finish as they started to focus on the second pallet.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 47/90 slabs stacked**

"Yes! We got one!" Theodore celebrated early with a leap but was stopped by Eleanor.

"Okay, there's no time for celebration! We got to move!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Theodore nodded and obliged, continuing their challenge.

**Clarence & Jeff – 88/90 slabs stacked**

"Two more!" Clarence announced while carrying the last box under his possession. "We're almost there!"

"We're here…" Jeff added, arriving at the pallet carefully. "There you go!"

"A-ha!" Clarence added, dropping the box safely. "Done and done!"

**Clarence & Jeff – 90/90 slabs stacked**

A worker showed up and sends the clue to the aforementioned finished team. Clarence picks the envelope as Jeff was once again, sanitizing his hands with his disinfectant.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Still cleaning up?" Clarence asked. "Can I use it too?"

"Nah-uh," Jeff replied with a shake of his head. "You can have it later."

"Alright, let's go…"

Both of them left the beer factory with three teams.

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"298… 299…" Linda said until she got interrupted by her husband. "What is it?"

"We can conclude that there are five more paces and we can proceed to write the official number of steps," Lawrence responded intelligently with glee. "It is 304."

While they learned their answer, the last team have finally arrived in the church where they notice a vehicle parked beside them.

"Oh, someone's here!" Starfire assumed.

"Yeah, time is always a con-inducing matter," Raven said.

"We can catch them up!"

They began running upstairs while the team above them was writing their answer on the board; they answered 304. The soldier gave them their clue as Linda rips it.

"I hope we're good." She wished. "Oh, okay, cool. Detour… Stack Up or Stack In?"

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"Since we're in a hurry and we're not starving as of this moment, I would recommend to pick out slabs," Lawrence suggested.

"Great idea." Linda agrees to the suggestion. "Now we can leave."

While they descended down, they saw Raven & Starfire, who looked desperate and nonchalant respectively at them.

"I say we rush in response!" Lawrence proposed.

"I concur," Linda answered.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Sanjay & Craig – 16/18 sausages eaten**

"Two more, two more!" Craig continuously supports Sanjay, who was exchanging meat and water through his mouth. "Keep it going!"

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"Sometimes, you got to be quick and steady, because I'll get woozy in no time!" Sanjay said.

* * *

St. Nicholas Church

Raven & Starfire began surveying the Prague environment to find the man of interest.

"Alright, I'll look here, while you look here. Got it?" Starfire schemed a plan for this challenge.

"Yeah." Raven only responded with a nod.

Starfire starts to wander with her eyes in the city in one of the windows until…

"I think I found one." Raven nonchalantly announced.

"Really? Let me see." Starfire went over to her partner and used her binoculars to see that the psychic hoodie lady was right. "Okay, got to take a snapshot…"

Once she got the perfect image, Starfire submitted the image to the soldier, who instantly unveils the clue to the ladies. Starfire receives the envelope and opens it carefully.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Detour… Stack Up or Stack In?" Starfire looks over to Raven. "What'cha think?"

**Raven & Starfire – currently in Last Place**

"I can lift." Raven simply answered.

"Sure and we need to run over the other teams!"

They both walked downstairs in a rushing speed to catch up with the other teams.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Who wants to scale the heavenly heights?" Jeff reads the question from the clue.

"You'll do it," Clarence answered.

"No!" Jeff wildly rejects the offer.

"Why not?"

"Hello, airborne!" Jeff randomly gestures in the sky. "I would say you will do it!"

"Okay then." Clarence shrugged, relenting to the protest.

Clarence made his entrance, accompanying with a bishop. Clarence seemed to be amazed by the view of the sacred church. While Jeff, also analyzes the surroundings of the church.

"This seems nice," Jeff said.

Clarence steps up and ascends into the ceiling of the church. They gave the kid the signal to descend as he slowly drops himself while the choir was playing their signature song.

"Yeah, baby!" Clarence exclaimed wildly. "Woo!"

While Clarence was having his fun time, Jeff disrupts his time as he told him to grab the clue, in which he realizes it immediately before he passed over through as he picks it up successfully.

"Gotcha, Jeff!" Clarence cried.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"That was fun!" Clarence added.

"Come on! Open it!" Jeff ordered begrudgingly.

"Okay, okay." Clarence followed the order and reads it loudly. "Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop!"

"Now we gotta move!"

They both ran outside of the church premise without their vehicle, due to the details that have been instructed by the clue.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

**Sanjay & Craig – 17/18 sausages eaten**

"Sanjay, you're only one away! You're a bite away! Come on!" Craig uninterruptedly cheers for Sanjay while taking solid and liquid in his mouth, one by one. "Yeah! Chew it well! Let's go!"

"Almost there…" Sanjay muttered in a muffling tone, but it was understandable at some point.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"I just wanna let you know guys that Craig is a great supporter of mine!" Sanjay said. "He is just talking and talking to give me the confidence to finish a task or errands, or whatsoever. That's why we are fated to be in this competition!"

"Hi-five!" Craig exclaimed but quickly realized. "I don't have any hands!"

"Haha!" Sanjay laughed at his brother's antics. "Hi-heads!"

They bumped each other with their heads causing them to cry in pain.

"Ouch, that hurts," Sanjay said while rubbing his head. "Maybe try to tone down the speed, Craig."

* * *

Sanjay swallowed the final remains of the sausage, alongside with the last chug of water through his body. He sighed freely and belched loudly to give him a sheepish chuckle.

"Yes! Nice one, dude!" Craig cheerfully congratulated him.

One of the employees forwarded the next clue to the odd team of Sanjay & Craig, in which the former picks it up. He opens the clue and coughs violently.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Are you okay, Sanjay?" Craig asked in concern.

"Uhhh, I have to go to the restroom, you read it for me later," Sanjay answered as he swiftly made his way to the restroom.

"Wow, maybe I should warn him about drinking that much water," Craig said, scratching his head.

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

A team was soon spotted by the camera who just got arrived inside of the unusual church with a smile upon their faces.

"Clarence & Jeff, you are team number four," Phil announced.

**Clarence & Jeff – 4****th**** Place; arrived at 3:41pm**

"Okay, we'll take that one." Jeff gladly accepted their current placement as they shared fives.

"Uhhh, are we in…?" Clarence stammered when he recognizes the place, shaking abruptly. "Are we in a haunted house?!"

"Wait… yeah…" Jeff said until he widened his eyes and nervously asks Phil. "Uh, can we go out now?"

"You can go now." Phil simply replied. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks…" Jeff said until he screamed out of his lungs. "AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Clarence came along with Jeff as they left the bone-built structure.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

Another team has arrived in the factory, in the form of Linda & Lawrence, where they wore their factory attire. They quickly made their way to the conveyor to pick up some boxes.

"Oh, my! There's still around!" Linda said, observing the surroundings of the factory.

"Yeah, I told you we could chase them like we're kids also." Lawrence chuckled, making Linda giggled.

**Linda & Lawrence – 2/90 slabs stacked**

While the other teams were surprised at the arrival of the Parents, except for The Chipmunks, who currently working out to complete the challenge.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 73/90 slabs stacked**

"We're almost there, Theodore!" Eleanor announced. "Better keep the pace and your energy!"

"I will!" Theodore answered proudly until he felt something after he let go of the boxes in the pallet. "I think my hand feels funny."

"What?" Eleanor said while releasing her grip from the slabs. "No time for breaks, Theodore! We got to finish this!"

"M-My hands felt… nothing."

The blonde chipmunk froze at her position when she heard the response of her counterpart, she hurriedly made her way to Theodore to check on him.

"Really?! Your hands numb?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"Okay, so Theodore loss control of his hands," Eleanor said as she slowly slaps herself in the face. "My-my-my-my! Maybe I can give him a rest, for sure. Then I'll get the job done right away."

"Well, I didn't get any exercise for months," Theodore muttered, chuckling at his forgetfulness.

* * *

"Okay, stay right at our boxes and don't let them fall, got me?" Eleanor reminds Theodore, who basically nodded in approval. "Good. Cause you needed rest for a while."

**Timmy & Chloe – 28/90 slabs stacked**

"Oh my god, we really need to finish this already!" Timmy said, groaning while holding the box.

"Well, we have to do more carrying, less complaining!" Chloe replied, making Timmy frown as she looks back. "What? It works every time!"

**Charlie & Viola – 38/90 slabs stacked**

"Nice shot." Charlie praises Viola as they look upon their boxes that they gathered so far. "We're almost at fifty percent!"

"Yeah! What a great power we have!" Viola chuckled. "Even though we're not allowed to do that."

"Don't worry, we're just taking it slick as ever."

"Come on, we need more!" Viola urgently asks Charlie, who easily obliged and made their way back in the conveyor.

* * *

Formanka Restaurant

For some reason, Sanjay & Craig stayed there for a while due to the former's bowel difficulties because of the sausages that they eat. Right now, Sanjay exited the restroom with relief, sealing over his face.

Meanwhile, Craig seems to be impatiently waiting for his partner to finish his business, but because they wasted _**(no pun intended)**_ much time to advance.

"Hey, man?! Why did you take so long over there?!"

"Sorry, dude. That sausage made me go out there!" Sanjay additionally gestured the restroom to his reasons. "Come on, we need to come up from the time that we lost."

"Alright, alright, dude."

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"Never-ever doing any big food challenges again… never…" Sanjay confessed.

"If it's not meat, then I'll agree with him," Craig added.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Eleanor & Theodore – 81/90 slabs stacked**

"I think a few more can finish the touches," Eleanor observes the pallets then asks Theodore for any updates. "Can you feel your hands now?"

Theodore tested out by fiddling his hands and answered. "Yeah, I think I can feel it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's finish this!" Theodore felt the motivation coming back with a smirk.

"Alright!" Eleanor excitedly reacted, swinging her fists. "Now we better get back or else—"

But she got interrupted by the sudden hastiness of Theodore, who immediately went to the conveyor to grab boxes. While Eleanor looked impressed by this feat.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"For some reason, Theodore went a mile high with adrenaline and energy, even though I didn't make an offer to him," Eleanor said confusedly.

"Well, since you said it now, now give me some candy!" Theodore requested while his arms are crossed straightly.

Eleanor frowned in reaction. "Darn it."

* * *

**Charlie & Viola – 51/90 slabs stacked**

"Ahhh, this is getting me woozy!" Viola reacted while wiping her sweat out of her forehead.

"If you feel different, maybe take a break," Charlie suggested.

"Nah, that's for wimps!" Viola replied, making both of them laughed.

While they were busy laughing, someone behind them eavesdrop on their conversation. To no surprise, it was Eleanor of all people, who just loaded two more boxes into the pallet. She was unamused of hearing it, squinting her eyes in disgust.

"Looks like they made a new competition out of me and Theodore!"

**Eleanor & Theodore – 85/90 slabs stacked**

Theodore got arrived just now to add more boxes into their stocks. "What happened, Eleanor?"

**Eleanor & Theodore – 87/90 slabs stacked**

Eleanor quickly changed her expression before she turns back to meet him, eye-to-eye. "Oh, nothing. Just dreaming from out of nowhere…" She nervously chuckles immediately. "Pretty normal, isn't it?"

"Okay…" Theodore easily understood it and nods in response. "Come on, we need to finish the boxes!"

"Alright, let's go," Eleanor said while making their way back to the conveyor.

**Timmy & Chloe – 44/90 slabs stacked**

"We're getting halfway!" Chloe while leaning in a conveyor.

"Now that's the best news I ever heard all day." Timmy sneered as he picks up two boxes. "Okay, time to waste more time."

"Wait for me, Timmy!" Chloe followed suit, now with boxes on her grasps.

**Linda & Lawrence – 14/90 slabs stacked**

"So far, so good," Linda said as she dropped the boxes in the pallet. "No sign of the other team."

"Very well. I think we need to push more rather than pulling out." Lawrence suggested.

"Okay, hon. I'm following you."

While Eleanor & Theodore are a few feet away from successfully completing the Detour challenge.

"We're getting there, Theodore!" Eleanor exclaimed while carrying the last two boxes.

"I'm ready…" Theodore replied as he handled the final slab.

They made their way back to the pallets safely as they placed the three boxes in the pallet, perfecting the shape of the boxes. The worker gave a thumbs-up to the Chipmunks as they pick up the clue from the factory worker; Eleanor peeled it to read the details.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Drive yourselves to the Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist to find your next clue! Okay then, come on, Theodore!"

Both chipmunks headed their way back to their vehicle to rush out of the factory.

* * *

Pražská Highway

Sanjay & Craig, unfortunately, are still on the road, finding the next destination closely.

"Where are we, Sanjay?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, maybe we got a bit of trouble on the road," Sanjay answered.

"Just to be sure to ask somebody."

"Alright."

They luckily found a garden machinery store where they entered the establishment to ask for any directions and assurance as they saw a cashier on work.

"Excuse me, do you know where this is?" Sanjay showed the clue to the cashier, who scanned it properly.

"Uh, you got the wrong road." The cashier answered.

"Wait, really?"

Sanjay and Craig, groaning in frustration after finding out a piece of bad news.

"Dang it! Now we're in the wrong way!" Sanjay exclaimed in frustration.

"Ah, shoot." Craig simply cursed under his skin.

"Do you have any maps?" Craig asked politely.

The cashier gave them an extra map, in which it was another struck of dumb luck for them.

"Thank you so much!" Sanjay said, bowing to the cashier.

They made their way outside and back to the vehicle.

"I told you to ask before we got lost in the road!" Craig vexed.

Sanjay was looking up in the map and found the place of interest in a blink of an eye. "Lucky, that it's not that far behind."

"Well… maybe we are down in the losers' bracket right now."

"Just don't say that it will just make me sick again," Sanjay replied atrociously.

Craig groaned. "Alright, have it your way."

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

Outside of the premises, we captured both Raven & Starfire parking their car as they hurried up inside of the factory.

**Raven & Starfire – Partners-in-Crime**

Starfire got relieved when they saw the other teams, still carrying the remaining boxes over their pallets. They quickly changed their attires into factory as they hastily began their task of sending boxes.

"Quick! Before they can get out of here!" Starfire told Raven wildly. "Pick more boxes, if you can."

"Alright, but this will take time," Raven said, sending a warning on her voice.

**Raven & Starfire – 3/90 slabs stacked**

While the other teams began to pick up their pace as they frantically switching boxes from the conveyor to the wooden stacking platform, especially the oldest team in the factory.

**Linda & Lawrence – 27/90 slabs stacked**

"Okay, now they are here, can we pick up our speed?" Linda asked Lawrence. "They're here!"

"Just calm down, hon," Lawrence answered. "We might get knackered, later on, so we got to keep passive as ever."

As they pass Timmy & Chloe, who just sending more boxes towards their box tower. They both put down their boxes safely.

**Timmy & Chloe – 55/90 slabs stacked**

"Ah, we need more boxes!" Chloe said in an almost panicking tone.

"Yeah! That's what my concern, twenty minutes ago!" Timmy replied sarcastically.

"Now I know what's the feeling of struggling, even though I'm lacking it before!"

**Charlie & Viola – 68/90 slabs stacked**

"We're almost there, Charlie!" Viola exclaimed while observing the boxes that they stacked.

"Few more roundabouts and we're scramming over!" Charlie responded with assurance.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

A team had arrived in the church as someone picked up their number and its partner grabs the clue from the box to open it.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"It's a Roadblock, Theodore. Who wants to scale the heavenly heights?" Eleanor reads the question and looks over to Theodore beside him. "I think you can do this, Theodore."

"Really?" Theodore then became silent to decide until he concedes. "Alright, I'll try, I guess…"

"Yeah! That's what I like about you!" Eleanor then realized what she had just said as she pouted, quickly rephrases. "That's what I like about you… preparing for anything!" She swung her arms lazily, chuckling sheepishly at her own embarrassment.

"Okay… here I go." Theodore exhales slowly, preparing for his first Roadblock challenge.

"Good luck!" She shouted as Theodore went inside with the bishop as his guide.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Charlie & Viola – 80/90 slabs stacked**

"Yes! We're getting there!" Charlie early celebrated while Viola told her to go back to business. "Oh, right!"

They went back to the conveyor while the following team, Timmy & Chloe, also let go of their boxes that they newly sent.

**Timmy & Chloe – 69/90 slabs stacked**

"We can catch those girls out!" Chloe said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know!" Timmy continuously sneering to Chloe, who is completely ignoring his remarks as he looks back to the camera. "Wow, she is serious…"

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

Sanjay & Craig arrived in the church as they learned that they got passed by Eleanor & Theodore.

"Dude, we got passed?" Craig asked Sanjay.

"Oh, yes, they did!" Sanjay answered in a surprising tone.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"Wow, that overturn took us down a position!" Sanjay said. "Can't believe that."

"That map really saved us or maybe my awareness in the road saved us," Craig added, conflicting on what saved them from getting lost.

* * *

Sanjay hooks a clue to his clutched as he reads it.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Roadblock. Who wants to scale the heavenly heights?"

"Uhhh, I can't do it." Craig automatically responded.

"Why?"

"Look over there…" Craig gestured Sanjay to Theodore, who just pinch the clue to retrieve it, excitedly celebrating.

"Way to go, Theo!" Eleanor compliments her partner, clapping at his performance.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 5****th**** Place**

They passed the boys with their smiles in their faces in which Sanjay knew the reason why Craig instantly backs out to the challenge.

"Alright, I'll do it." Sanjay obviously agrees to fill in for this challenge.

"Okay, man. You can do it just fine!" Craig said, starting to support him while entering inside.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Linda & Lawrence – 45/90 slabs stacked**

**Raven & Starfire – 22/90 slabs stacked**

"We can do this, hon!" Lawrence said humbly to Linda, who nodded.

"We can catch them up!" Starfire told Raven, who also nodded.

Both teams who are in jeopardy of getting eliminated were at least, competitive at the stacking challenge. While the leading teams, specifically, Charlie & Viola are on the verge of finishing the challenge.

**Charlie & Viola – 88/90 slabs stacked**

"Almost there, almost there," Viola said. "We need more two!"

"Alright, let's carry one each!" Charlie ordered as Viola assists fully to the command.

They went back to the conveyor to grasp the boxes that they needed to complete the task. While Timmy & Chloe passed them over to load more boxes in their pallet.

**Timmy & Chloe – 76/90 slabs stacked**

"We're getting there! We're getting there!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Let's get this finished!" Timmy added.

Charlie & Viola successfully inserts the final slabs in their storage pallets as the employee gave a thumbs up and reveals their clue. Viola accepts the envelope and opens it.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Drive yourselves to the Church of the Assumption of Our lady and Saint John the Baptist…"

"Yeah, let's go!" Charlie cheerfully exclaimed.

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

We saw a team arriving inside of the bone church where both of them seemed to be horrified at the main attraction of this old structure – the bone structures in its surroundings.

"Eleanor & Theodore…" Phil pauses for a while. "…you are team number five!"

**Eleanor & Theodore – 5****th**** Place; arrived at 4:13pm**

"Yay!" Theodore feigned celebration but quickly changes the mood and huddled closely to Eleanor's shoulder. "Ahhh!"

"Uhhh… can we go out now?" Eleanor worryingly asks Phil. "It's too dark and… spooky out here." She grinned widely.

"Yes, you may go and be careful out there," Phil replied easily.

"Thanks!"

"Come on, Eleanor!" Theodore, who is now shaking violently, passes the unsteadiness to Eleanor, who immediately sprinted out of the church, followed by Theodore.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

Sanjay basically picks the clue in its hanging position as he landed safely to the floor while Craig was jumping in joy. He rushed towards Craig, who headbutts him in the gut lightly as a compliment. Sanjay opens the clue and reads it in a whisper tone.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Alright, let's run through the street!" Sanjay exclaimed.

They left the church in a hurry.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Timmy & Chloe – 85/90 slabs stacked**

"Okay, we need a few more!" Chloe said.

"Woo! We're almost finishing this…" Timmy said slowly as they went back to the conveyor.

**Raven & Starfire – 31/90 slabs stacked**

"Ah, this is getting exhausting!" Starfire began to complain.

"Maybe just clucked up a little and we're over this," Raven said.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"I don't know, you'll figure it out on your own."

Starfire perplexed at Raven's comments as she carried on lifting more beer boxes.

**Linda & Lawrence – 58/90 slabs stacked**

"We're like sixty percent finished…" Lawrence assumed, wiping his sweat from his face.

"We can make it a hundred in no time…" Linda replied optimistically.

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

Sanjay & Craig arrived in the oddly-looking church where they met Phil and the local greeter.

"Sanjay & Craig… you are team number six!" Phil announced.

**Sanjay & Craig – 6****th**** Place; arrived at 4:20pm**

"Woo! Nice!" Craig exclaimed happily as they shared fives with his head and Sanjay's head.

"What's your insights about your race so far?" Phil asked.

"Well, better to be prepared…" Sanjay answered first.

"…and better be aware of your surroundings because that might get you lost." Craig then added. "It's a tough race, so far."

"Yeah." Sanjay nodded in agreement.

"Alright, congratulations again." Phil commended them once more.

"Thanks, Phil!" Both of them replied in unison.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Timmy & Chloe – 90/90 slabs stacked**

The factory worker exposed the clue to the newly-finished team as Chloe peels it carefully and reads it aloud. While Timmy took the time to remove his sweat from his face and his neck.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Okay… Drive yourselves to the Church of the Assumption of Our lady and Saint John the Baptist…" She reads. "Now we can finally go!"

"Thank goodness!" Timmy sighed in comfort.

"Let's go!"

Both kids left the factory in a hush with two remaining teams, fighting for survival at the competition.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"It's a Roadblock," Charlie muttered the question. "So who's doing it?"

"You are, silly!" Viola nudged her lightly. "You look like an angel, duh!"

"Okay, okay. I'm doing it." Charlie instantly volunteers as she opened the second paper behind.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Linda & Lawrence – 73/90 slabs stacked**

"We're pretty close!" Linda hurriedly exclaims.

"'Am not gonna cuss out myself just to lose," Lawrence added.

They went back to the conveyor to pick up more slabs. While Starfire & Raven catches up as they drop off their boxes.

**Starfire & Raven – 55/90 slabs stacked**

"Let's go, Raven! Few more hunches and we can outlast them!" Starfire exclaimed, hopefully, to surpass the leading team in the factory.

"We're all wishing that." Raven cryptically replied.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

**Charlie & Viola - Sisters**

"Are you ready, Charlie?" Viola loudly asks from the ground.

"Yeah! I'm in!" Charlie answered quickly as she lets go of the grip from the top. "Yeah! This is great!"

"Let's go, sister! Woo-hoo!"

While another team showed up in the church where one of them picks up a clue.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"I'll do it! Since… I don't know why I chose myself to do this." Chloe obliviously said as she shrugged.

"Whatever, since we're in the worst position ever!" Timmy continuously sneering towards the girl, who was obviously clueless to the whole ordeal. "Darn it, why won't she react to anything?!"

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Wow, she really is serious at this, huh?" Timmy only asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie was on the edge of picking up the clue.

"You are almost there, Charlie!" Viola cried. "That's it, that's it, that's it…"

"Gotcha, dude!" Charlie exclaimed in success. "Yeah! This is what I like! Woo-hoo!"

The other team was looking attentively in the challenge as they saw Charlie landing on the floor and reads it.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Make your way to the Pit Stop!" Charlie then Viola squealed together in excitement. "We gotta go! Yes!"

As they left the building, Chloe soon entered the sacred structure as Timmy waits patiently, or maybe this time, impatiently.

"Come on! We're running out of time!"

"I'm hearing that, Timmy!" Chloe replied back with a shout.

"Well, make it quick!"

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

The two magical sisters arrive inside of the church as they stepped on the mat to meet Phil with genuine grins on their faces.

"Charlie & Viola, you are team number seven." Phil declared.

**Charlie & Viola – 7****th**** Place; arrived at 4:42pm**

"Hooray!" Viola celebrated as she hugs Charlie, who embraces back.

"That was great!" Charlie said, breaking the embrace as they exchanged hands with one another.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

Chloe was seen progressing at the abseiling challenge where she is a few feet away from the awaiting clue.

"I got it, I got it…"

"Come on, Chloe!" Timmy cried.

Chloe then picks up her whole strength as she successfully extends her arms to procure their next clue. Timmy seemed to mind to applaud her work.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 8****th**** Place**

Chloe proceeds to rip off the clue to read.

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop!"

They exited and sprinted their way to the Pit Stop.

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

Since the production crew wanted to show the final moments of the last two teams and also, to avoid overtime, Timmy & Chloe officially arrived there at 8th Place.

**Timmy & Chloe **\- **8****th**** Place; arrived at: 4:47pm**

"What happened to the lead that you gain?" Phil asked them.

"Well, we have some flight difficulties…" Chloe answered.

"And… we got caught up with many teams and some mistakes were made!" Timmy ranted afterward, groaning when he told the story. "That is pretty cruel, if I can say!"

"Alright, but still, you're both still on the race. Take a rest and take a break." Phil advised them sympathetically.

"Thanks, Phil!" Chloe received the message fairly.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Raven & Starfire – 64/90 slabs stacked**

"Come on, we gotta move quick or we're so screwed!" Starfire told Raven.

"I try and I try, it won't improve." Raven somehow show some emotion in the leg for the first time.

"We need to pick up many boxes as we can."

The Parents are on the brink of achieving their finish at the Detour as they improve their pace from this time.

**Linda & Lawrence – 85/90 slabs stacked**

"We're a few pinches away, honey," Lawrence said, looking again to the stacks. "We got to end this!"

"Yeah, we need to pick all of the boxes," Linda said. "How many do we need?"

"I think that was five. I'll collect three, you go for the two."

"Sure, no problem!"

They picked up the remaining boxes that they needed. While the other team, hand out five more boxes to their pallet.

**Raven & Starfire – 69/90 slabs stacked**

"Let's go! More boxes!" Starfire strictly reminds Raven.

Regardless of what speed they are taking, Linda & Lawrence let go of their supplies as the worker awarded them their next clue, in which, Lawrence receives it as he opens the envelope.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"Thank you so much!" Linda thanked the factory worker.

"Alright, let's paddle to our car!" Lawrence exclaimed as they left the factory with one team remaining.

Meanwhile, the heroines added more to their storage.

**Raven & Starfire – 73/90 slabs stacked**

"We still have a chance!" Starfire cried. "Come on!"

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 9****th**** Place**

"Who wants to scale the heavenly heights?" Linda reads the question from the clue. "Should I do it?"

"If you insist, then yes." Lawrence has no problem with his wife's decision. "It's all yours!"

Linda enters the church, guided by the bishop and was amused by the sight of the holy structure.

"This is awesome!"

"Wow, from its infrastructure. This is a splendid building!" Lawrence reacted well to the building.

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Raven & Starfire – 79/90 slabs stacked**

"We're a few away! We can do this!" Starfire said while huffing and running wildly.

"Time stood till to all of us!" Raven added.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

Linda was now on top as she slowly descends from the ceiling while her husband was watching closely at her feat.

"I can tell that she is doing it pretty decent," Lawrence said to the camera.

She pulled more as she was nearby the clue and tries to move sideways to grab the envelope. Lawrence started to cheer for her for some encouragement.

"Let's go, sweetheart! You can do it! Just move like a young child!"

"Okay…" She muttered as she pulled more momentum at her and the clue was snatched by Linda, who successfully finished the Roadblock challenge.

"Yes! Way to go!" Lawrence celebrated as well, swinging his fists up.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 9****th**** Place**

Linda, who was now on the ground reads the clue for her husband.

"Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop! Sedlec Ossuary…"

"Come on, let's sprint and pint!"

* * *

Pilsner Urquell Brewery

**Raven & Starfire – currently in Last Place**

"Thank you!" Starfire received the clue as she opens it to read. "We gotta go!"

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

Unfortunately for the last team, the penultimate team arrived and simultaneously stomped on the mat.

Phil looked at them in a serious manner. "Linda & Lawrence… you are team number nine!"

**Linda & Lawrence – 9****th**** Place; arrived at 5:05pm**

"Oh, my!" Linda reacted, cupping her chest in relief. "That was so close!"

"That was intense, mate!" Lawrence said to Phil.

"You're both still in the race. Congratulations!" Phil said.

"Thanks!" Linda replied with a bow.

* * *

Church of the Assumption of Our Lady and Saint John the Baptist

**Raven & Starfire – currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock. Who wants to scale the heavenly heights?" Starfire reads. "I'll do it."

Starfire went inside the church to perform the last task, if ever. Because everyone has checked in at the mat and production does not want to go over time, it got skipped to the part where Starfire landed back to the ground with a clue on her hands.

**Raven & Starfire – currently in Last Place**

"Make your way on foot to the next Pit Stop…" Starfire reads the last details for this leg.

They left the church to jog ahead towards the Pit Stop.

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

They managed to arrive at the Pit Stop where they met Phil and the local greeter where the latter greeted them. While Phil announces their fate in the race.

"Raven & Starfire, you are the last team to arrive…" Phil pauses and stares at them in a serious matter to seal the deal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Raven & Starfire – ELIMINATED**

"Aww, man!" Starfire reacted, swinging her fists in defeat. "That was close!"

"I know but destiny sometimes decides on who's going to prosper, but unluckily, it wasn't us," Raven added.

* * *

**Raven & Starfire (Confessional)**

"Well, that was quick. We're out after two legs! And that pretty much sucks!" Starfire exclaimed. "I'm not upset, it's just… we can't catch up!"

"At least, I have some fun perhaps," Raven added. "It was crazy." She then smiled on the camera.

A montage of both girls was shown. From their highlights between two legs. In hindsight, they had a great time racing but unfortunately, it was their time to go.

* * *

"I'm sorry, guys. But you need to leave and I'll see you in the finish line." Phil told them.

"Thank you so much," Starfire said, shaking hands with both the host and the greeter.

While Raven watches it silently, it was the sad time to go for both of them as they left the church with their whole bags.

* * *

_**SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

"Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.

"Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused and continues. "Teams make a splash…"

Emma & Noah were seen in a kayak boat capsized as they both plummeted in the rapid waters.

"Whoa!" Emma reacted.

"While Eleanor & Theodore had conflicts on their decisions…"

"I really wanted to—" Theodore said until he got interrupted by Eleanor.

"But it is easy to do!" Eleanor retorted. "It is more fun!"

"But I can't—"

"Come on or we'll get in last!" Eleanor started to became irate because of Theodore's constantly rejecting the offer of doing a task.

"And Timmy & Chloe got in a heated argument..."

"I swear to god that I put it in here!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Come on, then, where did you put it?" Timmy asked.

"It's not even in here!"

"Oh my god… this is so upsetting…" Timmy covered himself with his hand.

* * *

_**FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

Results for Leg 2:

1st – Stan & Steve - arrived at 11:26am | Roadblocks: Stan 0, Steve 2

2nd – Emma & Noah - arrived at 12:05pm | Roadblocks: Emma 2, Noah 0

3rd – Kevin & Sami – arrived at 12:28pm | Roadblocks: Kevin 0, Sami 2

4th – Clarence & Jeff – arrived at 3:41pm | Roadblocks: Clarence 1, Jeff 1

5th – Eleanor & Theodore – arrived at 4:13pm | Roadblocks: Eleanor 1, Theodore 1

6th – Sanjay & Craig – arrived at 4:20pm | Roadblocks: Sanjay 2, Craig 0

7th – Charlie & Viola – arrived at 4:42pm | Roadblocks: Charlie 2, Viola 0

8th – Timmy & Chloe – arrived at 4:47pm | Roadblocks: Timmy 0, Chloe 2 [OWNERS OF EXPRESS PASSES]

9th – Linda & Lawrence – arrived at 5:05pm | Roadblocks: Linda 1, Lawrence 1

10th – Raven & Starfire – ELIMINATED | Roadblocks: Raven 0, Starfire 2

11th – Leslie & Penny – ELIMINATED | Roadblocks: Leslie 0, Penny 1

* * *

_**A/N: Sad to see another one go… **__** That's just disappointing for them. But hey, at least I have finished Leg 2! :D **_

_**Obviously, the start of the third leg will be posted as soon as possible! But first, I'll be posting bonus scene for the second leg first before proceeding to the third leg. Pretty much busy with college and other stuff. So that's why I don't update that much. Haha. But let's see if we can cut in some time to make the next chapter.**_

_**So far, which team do you like and which team do you hate/despise so far this season? Let me know who and why!**_

_**If you have any suggestions, corrections or whatsoever, feel free to DM me. It's open as a vacated lot! Hehe.**_

_**But that's it for now, see you soon here at TAR:TC Season 2!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	12. It Magically Happens 1

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Platrium: I hope you liked this new leg! :D

Guest #1: Well, you were wrong and what do you mean by the cycle? Can you elaborate it?

Guest #2: You were right! :)

* * *

_**Episode 3, Part 1 – "It Magically Happens…" – Viola**_

* * *

"Previously on The Amazing Race…" Phil said as he began to narrate the recap of the last leg. "Teams continued racing to the city of Prague!"

_**"Oh, boy! We're ready!" Timmy ecstatically cried after he exchanged fives with Chloe.**_

"At the Roadblock, Lawrence faced a slippery accident…"

Lawrence was seen slithered from the ice field as he immediately cried in pain.

"_**Aww, my back!"**_

_**"Honey!" Linda reacted in horror as she went forward to the pained man. "Are you alright?"**_

"Meanwhile, Sami lead his team by showing his passion for his favorite pastime…"

The scene where Sami scored for the team was shown. The goal sends a wave of cheers from the audience.

_**"Let's go, Team Kevin & Sami!" Sami hollered. "I fucking love hockey!"**_

"But was deterred by a small mistake…"

Both Kevin & Sami arrived at the Pit Stop where they met Phil to reveal the mistake that they made.

"…_**since you did not read the instructions carefully from your clue, you earned a thirty-minute penalty," Phil told the aforementioned team of their violation.**_

"_**This is ridiculous!" Kevin said in an upsetting tone.**_

_**"Look… I'm sorry!" Sami replied, hinting of relenting to his mistake. "I know it makes sense but can we just please act like we took it as a lesson?!"**_

"Meanwhile at the Detour, Craig took the food challenge as his heavy lunch, while his partner, did not take this as an enjoyable feast."

Both brothers were seen eating. Sanjay was having a hard time to swallow the remnants of his sausage, whereas Craig was simply enjoying the sausage buffet.

_**"Aww, man! Don't get too doubtful, that will send your guts out and maybe, your food might go out as well!"**_

_**Sanjay widened his eyes and warned him. "Man! Don't say that again or I'm gonna do it right away!"**_

"While Stan & Steve's consistent teamwork advances them to victory."

_**"…you are team number one!" Phil announced their placement.**_

They didn't respond joyfully because of how scary looking the place is, instead, they only reacted with a relieving sigh.

"Unfortunately for the heroine team, their adventure came to an end…"

_**"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Phil declared.**_

Both girls took the sad news well.

_**"I know but destiny sometimes decides on who's going to prosper, but unluckily, it wasn't us," Raven said.**_

"Nine teams remaining… who will be eliminated… next?"

The screen showed the sneak peek of the upcoming leg for a measly small amount of time.

_**"I hope we don't get explode in our car," Theodore said, reacting to the loud exploding sound that came from their car.**_

* * *

_**(The intro is on the third chapter or Episode 1, Part 2)**_

* * *

_**11:24PM -**_ Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones – Outside Premise

The main point of the episode kicks off with a montage of sceneries and the progress of Czech in the night time until to the point that it stopped to the last leg's Pit Stop.

The first team was spotted on the mat, waiting for their time to open their first clue for this leg. When their time had met, the younger one of the victors, rips it properly to read.

**Stan & Steve – 1****st**** Place; departed at 11:25PM**

"Make your way by taxi to Old Town Square and find the man in a _Praga_."

"_**Teams must take a taxi 50 miles back to Prague at the Old Town Square and they must find a vintage Praga, in which the owner of the car will be waiting for them for their next clue."**_

Phil was beside the antique vehicle where the owner showed the clue in the camera.

"_**Pretty good for a collection, doesn't it?"**_

"Okay, we're staying here," Steve told his dad.

They entered a taxi that was provided by the production staff as they sat down comfortably inside and moved out of the premise of the church of bones.

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"We're pretty confident about our victory on the last leg," Steve said. "I was just hoping that we can stay connected with dad, despite having a little bit of a misfit."

"That pretty sounds cocky," Stan replied in a serious tone but smiled afterward. "I like that poise of yours, son."

Steve only raised a brow and commented unsurely. "Thanks?"

* * *

"We need to go to the Old Town Square, dude." Stan reminds the driver, who didn't respond.

"Dad, what's a Praga?" Steve asked.

"You tell me, son. I have no idea what it means."

"Whatever it is, it looks like a Prague thing."

* * *

Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones – Outside Premise

**Emma & Noah – 2nd Place; departed at 12:05am**

Both of them packed their bags on the taxi's trunk as they entered and left the starting point.

"We're going to find a Praga," Emma said re-reading the clue and stares towards her partner. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

"It sounds like it's a local object or whatever it is, but it's just my assumption," Noah answered. "We'll see what it is later on."

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"We're second." Emma began simply by recapping their position last leg and added. "We got a nice position so far…"

"Since _someone _did not read the clue well…" Noah said.

* * *

_Last Leg - Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones_

"Emma & Noah… you are the third team to arrive…" Phil announced. "However, you'll notice that a team seemed in trouble reading clues." He gestured to the team of Kevin & Sami with his face, in which they gaze sharply. "I'm pleased to tell you that you're officially team number two!"

"Yes!" Emma squealed in joy as she instantly kisses Noah and releases him immediately. "We did it, Noah!"

"That's actually nice." Noah somehow felt confident at his composure. "We'll take it."

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Continuation of Confessional)**

"I can assure that everyone, including us, might be in trouble for not taking details carefully." Noah continued. "Of course, since those sharp-heads did their mistake. I wish that their ego would cause their demise in the race."

* * *

Old Town Square

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

Both men left their taxi as they started walking through the vast, complex square, which was filled with amazing lighting from different architectural buildings.

"Whoa, this is cool," Steve said in awe.

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"This is just great! The lights were blooming at night!" Steve said. "And I thought we're only expecting challenges but we're getting great landmarks."

"What a change for you, son?" Stan said, alluding to his son to get teased.

"Not really. I'm still Steve! Don't treat like I'm some kind of a reincarnated old man!"

* * *

"We got to ask people about the Praga thing," Stan said.

"Yeah, lucky that we got some people here at night," Steve commented, sighing in relief when he observed that few people were walking around the plaza.

They went to the nearest bystanders from their sight and asked them immediately.

"Excuse me. Do you know what Praga is?" Steve asks them decently.

"A car." One of them answered instantly.

"A car?"

"Yes."

"Thanks!"

They left them and continued their expedition with developed ideas on their hold.

"That was a car? Of course! It would be." Stan said.

"Didn't you even drive it when you were younger?" Steve replied.

"Not really, we're driving tanks and trucks!" Stan answered. "But yeah, let's find that car."

After jogging throughout the winding square, they stumble upon an interesting appearance of a vehicle. The vehicle was clearly looked like it was made from another era, they assumed that they found the Praga.

"Hey, that's the only car that we've seen so far…" Stan said.

Steve did not reply to his dad as he went nearby the car and noticed a sign beside the car. "Hold up, there's something in this sign!"

"What does it say?" Stan curiously asked.

"It says – open, nine o'clock…" Steve reads it aloud. "Damn it!"

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"When we found out that it has an opening hour, we went from dominant to plain losers in just a sign!" Steve said, nitpicking about the concept of opening hours.

"It would've pretty great if the clue's on the vehicle inside, that would be preferable than being waiting for the sun to shine," Stan added, in which Steve nods to agree with him.

* * *

"Oh, well, we need to find a place to rest," Stan stated their current plan.

"Is it legal to sleep in here?" Steve asked.

"Not really sure, but it could work."

The camera showed them leaning on their walls with their bags behind their head as a pillow as they slept throughout the dawn hours.

* * *

_**9:00AM **_– Old Town Square

The sun breaks into the clouds as it was getting busy within the old plaza. More people have been walking throughout the square with different intentions in their minds. While for the teams, it was the right time to get wild as they sprinted towards the vintage car. One by one, teams have acquired their clues from the owner of Praga as they simultaneously opened their next tip.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Make your way by taxi…" Charlie began reading.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"…to Ka-ya-kee Tro-ya…" Chloe reads the place fluently clear.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"…and find your next clue…" Clarence finished.

"_**Teams will now make their way to Kajaky Troja to find their next clue." Phil detailed their next tip.**_

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Come on, Craig! Let's find a taxi!" Sanjay exclaimed.

Sanjay begins to run followed by Craig, who felt comfortable after the last leg.

"Thank goodness, it's a little bit of a hot but it's not gonna last forever." He said to the camera.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig(Confessional)**

"Can they actually make a waterless leg at some point?" Craig asked, seeking for answers, anytime now. But he received nothing again as he sighed in disappointment.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore – Neighbors**

"Where's the taxi when you needed the most?" Theodore asks Eleanor while running through the passage.

"We'll have to follow somebody, Theo. That's our way." Eleanor answered, leading their team sternly.

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Taxi! Taxi!" Emma cried.

"Wait, I think I see one over there!" Noah announced, gesturing straight to a nearby road. "Taxi!" He flailed his hands freely in the air to gesture their urgency.

While Clarence & Jeff also saw Noah's urgent call to the important vehicle.

"Hey, hey, hey, taxi!" Jeff shouted while Clarence waves his hand easily.

**Kevin & Sami - Wrestling Teammates**

Luckily for the Canadian sports team, they found a nearby cab on their way as they packed their bags on the back of the vehicle to secure their occupancy. They went inside onwards.

"Ka-jacky Tro-ha?" Sami reads the location for the driver.

"Okay, okay." The driver nodded in response.

"Thanks." Sami compliments the driver as he puts back the clue on his fanny pack as he faces Kevin. "I think he knows where he's going, isn't that right?"

"Let's say that we're optimistic and never asked that question to me." Kevin retorts in return.

"Okay…" Sami only responded.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Something tells me that Kevin is still mad at me for that mistake that I don't want to mention anymore, ever." Sami simply speculated.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

While the other teams are running like children, the aforementioned team moved like they always do – jogging.

"Is your back alright, hon?" Linda asks her husband.

"Yeah, it was just a slippery accident, no biggie," Lawrence answered happily.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"We're not rushing things up for a bit. I just want to know if Lawrence is fine but I know that he is one." Linda said.

"Of course, accidents happen at the time that you don't expect it would happen," Lawrence added.

* * *

"Alright, let's go hunt for a cab!" Lawrence said, already pumped to enter the serious part of the race.

* * *

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

The couple was now inside of a taxi as they told their driver to lead them at Kajaky Troja as he accepts the offer.

"Faster, please." Emma requested calmly. "We're in a race!"

"I hope he knows where he's going." Noah wished.

* * *

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

The duo was at their taxi as they moved in a quite decent speed.

"Ka-jacky Tro-jah." Steve reads the location once more.

"Driver's good so far, let's keep him for a while," Stan suggested.

"Yeah, I can take him for a day."

* * *

Old Town Square

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Taxi!" Sanjay called once more as the trick worked this time as they entered the vehicle.

"I hope we can catch up with the other guys…" Craig wished hopefully.

"Don't worry, we got someone from behind and the guys in the front… they are still there somewhere."

Soon after, the remaining teams who were stuck in the square for the longest time did acquire their taxi as they individually pushed out of the plaza.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"We got to go here… fast!" Eleanor showed the clue to the driver as he nodded in answer.

"Let's go! Drive! Drive! Drive!" Theodore cried, acting like he was cheering for the driver in a race.

Eleanor chuckled. "That's a good sport! Motivating our driver! Very clever, Theodore!"

"Yeah! I can do it more!" Theodore gladly continued. "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"He knows where he's going to, Timmy," Chloe told Timmy. "I know he can make it!"

"Gee, don't say that! You'll jinx us up!" Timmy replied with a hiss.

"Calm down, Timo. It's just a dumb superstition or a coincidence, in scientific terms. But it's just not gonna happen like that!"

"Tell me that better." Timmy frowned, crossing his arms tightly.

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Ka-Jackie Tro-ha!" Lawrence reads the location for the driver, who silently nods.

"Let's go, sir! We're in a competition right now!" Linda requested.

"It's important for you to take us with safety."

"I know you would say that, hon."

Lawrence laughed lightly. "Eh, why not give him support?"

"Why not." Linda chuckled in response.

* * *

OMV Gasoline Station – Argentinská

A team's cab unexpectedly stopped by the gasoline station where the driver took a break for a gas refill. While the team who occupies the taxi did not take this situation very well.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Wow, talking about leading…" Viola said. "Damn it!"

"If we thought that we're going first in the next place, we better not make any assumptions," Charlie said.

"Yeah, it magically happens…" Viola rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"We better make up some time after that gasoline obstruction," Charlie said. "Because time is important like our lives!"

* * *

"How long does this take again?" Viola asked.

* * *

Kajaky Trója

We get to see a glimpse of the new location. When the teams looked up outside to see that it contained a river with an obstacle course, in what they assumed, they have different opinions about it.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"Are we really going to do that?!" Sami asked surprisingly.

"I'm down with that, not gonna lie," Kevin answered.

"Wait, someone's behind us…" Sami looked up behind to see another cab trailing them. "It's the kid and his dad…"

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"Oh, boy…" Steve reacted anxiously.

"Don't worry, son. We have to outlast those guys, just hang on." Steve comfortably replies to Steve.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Wow… are we seriously doing that?!" Clarence was in awe when he sighted the obstacle course.

"This is gonna be a game-changer…" Jeff added.

**Emma & Noah – Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Oh, I think we have done this before, right?" Emma asked.

"Yep, and that's the only advantage that we have for now," Noah answered well.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Now you see why we joined The Amazing Race?" Noah began. "It's because we wanted to experience a real competition, a more safe environment than the last competition that we had before! And no joke, that past is ironically a blessing in disguise."

"Besides, it's one of the challenges that we're not on the edge of getting killed!" Emma added.

"I beg to differ."

* * *

Eventually, the four teams soon came out of their taxis as they locked their sights on the clue. The quadruple pairs raced towards the box as they picked up a clue from inside and opened it hastily to read.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"It's a Detour!" Steve declared.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Fast and Furious…" Jeff started the reading series.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"…or Slow and Steady?" Sami finishes the question.

"_**People of Prague have always experienced the mesmerizing, old architectural structures of the city. And to this day, people can now enjoy additional activities that they can try today. Their choices for this Detour – Fast and Furious or Slow and Steady?" Phil said while in the grasses of Kajaky Troja.**_

_**"At Fast and Furious, teams will have to take a wild ride with a kayak, down the man-made whitewater rafting course that is used by professional kayakers. As they make their way through the running course, teams will have to pick up a ribbon in a hanging steel arch, which has their next clue written on it. If they tipped off from the kayak and did not pick up the clue, they must face the rapids again until they succeeded." Phil explained the first option.  
**_

_**"While in Slow and Steady, teams will have to pull themselves along this grueling aerial rope course suspended above the rafting course. When both members reaches the endpoint, they will receive a ribbon each, which contains their next clue." Phil described the second choice.  
**_

**Emma & Noah – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Of course, we will pick the obvious one," Noah said. "The kayaking."

"Not a good thing to take pull yourself up there," Emma added, motioning the ropes above the water.

While the other teams have to decide in which they wanted to partake. Clarence & Jeff made their way to the couple to share their options with them.

"We have the same idea as well," Jeff said to them.

"Still remember the alliance?" Clarence asked the other team.

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

"Yeah, but come on, we have to start!" Noah urgently beckons them to jump into the equipment.

"Of course, we're gonna take the rafting course!" Stan announced.

"I wish we wouldn't die there!" Steve nervously wished above.

"We choose Fast and Furious!" Kevin said to the camera. "It's what's best between the two!"

"Nothing to argue with that." Sami only shrugs in response.

All of them are now on their way to the equipment station to begin their task.

* * *

Bubenečský Tunnel

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"How many more minutes?" Eleanor asked the driver.

"Uhh… five minutes." The driver replied quickly.

"It better be five minutes because we will be doomed, if it's not five minutes!" Theodore said, worrying that they could be lost.

"Don't say that, Theodore. I'm sure we're nearby."

Behind them was another team, that team certainly came lucky since they always get the last place every single time.

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Hey, look, we're not that last, at least," Lawrence said, observing the road frankly.

"You'll never know, sweetie." Linda chuckled then after.

* * *

Argentinská Road

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"We've lost valuable time for a gasoline break!" Charlie exclaimed in a panicking manner.

"We need to go there faster, sir! For the love of race!" Viola added, ordering the driver to upgrade his speed.

* * *

Kajaky Trója

**Stan & Steve – 1****st**** Attempt**

"Now paddle!" Stan lead the way for their teams as they simultaneously paddling through the quiet part of the water course.

"Be careful, be careful…" Steve muttered.

"We shouldn't be careful, we're in a race!"

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"Dad is really cocky and egotistical most of the time," Steve said. "He always knows everything. But in the end, it results in a mishap or any mistake! How many times can I say that when he's not always listening to me?!"

* * *

They finished off the first part out of the four parts, but every part they passed, the waves become drastically rapid until they picked up the ribbons at the end of the line. When they passed the first part, they suddenly ran out of balance and flipped over their boat, making it null.

"Dad! I told you to be careful!" Steve cried.

Both boys climbed back up to dry land as the other competitors watched and another team will take on the rapids next.

Behind them were two teams, they picked up their clues to read the next instruction.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Detour. Fast and Furious or Slow and Steady?" Lawrence reads the question.

"From the looks of it, the kids are taking the boating…" Linda said, observing the water obstacle from her eyes.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"We're doing Fast and Furious!" Eleanor announced, decides their best option to do.

"Ah, Eleanor. I think we should do the other one." Theodore replied, disapproving Eleanor's decision.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because I really wanted to—" Theodore said until he got interrupted by Eleanor.

"But it is easy to do, Theodore!" Eleanor retorted. "It is more fun!"

"But I can't—"

"Come on or we'll get in last!" Eleanor started to became irate because of Theodore's constantly rejecting the offer of doing a task.

Theodore sighed in defeat. "Okay then."

They followed the signs through the water obstacle where the other teams are waiting for their turn to come.

Speaking of turns, Clarence & Jeff began paddling through the obstacle.

"Hey, better paddle faster, Clarence!" Jeff spoke to Clarence.

"I know, I'm trying! The waves are faster than I thought!" Clarence replied.

The speed that they added was clearly taking them through the waves as the waves took them out and the boat flipped off, failing their first attempt. Both men rise from the water as they shake their heads to remove excess water from their faces.

"God! That was unexpected…" Clarence said.

"This is harder than I thought." Jeff realized but certainly did not deter from being daring. "Let's try again!"

"Alright…"

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Slow & Steady Detour

Both Linda & Lawrence started pulling themselves but in a backward position with Linda leading the pulling race.

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Wow! Never seen you getting much adventurous, huh?" Lawrence asked while taking a pull.

"Of course. Us, adults, find some way to feel like teenagers again." Linda answered.

"Oh, you." He laughed at the remark.

As they slowly progressing, another team showed up in the form of two girls as one of them snatches a pamphlet from the box as she opens it.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Fast or Slow?" Viola reads the question and suggests. "I think we should do Slow…"

"I agree, the other one looks like it's a 'one team at a time' scheme…" Charlie agreeing to the recommendation.

"Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"If the Fast and Furious challenge isn't a one-at-a-time challenge, then we would pick that one out," Charlie admitted.

"Well, we can't all come and go by to the bubble!" Viola added. "That's all I can say."

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Fast & Furious Detour

Kevin & Sami were currently on the second part of the course where they paddled in the most stable way possible, avoiding anything that happened from the other teams who didn't succeed at their first attempt.

**Kevin & Sami – 1****st**** Attempt**

"We're getting halfway!" Sami exclaimed while paddling. "Keep the pace, keep the pace!"

"I know! I can hear you from behind!" Kevin replied.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"The flow of the water became intensely strong! I don't know which direction will the waves go, I know we're getting there but the waves really killed our momentum." Sami said.

* * *

Their boat abnormally moved from the right, almost hitting the edge of the course.

"We're getting there!" Kevin exclaimed.

As soon as he said that, the speed did not go along with them as they fell off from their boat, officially voiding the attempt. They emerge back after sinking and grunts in an upsetting mood.

"Ah, we can't just control the power of the water easily, Kev," Sami said.

"I know, we screwed that up big time," Kevin commented, agreeing with him. "Next attempt, we will get this."

While Emma & Noah watches them nonchalantly but added with a satisfying smug for the latter. The latter then asks the former.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. We just need to keep the pace intact."

"Then it'll be commended." Noah smugly replied.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Slow & Steady Detour

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Are you fine, hon?" Linda asks Lawrence, who had a slight distance between her. "You're getting far away from me!"

"I'm pulling, 'ya know, mate?" Lawrence answered in a fancy English accent while pulling through the ropes carefully. "My back's getting recognized."

"What?"

"My back, it's haunting me _back_."

"Was that a joke?"

"That was an improvise quip but I guess it is."

Linda then laughed when she got the answer. "Keep on going! That will keep you enlightened."

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"I don't know but I really told Lawrence to pull some tickling witticisms, I'm hoping that could work for him to continue," Linda said.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Hey! It's them again!" Charlie cried, recognizes the team from the distance. "We can catch them up, especially the dad!"

"Yeah, they are. They got some guts, mainly the mom! She's leading the pack!" Viola added. "Come on, let's start!"

Charlie nodded in response as they began pulling themselves up, but they performed it forward rather than backwards.

The last two teams arrived at the recreational center where they picked up the final clues from the box. They opened and read the details.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"We're going to take the Slow one. That one favors to you, Craig." Sanjay clearly decided. "But it looks like we have to wait for one team to finish. Two teams are allowed at the same time."

"Dang it, I thought they would go all through the water!" Craig got dissatisfied when he saw the two teams taking their preferred task.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in Last Place**

"All of them are occupied. What should we do then?" Timmy asked Chloe. "And we're freaking last!"

Chloe looked at both sides of the Detour as she finally made the final decision. "You can do both, right?"

"Yeah, I can," Timmy answered quickly. "But which one?"

"We'll take Fast and Furious!"

"Okay, okay…"

Both kids went through the equipment section as they picked up their items. While the other team, waiting for a team to finish the slower task.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Fast & Furious Detour

**Emma & Noah – 1****st**** Attempt – FAILED**

"Whoa!" Emma reacted.

Their boat flipped over as they made their way back of the line. Another team was set to sail across the moving obstacle course.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 1****st**** Attempt**

"Come on, Theodore. Let's roll!" Eleanor told Theodore.

"Okay…" Theodore simply replied.

They started paddling as they went into the course flawlessly so far.

"Pick up the speed, Theodore. We're getting there." Eleanor said.

"I'm trying…"

Soon after, the rapids came to them to wreak havoc as they screamed when they fell off the kayaking boat. Both arose from the cold waters of the course.

"Theodore!" Eleanor called him out but was not the happiest call that Theodore heard. "Come on! You can do it! Just trust me on this!"

"I know, I know." Theodore sighed.

While watching, Noah gave his thoughts on this challenge.

"So far, I think everyone is struggling right now." He said towards the camera. "And on the other hand, I think I see some guys up there and they are looking good at their progress."

"Crap, we should have pick the Slow and Steady." Emma chimed into Noah.

"I think it's a bad decision to switch tasks. We should definitely be getting this, maybe at the next or the next after the next attempt."

Emma rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Slow & Steady Detour

The distance between The Sisters and The Parents was pretty close as the former team was getting near to Lawrence, while Linda is much halfway far than him.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters **

"Okay, we need more energy," Viola said.

"I know, we're not stopping!" Charlie replied with determination.

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Let's go, honey! You can do it!" Linda said, looking up to Lawrence, who was hugging himself between the ropes to move through. "Let's go!"

"I have nothing to lose! I don't wanna get _roped_ our place to the kids…" Lawrence said, grunting and pushing through the back pain. "Don't get too cocky."

Linda was on the verge of ending the task while Sanjay & Craig looked amazed at the moment.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Whoa, look at the old man move!" Craig said to Sanjay. "He became faster than before! He outlasted those girls behind just like that!"

"That pretty means we're getting up there very soon," Sanjay commented.

Lawrence picks up his pace as he improved his speed and his will to carry on as the girls got astonished what they had just seen.

"Wow… he pulled that fast? Dang!" Viola reacted surprisingly.

"No kidding, he's pulling his energy overall," Charlie answered. "We need to pull up just like him."

"Gotcha, sis!"

On the other side of the aerial course, Linda picks up one of the two ribbons.

"Got it!" She shouted. "Let's go, honey! That's it, you're getting it!"

She climbed down from the course as she watches her husband pulling out all of the stops to end the task. Lawrence knew that he was almost thereby extending his arms, but was a few feet away.

"Come on! Grab that baby!" He said.

When he pulled the biggest drag that he can perform, he immediately grasps the ribbon from his hand, securing their finish. Most of the competitors, especially the slow-takers was shocked to see it transpiring, right in front of their eyes.

"Gotcha!" Lawrence cried, exhausted from the course, he immediately climbs up to the finish line. "Yeah!"

Sanjay & Craig knew it was their time as they began climbing up to the course.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Woo-hoo! Way to go!" Linda completely cheers for her husband as she went to him and sends her a kiss and a hug. "You're good, hon. You are good."

"Thanks, sweetie. Couldn't do it without you."

"Okay, read the clue. I have Sta-vov-ské."

"Di-vad-lo."

"_**Teams will have to figure out that Stavovské Divadlo is referring to the state theatre of Prague known as, Estates Theatre, where they will search for their next clue." Phil simply stated the next instruction.**_

The Parents made their way to their cab as Linda asked.

"Excuse me, do you know where this is?" She showed the ribbons to the driver.

"Okay." The driver nodded, indicating that he knows the place.

They entered the taxi as they comfortably sat on their chair, feeling relieved after the grueling challenge.

"That was tough," Linda said while breathing thoroughly and looks up to her hands, which was currently painting light red. "And my hands kinda sore."

Lawrence panted for a while until he spoke up. "I concur, I did almost lose my glasses there. I could be a helpless man afterwards."

Linda chuckled in response as she gave the water bottle to Lawrence, who is in dire need of replenishment through his system.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Fast & Furious Detour

The other teams spotted the oldest team leaving the obstacle course just like that. They seemed astonished at what had just transpired so far. Some teams shared their thoughts about this unexpected event.

**Kevin & Sami - Wrestling Teammates**

"Wow! They just finished like that..." Sami said to the camera. "What did they eat before they race with us?"

**Clarence & Jeff - Best Friends**

"Look at them go!" Clarence said.

"If they can finish the job, why don't we?!" Jeff asked to Clarence and maybe himself.

**Eleanor & Theodore - Best Friends**

"Now I'm having second thoughts on changing tasks." Eleanor told to the camera as she sighed heavily. "Maybe my guts took me far again. Now I'm actually gonna rely to Theodore." She gestured to Theodore, watching a team, performing the challenge.

Alongside the young chipmunk was the other teams who were observing the current water players' movements at the river course.

**Timmy & Chloe – 1****st**** Attempt**

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Chloe told Timmy, who nodded.

"Okay, I'm just paddling here," Timmy replied. "The waves pretty fast."

"Yeah, but I'll let you know what you will do—"

Chloe got interrupted by a rapid wave merged and swept them to the left side of the course, making them out of course, but still valid to race, according to the rules.

"Ah! The waves swept us just like that!" Timmy exclaimed, now soaked in water. "Maybe we can paddle hard?"

"Yeah! I think it could work…" Chloe said but was hinting of unsureness on her voice.

"Hold on! You sound like you're unsure about your answer. What's up? I thought you're a scout!"

"But you're a scout too, remember? I can't hold the boat that much longer!" Chloe cried as she continuously sweeping the water.

However, they cannot stand the force of the pushing rapids as their boat collapses and also themselves in the process, invalidating their attempt. They both emerge from the depths afterwards.

"Ah! This is crazy!" Chloe reacted.

"We're now getting back of the line again!" Timmy said. "What should we do? We shouldn't wait for our turn, it's taking forever to wait!"

They are now both on land to continue their discussion about the tasks.

"I don't know but we can switch—"

"No! I cannot take any punishments up there!" Timmy replied fiercely, motioning towards the aerial rope course. "I could take days to finish that!"

"Then what should we do besides waiting?!"

"Uhh… use the pass?" He suggested unsurely.

"Wait, what?! Are we really using that right now?!" Chloe reacted immensely, grabbing Timmy's collar in the process and continued right to his face. "Are you really sure about using it now?!"

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"I have no choice but to get out of there and use the Express Pass. Deal's done." Timmy said.

* * *

"Oh my God, Timmy!" Chloe lets go of him and continues ranting to him. "I am not okay about using that right now! We might need it on the other leg!"

"I just can't take this challenge anymore!" Timmy replied. "It's nothing to be scared about than being last as of this moment."

"This is ridiculous…" Chloe muttered.

Chloe's upsetting mood was the perfect time to take a break as it was captured in slow motion until the screen transitions into black.

* * *

**Leg 2's Bonus/Deleted/Extra Scene #1: Human Peeve**

Formanka Restaurant

After taking a victory from the Stack In challenge, Sanjay immediately takes himself to the restroom to release the excess matter from his body. Craig made his way to the door to call his buddy.

"Sanjay, are you there?"

"Yeah!" Sanjay answered.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I ate too much sausage."

Craig grunted and replied. "Come on, man. I thought you're going to face whatever we needed to do, even the heaviest challenge that they can offer."

"Yeah, I know. But man, those are heavy hitters." Sanjay commented. "I just really wanted to avoid eating too much food, you know?"

"I get your point but are you in for more food in the future?"

"As long as it isn't that much, that's fine for me," Sanjay answered and realized. "Hey, Craig, can you move over 'cause you're gonna like the next scene…"

Craig widened his eyes as he knew what comes next when Sanjay told those words. He immediately sprinted out of the restaurant to calm himself. After a few seconds, he overheard a big exploding sound, resembling a flatulent sound.

"Wow… how much is that? Did we eat even sausages?" Craig asked in the camera. "That was loud!"

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"I hope that's not going to air…" Sanjay said. "It's gonna be humiliating for me!"

"I hope it does," Craig said otherwise.

"Why?"

"The ratings will go _boom_ when they see that!"

"Craig!"

"But on the other hand, the restaurant might blow up instead. That was a loud noise! I thought we would die just because of the challenge!"

"Dang it, Craig!" Sanjay stammered afterward and said. "Please, it's just embarrassing!"

"Alright then!" Craig replied, smirking and bobbing his eyebrow teasingly to add. "But at least that was a great showing of strength and courage!"

* * *

_**A/N: So, there you go! The first part of Leg 3 is here! Many things happened in here! It's getting intense right now! :3  
**_

_**So, if you have noticed, I added a miscellaneous scene from the last leg because I think making them at one piece could take some time and also for reducing the documents that I have been writing for this piece of work; waste of space, from my perspective though. What do you think of this adjustment? Should I continue it? Let me know in your review!**_

_**I'll ask this again for you guys:**_

_**Which team do you like so far from this race? Why?**_

_**Which team do you despise so far? Why?**_

_**Let me know in your review!**_

_**If you have any suggestions/complaints/corrections, etc. feel free to message me directly! They are open as a wide circle! :D**_

_**Will Timmy & Chloe use their Express Pass to surpass the Detour or will they keep continuing to improve their skills on paddling? Who will be first at this leg? Find out soon at TAR:TC Season 2!**_

_**I'll be right back soon.**_

_**~Ellu**_

* * *

Modified: 11/21/2019


	13. It Magically Happens 2

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Guest #1: So far, I have zero plans over that matter. It's an interesting feat to get to the All-Stars, isn't it? But it will take some time to finish the other seasons that I had on paper. So, focus on the current projects first before that. :D

Platrium: I am so sorry about the mess that I made in the last chapter, I think I rushed it if I can remember very well. I think I have modified some of them, but not completely fixed at all. Sorry about that. :/

Nah, if I meant for "fancy" English, it could mean that he also knows the Australian accent, so well that I have to put "mate" on his accord. XD

* * *

_**Episode 3, Part 2 – "It Magically Happens…" – Viola**_

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Fast & Furious Detour

The show comes back with Neighbors, still arguing over whether using their Express Pass or not. Chloe, currently upset at the moment, continues to counter Timmy's case.

"It's a good idea but I think it's too early for us to use the pass! I just don't want to waste it in the silliest way possible!"

"I wouldn't waste it on the silliest way, alright…" Timmy replied, crossing his arms subsequently. "But learning that we're in last is ridiculous!" He shouted.

Chloe mindfully conflicted with this ordeal, trying to pick out any best answer to Timmy's retort.

"Have you change your mind now?" Timmy asked impatiently.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"I just don't know what to say!" Chloe exclaimed. "Why is this so hard, especially when we are arguing over a special envelope?!"

* * *

Chloe sighs heavily to utter the decision. "Alright, we will use it."

Timmy, however, wasn't satisfied over to her answer. "What's the catch?"

"Dang it, he got me!" Chloe muttered under her breath and simply replied, turning back to her partner instantly. "Well, let's just say that we're trying sailing over there and once we fail the next turn, we're so using it!"

Timmy sneered. "Okay, that's a deal. But we're back on the pack!"

**Stan & Steve – 1****st**** Attempt**

Both gentlemen paddled through the waters smoothly and pressured themselves to avoid any crucial mistakes that they might make as they fight the high currents of the river with determination.

"Come on! We can do this!" Steve cried, hyping up his team to control their boat. "Just paddle and hold tight!"

"Wow, never experienced these rushing waters since our small yacht sank in my day-off in a river!" Stan added, confessing unexpectedly.

"What?" Steve asks confusedly. "How did a yacht ship on a river?"

"Duh! We have our own way!" Stan answered. "Grab the ribbons, Steve!"

Steve carefully stands at their kayak boat as he kept his eye on the prize. The youngster extends his arms to reach two ribbons in a successful manner.

"Gotcha!"

"Yes! Now we gotta pull over there!" Stan cried.

Steve obliged as they made their way to the calmest part of the obstacle in the end to land back to safety. They removed their helmets to unveil the next tip.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"What does it say?" Stan asked.

"We'll just ask them, it's not even English!" Steve replied.

They undress themselves back to their own attire as they made their way back to their taxi.

"Thank God, we still have him here," Stan said.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Slow & Steady Detour

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

Viola came first when she snags the first ribbon while Charlie wasn't far away from her partner.

"Come on, Charlie!" Viola shouted to the blonde pup while undressing from her safety gear.

"Almost there…"

Charlie did not contain herself as she snatches a ribbon of her own and arrived at the finish line successfully.

"Good job!" Viola complimented her sister.

"Yeah, I done it so well…" Charlie said, panting after a grueling obstacle course.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

They made progress on the aerial course as they kept dragging themselves at a normal pace, especially Sanjay.

"Are you alright, Sanjay?" Craig said, turning his head to his partner. "You look uncomfortable."

"I am…" Sanjay replied, as he pulls more strength to move, his heavy breathing was overheard by his partner. "Just go, man."

"Alright…"

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"Sometimes, you just got to give credit where credit's due, but Sanjay is doing a great job so far in the race," Craig said.

"Yeah, you have lots of things that you need to know about teamwork," Sanjay commented. "But thanks…"

"Welcome, bud."

Both shared their fists to bump with one another.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Fast & Furious Detour

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Are we gonna use it now?" Timmy asks Chloe.

"NO!" Chloe madly refused to let go of the Express Pass off her hand.

"But they're getting away! Come on, just think already!"

**Clarence & Jeff – 2****nd**** Attempt**

But before they can make through the rapid waters, Clarence suddenly falls off their boat, voiding the attempt immediately. The fallen kid emerges from beneath.

"Clarence! Why did you fall off already?!" Jeff asked, complaining how fast they ended their flunked attempt.

"The boat's slippery," Clarence answered. "My butt could be one though."

Jeff only grunted and cursed under his breath afterward.

**Kevin & Sami – 2****nd**** Attempt**

"That was quick…" Sami said, overwhelming on the recent predicament over the water course. "I just want to finish this course!"

"If you can shut up and focus on the race, then it won't happen to us!" Kevin said, looking at his partner with a glare. "Get the boat to move!"

Sami shrugs in response. "Okay, whatever you say…"

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"I don't even get it… Kevin's still mad at me for that mistake." Sami said. "If I want to forget about that moment, the same goes for Kevin. Why can't he just be silent himself over that matter?! Huh?! It doesn't even make sense!"

* * *

The Canadian Wrestlers made their way to the noisiest part of the water course as they fight the current with their own self.

"Paddle, Sami, paddle!" Kevin cried.

"I'm trying to keep my balance, Kevin. I'm also paddling!" Sami replied hastily. "Just keep yourself on the boat!"

"Stop making fun of me, pale!" Kevin told Sami a big vitriol.

"Come on, Kev, if you don't shut up, you'll make us lose!"

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"If you know about the concept of storytelling, there's this one thing I could always recall – mind games. Play them with your words of despair and try to make the best of them by taking advantage of a hard situation. Sometimes, it doesn't work, but sometimes, it is." Sami explained the concept of a psychological exercise.

* * *

Their boat spun clockwise as Sami was now leading in the course, due to the force of the running water.

"I'll get the ribbons."

"Go for it before we get caught!" Kevin bellowed desperately.

Sami stood up cautiously as he waits for the right moment to grasp the ribbons from the arch. When that right moment came upon him, he immediately holds and pulls out the two ribbons from the steel obstacle with ease.

"Woo! Yeah!"

"Just hold it until we can make it back," Kevin told Sami, where he notices Kevin's voice toned down.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Es-ta-tes Di-bad-low." Sami reads the two words carefully. "I don't know what that is."

"Let's go find our taxi," Kevin said.

Sami nodded as they made their way back to their taxi, they ask the unreadable words to the driver. The driver answers and told them that they will go to a theater.

"Oh, go there!" Sami requested. "Make it faster, sir!"

The driver obliged as they left the obstacle course.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Slow & Steady Detour

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

Both of them were halfway from the finish line as they continue to decrease their distance towards the other side of the aerial course.

"We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it…" Sanjay mumbled to himself.

"Let's go, dude!" Craig yelled from the distance.

"I'm gonna make it there, Craig!"

"Yeah, you're working on it!"

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Fast & Furious Detour

**Emma & Noah – 2****nd**** Attempt**

"I'll get the ribbons!" Emma told Noah, who nodded. "Just keep the pace secured."

"On it," Noah replied.

While Noah swerves their boat from left to right, Emma eyes herself to the ribbons as she leaps at the right time to secure a safe spot.

"Nice jump." Noah complimented as he saw the whole athletic episode of Emma.

"Uh, thanks." Emma smiled in response but did not show her flushed cheeks to Noah. "Just paddle already."

"I am!"

**Emma & Noah – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Stavovske Divadlo." Noah reads the clue fluently.

"Uhhh, is that the clue?" Emma asked.

"Yep. Better inquire this to our taxi."

They made their way to the taxi where they immediately ask the driver for a tip.

"Oh, you know it?" Emma said, making the driver nod. "Take us there."

"_Rychle nás odtáhněte._ (Drive us there fast.)" Noah told the driver by their own language.

Their taxi left from the outdoor sports center.

The Neighbors were supposed to take their turn right now but was surpassed by the fact that Chloe was in a mental battle with her conscience to use the Express Pass or not. The Chipmunks are now taking their second attempt to the test.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Now what?" Timmy asks Chloe once more.

Chloe did not answer, looks back between the current sailors on the water course and the climbers on the aerial course. She almost went to hysteria while still battling her inner thoughts.

"We-we-we-we—"

"What is it now?!" Timmy exclaimed, becomes irate in an instant. "We sacrificed our turn to a team then we're standing here like jerks!"

"I-I-I…"

The blonde girl watches Sanjay & Craig, where the latter successfully completes the course while waiting for the former to step up his game. Then focuses back to Eleanor & Theodore, who are still struggling with maintaining control of their boat.

"Maybe we could watch them first then I'll decide…" Chloe said nervously.

"Really a great idea," Timmy sarcastically responded with crossed arms.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Slow & Steady Detour

Meanwhile, Craig was now on his normal outfit as he heavily cheers for his brother, who is on the verge of completing the challenge.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Let's go, Sanjay!" Craig cried. "Just hold on and make it faster!"

"I'm almost there!" Sanjay shouts back as he pulled more.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"Getting tired is getting me tired literally…" Sanjay said. "Now my only chance for redemption is to play like a hero and get your supporters to support you!"

* * *

"You're almost there!" Craig yelled once more.

"I'm coming!" Sanjay then screams a battle cry as he wiggles faster against the ropes than he could think. "I'm… close…"

"Yeah, that's it."

Sanjay finally an arm away from securing triumph until he tips off and clenches the final ribbon to his fist, gaining victory for his team.

"YEAH!" Craig enthusiastically yelled. "NICE ONE! WOOOOO!"

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Let's go, Sanjay! Let's get outta here!"

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Fast & Furious Detour

The brothers' victory was adamantly observed by the Neighbors.

"Now you've change your mind?" Timmy asked one more time.

Chloe was now violently twitching because of her constant hesitation for the consumption of their Express Pass.

"I-I-I-I…"

"WHAT?!"

Chloe shrieks loudly and answered. "YES! WE'RE GONNA USE THE EXPRESS PASS!" She panted immediately after uttering the taboo, according to her.

"Good thing." Timmy frowned, due to the fact that they wasted big time because of this simple conflict.

He went to the operator of the water course to use the Express Pass to procure two ribbons, in which the pink boy gladly received.

"Thank you."

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Okay… now, what do we do now?" Chloe asks Timmy.

"Uhhh... I think we need to ask this to someone." Timmy answered. "Now let's get out of here."

**Eleanor & Theodore – 2****nd**** Attempt – FAILED**

Both chipmunks arise from the depths.

"Oh, now we're like in the bottom!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Eleanor said in a panicking tone towards the camera. "Now I feel worst after bossing around poor Theodore!"

"Now what? We're still doing it?"

"No, Theodore. We can climb now."

"Okay." Theodore simply said. "Finally."

* * *

Estates Theatre

A team was spotted arriving at the front of the theater where they picked up a clue from the box.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Roadblock – who can remain composed under pressure?" Steve reads the question.

_**"At this Roadblock, one team member will have to search for an instrument named Mandolin. In which, they will have to find one of them, inside of the theater. Once they think they got the right instrument, they must bring it with them to Don Giovanni." Phil stopped explaining the detail to give way for the actor's impromptu performance. "If they got it right, he will give them their next clue." Don Giovanni showed the envelope to the camera with additional theatrics.  
**_

"_**To get the teams on under pressure – they won't search for just a normal mandolin… they will have to search carefully for a miniature mandolin."**_

A crew shows an example of a miniature instrument as he opens it to reveal the aforementioned object.

"I guess I'm the man to do this." Stan volunteered.

"Sure, how hard can it be?" Steve replied.

When they got inside the theater, they were flabbergasted by how big the theater was inside. They were multiple chairs, in front of the stage; balconies were also looked upon, both men seem to be overwhelmed by the fact that Stan must find a miniature object from this kind of theater.

"You're kidding, right?" Stan asked.

"I mean, you know what mandolin is, right?" Steve replied.

"I think it looks like a guitar." Stan assumed.

"Well, that's up to you to find it."

Stan started his expedition for the mandolin while Steve was now sitting on the chairs beside Don Giovanni, who was singing at the stage.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Fast & Furious Detour

**Clarence & Jeff – 3****rd**** Attempt**

Both young men ran through the rapids as they gaze upon towards the ribbons.

"Yo, Jeff, better get that before we sunk!" Clarence told Jeff as he's assigned with the paddling.

"Just keep paddling and don't swerve it too much!" Jeff replied.

"Okay."

Jeff was now preparing for his prominence as he jumped to get the ribbons. As soon as he grabs both ribbons from the steel arch, he fell off the water in an instant. Clarence stopped paddling as he looks through the reflection of the river to find his buddy.

"Jeff! Where are you?!"

"I'm here!" Jeff cried. "I got it!"

Clarence got happy when he saw his pal holding the ribbons as Jeff climbs back up to land.

"I'm coming right there!" Clarence exclaimed.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"I don't know what this means but we should go honestly," Jeff said.

"Wait!" Clarence replied.

"What?!"

"Look down here."

Clarence picked up something from the ground. When Jeff recognizes the color of the object, he immediately snatches it from Clarence.

"That's the Express Pass, right?" Clarence asked. "I thought they use it earlier."

"No, Clarence! This is the second one!"

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"A fallen Express Pass?" Jeff asked to the camera. "Let me have it! We could have a chance!"

* * *

"Come on, let's go!" Jeff said.

Suddenly, Clarence takes the Express Pass from Jeff without a glance before they can leave the place with a taxi.

* * *

?

Since they didn't tell the taxi driver to wait for them, both Timmy & Chloe were inside of a train where they seemed quiet throughout the trip until one of them speaks up.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Timmy," Chloe called him. "I'm so sorry about earlier."

"That's…" Timmy replied but reluctantly to say something bad to her. "…alright, I guess."

"I know we could be somewhere now but I am just hesitant on using the pass!"

"I know, I could see it," Timmy said, noticing Chloe's fanny pack was open wide. "Your bag's open wide, Chloe."

"Oh…" Chloe looks down to see that it was open as she closes it instantly. "Thanks."

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Slow & Steady Detour

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

Both of them are midway in the course, trying to rush things up.

"Let's go, Theodore!" Eleanor cried.

"I am! Just do what you do!" Theodore replied.

Eleanor stopped for a moment to say something on the camera. "I just saw the guys down there grabbing the Express Pass. Darn it, if it was us on that position, we would be lucky as heck right now." She then continues back to pull herself out.

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Who can remain composed under pressure?" Charlie recites the question.

"I mean, we're in a theater," Viola said. "I think I should go, it's fitting for me!"

"Okay, it's all yours then!"

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"Whenever the challenge has the essence of music and plays, I always go for broke!" Viola said.

* * *

Both ladies entered the stage where they saw another team in front of them as Viola began hunting for the mandolin.

"How did they went first?!" Charlie asked in a surprising tone. "I thought they were out in the Detour first!"

* * *

Štefánik Bridge

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

Their lead had them dragged in the middle because of a congested situation.

"I think there's a little accident happening in front of us," Linda said to the camera.

"Then there are enforcers that have the control of this situation and the traffic," Lawrence said. "Since we're in front, I think we could be heading to our destination. Pretty gnarly experience, I guess."

As soon as he said that, their taxi leads the way as they surpassed the stalled vehicles that took out two lanes.

"Thank goodness," Linda said. "I hope we can catch up now."

"We still have our blessings from ourselves," Lawrence added.

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

The patriotic man was currently searching at several balconies but nothing can be found in his present position.

"All I see is violins and his relatives…" He muttered. "But I can't find the baby! The miniature!"

"Did you find anything, dad?" Steve asked loudly.

It was so loud that Stan can hear it from below.

"I find crap."

"Dang."

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

Charlie heard Steve's remark as she asks her sister next. "Did you come up with something?"

"Nothing!" Viola shouted from above. "All I see is the other instruments! What the heck even is a mandolin?!" She asked herself, crouching to every chair on the ground floor, nearby the stage.

"But I thought you're an expert on this?! Don't ask me! I'm a dork!"

"Sheesh," Viola muttered and faces the camera. "She is one though."

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"I thought she knows it, so I bought her reasoning. She's good at musicals, duh!" Charlie sneered, crossing her arms instantly.

* * *

Outside of the opera house, two teams arrived simultaneously as both members rushed towards the clue box. But both teams collided at the box, that was almost collapsed due to the tension, picks up their respective clues and shared daggers before opening their envelopes.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Roadblock…" Sami said and asks his partner. "Kevin, please you're doing it now. I'm tired of doing Roadblocks for consecutive times!"

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Sami insisted on me, doing the Roadblock this time," Kevin said. "He begs like a baby, to be honest. But I'll definitely accept the offer since tempers are flaring up once again."

* * *

"Fine…" Kevin accepted the deal.

Both men went inside of the theater. Meanwhile, the other team was left behind, due to obvious reasons.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"You'll do it…" Noah told Emma menacingly. "…again."

"But why?" Emma protested.

"I know for a fact that something is up with them and their antics make me withdraw from volunteering."

"Sure, whatever." Emma frowned in response before unveiling the challenge.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"I mean for safety reasons, that's a good idea to avert trouble," Emma said. "But I think Noah secretly doesn't want to do Roadblocks."

"I'd love to, sweetie plums, but instinctively, I backed out because I know what's best for us to avoid woes," Noah replied. "But still, I still have hundreds of tricks up on my sleeves, most of them will have an effect throughout the race."

"Sweetie Plums?" Emma grimaces on the cheesy nickname that Noah gave. "You should plan more on listing great nicknames for me instead. You definitely suck at picking names."

Noah only curled his lip in response.

* * *

Kajaky Trója – Slow & Steady Detour

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in Last Place**

"Great job, Theodore!" Eleanor complimented her partner for his determination on beating the course. "Come on, let's go!"

Both were outside and luckily stopped over to a taxi, which was wandering around the streets. They entered the vehicle as they move forward.

Silence took over the cab as Eleanor was looking over Theodore, who looked unhappy. She cannot help the fact that she felt guilty when her bossy side was showing earlier towards poor Theodore.

"Theodore, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't even know that we're last over there, I thought it would be faster but it wasn't." She paused. "Now I feel so awkward right now."

Theodore faces Eleanor and responded. "I think anything can happen, right?"

"Yeah, it could be," Eleanor replied, somehow showing her glee on her face.

"I think we should put back the questions behind and play the game instead!"

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"Wow, didn't think Theodore would say that," Eleanor said but smiles afterward. "I was so amazed by that!"

* * *

"Theodore…" Eleanor said, pausing for a brief moment. "I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah! That remark really made me stoked again!"

"Hey…" Theodore sheepishly chuckles. "That's nice…"

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Who can remain composed under pressure?" Craig reads the question.

"Craig, you can try this one out," Sanjay suggested.

"What, really?"

"Yeah. I think you can do this one."

"Sure…" Craig finally accepts the offer.

They went inside to meet with the other teams, who are still experiencing difficulties in finding a certain instrument.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Does this look like a mandolin?" Viola asked herself as she opens the case to reveal but nothing. "No, it's only the container!"

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

Emma hoists an instrument up and thought for the moment. "Maybe this is a mandolin?"

"Let's go, Emma! Try that!"

Emma picks up a string instrument with a long neck and a round body as he made his way on stage to verify the answer.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! NO!" Don Giovanni said, disapproves of his answer immediately.

"Damn it!" She muttered.

**Kevin & Sami - Wrestling Teammates**

"Looks like she doesn't even understand the word _miniature_," Kevin said, adding emphasis to the last word. "But shit, this is getting me pressured."

"Kevin, just go up the balconies!" Sami yelled. "Maybe you can find something there!"

"Just finishing this row!"

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"All I see is big…" Stan said to the camera. "Maybe I'm a tad of eyeing them carefully. I'll look up more on the next floor."

Stan ran to the next floor while Steve was anxiously waiting for his dad to come down.

Another team was spotted outside as they pick up their clue from the box to read.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"I think I can handle the pressure." Lawrence volunteered.

"Alright, it's all on you, honey," Linda replied, sending a quick kiss to her husband as they entered the theater.

Both parents entered the auditorium where they spotted several teams, working out to end the musical mess.

"Oh, whaddya' look at them?" Lawrence said to Linda. "I'm late at work as per usual."

Linda chuckled in response. "Come on, you silly goose. Get your butt to work." She pushed her husband downwards from the stage.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"I think this is a mandolin…" Craig said, biting the pear-shaped instrument to his mouth. "I'm going for the guess."

Craig made his way downstairs to the stage where he submits his guess to the actor, who instantly rejects his musical tone.

"Ahhh! This sucks!"

"Just calm down, okay? Don't get pressed already!" Sanjay bellowed.

"Uh, excuse me?" Someone from the waiting area beckoned him, he immediately turns back to see his co-competition, Charlie. "Can I ask why your brother is limbless?"

"Uh…" Sanjay nervously replied and added. "He was involved in a… big accident… it was so big that his limbs got surgically removed!" He sheepishly chuckles afterward.

"Okay…" Charlie trails off with a grimace.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"I don't want everyone to believe that Craig is not a human…" Sanjay said. "…well, except for you, guys, the production crew…"

"Indeed," Craig commented. "I just want to disguise as a normal human, like Sanjay, and like everyone else! And I think it's working so far."

* * *

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"I don't know but…" Stan said to the camera and continued, exploring the next gallery on the upper floor. "We've been here for like an hour or two! Maybe, ages! That goddamn son-of-a-biscuit of an instrument! You shall pay for the sins that you earned from me!"

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

Kevin presents the small case, which has nothing contained. Obviously, the clue presenter declines the object.

"Okay, if we can't find that instrument, why their cases don't count? And it always has to be empty?!"

"Come on, Kev. Just find something important and we're outta here!" Sami shouted, giving strength for his buddy.

"Just shut up…" Kevin muttered.

Sami didn't catch the remark while he was watching Charlie and Linda, dancing in the middle of the stage with Don Giovanni as the background singer as he asks to the camera.

"What the hell did I just watch?!"

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

While Charlie has her own moment in front, Viola found something underneath from the chairs. When she opens the small case, she found an instrument.

"Wow!" She reacted in surprise. "That is so small! Better check it out if it's right…"

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"Where are you? You piece of a guitar?!" Stan reacted wildly as he pushes the guitar off the balcony door.

But before he proceeds to go out, he noticed a small case on a chair underneath the arm-resting platform. When he opens the case, he immediately gasped when he found an instrument inside.

"Is it?!"

"Dad! If you found something unique, go down immediately!" Steve yelled.

Stan reacted quickly as he went downstairs, holding on to the precious instrument. While Viola, on the other hand, introduces to the actor the instrument. He went to sing first until he said…

"Yes."

"Charlie! We got it!" Viola exclaimed.

Everyone froze for a moment, especially the volunteers, who observes Viola's possession.

Charlie suddenly performs another dance, but this time, it was a victory dance. Viola grabs the clue from the entertainer as she rips the clue open.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Make your way to the NEXT PIT STOP!" Viola reads the next detail, adding a joyful emphasis to the last three words.

Phil was inside of a vast building, isolating himself from the people around him.

_**"According to the Guinness Book of Records, Prague Castle is the largest ancient castle in the world. This popular tourist attraction is also the office of the President of the Czech Republic. And at this castle complex, is the third Pit Stop for this leg of the race." He paused. "The last team to arrive here may be eliminated."  
**_

"Hey, hey, Charlie, come on!" Viola said, beckons Charlie to come with her. "This one's ours!"

"Yahoo!" Charlie exclaimed, follows her sister behind to leave the theater.

Next in line was Stan, who passed the tiny instrument to Don Giovanni, who said yes to the devoted dad.

"Oh, yes!"

"Nice!" Steve said, clapping at his father's performance.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop…" Stan reads the next detail. "…the last team to check-in may be eliminated!"

"Let's go, we might catch up to the girls!" Steve said.

Both men left the musical arena. At that time, another team arrived at the clue box, followed by another as both duos snatch a clue from the box.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"It's a Roadblock," Jeff said. "You're doing it, Clarence!"

"Really?" Clarence replied. "Okay…"

"Good."

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Who can remain composed under pressure?" Timmy reads the question.

"You'll do it this time, mister!" Chloe replied. "I did the last two!"

"Okay, okay." Timmy easily got annoyed by Chloe as he scans the challenge details until he asked. "What's a mandolin?"

Both teams entered the theater in unison.

* * *

?

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

Both girls left the grounds of the theater with their taxi.

"Prague Castle!" Charlie reminded the driver. "Fast, fast, fast!"

"Let's go!" Viola added with glee. "I can't believe we're leading!"

"Yeah, I know! This could be our moment to shine!"

"Like I always do on my stage plays!"

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

Both men were a few seconds apart from the first team as they left the opera house as well.

"To the Prague Castle, sir!" Steve demanded.

"Go fast and find those suckers!" Stan requested furiously.

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"What's this?" Emma asks Noah, lifting a four-stringed, pear-shaped instrument from the balcony.

"I can't even say the answer nor even tell you if it's correct!" Noah answered as he sighed with guilt. "I wish I should've changed my mind earlier!"

"NO!" Don Giovanni said, rejecting the instrument from Emma, who groaned immediately.

"So much for strategy, Noah," Emma whispered to the camera.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"Well, looks like brain over brawn ain't working," Sami said to the camera, sarcastically alluding to the co-Canadian team. "More like brawn, just power slammed brain in a squashing manner." He then shouts to Kevin. "Hey, have you found anything yet?!"

"Nothing! All I have is guitars…" Kevin replied, panting over walking for an hour or more. "…and nothing!"

Sami grunted and faces the camera. "This is getting complex up to this point. Mostly everyone is facing struggles, including our adversaries, unsurprisingly. While the leading teams are so pathetically lucky to finish the challenge!"

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"I think I got it," Lawrence said as he unveils a little case with an instrument inside. "Looks like the rainbow shone upon me."

He made his way to the stage to present the case-protected instrument.

"Yes." Don Giovanni announced.

"Oh, yes!" Lawrence exclaimed, celebrating lightly. "Honey, we got it!"

"Nice job, sweetie!" Linda complimented her husband and hugs him subsequently.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Pack your bags 'cause we're going Pit Stop!" Lawrence announced.

"I already packed ours." Linda chuckled. "Come on, let's get a taxi!"

Both of them left the stage and the theater to find a taxi.

Meanwhile, the other teams are still facing trouble with detecting the right instrument.

"Jesus, this is getting tougher and tougher…" Sanjay said to the camera.

Several teams, including the members on the stage, were so stressed that they showed it in a slow-motion to cut into a commercial break!

* * *

**Leg 2's Bonus/Deleted/Extra Scene #2: Cooperation in Realization**

Štvanice Stadium

After Lawrence got collapsed, the three teams skated over to the fallen competitor, who was holding the body part of concern, the back.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Lawrence softly replied. "It's just a hard fall, not even the worst experience I have ever faced."

"Maybe can we give him a space for breathing?" Timmy suggested.

Everyone nodded as they move backwards to give him a decent amount of air.

"I'm sorry about the interruption, guys," Linda told the other teams. "But maybe you can continue the task and we'll be fine here for a while."

"For some reason…" Charlie replied, scratching her head nervously. "I think we should help you out, guys."

"Just to be sure that you're okay, maybe we can help you?" Viola added.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"Now these kids want to help us…" Linda said. "…but I think it's good for myself to accept the offer since the medical isn't around."

* * *

"We can give you water if you want." Starfire offered.

"Sure," Lawrence replied. "Do you have any lukewarm?"

"Since we're inside, I don't think there's a chance of any warming spot over here."

"How cold…" Raven added.

"Okay, I'll take it," Lawrence said and nods to the offer. "Thanks."

"Wait, I think we should sit you up," Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, you can just drink when you sit down like that," Timmy added.

Chloe nudges Timmy. "Ow! What was that?!"

"Calm down with your words, Timmy."

The Neighbors and The Sisters helped the injured man to lift himself up as they graciously position him in a comfortable spot of the rink. Plus, Starfire & Raven offered Lawrence a bottle of water, but since they are inside of an ice skating arena, he still accepts the bottle and drinks it.

The audience suddenly clapped and cheered wildly for their act of kindness towards the teams involved. The teams looked over them and smiled at them, accepting their compliments in a wholesome manner.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"It's crazy to see that we're doing this on a show!" Charlie said. "It feels like we're the queens of the race!"

Viola chuckled in response and adds. "Crazy thinking, Charlie. But I agree, it's definitely a great moment to show your compassion to others despite competing."

* * *

**Raven & Starfire (Confessional)**

"It's surreal to me that people actually applauding at our performance," Starfire said. "I remember that we're just fighting monsters and people just praises us for like a minute. Then subsequently, it fades away."

"Because that's what kindness is. It's not doing something for someone else because they can't, but because you can." Raven added words of wisdom.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"It's funny to think that I'll get cheered by people because of an act of kindness," Timmy said. "If I can recall that much, people cheered for me because of stupid reasons. I'm so crazy and desperate to get attention sometimes, but hey, I think this will work."

"As a scout myself, I always challenge myself of making good deeds to others and to yourself," Chloe added. "Nothing will I ever regret from these actions, they're making me motivated!"

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"Thank goodness that there are some people who are actually grateful for themselves," Linda said. "I'd actually say that these kids have a bright future on their side if they keep up with that."

"I concur," Lawrence commented, nodding to Linda's remark. "You know generations and generations have passed, people changed. But I still have to figure out on this generation's puzzle. It seems complex so far. But oy vey, this generation has a brighter side to live on!"

* * *

En route to Pit Stop; tied for 1st Place:

Stan & Steve

Charlie & Viola

Linda & Lawrence

Performing Roadblock:

Kevin & Sami

Emma & Noah

Sanjay & Craig

Clarence & Jeff

Timmy & Chloe

On their way to Estates Theatre; currently in Last Place:

Eleanor & Theodore

* * *

_**A/N: Uh-oh! This cannot be good for a team that currently holds the Express Pass! How long can they notice that their special envelope is gone from their hands? Find out in the next chapter!  
**_

_**I did add an additional data, just in case some of you got confused of their current placements. And as of this chapter, I'll add this format to every chapter, except for the last part of the leg obviously.**_

_**Who do you think will win in this leg? Let me know in your review!**_

_**If you have any suggestions/complaints/corrections, etc. feel free to message me directly! They are open as a wide circle! :D**_

_**The next chapter will be up soon!  
**_

_**See 'ya soon!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	14. It Magically Happens 3

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

TheMegaPonyRanger: I got your suggestion on the bag, I hope they can be part of the next season, just stay tuned for the news in the future! Thank you for the suggestion, especially at the All-Stars pick, I'll consider it but it's not even finalized since we're not even halfway!

Guest #1: Not at all! It could go up to 12 or down to 10, or 9, that's all I can say to you.

Platrium: Haha! Craig is the master of disguise! :P

Guest #2: I think the survey is up now, just modify the link that I shared below. Answer it as many as you can! Thank you!

* * *

_**Episode 3, Part 2 – "It Magically Happens…" – Viola**_

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Time Elapsed: 1:16:45**

Most teams are currently struggling to find a miniature mandolin, which has the size of a hand. The volunteers for this Roadblock are scattered across the seats, from the upper balcony to the ground floor. While the other teams were impatient and anxious, due to the fact that it is a complex challenge.

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

"I think it's been an hour since we started the challenge!" Sami said, bummed out from his seat. "I don't really like sitting here, except for the planes since they're comfy at most times!"

While Kevin continues to hunt down the missing instrument at the upper floor, door-to-door.

"Did I look it up here?" He said. "I really forgot about it since these balconies are so similar to each other!"

"Kevin, can you hear me?!" Sami yelled from below.

"No, I can't hear you from up here!" Kevin sarcastically replied from above.

Sami frowns. "Really funny, Kev, really funny."

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Did you find anything tiny yet?" Noah asks Emma.

"I don't see anything yet!" Emma replied. "All I have is empty cases!"

"Never thought we would go into another stage of upsets in this race!"

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"I'm impressed. This is way more stressful than the last competition that we competed." Noah admitted. "It's crazy to think that no one has been seriously injured yet from this competition, except for some other guys out there."

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock. Who can remain composed under pressure?" Eleanor reads the cryptic question.

"Should I do it?" Theodore asked.

"I don't think so," Eleanor replied. "Maybe the next Roadblock will be yours…"

"Okay…"

Both competitors entered the musical arena where they got surprised when they saw the other teams from different locations.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"After a long time of nothingness, thank goodness they are still in the theater!" Eleanor said. "I've been waiting and hoping that they could be in trouble for a challenge!"

"Yes! The wish has been granted!" Theodore added.

* * *

Prague Castle – Prague, CZ

The camera shows a crowded, ancient castle which is open to the public. Two teams arrived there, a few minutes off between them. The first team surges ahead, surpassing tourists outside of the attraction. While the following team attempts to overtake but to no avail.

"There's an arrow over there!" One of the members of the first team said.

"Good eye!" Its partner replied while overtaking people on their way. "Excuse us, coming through!"

"They're like a mile away!" One of the second team's member said. "I don't think we can beat them."

"Who says we can't beat them?" The other member replied. "We can run much faster than them!"

"But it's so crowdy here! We can't just outlast them easily!"

"Don't be such a fool! We have our own way!"

Both teams are sprinting from different directions. A team was climbing upstairs, while the other excuses the tourists from being hasty. Until someone steps out of the big balcony, which Phil and the local greeter was standing by. That team stomped simultaneously.

"Welcome to Prague, Czechia!" The man in his sixties greeted the first team with a bow.

"Thank you!" The teams greeted back in unison.

Phil stared at the team nonchalantly, terrifying the teams in suspense.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Charlie & Viola…" Phil began. "You are team number ONE!"

**Charlie & Viola – 1****st**** Place; arrived at 2:44pm**

"What?!" Charlie reacted shockingly. "We're first?!"

Viola was holding her head in disbelief. "We're first?! Are you serious?!"

Phil chuckles in response. "Yes, you are the first team."

"Oh, my god!" Charlie said softly as they shared hugs with Viola. "I can't believe it!"

"And since you are the first team to arrive and the winners for this leg of the race, you have won… $2,500 each!" Phil announced their prize.

"Yeah!" Charlie said as they shared fives with each other.

"What was the feeling that you're the victors for this leg?" Phil asked them.

"It feels great!" Viola answered first. "I don't know that we're leading because we thought we lost it for a short period of time because the teams are so strong!"

"I can agree with that," Charlie added. "Seriously, the challenges are getting more intense and I don't know if we can beat them. Never thought we could be at the top!"

"Again, congratulations on your victory." Phil reiterated their triumph.

"Thanks, Phil!" Both of them said and shared embraces to the host, followed by the greeter.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"Wow, this is the best day ever!" Charlie exclaimed. "We are so delighted but at the same time we must be prepared for anything that is coming to us."

"Yeah, being at the top could mark you as a new enemy," Viola added. "But still, being first is such a great breeze to my senses."

* * *

Another team soon arrived at the mat.

"Stan & Steve, you are team number two," Phil announced.

**Stan & Steve – 2****nd**** Place; arrived at 2:47pm**

"Ah, so close!" Stan reacted with a snap.

"It's not a bad spot, dad," Steve replied. "We can outlast them next time!"

"Yeah, I know! Darn you, tourist attraction!"

Steve smack himself in the face.

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Let's go, Craig!" Sanjay yelled, followed by a whistle. "You can do this!"

"He's been yelling that for a hundred times!" Craig said to the camera while crawling to every chair. "I swear I'm gonna blow off if he's saying that again and again…"

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Did you find anything, Clarence?" Jeff asked.

"Not at all." Clarence simply answered.

"Well, let's go and don't play with anything!"

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"I'm still undecided on whether giving the Express Pass to Timmy & Chloe or not because they're in the alliance and we actually pick it up without their permission. Should I or not?" Clarence said.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Timmy, Timmy, go-go-go!" Chloe chanted as she dances with the music of Don Giovanni. "Timmy, Timmy, go-go-go!"

Timmy groaned in response. "Chloe, stop! You're making me distracted!"

"Let's go, Timmy! Woohoo!"

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

Eleanor submitted an instrument to Don Giovanni, who instantly rejects it with theatrics.

"NO!"

"Ahhh!" Eleanor shrieked in response while retreats back to the audience seats. "This is ridiculous!"

"Let's go, Ellie! You can do it! Yeah!" Theodore mildly cheered for his partner. "Woohoo!"

* * *

Prague Castle

"Linda & Lawrence, you are team number three," Phil announced. "Congratulations and what an improvement for you two, especially for a parent team. How do you improve your strategy for this leg and the upcoming leg?"

**Linda & Lawrence – 3****rd**** Place; arrived at 3:20pm**

"I don't know, maybe we got struck by a piece of pure luck or we did a great decision overall," Linda answered.

"Could be both," Lawrence added. "But at the next leg? Sounds sketchy if I might reckon but we don't know if this will continue or not, anything can happen to us or to any of them."

"Okay, and you've impressed me so far with your performance." Phil praised the oldest team of the bunch.

"Thank you, a pleasure to hear that!" Lawrence replied. "Nice castle, by the way."

"Thank you." The local greeter responded with a bow.

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Time Elapsed: 1:44:15**

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

Clarence submitted an instrument, much to Jeff's disapproval. The performer simply rejects with glee on his voice.

"Drats!"

"How long can he go for this complicated challenge?" Jeff said in a mumbling tone.

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

"That stupid instrument kept us for like two hours…" Kevin said to the camera, leaning at a wall to take a breeze. "I swear if I can't find it…"

Kevin continues back on searching for the miniature mandolin. But somehow in an unexpected turn, when he opened another balcony and ducks underneath a chair, he found another small case.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"What I originally planned to is that… if I can't find that mandolin, I'm about to say the s-word. Not _shit_, but to _surrender_." Kevin admitted.

"Really?" Sami replied.

"I was until I finally found that small piece of trouble underneath!"

* * *

Kevin opened the case to unveil an instrument. He screamed in relief, making the others looked up over the Canadian wrestler.

"Did Kevin got it?" Sami asked to himself.

To answer his question, his partner came out from the top floor to present the small object inside of a small musical box.

"Yes." Don Giovanni said, approves the instrument.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 4****th**** Place**

Sami suddenly stands up and jumps in excitement while several fingers are rising up in the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Thank you," Kevin said, receiving the clue with value. "Sami! Come on!"

"I'm coming!"

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop, Prague Castle…" Kevin reads the clue until he stopped unexpectedly. "Yeah, let's get out of here!"

Both men left the theater while hunting down for a cab.

"Finally, that was devastating to go back," Kevin said.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Let's go, Craig!" Sanjay exclaimed but turns his face towards the camera. "Even though we've been here for so long! How long?!"

Speaking of Craig, he was crawling instinctively between chairs at the ground but at the same time, tries to avoid being caught by someone.

"You've got to be sneaky to get forward."

As soon as he said that, he bites a small case and unveiled the content by his tail. He soon to be ecstatic when he saw an instrument inside.

"I GOT IT!"

Emma looked to Craig and mutters. "Not another one, damn it."

"You got it? Come on, bring that up!" Sanjay beckons his partner to surrender the object.

Craig soon walks up upstage to the actor, who immediately took the instrument, in exchange for a clue to the reptilian competitor.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Let's go, Craig!" Sanjay said. "Good job!"

"Thanks, man."

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"At last, I can feel the relief all over my body again," Craig said. "But hey, at least, it's warm when I got to the challenge, so that's kind of a win for me."

* * *

The remaining teams were definitely stressed out due to the fact that they are still struggling on finding a certain instrument, especially for Emma, who's been out for a long time.

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"This is getting worse for me, I still cannot find anything but other instruments." She said to the camera. "If I don't find anything in any minute, we're screwed!"

"I wish I could make or someone make any technology about teleportation whatsoever despite being controversial, just to feel Emma better right now," Noah said from the stage as he yelled towards Emma. "Look up at balconies, those are the sweet spots!"

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?"

Emma soon followed Noah's advice as she climbs upstairs to the second floor.

"Where should I start?"

* * *

Prague Castle

A team arrived at the mat where they met Phil and the greeter.

"Kevin & Sami, you're team number four."

**Kevin & Sami – 4****th**** Place; arrived at 3:56pm**

"Woo, nice," Sami said, wiping his sweat on his face. "That was nice."

Sami then embraces Kevin, who reluctantly gives his own to his partner.

Several minutes apart from them, another team showed up at the castle.

"Sanjay & Craig, you're team number five." Phil declared.

**Sanjay & Craig – 5****th**** Place; arrived at 4:08pm**

"Yeah!" Sanjay exclaimed happily as he shared a high-five with his buddy. "Couldn't finish it without Craig!"

"That one was a tough one," Craig replied. "I cannot believe I just did that!"

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Time Elapsed: 2:20:30**

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Have you find anything yet?!" Jeff screamed.

"Nothing! All I got is violins!" Clarence answered, hoisting the mentioned instrument. "See?!"

Jeff groaned. "This is unbelievable!"

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Come on, come on, come on!" Theodore muttered hesitantly. "Where is Eleanor?"

Meanwhile, Eleanor found an instrument of interest as she looked upon its appearance.

"Is this is a mandolin?" Eleanor said to herself, soon shrugs afterward. "I guess, I'm gonna try this one out."

Eleanor made her way to the stage to offer a string instrument to Don Giovanni.

"Hahaha! NO!"

"Okay, that's just dumb," Eleanor said, scratches her head in the process.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

Chloe looks over to Timmy, who was busy exploring the front audience seats.

She sighed and showed up in front of the camera. "See what I mean? I'm so really torn about using the Express Pass when we were in the course! I know it's conflicting but it is so irritating that I'm still cannot move on over that situation."

"No…" Timmy muttered when he found nothing on a chair. "Nothing in here! How long have we been here?!"

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"There's a banjo…" Emma said, picking up the said instrument. "Let me look up under the chair."

"Check every narrow place!" Noah suggested.

Emma fidgets her hand under the table because she won't fit through it. Until she felt a solid presence over her palm, she pulls it immediately to reveal that she obtain a small musical case. When she opens the case, she immediately stood up and rushed towards the stage to give out the object.

"I got it." Emma winked over Noah, who flushed dreamily.

"Yes." The actor announced, exposing the clue in front of Emma.

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed, dropping her elbow in success.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop… the last team to check-in may be eliminated." Emma reads the clue. "Okay, Noah, you heard the clue… Noah?"

Emma looked over to Noah, who was staring at her absent-mindedly. She frowned and holds his arm to pull him out of the chair to leave the musical arena.

* * *

Prague Castle

Skipping the whole expedition into the castle, the couple arrived at the Pit Stop mat to see Phil.

"Emma & Noah, you are team number six." Phil declared. "Anything to say, Emma?"

**Emma & Noah – 6****th**** Place; arrived at 4:51pm**

Emma looked over to Phil to Noah, who is still daydreaming.

"Well, just another competitive day for us." She said, shrugging in addition. "But can you hold for a second?"

"Sure." Phil nodded.

Emma cupped Noah's cheeks and sends him in a deep smooch, which made Noah woke up. He startled and soon followed Emma's lead until they let go.

"Ah, sure glad to be resurrected by the power of lip interaction, isn't it?" Noah asked Emma.

"Noah, you're weird. And also, we're number six." Emma answered.

"Yeah, nice!" Noah replied with a gun-like gesture with delight. "I like being weird."

Emma only rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Time Elapsed: 2:41:28**

Three teams remaining at the auditorium. The waiting individuals from the stage showed signs of urgency by talking to them in the loudest way possible.

"We're down in the last three!" Jeff exclaimed, begins to panic in his chair. "Clarence! Please, let it finish!"

"Timmy! Let's go and finish it already!" Chloe yelled.

"Eleanor! Eleanor! Eleanor!" Theodore chanted, cheering for his partner to give her extra motivation.

Because of this, Eleanor just found a small musical case, in which it contains a small instrument.

"Bingo!"

Soon, she made her way back to the stage to submit the tiny instrument.

"Please, let it be. Please, let it be." Eleanor prayed. "I hope it's that one."

"Yes." Don Giovanni said, granting Eleanor a clue from him.

"Yay!" Theodore exclaimed, celebrating the finish with joy. "Way to go, Eleanor!"

"Thanks, Theo," Eleanor replied, giving him a hug.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 7****th**** Place**

She opens the envelope to read.

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop! Prague Castle… the last team to check-in may be eliminated!"

"Uh-oh! Better get there fast!" Theodore reacted in a hasty manner.

"Right! Let's go!"

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

Eleanor exhales in relief. "What a day…"

* * *

Prague Castle

"Eleanor & Theodore… you are team number… seven." Phil announced.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 7****th**** Place; arrived at 5:21pm**

"Yay! We're still in this!" Theodore reacted happily, jumping ecstatically. "Woo!"

"Wow, we're still ganging up on this! We still need to improve ourselves." Eleanor said. "Right, Theodore?"

"Yeah! We need to win!"

"That's my Theodore!" Eleanor suddenly embraces Theodore, who embraces back.

* * *

Estates Theatre

**Time Elapsed: 3:11:36**

The last two teams are still fighting for survival as they were having a hard time finding a mandolin.

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"Oh my, we're down to two in a swift!" Jeff said. "Now I'm getting worried about being last at the theater!"

* * *

"Clarence! Find harder!" Jeff bellowed. "We'll go home if you found nothing!"

"I'm trying, dude!" Clarence answered. "It's really that hard!"

Jeff facepalmed himself.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Timmy! Be quick or we're so out of this!" Chloe yelled over Timmy. "We're wasting so much time!"

Timmy groan. "Can this day get any worse?"

"I know you can do it, Timmy!"

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"That Express Pass decision makes me really anxious if we used it wisely enough; or, we might be in big, big trouble!" Chloe said. "This is really making me lose my nerves completely!"

* * *

"Go further, Timmy!" Chloe shouted.

"CLARENCE! Look for another place to find!" Jeff followed.

Clarence obliged and moved upstairs to the upper floor to continue exploring the balcony rooms. While Timmy retained his spot below.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Timmy whispered while freely looks to every direction of the chairs. "It's got to be here somewhere!"

"Is it possible that I can find anything faster?" Clarence said.

All is loud between Chloe and Jeff when they continue to fire loud supporting yells towards their teammate.

"Let's go, Timmy!"

"Clarence, get something!"

"GOTCHA!" One of the volunteers declared, hoisting up a small case containing a tiny instrument. "This has got to be it!"

That contestant made his way up to the stage where he met the performer to give out any verdict. That participant closed its eyes, praying that it will be enough to surpass the Roadblock.

"Yes." Don Giovanni nodded.

"Finally!" The participant reacted.

Don Giovanni reveals the clue in front of the challenger, who snatches it from the grasp of the actor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop!" Timmy reads their possibly final clue. "Hurry! We gotta go!"

"Alright!" Chloe replied with a nod.

Both of them walked out of the stage and exited the musical arena to find a taxi.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"This is it!" Clarence opened the tiny box that has an instrument inside. "I got it!"

"Let's go, Clarence!" Jeff yelled once more until he saw his buddy made his way towards the stage. "Come on, move quickly!"

Don Giovanni confirms the instrument that Clarence got was correct, he showed the clue to Clarence, who instantly picks it up and opens it.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop, the last team to check-in may be eliminated!"

"Shoot, we got to go quickly!"

Clarence & Jeff soon found a taxi as they got out of the auditorium. Both men entered the cab to move on.

Both men panted until Jeff began to say something. "We gotta go fast to Prague Castle!"

"We need to go there fast!" Clarence said.

"I hope something happened to them…" Jeff wished.

* * *

Valdštejnská Avenue

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"I hope we're in the right direction." Chloe yearned internally. "If he doesn't know the castle, we're so out!"

"How many minutes in the castle?" Timmy asked.

"Uhhh… five minutes…" The driver replied nonchalantly.

"Good, because that's what we needed," Timmy replied with a smug.

* * *

Tomášská Road

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Are we there yet?" Clarence asked.

"I hope we're nearby," Jeff replied casually while looking up through his window.

* * *

Prague Castle Grounds

A team spotted arriving at the surroundings of the castle where they exited the cab.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Hey, Chloe, pay the fare while I'll go with the bags in the back," Timmy commanded.

"Got it." Chloe simply responded with a nod.

While Timmy was now taking care of his business, Chloe opened up her fanny pack to look for cash; however, something was off when she looks upon the contents of the bag. But first, she took the money to pay up the driver, who accepted the cash.

"Wait… a minute…"

"What?" Timmy said, currently holding two bags. "What is it?"

"I swear I have heavily closed this one out!"

"What's the problem?" Timmy asked.

"The Express Pass…" Chloe slowly answered.

"What about that?"

"It's-it's-it's… GONE!" Chloe replied in a panicking tone, cupping her head in horror.

"What?!" Timmy reacted surprisingly. "I thought you can secure that!"

"But I am!" Chloe protested. "I swear to god that I put it in here!" She checked critically back to her fanny pack.

"Come on, then, where did you put it?" Timmy asked.

"It's not even in here!"

"Oh my god… this is so upsetting…" Timmy covered himself with his hand.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"That's it," Chloe said. "There's never going back again. I forgot when was the last time I opened the pouch. We're so out of the race!"

* * *

The apparent last team landed on the grounds eventually, but when they touch down to the ground, they saw the neighbors nearby.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Wait, what are they doing?" Jeff asked.

"Looks like they're arguing about something?" Clarence assumed.

"Oh…" Jeff paused until he realizes that they are not running towards the castle. "Wait! We gotta go now! Here's our chance!"

Jeff instantly begins to run, followed by Clarence, who soon stopped abruptly to look over to the team of his concern.

"Wait! The Express Pass!"

Jeff overheard the statement to look back to his partner, who was now jogging his way to the other team.

"Clarence, what are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna go there!" Clarence answers back.

"Wait! Come back!"

Clarence made his way to the other team, who both looked at the former with confusion.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"Hey! Is this what you're fighting for?" Clarence said, picking up the Express Pass in the air.

"What?!" Timmy reacted in shock.

"What?!" Chloe added.

"WHAT?!" Jeff shrieked. "What are you doing, Clarence?!"

"So I'll give this one to you both," Clarence said, giving the pass to Timmy, who immediately accepted.

"Thanks, man." Timmy simply said.

Chloe hugs Clarence. "Thank you so much! We couldn't have finished it if it wasn't for you…"

Clarence chuckled. "Thanks."

Timmy soon realized that they are still racing and unexpectedly pulls one of Chloe's arm and began running. Clarence got caught off-guard by the sudden pull.

"Hey, what gives?!" Chloe complained.

"Hey, we're still racing, you know?" Timmy answered.

"Oh, yeah." She chuckled sheepishly. "Alright."

They both surpassed Jeff, who was still in a state of shock from the situation that has transpired, a few minutes ago.

"Sorry, dude," Timmy said.

"Sorry, Jeff!" Chloe followed.

Jeff looked over them until he felt the presence of Clarence, who stopped to see his buddy.

"Hey…" He panted and continued. "…I just give the Express Pass, in case you haven't seen it."

"Yeah! You give it to them, alright!" Jeff became irate quickly. "We're still racing and you give them without my permission?!"

"But they'll get penalized!"

"I don't care! We're still racing!"

"Alright… let's go…" Clarence said, became sad when his best friend got mad over a pass.

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"That moment is that we're toast…" Jeff said. "But still, we won't stop until it's over!"

* * *

But this did not deter both of them as they also raced towards the castle inside.

Both teams were seen inside of the castle complex where they passed tourists with excuses as a gate pass to their expedition.

"There's the route marker!" Chloe saw an arrow immediately.

"Alright, we're getting there!" Timmy replied.

"Excuse us, excuse us!" Clarence said to the people beside him.

"Come on, Clarence!" Jeff urges his buddy to improve his speed.

The race for not getting eliminated has culminated when a team took stairs to see Phil in a distance.

"Finally!" One of them said. "Let's go!"

"I'm following you!"

They dropped their bags, not so far from the Pit Stop mat, in which that team stomped in simultaneously. Both are exhausted from the running as they both smiled nervously towards the greeter and Phil, who looked at them with an unreadable face, which adds up to the suspense.

"Please tell us…" One of them said urgently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Timmy & Chloe…" Phil paused to elevate the tension. "…you are… team number eight."

**Timmy & Chloe – 8****th**** Place; arrived at 6:09pm**

Chloe suddenly embraces Timmy, holding to her emotion. "Oh my God!"

"You're still in the race." Phil reiterated their status.

"Wow…" Timmy said, releases of the grip of his partner. "We're so close…"

"You almost got eliminated by an Express Pass, how does that impact meant for you guys?

"I don't know, we just uncertain about that until we came out of the taxi here. It's just a sudden movement, like an earthquake, it goes up and down." Chloe replied. "That was impactful…"

Phil looked over Timmy, who was thinking of something to say.

"Well, that's just great, that Express Pass could be a pain in the butt until Clarence saved us from being out of this race!" Timmy said, simply alluding to his co-competitor.

"And speaking of Express Pass, since this is the third leg like I told you all when we begin the race, you'll hand over the second Express Pass and you must decide on which team should have the possession of the Express Pass."

Timmy followed and hands over the Express Pass to the host, in which he grabs it.

"So, do you have your own decision?" Phil asked.

Both of them shared their opinions, ear-by-ear. Both of them nodded, implying that they have the final decision.

"So, I think this team deserves it because they're kind—"

"One of them is kind…" Timmy elaborated.

"One of them are kind and helpful, I think this team deserves the Express Pass. I hope we can work with them someday again, or maybe in the next leg!" Chloe described the team cryptically.

"Ooh, I hope that too." Timmy sneered while crossing his arms.

"And that team is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Wow… what a day…" Chloe said. "That was a ride! We didn't even get to ride a kayak properly!"

"That Express Pass should get out of our faces!" Timmy exclaimed angrily. "It almost got us kicked out of the race! So yeah, they deserve that thing."

* * *

"Alright, congratulations and I'll see you soon," Phil said.

"Goodbye!" Chloe exclaimed, waving goodbyes to both Phil and the local.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the last team arrived at the mat to check-in.

"Clarence & Jeff…" Phil paused. "You are the last team to arrive… what happened?"

**Clarence & Jeff – Last Place**

"Well, that one mistake costed us…" Jeff said and sighed to continue. "You know what? I guess it's enough for me to say that this is a wonderful race for me. I don't mind being eliminated, I just wanted to play along with others and show what we got…"

"Yeah…" Clarence said while scratching his head. "I think we have fun here…"

Phil listened to them attentively until no one bothers to add any response, so Phil took the charge.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm pleased to tell you that this is a pre-determined, non-elimination leg, so your adventure continues forward!" Phil announced.

**Clarence & Jeff – Last Place; arrived at 6:13pm**

"Wait, what?!" Jeff reacted surprisingly.

"We're still in it!" Clarence added as he jumped in excitement. "Yahoo!"

"However, during some time in the next leg, both of you will encounter a Speed Bump, which is an extra task that you guys will finish first to continue racing," Phil added more information.

"Okay, okay, we'll take it anytime!" Jeff said.

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"Wow, it went downhill to uphill just like that!" Clarence said. "I cannot believe that we're still here racing!"

"Of course, we just want to improve our communication and no hiding anything!" Jeff added and looks over Clarence. "Did you hear that, Clarence?"

"Sure…" Clarence answered unsurely. "I'm just here to help, you know?"

"Not all the time, you can help everyone around!"

* * *

_**SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

"Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.

"Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused and continues to narrate the sneak peek of the next leg. "Teams will serve up…"

Noah was seen holding a wide object while passing through a maze of people.

"…and will throw a curve!"

Sami and Eleanor argued about an unusual vehicle until Sami provided an object that he might use against his opposition.

"Hey, what about this?" Sami asked Eleanor, flailing the mystery object.

Eleanor was reading the clue and realized something as she shot himself in the face with her hand.

"Why am I such a jerk?"

"As the Lay-By will be firstly introduced!"

The screen captures all of the team tearing the clue one-by-one.

"And who will be the first recipient of the Lay-By? And who will be the recipient of the second Express Pass?"

"I think we got it!" One of the racers said.

"Yes! I never knew we got this one!" Another racer said.

* * *

_**FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

Results for Leg 3:

1st – Charlie & Viola - arrived at 2:44pm | Roadblocks: Charlie 2, Viola 1

2nd – Stan & Steve - arrived at 2:47pm | Roadblocks: Stan 1, Steve 2

3rd – Linda & Lawrence – arrived at 3:20pm | Roadblocks: Linda 1, Lawrence 2

4th – Kevin & Sami – arrived at 3:56pm | Roadblocks: Kevin 1, Sami 2

5th – Sanjay & Craig – arrived at 4:08pm | Roadblocks: Sanjay 2, Craig 1

6th – Emma & Noah – arrived at 4:51pm | Roadblocks: Emma 3, Noah 0

7th – Eleanor & Theodore – arrived at 5:21pm | Roadblocks: Eleanor 2, Theodore 1

8th – Timmy & Chloe – arrived at 6:09pm | Roadblocks: Timmy 1, Chloe 2 [EXPRESS PASS USED]

9th – Clarence & Jeff – arrived at 6:12pm | Roadblocks: Clarence 2, Jeff 1

10th – Raven & Starfire – ELIMINATED | Roadblocks: Raven 0, Starfire 2

11th – Leslie & Penny – ELIMINATED | Roadblocks: Leslie 0, Penny 1

* * *

_**A/N: Woop Woop! What an ending that was! I was having a hard time on how to make this ending more realistic(?). I hope you enjoyed it!  
**_

_**So, as you can see, no bonus scenes for the second leg and I think I'm fine with two extra scenes from the past two chapters! The extras from the third leg will be added at the next leg!**_

_**If you have notice that this chapter is kind of short, well yeah, it is kinda short because I rushed it. But I think it's fine since I don't have anything to add any interactions between intervals.**_

_**When will the fourth leg begin? Maybe next year? It could be next month since the Christmas break is coming and I have to go back to my hometown for a celebration! So it means, it's another hiatus for me! **_

_**Btw, I made a survey about the whole fictional series. The link is in my profile! Copy, modify the link and enter. Then, answer the questions, especially the required ones! I kinda need it for statistical purposes! :D Hope you answered it all! **_

_**If you have questions, just message me in private in FFN, it is wide open as usual!  
**_

_**I think this is it for now for TAR:CC. Happy holidays, everyone! 3**_

_**~Ellu**_


	15. One Is Better Than Two 1

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Platrium: Weird to read? Sometimes you have to make a subliminal approach. ;)

Guest #1: You got that right, man. :D

Guest #2: Thanks, man! I hope your pick wins! :D

* * *

_**Episode 4, Part 1 – "One Is Better Than Two" – Theodore**_

* * *

"Previously on The Amazing Race…" Phil said as he began to narrate the recap of the last leg. "Teams remained touring around Prague in the Czech Republic!"

"_**Yeah!" Lawrence exclaimed after finishing the aerial rope course.**_

"As some teams faced a splashing Detour, making waves of emotion from teams…"

_**"But it is easy to do, Theodore!" Eleanor told Theodore, continuing to persuade Theodore. "It is more fun!"**_

_**"But I can't—"**_

_**"Come on or we'll get in last!" Eleanor replied, becomes irate due to Theodore's constantly rejecting the offer of doing a task.**_

_**Theodore sighed in defeat. "Okay then."**_

Emma & Noah's boat flipped over after a rapid surge of waves from the watercourse.

"_**Whoa!" Emma reacted.**_

The scene transitioned to the Neighbors who are arguing about using the Express Pass at the Detour.

_**"Are we gonna use it now?" Timmy asks Chloe.**_

_**"NO!" Chloe madly refused to let go of the Express Pass off her hand.**_

_**"But they're getting away! Come on, just think already!"**_

"While the others, climbed up to the top!"

_**"Let's go, honey! That's it, you're getting it!" Linda shouted Lawrence, who was still working on progressing on the rope course.**_

Charlie snatches a ribbon at the end and arrived at the end of the line.

_**"Good job!" Viola complimented her sister.**_

_**"Yeah, I have done it so well…" Charlie said, panting after a grueling obstacle course.**_

"Which lead to a surprising victory for the sisters…"

_**"You are team number ONE!" Phil announced Charlie & Viola as leg winners.**_

_**Viola was holding her head in disbelief. "We're first?! Are you serious?!"**_

_**"Oh, my god!" Charlie said softly as they shared hugs with Viola. "I can't believe it!"**_

"While the last two teams, Timmy & Chloe and Clarence & Jeff, fight it out to stay in the competition…"

_**"Wait! We gotta go now! Here's our chance!" Jeff said after realizing the former team is not moving from their position.  
**_

"Until the Express Pass became a big wildcard for both teams…"

_**"Hey! Is this what you're fighting for?" Clarence said, picking up the Express Pass in the air.**_

_**"What?!" Timmy reacted in shock.**_

_**"What?!" Chloe added.**_

_**"WHAT?!" Jeff shrieked. "What are you doing, Clarence?!"**_

"In the end, The Neighbors barely survived elimination…"

_**"Timmy & Chloe…" Phil paused to elevate the tension. "…you are… team number eight."**_

_**Chloe suddenly embraces Timmy, holding to her emotion. "Oh my God!"**_

"…and Clarence & Jeff arrived last but was in awe after hearing the good news…"

_**"I'm pleased to tell you that this is a pre-determined, non-elimination leg, so your adventure continues forward!" Phil announced.**_

_**"Wait, what?!" Jeff reacted surprisingly.**_

"Since the third leg has concluded, which team will receive the second Express Pass?"

_**I think this team deserves the Express Pass. I hope we can work with them someday again, or maybe in the next leg!" Chloe described the team cryptically.**_

_**"Ooh, I hope that too." Timmy sneered while crossing his arms.**_

_**"And that team is…"**_

"We will find out next."

_**"Getting tired is getting me tired literally…" Sanjay said in the confessional.**_

* * *

_**(The intro is on the third chapter or Episode 1, Part 2)**_

* * *

_**2:43AM**_ – Prague Castle

The episode opener begins with the light-filled shots of the big night square of Prague, specifically focusing at Prague Castle, which a team was spotted departing from the mat. Since it is currently dawn, the inside premises are closed. Therefore, the first team departed outside of the castle. The smaller one opened the clue to read the first details for this leg.

**Charlie & Viola – 1****st**** Place; departed at 2:44AM**

"Travel by train to Vienna, Austria!"

"_**Teams will now leave Prague and will travel by train more than 200 miles to The City of Music, Vienna in Austria! After the arrival, teams will now take a taxi to Wien Kanal, where they will have to take an underground expedition into the Historic Sewers. They must follow the marked path and they will eventually lead to a monument nearby, where their next clue awaits." Phil stated the first details of the leg.**_

"Yeah! Austria, here we come!" Viola reacted excitedly.

"Let's find a taxi first then we can react lovingly, Viola," Charlie replied.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"I have been so crazy about being first the last leg!" Charlie said. "That was a lucky shot!"

"Oh boy, whatever comes at this leg, we will definitely bring our A-game there!" Viola added as she punches the air with her fist. "I am so stoked!"

* * *

Luckily for them, they found themselves inside of the cab where they continue to talk about the new destination.

"How come are you excited about Austria?" Charlie asked.

"Hey, you didn't know about Austria's rich history composers? Maybe not." Viola gladly answered.

"Oh… so that's how you got so excited at first…" Charlie trailed off. "Maybe we can use it as an advantage!"

"That's what I'm going to say!"

Both girls shared fives with each other.

* * *

**Stan & Steve – 2****nd**** Place; departed at 2:47AM**

"We're going to Vienna!" Steve announced as he reads the other details.

"Not Vietnam?" Stan replied, curiously asking if he got the right country.

"It's Vienna! Austria, dad!"

"Oh… I thought it was Vietnam! Damn it!"

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"We almost got the number one spot but because the _other_ team was way ahead of us by a few minutes, we just got the second," Steve said.

"Which means we're the first loser!" Stan exclaimed. "We shall resurge and we shall avenge for those who passed us!"

"Dad, we're not even at the finals yet!" Steve told Stan.

"It applies even right now, son! Don't get too negligent about everything! A soldier must face adversaries at all times!"

Steve muttered and smacks himself with his palm in reaction.

* * *

_**3:04AM - **_Prague Main Train Station/Praha Hlavní Nádraží

The sisters soon arrived at the train station where it was closed in operation but the establishment is open for reservations. They walked over to a presumed employee of the station.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Excuse me, do you know when will the train station open?" Charlie asked.

The individual of interest only gestured over to a counter, in which the team walks toward the said counter, which has a poster saying the operation hours.

"So they open at 4?" Viola inquired. "Huh, guess we have to wait."

"And there goes the lead, dude!" Charlie reacted in an upsetting manner.

"Alright, I guess an hour of waiting could take a while…"

* * *

Prague Castle

**Linda & Lawrence – 3****rd**** Place; departed at 3:20AM**

"Ooh! We're going to Austria! Sounds so sweet in my ears!" Lawrence reacted enthusiastically.

"How come have you so excited about everything?" Linda curiously asked his beau.

"Well, you know… experiences and knowledge about histories between lands and so on…" He chuckled afterward.

"Wow…"

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"So far, we've been in an overjoyed ride in this race," Lawrence said. "I have been more fascinated with the tasks recently, they seemed decent."

"Looks like we're going to have fun, isn't it, hon?" Linda asked.

"Pretty sure we are." He replied with a chuckle.

* * *

_**4:02AM -**_ Prague Main Train Station/Praha Hlavní Nádraží

The train station just opened a few minutes ago. Teams made their way to the counter to book their trip to the neighboring country of Austria. Another team showed up after the station was operational.

**Kevin & Sami - Wrestling Teammates**

"There they are…" Sami said, surveying the current situation by his eyes. "I guess it was just opened when we got here."

"Good, good," Kevin replied with a nod. "We need to do some serious competition after we arrived in Vienna."

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Since we've been under the rubble for this past leg. Guess we need to come up with a magic trick to catch up and make it to the top again." Kevin said.

"If we can utilize our tricks, we could use it and try to collide with some teams, especially those couples in the back," Sami replied.

"Man, why they can't just stop being so observable?"

* * *

"Can we get tickets for Vienna, just like them?" Sami asked the counter.

"Okay." The counter quickly offered the tickets to the Canadians.

"Thank you."

"Alright, time to get inside," Kevin said.

Both men entered their train, noticing the other teams, who was just plainly doing their own doings.

"Wonder if we're last in this trip?" Sami asked.

Kevin shrugged in response and added. "Probably, but we don't need an answer to that. Let's just go to rest, this train might take a while."

Sami followed Kevin's reminder as they entered a private room, provided by the train, where they slept.

But they didn't know that Sanjay & Craig also joined to their first voyage as they encounter nothing but silence.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Woop! Yeah!" Sanjay exclaimed.

"Man, it-it's f-f-freezing here!" Craig said, quivering from the heavy, cold temperature of the train. "Are w-we going t-to another one o-of those… p-p-places?!"

"I don't know but that's the possibility."

"D-D-D-Dang it!"

Both men soon head out to their room as the train moved out from its station.

* * *

Prague Castle

**Emma & Noah – 6****th**** Place; departed at 4:51AM**

Both were seen entering a cab as they dispatch towards the station.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"We have a rough last leg, we thought we're going all the way to the bottom at the last challenge. That was pretty tiring." Noah said.

"We? You mean _I_. That was so tiring." Emma replied with an elaboration.

"It was tiring too to watch _you_ struggle, so that's technically both." Noah elucidated. "Anyway, I think I should do make a brainstorming about this leg, you know… just in case, something might happen."

"I? You mean _we_? We should plan it inside of the train." Emma replied with another clarification. "Noah, you seemed different from the past legs."

"What? Me? Nah-uh. I'm still me." Noah replied, pointing himself for emphasis.

"Still not convinced," Emma answered with crossed arms.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore – 7****th**** Place; departed at 5:21AM**

Both chipmunks are in their taxi to talk about something.

"Guess we're still here." Theodore sheepishly said to Eleanor. "How does it feel?"

"Still pretty good, Theo." Eleanor simply replied, who just watches the building go pass by every second from the window.

"Still upset?"

"What?" Eleanor looked back to Theodore. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you looked so down lately. I-I just wanted to know."

She sighed. "Yeah, maybe? I just thought that I remember the way I treated you last leg."

* * *

_Last Leg - Kajaky Trója_

"Ah, Eleanor. I think we should do the other one." Theodore replied, disapproving Eleanor's decision.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because I really wanted to—" Theodore said until he got interrupted by Eleanor.

"But it is easy to do, Theodore!" Eleanor retorted. "It is more fun!"

"But I can't—"

"Come on or we'll get in last!" Eleanor started to became irate because of Theodore's constantly rejecting the offer of doing a task.

Theodore sighed in defeat. "Okay then."

After receiving several mistakes from the watercourse, Eleanor quickly realized her mistake and instantly regrets putting over her ego than to her partner.

"Theodore, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't even know that we're last over there, I thought it would be faster but it wasn't." She paused. "Now I feel so awkward right now."

* * *

"Yeah, it was… bad." Theodore said, recalling that certain ordeal.

"I know… I'm sorry again, Theodore. It's just… I can't control myself, it's just I always play the game on my own." Eleanor replied, explains her actions from the past legs. "Because of my mistakes, maybe you can decide and we'll try to figure it with ourselves? How about that, Theo?"

Theodore hummed to give some time to think until he decided. "Yeah, we should help each other out! Just like what Alvin and Simon, and Brittany and Jeanette did last time. The girls won, right?"

"Yeah! Still remember that." Eleanor said. "Can't believe they won."

"If we can work it out fine, then we might be the winners as well." Theodore simply smiled.

Eleanor smiled back and embraces back Theodore, who hugs back.

* * *

_**05:44AM - **_Prague Main Train Station/Praha Hlavní Nádraží

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Guess we learned that the last team is like an hour ahead, so we're here the chipmunks…" Noah said.

"I heard that the girl is a feisty one," Emma told a bombshell to Noah. "Sounds like she's one of those kinds of adversaries from the last competition."

"Could be." Noah shrugged. "But since this race is way more innocuous than the last one, I doubt that."

"We'll see it later."

"I rest my case."

Emma frowned from Noah's last response but she instinctively follows him to their room, while the aforementioned anthropomorphic team was nowhere to be found, assumed to be in the room as well. The train soon left off from the station and moved forward.

* * *

Břeclav Train Station

The camera showed a train who stopped at another station for a long time. Confusing the teams on the trip, they asked one of the facilitators of the train to give them a valid answer.

"Why did the train stopped?" Sami asked.

"There was some mechanical issue from the train and we decided to make a stop here." The facilitator answered.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kevin then asked.

"There will be another train coming."

"When will it arrive?" Viola came next.

"Maybe one hour."

That answer sends shockwaves to the five teams, most of them got upset about learning this breaking news.

"Or you can book another ticket to Vienna."

"Thanks," Lawrence said to the facilitator, who greeted back and left.

"Damn it! We're supposed to have a race!" Stan cried. "Why did this happened anyway?"

"Another hour?" Sanjay said. "That sounds so bad."

"Oh, boy, I can smell trouble from a distance," Craig added.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"From that moment, we thought the mission for getting to the top is slowly pouring down to our faces," Kevin said. "And we know that the next train that will come might contain other teams, and that adds from insult to injury."

Sami only gestured his hand in a wave-like movement, raising and dropping in a beat. "Woosh. Just like that."

* * *

"We are in for a treat, seriously." Kevin sneered.

* * *

_**06:40AM - **_Prague Main Train Station/Praha Hlavní Nádraží

**Timmy & Chloe - Neighbors**

"Here we are, so lonely…" Chloe said, sighing in the process as she enters the train, followed by Timmy.

"Yeah, this feels right but not so much right," Timmy added.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"What a leg was that! We almost got knocked out of the competition!" Chloe admitted.

"All for that because of the Express Pass, which is out of our hands now!" Timmy added.

"Well, we did send that to a team who we think deserves to hold it. I wish we made the right choice."

Timmy frowned. "None that I care about that one. Blah, blah, blah."

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"You got that one thing that we needed?" Jeff asked Clarence.

"Yeah, we did!" Clarence hoists a yellow-colored pamphlet, which seems to be important to them. "Got the Pass!"

"Oh, yeah!" Jeff exclaimed. "But better be careful on holding it."

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"I never thought that we would be the lucky team to get the Express Pass!" Clarence said, cannot hold his feelings over the pass that he was currently holding. "This is great!"

"I don't know if they know that… we're still here." Jeff added. "I mean, we are a few minutes behind of them, which seems skeptical for me to know that they know that we are still racing."

* * *

Both men entered the train and they try to look for that certain team. Without a minute, they already found that team, who seemed surprised at their presence. One of them proceeds to hug them, while the other, staring at them in bewilderment.

"You're still here!" Chloe said. "I thought we made a bad choice!"

"Don't you worry there, it won't happen again since it's officially ours now," Clarence said, winking to Chloe, who smiled.

"Besides, we're the last teams here. So…" Jeff trailed off when he begins to think of a plan and lighten up. "…maybe we can… work just the four of us?"

Timmy suddenly recuperates from the dumbfounding state. "Really? I thought _we _are all working in alliance with teams."

"Let's just say that it's not gonna last long and we should help each other around for a while."

"Whatcha say, guys?" Clarence said.

Both the holders of the Express Pass are offering the former holders an impromptu partnership. The latter team looked confused on the details over the offer. Because Timmy doesn't want to get pressured over Chloe, who is the leader of their team, they both shrugged and accepted the offer.

"You got yourselves a deal," Chloe said, shaking hands with Jeff.

"Alright!" Clarence excitedly reacted. "We're gonna bring it!"

"We can discuss the plans later, we need some tight sleep for now," Timmy said as he yawns from his mouth.

"Sure, sure…" Jeff nodded.

"Gotcha, man!" Clarence also nodded.

Both Clarence & Jeff left them in their room to gather some rest privately.

"See ya, boys!" Chloe waved the other team with glee. She turns back to Timmy to ask. "Aren't they just dandy?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Timmy sneered.

* * *

Břeclav Train Station

The train arrived in time but the teams inside of this train had no idea what just transpired. They got their answers when they saw the other team, the stalling teams were looking at every window just to see the occupied teams.

"You're serious, right?" Stan asked Steve.

"Gosh, they just caught up with us!" Viola exclaimed.

"Luckily…" Charlie answered softly.

"I think it's better for the best… right, sweetie?" Linda asks Lawrence.

"I mean, it's the only way, so yes," Lawrence answered.

"Aww, man! Thought we had it!" Craig said.

"Don't worry, we can run as fast as we can," Sanjay replied.

"Are you kidding?! It's so cold out here!"

While The Wrestlers were not happy when they saw the faces of their despised team in the race.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Guess destiny is a bitch, right?" Sami said. "I couldn't even understand how this works! It's like, you just struck out a flash of lightning in your grave, which is not an occasion to happen."

"Can't wait for them to take over with us." Kevin sarcastically replied with crossed arms. "Blah, blah, blah."

* * *

The teams entered the train quickly as they met with each other, except for Kevin & Sami, who instantly enters a room to isolate themselves. The train soon trailed off from the station.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"Oh gosh, best time ever!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Just glad that the first teams on the train got stuck around for a bit. We needed that."

"Y-yeah, absolutely!" Theodore sheepishly responded. "It's crazy to think that, right?"

Eleanor chuckled in response. "Yeah, you're right. It's crazy!"

* * *

_**09:49AM - **_Wien Hauptbahnhof

The first train arrived safely as they disengage themselves from the train to find any directions to the exit and the taxi station.

"Where are the taxis here?" Charlie asked to no one.

"Taxi!" Stan, Sanjay, Sami yelled simultaneously while running with their partners.

"Excuse me," Noah asked a local. "Taxi?"

The local gestured to his left, sending them packing in a hurry. The other teams discovered the taxi station, in which three teams took their respective taxis and left.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"Wien Kanal, dude! Let's go!" Stan exclaimed.

"We need to move fast!" Steve added.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"Good thing we followed them," Sami said.

"Stalking is a very effective strategy, so far," Kevin replied. "We need to keep our eyes open for any turns."

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Thank goodness for a good run over there, right, Eleanor?" Theodore said to Eleanor.

"Yeah, that one is a lucky timing," Eleanor responded, proceeds to plead the driver. "Faster, please! Thank you!"

A few minutes ahead was Emma & Noah, who just got out of the station as they picked up a taxi and leave the place.

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"_Bitte gehen Sie zum Wien Kanal. Und wir müssen schnell dorthin gehen, es ist sehr wichtig! _(Please go to the Vienna Canal. And we need to go there fast, it's very important!" Noah told the driver in their natural language.

"_Ja, werde machen. _(Yes, will do.)" The driver responded.

"Okay, I never learned anything complex German, all I know is simple terms," Emma said, impressed by her boyfriend's language skills.

"Honestly, German is a tough language to teach about. But all of the hard work from learning linguistics will culminate into something valuable, like the one we're currently doing right now – racing!"

Noah smirked over Emma, who grimaced then smiled afterward.

"_Trottel. _(Jerk.)" Emma muttered.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"There's the taxis!" Charlie said, gesturing the exit. "Taxi!"

"Don't worry, we're in a station," Viola replied.

Both girls entered a cab and told the driver to go to the canal and nodded.

"This is important for us, sir!" Viola added.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Taxis?" Sanjay asked an employee for any direction.

"_Taxi? Du bist in der falschen Richtung. _(Taxi? You're in the wrong way?)" The employee answered.

"What?" A perplexed Craig asked Sanjay "What did he say again?"

"I-I don't know! Maybe we just need to walk." Sanjay answered and faced the employee again. "Thanks."

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"A canal? Sounds spooky and interesting at the same time." Linda said.

"Yes, it is fascinating. I think this is the first time that we're getting together inside of a tunnel." Lawrence replied.

"Ooh, now you are talking, honey," Linda said and chuckled.

* * *

Wien Kanal - Entrance

A team was spotted getting nearby in the next destination as their taxi roams around the vicinity of the tunnel.

"Stop-stop-stop here!" Steve told the driver, who complied immediately. "Thank you!"

"Come on, I'll pick up our stuff," Stan said.

Both men exited the taxi as Stan picks up their bags from the trunk. They sprinted forward to the marked arrow, leading to the underground sewer. Behind them were two teams, who immediately left their taxi and followed the same direction as the first team.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Hey, there's an arrow over there!" Theodore gestured straight ahead to a marked arrow.

"Nice eye, Theo! Come on! We need to go second." Eleanor said.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"Don't stop running," Kevin told Sami. "Someone's behind us."

"I am! Just look at me!" Sami replied with a snarl.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

The safety crew told them to wear safety light hats while traversing across the canal. Both men walk downstairs towards the passage, all they see is nothing but their light.

"Good thing this ain't filled with toxic water or something," Steve said.

"Except for some that we need to get to, I know it's disgusting but we need to make it out as disgusting creatures," Stan replied confidently.

"Wow, you just turned into a polarizing military figure," Steve replied. "How convenient."

"It is convenient that you need to take it as a lesson, soldier!"

Next in line was Kevin & Sami, followed by Eleanor & Theodore within inches between both teams as they descend to the dark sewage.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Oh wow, look at this place… it's-it's creepy…" Theodore said while his body quivers from the darkness of the place.

"Don't get scared, Theodore. It's safe, no one's going to creep you out, neither is Alvin and a clown!" Eleanor replied.

"But clowns in here? T-That's possible, Eleanor!"

Eleanor facepalmed in response.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"I thought this would be a wider tunnel, but I'm afraid not!" Sami bellowed.

"Shush, Sami. Let's just keep ourselves silent!" Kevin reprimands Sami.

"Come on, man! I'm just nitpicking about tunnels!"

"Keep doing that and maybe we're getting stuck in here!"

Sami groaned in defeat and continues to walk.

* * *

Wien Hauptbahnhof

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 7****th**** Place**

The brothers are now inside of a taxi after getting lost at the station by a few minutes.

"Did we just end up lost… in a station?" Craig asked confusedly.

"I-I don't know… it's just that… we are so bad at looking signs…" Sanjay replied.

"Don't worry, man! There are still teams behind us, we can overcome it."

"Alright, man, whatever you say," Sanjay responded with a fist bump, which Craig uses his head for the bump.

* * *

Wien Kanal

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Alright, we've been in Catacombs in the past—"

"That's not Catacombs." Emma elaborated. "If it's a Catacomb, then there would be hidden cheeses inside of it!"

"Yeah, but still, using that as an experience and comparison in the race? Sounds logical and useful for me." Noah replied.

"Okay, Noah, you're getting too smart."

"But I'm already one! Already smart at choosing you."

Emma did hear the line clearly as her cheeks turned pink, but was luckily hidden by the darkness of the canal.

Following them behind were the sisters who were looking up and down in the tunnel.

**Charlie & Viola - Sisters**

"This is crazy!" Charlie reacted amazingly, awed by the structure of the passage.

"Never knew we could this here without fighting or distracting creatures!" Viola added. "So cool!"

* * *

Johann Stauss II Monument

The first team spotted the marked door to open it as it leads them back in the ground. They instantly saw posts from a monument.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Why there are two boxes?" Stan asked.

"I think it's for the last team, I guess?" Steve presumably replied. "Grab the clue, dad."

"Okay." Stan nodded, picking up a pamphlet to rip it open. "Ride a _Fiacre_ and find a way to flag them as yours…"

"What's a fiacre?" Steve asked.

_**"Teams will have to figure out how they can gain ownership from one of the horse carriages, known as fiacre. If they figure it out by snatching a ticket on its carriage door, they can proceed to the Schönbrunn Palace." Phil stated the next task for the teams in a voiceover.**_

"…hurry up, there are only three available slots for the first batch. The next batch will arrive in thirty minutes after the last fiacre from the batch is taken." Stan finished reading the details. "Oh, so it's like a vehicle or what?"

"I think it is," Steve confirms the question. "We need to find it now, it has to be here around the monument."

Both of them ran away from the monument to find the horse carriages.

* * *

Wien Kanal

The screen showed a complex map of the historical underground, filled with turns and dead ends. There were four dots flickered, one of them was on the verge of getting out of the canal.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"We've been here for like fifteen minutes!" Sami said noticing their expedition was taking too long.

"And yet, we're still following the arrows still," Kevin replied. "At least, it's not narrow anymore."

"Fair point."

"You're still a claustrophobic!"

"NO! I'M NOT!" Sami protested, raising his hands hastily.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"We're still, at least, not far from those guys over there," Eleanor said, gesturing a team in front of them.

"How long are we gonna keep walking until we get out?" Theodore asked.

"Not sure, Theo. But I can see arrows, so we need to follow them."

"Oh…"

**Emma & Noah – Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Now this is way getting longer than I thought it would be…" Emma realized after comparing the Catacombs to the canal.

"Eh, it's just part of the race!" Noah replied, scanning the environment of the sewers. "Not gonna lie, this place looks damp."

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Watch out!" Charlie yelled, making Viola screamed after seeing a small, fleeing creature on the ground. "Oh, it's a rat."

"Don't scare me like that!" Viola reacted with a growl. "Not funny!"

"I swear, I saw something moving!" Charlie replied, raising her hands to prove her innocence. "God dang it, I must have been thinking about Sewer Scorpions!"

* * *

Johann Strauss II Monument

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Whew! That's not bad at all…" Sami said after they exited the sewers as they went ahead to the monument, which they catch a glimpse of a second post. "A second one? Speed Bump…"

"Don't care about that, let's go, Sami!" Kevin said, picking up a clue and opens it. "Ride a Fiacre…"

"A what?"

"It's a vehicle, halfwit!"

"Alright, genius! Let's go!"

Both men left the monument.

* * *

Stadtpark

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"There they are!" Steve exclaimed, seeing the horses made them stopped. "Okay, let's figure out how can we own this thing?"

"You mean…" Stan replied as he made towards a carriage and saw a piece of paper from the door as he removes it from being hanged. "…this one?"

"Nice! I think we got it!"

"We did?" Stan dumbly asked. "Alright!"

"Come on, we can hop on to the back!"

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"I don't know but I just notice that we're getting along now," Steve said, observing their current status as a team. "Dad is really getting along to the waves, you know what I'm saying, catching the wave…"

"I get it, even though I don't do surfboarding. I will be scared if I get caught in a current!" Stan replied.

Steve only frowned in response.

* * *

Johann Strauss II Monument

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Ride a Fiacre and find a way to flag them as yours…" Eleanor reads the details of the clue. "Okay, let's own one, Theodore!" She moved out while Theodore followed.

"Wait! What's a… fia-kra? A firecracker?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know but it might be something important."

* * *

Wien Kanal - Entrance

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Woo, okay! I'm so ecstatic! We're gonna go underground!" Lawrence excitedly exclaimed.

"Me too, honey, me too," Linda said, following her husband's movement inside.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Stadtpark

A team was detected, a few meters away from the carriages. They were sprinting so hard that one of them tripped to the ground.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"Awww! Fuck, man! I tripped!" Sami said, holding his left arm carefully.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"Of course, I'm fine!" Sami answered, standing up from the ground. "I'm just woozy at running until I tripped."

"Isn't that serious?"

"No, it isn't! We can just go now…" Sami told Kevin, who helped him stood up until he suddenly clutches his arm. "Ow! Shit…"

"Jesus Christ, Sami! Don't try playing with me!"

While behind them were the chipmunks who easily passed them without noticing. While running, one of them looked reluctant to help them.

"Hey, Eleanor. Are you okay?" Theodore asked.

"Y-Yeah. I think we need to help those guys out." Eleanor replied.

"I think we should go ahead, I thought we were focusing on the race," Theodore said, recalling Eleanor's strategy.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"You see… I am a girl who instinctively wants to help a person out from their injury, whether they are friendly or not." Eleanor admitted. "I think maybe this time, we should ignore those kinds of situations because you'll never know what will happen next."

* * *

Johann Strauss II Monument

**Emma & Noah – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Okay, a fiacre… cool…" Noah said after reading the clue.

"What's that?"

"Well, it's French for carriage."

"Okay… never knew that."

"Did you even took linguistics from your class in the past?"

"No, not at all."

"Come on!" Noah ordered. "Now you'll see how I can take you into linguistics without studying!"

"W-wait… Without studying?!" Emma reacted in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Just kidding, let's get one for our team!"

They both soon headed out to the carriage station.

* * *

Stadtpark

Emma & Noah soon passed Kevin & Sami, in which the former uses his body to lean over the latter. The former team, especially Noah, smirked in satisfaction.

"What a great scene to watch…"

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"Okay, there's one! We're taking it!" Eleanor announced as they both entered the carriage. "Uh, excuse me? Can we go to Shaun-bron Palace?"

The driver did not reply to the chipmunk's question, which made Eleanor reiterating the question, but it wasn't helpful the second nor the third time; no charm to any attempt.

"Why isn't he moving us?" Theodore asked.

"I-I don't know!" Eleanor replied in an upsetting manner. "Maybe he just doesn't get me because he never speaks English!"

"Aww, drats! What are we going to do?!"

Little do they know that they should pick up the ticket pass from the door, which they did not see. The next team soon arrived as they saw the chipmunks, who are stalling time talking.

"Weird… they aren't even moving…" Emma said.

"It's because they didn't even pick up the ticket on the door…" Noah said, gesturing the hanging pass on the door. "There's one vacant in there!"

"Hey, are we helping them?" Emma asked Noah.

"From now on, I'm not sure. Maybe they can figure it out already." Noah shrugged in response.

"Alright." Emma shrugged also. "Get the ticket!"

Noah snatches a ticket from the door as they hopped on to their seat and told the carrier to direct them to Schönbrunn Palace.

"_Danke. _(Thank you.)" Noah said.

They left the station without telling the chipmunks, meanwhile, Kevin & Sami soon arrived at the carriage station where they saw Eleanor & Theodore, trying to escape with the horse carriage.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"There's one over there! And it has a team on it…" Kevin said in a disappointing tone. "Now we can wait for thirty minutes…"

"Not really…" Sami said.

"Why?"

"Watch me…"

Sami then tiptoed his way to the carriage where Eleanor & Theodore sat upon as he sneakily snatches the pass from the door. Kevin looked surprised at this situation.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Okay, that one caught me in surprise," Kevin said. "Sami did the impossible… being a smartass individual in front of me…"

"Kevin, I'm always smart!" Sami replied. "I'm always get underappreciated from my efforts every time like you always say!"

* * *

Sami proceeds to knock on the door where the chipmunks peeked over to see him.

"What?" Eleanor reacted upsettingly.

"This is our carriage now! Get outta there!" Sami ordered.

"Excuse me?! This is ours! Get your own and don't try to steal this one for us!" Eleanor retorted.

"Really? Technically, you're stealing it from us…" Sami countered.

"Wh-what? What do you mean by that?!"

"Hey, what about this?" Sami asked Eleanor, flailing the pass over his hand. "Why don't you read the clue?"

Eleanor instinctively reads the clue once more. After a keen comprehension, she shot himself in the face with her hand.

"Theodore, we got to get out…"

"What?!" Theodore reacted shockingly. "B-But why?!"

"We gotta go… they owned it now…"

"O-okay…"

Both critters are out of the carriage as the wrestlers took over from the horse-powered vehicle and soon left the station. Meanwhile, Eleanor seemed to be frustrated when she covers her face.

"Why am I so stupid?!"

"Eleanor, are you okay?" Theodore asked, concerned about Eleanor's current mood.

"Why am I such a jerk?!" Eleanor answered indirectly, shaking her head continuously. "No-no-no!"

"Oh, man…"

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"Oh, man. That one was bad, like bad, as in a rotten candy!" Theodore said. "Maybe Eleanor's temper might be worse than the rotten candy. This is so-so-so bad!"

* * *

The scene becomes more awkward for the two of them as the screen turned slow in motion, indicating that it is the perfect time for a commercial break!

* * *

**Fun/Random Fact/s:**

Since I'm too lazy to make a bonus scene for this chapter, maybe I can move it to the next chapter (If you have any requests for a bonus scene from the last leg, let me know!). Sorry about that! :( So, maybe we can switch things up a bit, here are some facts about the fictional series itself. From inception, creation, and planning.

_Did you know?_

The second season (this fic) is actually the 9th season of the series on paper. However, some of my data from the past season has been missing. Because I made the first season when I was 9 or 10 years old (time flies so fast! XD).

The first season meanwhile is season number eight!

The original team line-up for this season has been scrapped since some of the duos came from the fandoms that already competed from the first season (e.g. The Loud House). Since I don't want to get messed up from the line-up and resetting the whole competition, I only replaced one team from the batch. Who was originally included from the line-up? Maybe I can unveil the answer in the next chapter! :O

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think about these facts? Is it good and interesting? Let me know!  
**_

_**Apologies for the inactivity, it's a rough month and December because I was originally going to update this chapter last December but things don't go according to plan! :( **_

_**If you have any requests, questions, suggestions, criticisms, you can put it on your review or put it over on my DMs. They are all open and will reply to it anytime!**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**~Ellu**_

_**P.S. Please drop an entry for my survey about the series! It means a lot to me if you send your entry, it is very valuable for me to know your thoughts about the race! The link for the survey is in my profile, just copy-paste it to the address bar! Thank you!**_


	16. One Is Better Than Two 2

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Guest: Thanks, bro! :D

Platrium: Haha! Same as well! But the only difference, I have a leg design but the challenges were so easy as heck! xD

* * *

_**Episode 4, Part 2 – "One Is Better Than Two" – Theodore**_

* * *

Stadtpark

The show came back where Eleanor stood down in the ground with her palms rubbing her face after getting upset about not getting the ownership of the _fiacre_.

"Why am I such a jerk?!" Eleanor answered indirectly, shaking her head continuously. "No-no-no!"

"Oh, man…" Theodore replied, trying his best to come up with a temporary solution to this predicament. "Don't worry, Eleanor. We already know what we're going to do, right?"

Eleanor quickly reacted with a hard embrace to Theodore, who was caught off-guard with the embrace.

"Wow…" Theodore chuckled. "I think you felt better now, huh?"

Eleanor looked upon Theodore as she gave him her biggest smile and simply responded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"That actually made feel better," Eleanor admitted. "Theo's words just felt like a breeze that came upon unexpectedly."

"Really? Maybe because I was eating mint." Theodore answered.

Eleanor only responded with a chuckle.

* * *

Johann Strauss II Monument

**Charlie & Viola **– **currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Ride a _Fiacre_… sweet!" Viola exclaimed while reading the next details from the clue.

"What's a fiacre?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know!"

"Why are you so ecstatic about a thing that you don't even know about?!"

"I guess I'm just excited about trying new things?" Viola added a shrug in her uncertain response.

"Fair point."

* * *

Johnstraße Avenue

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"What's your arm doing now?" Kevin asked Sami, who was thoroughly caressing his left arm.

"Except that I'm still eligible on racing, I think it's dandy at this point on," Sami answered. "Just a little boo-boo in the middle of racing."

"Well, good, because we need your arm for the race!"

"If we're getting arms race, then I am so screwed! So it's not good!" Sami responded. "Besides, your arms are twice as large as mine, we'll need it!"

"Wait, what?" Kevin said, perplexed at his partner's remark and scratches his temple. "You really confusing me, Sami. I hate that kind of attitude that you've just pulled off."

"Excuse me?! That's not an attitude! That was just a statement!" Sami retorted.

"I hate you so much," Kevin muttered.

* * *

Wien Kanal – Entrance

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Come on down now, Craig!" Sanjay called his buddy from above.

"Give me a minute!" Craig said as he carefully steps on every rung from the ladder. "It's kind of slippery."

"Just jump and I'll save you!"

Craig complied and leaped from the ladder as Sanjay catches him with ease. They looked upon each other to laugh about the antics that they just performed.

"Come on, princess… let's go to that statue!" Sanjay exclaimed as he began walking, followed by Craig.

"Oh, yes, my king!" Craig replied with an imitating princess voice, quickly turns it back to his original tone. "Now it feels great here! So warm… so cozy…"

* * *

Johann Strauss II Monument

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"There it is, honey. I'll get it!" Linda said as she makes a run towards the clue box. "Okay… ride a fiacre and find a way to flag them as yours…"

"Sweet! Fiacre! One of those medieval vehicles, we're getting it now!" Lawrence said as he chuckled.

"Why don't you say so?! Come on!" Linda offered her hand as her husband accepts it and left the monument.

* * *

Schönbrunn Palace – Outside Entrance

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"Hey, I think that's the palace over there!" Steve said, pointing a finger straight to a wide-space palace.

"Wow, from the looks of it, it is better than White House! This place is nuts!" Stan said, impressed at the wonderful features of the grounds of the assumed palace. "They better step up since the president is always focusing on dumb subjects."

"That's my sentiment too. But I don't care about that much."

"Hey, son! You better be ready for getting a vote for the next president."

"I know, dad. I just don't care at politics right now."

Both men noticed that their carriage stopped in front of the gate, implying that they have arrived at the place.

"Hey, we're here!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah, like I said earlier!" Steve replied as he looks back to see another team. "Hey, there's another team behind us!"

"Oh, crap! It's Fatman and his sidekick! We better get there first!"

Both of them descended from the carriage as they dashed towards the clue box, in front of the palace.

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"I saw the father and son running!" Sami said. "We should get out immediately!"

"Oh, boy, hope your arms can get along with me." Kevin sneered.

"Maybe I can say it now…" Sami then told the carrier to stop the fiacre as he complied. "…Oh, now we're good."

"Let's just go…"

Both Canadians dropped themselves from the carriage as they went Flash mode towards the palace. While The Americans found themselves in the top as Stan picks up a clue from the box to read.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Okay…" Stan said but paused after seeing two papers. "A fast forward? Detour?"

"Let me see the green one, dad!" Steve said, receiving the paper immediately. "I think it's better to take this one instead of the Deto—"

"Whoa, hold it right there, soldier! We're going to take Detour!" Stan exclaimed, interrupting Steve's suggestion.

"Or we're just gonna—"

"Mozart or Beethoven?" Stan reads the options from the Detour clue paper as Steve frowned.

"_**In this Detour, teams will have to choose two personalities that might ring their bell upon reading their clue. Their choices – Mozart or Beethoven?**_

"_**In Mozart, teams will have to make their way by taxi to Music and Arts University where they will have to take their ears to the test as they will have to listen to some Beethoven musical pieces. But first, they will have to listen and remember 10 Beethoven classics. If they think they got all the pieces remembered, they will have to answer a quiz about what they have listened to. If they can answer five and above, the professor will hand over their next clue." Phil said as he looked to the professor to his left, who unveils the clue to the camera. "If they got less than five, they will have to face the music of getting last or worst, eliminated."**_

"_**In Beethoven, teams will have to carry a portfolio of sheet music from the palace and send it to the house of Beethoven, where he wrote The Heiligenstadt Testaments. If they found the right house, Beethoven himself will give them their next clue." Phil stated the other option as he was walking in the palace as he continued. "Teams will feel the music to their ears if they can find the house quickly because the house is not well-known in the city and they might consume some time on finding the location."**_

"Okay, Dad, what is it?" Steve asked.

"Beethoven it is. We can't even listen to the music!" Stan answered.

"Really? Then I'm fine with it." Steve shrugged. "But seriously, we should take the Fast Forward since we're here first!"

"Well, there's a team behind us and competing with them adds up the pressure to the challenge, so it's better to take the Detour instead."

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"I really hate my dad," Steve said. "We're just taking advantage of getting first and now my dad's playing safe like he usually is."

"Hey! It's for the best for our team! You know, protecting ourselves from exhaustion or any distractions?" Stan replied.

"Dad…" Steve covers himself with his palms.

* * *

"Dang it…" Steve replied. "Okay, let's pick up the sheets."

Stan picks up a portfolio from the stairs of the palace as they moved on, while another team showed up in the clue box to pick up an envelope inside.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Fast Forward?" Sami said, noticing a second pamphlet on the clue. "Should we do it?"

"It requires arms, dummy. You said your arm isn't better right now." Kevin replied.

"Oh, yeah…" Sami answered. "Detour it is."

"Mozart or Beethoven?" Kevin reads the question from the clue.

"Ugh! Listening to classics sounds lame. I think carrying notes and walking sounds useful, in my opinion." Sami replied. "You'll carry the notes while I'll ask people."

"Okay, commander," Kevin replied with sarcasm. "Your choice has been granted. Light the way!"

Sami scowled at Kevin but shrugs it off and lead their pack out of the palace.

* * *

_**10:54AM **_– Wien Hauptbahnhof

**Timmy & Chloe - currently in 8****th**** Place**

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in Last Place**

Both teams got their taxis and simultaneously takes off from the train station to their next destination.

"_Zum Wien Canal bitte? _(To the Wien Canal, please?)" Chloe asked the driver in the local language.

"_Ja. _(Yes.)" The driver answered.

"_Wir sind mit einem anderen Taxi hinter uns und halten sie auf unseren Schwänzen. _(We are with another taxi behind and keep them on our tails.)"

The driver only nodded while Timmy flabbergasted on Chloe's wide knowledge about the German language.

"Wow, I can't even comprehend what just happened." Timmy simply said.

Meanwhile, Clarence & Jeff's taxi was following the Neighbors' taxi.

"Okay, gotta keep your eyes open on any turns," Jeff told Clarence.

"Yeah, but the city is too cool for me to focus on the other taxi!" Clarence answered while staring at the city buildings.

"Come on, Clarence! Get a grip!"

"Got it!"

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"Seriously, if we get eliminated for real this time, it will be Clarence's fault for not concentrating on racing!" Jeff said. "I'm not really surprised by his fascination with the buildings."

"Well, who wouldn't?" Clarence simply replied with a rhetorical question.

* * *

Schönbrunn Palace – Outside Entrance

**Emma & Noah – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Oh, a Fast Forward. Should we use it?" Noah asks Emma.

"Hmm, did anyone took this yet?" Emma asks back to Noah.

"I don't have any clairvoyant abilities sadly, but let's see if we can do this one."

_**"There are only two Fast Forwards that are open to grab by any team. Teams can only claim one Fast Forwards during the entire race. At this Fast Forward, a team must enter the ballroom of the palace where they must wear a formal attire. Each team member will need to carry a tray of glasses filled with full champagne and must cross through the waltzing couples. If both members successfully cross the other side without spilling any content, they will receive their next clue." Phil stated the challenge.**_

"Alright, not a bad challenge. We're taking the Fast Forward." Emma said to the camera.

"Okay, it's easy to say but it could be complex in reality. Maybe we can handle it smoothly with the couples inside, right?" Noah smirked over Emma, who frowned immediately.

"Oh, get your feet on, Noah! Let's get inside."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Both participants entered the palace.

* * *

Johann Strauss II Monument

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Fiacre?" Craig asked.

"I dunno, let's just see what it can be," Sanjay replied with a shrug.

Both buddies left the monument.

* * *

Schönbrunn Palace – Fast Forward

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

The ballroom was echoed with classical, jazzy music and saw that all of the individuals inside were wearing elegant dresses and suits. Mostly focusing on the goal of taking the Fast Forward, Emma & Noah only concentrated on the dancing couples who are continuously dancing at a slow pace. The couple looked at them attentively.

"Oh, so nobody took this opportunity…" Emma said in realization.

"I guess this is the perfect time to do some good ol' dancing," Noah replied as he dances to the music momentarily.

"Let's just go and change outfits."

Noah only scratched his hair in confusion.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Why can't I add some fun into the tasks?" Noah asks to the camera. "Emma is really just concentrating over the race overall. Maybe she just can't see the other side of this thing."

"I'm right here beside, you know I can hear that?" Emma asked, Noah completely ignores the question and smirked.

* * *

Stadtpark

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"There they are, Lawrence!" Linda said, gesturing the youngsters waiting on the horse carriages to arrive.

"Very nice to see them waiting, but on the contrary, it's kinda bad to see them waiting," Lawrence said.

Both parents greeted the other teams, in which they greeted back.

"So, how long have you been waiting for?" Linda asks the other teams.

"Almost thirty minutes?" Eleanor answered uncertainly. "This waiting game is killing us!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Theodore added.

"Look, I think a horse over there!" Charlie exclaimed, pointing her fingers to her right to see a horse carriage moving slowly towards the waiting station.

Within a mile, Sanjay & Craig are still running towards the waiting station and finally saw the other teams, waiting for the fiacres to arrive.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Oh, great! They're still there!" Craig exclaimed.

"Wait, there are three teams, that means…" Sanjay said and paused, realizing on the details of the clue. "Uh-oh, we better get there before they can! There are only three in every thirty minutes!"

"Really?! Come on then!"

Both of them ran for their lives while the other teams are clueless about their presence until Craig shouted from behind.

Viola gasped as she looked back to see another team. "There's the boys!"

"We better get that ticket!" Charlie cried.

The four teams ran for their lives towards the three fiacres. While Sanjay & Craig were behind them by a few feet, trying their best to surpass any team possible.

"Come on, Theodore! We need one of them!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Theodore nodded in response.

"Okay, we're almost there, hon!" Lawrence told Linda.

"I know, we just have to hop on and grab that ticket," Linda replied.

The four teams began to slow down as they reached the three fiacres as The Chipmunks firstly picks up the farthest carriage as Theodore picks up the riding pass.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Yes!" Theodore responded happily as he swung his fist in celebration.

"Come on! Let's go!" Eleanor replied in desperation. "To Shaun-bron Palace?"

Next to The Chipmunks, The Sisters flagged the second fiacre with ease as they hopped inside of the manual vehicle.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Woo! That was a close call!" Charlie said, wiping her excess sweat from her face. "Where do we need to go again?"

"Uhhh… Schon-Braun Palace?" Viola answered unsurely.

The carrier only nodded and began to move out, following the leading carriage.

Meanwhile, the last carriage is still vacated as The Parents and The Brothers are neck-and-neck for the ownership of the last fiacre.

"Hey, go grab that one, Sanjay! I'm losing my speed!" Craig told Sanjay.

"Dang it, man! But alright!" Sanjay replied as he continues to run.

"I got this, hon!" Lawrence told Linda.

"You can do it, sweetie!" Linda replied.

After a long marathon, a hand was seen snagging the pass from the door.

"Woo! I got it!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in** **6th Place**

"Nice! You beat them!" Linda said, praising her husband with a clap.

"Nah, that's just timing and luck!" Lawrence humbly responds, chuckling immediately.

Both of them hopped on to their carriage as they left. The Brothers, on the other hand, was barely close on making it through the cut.

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Sorry, man. I tried but I'm so close to getting that!" Sanjay said in a downward manner.

"Don't worry, dude!" Craig answered in a calming tone. "We're just getting it but we're not last, right?"

"But they're gonna catch up, dude! You know they are all tough teams!"

"Even we are too! We're strong enough!"

"Yeah… maybe you're right…"

"Come on, dude. Let's go back! At least, we're jogging and exercising at the same time!" Craig chuckled, making his partner laugh at him as well.

* * *

?

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"Okay, dad. Now what?" Steve asks his dad.

"Keep asking people, son. That's the best solution we ever had so far!" Stan answered.

"But we're asking like ten people already and they have no idea where it is!" Steve replied. "Maybe something's up, but I'm not quite sure."

"We can try and take a train or something," Stan suggested.

"Hmmm…" Steve said as he reads the instructions from the clue. "We can take any vehicles as we want."

"Alright, let's take a train!"

* * *

?

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

The Canadians are currently on a tram, asking for any possible whereabouts of Beethoven's house.

"Excuse me, do you know Beethoven's House?" Sami asks a passenger beside him.

"_Nein. _(No.)" The passenger replied.

"Uh, thanks," Sami replied as he left the passenger alone as he went to Kevin. "Dude, there's no chance we can pull this off!"

"Well, if it wasn't for your arm, we should be listening to classical music instead of getting stuck in here finding Beethoven's house!" Kevin exclaimed, fires a shot to Sami.

"Really, Kevin? Again? With the blaming game again?" Sami retorted. "You are ridiculous, big guy!"

"Excuse me?" Someone from the tram asked, referring to the Canadians, who turned back to the passenger. "Which house?"

"Uh, Beethoven's?" Sami answered for the team.

"Which one?" The passenger replied.

"Wait, what?" Sami responded, confusing him much further.

"You mean he has a second house?" Kevin now asks the passenger.

"No, lots of them!"

"WHAT?!" Sami reacted in disbelief after hearing the bombshell. "You are kidding me, right?!"

"Nope."

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Okay, Beethoven has several houses? What the heck, like we never heard nor searched it on Google. That's one ridiculous of a revelation!" Sami confessed, still in disbelief after hearing the revelation.

"Wow, so much for a light delivery…" Kevin sneered.

* * *

Schönbrunn Palace – Fast Forward

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

The Canadians are now on their elegant attire with Noah in his black tuxedo and pants; Emma with her white dress. They looked upon the situation to study the possible physics behind this challenge.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked. "I think I can start it now."

"Okay, but I'll just stand over here, calculating and measuring the speed and the distance that I can move out to," Noah answered.

Emma only rolled her eyes in response.

To get things started, Emma puts down the several glasses in the tray, isolating them from one another. Soon after, the Asian girl lifts the tray carefully. But before she could take a step, two of them fell off and the contents spilled in the tray, voiding the attempt.

"Damn it."

"Told you so." Noah simply said.

"Shut up, let me concentrate."

"Oh, she won't," Noah said to the camera, crossing arms as he watches Emma failed her next attempt. "Yep, this might take a while."

* * *

Wien Kanal/Johann Strauss II Monument

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"This place is a mess," Clarence said.

"It's not that comparable to my Dad's dreams," Timmy replied.

"What did your dad dreamed of?"

"It's all messed up until he said 'what's my age?'" Timmy answered. "Which is still a question me because I really don't get it!"

"Oh, I think I got that…" Jeff chimed into their conversation. "It pretty means that—"

"Hey, look, guys!" Chloe cried, interrupting the whole discussion. "That looks like a marked arrow me, isn't it?"

"It is!" Clarence answered, confirming Chloe's assumption by squinting his eyes. "Let's go!"

But before Timmy can say anything, Jeff decided to answer. "We can talk that someday… That is so dark to talk about…"

Timmy frowned.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Still to this day, no one has ever known what that even means, even my friends in the neighborhood and school, don't know what that means!" Timmy ranted. "Even Chloe of all people!"

"Why would I know that? It's an adult thing to say!" Chloe replied in defense. "You know how heavily they put dark comparisons in their minds. People are no rainbows always!"

"Okay… that would make sense to me… but I wonder what that means?! I NEED ANSWERS!"

"Timmy!"

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Oh, Speedbump…" Chloe said, noticing an extra post beside them. "And their faces in the logo…"

"Ride a Fiacre…" Timmy reads the clue. "Oh, we still have a chance, I think. Let's go!"

"Are you sure we want them to go by themselves?"

"Of course, they can do it!" Timmy answered. "Now let's go!"

"Okay…" Chloe replied, turning back to see the other teams opening the second box. "Good luck, guys! Hope you can make it!"

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in Last Place**

"Thanks!" Clarence replied for the team.

"Speedbump…" Jeff reads the clue for their additional task. "Go back to the sewers… Not again!"

"Why?"

"Germs…" Jeff only muttered in reply.

"_**Clarence & Jeff needs to take a step back further for their Speed Bump challenge. In this challenge, they must go back to the sewers and find seven letters from the walls, which is posted in random places inside of the canal. If they gathered seven pieces, they can go back outside and assemble it into a correct word. If they got Strauss as their answer, bring it to the man in a tuxedo and can continue racing with the other teams." Phil stated the challenge for the last team.  
**_

"Do you have extra gloves or something?" Jeff asks Clarence.

"Yeah, I have," Clarence replied, instantly hands over the extra gloves for his buddy. "Let's go!"

"Why do we have to go through this stinking pit again?!"

Both started and went back through the canals.

* * *

Schönbrunn Palace – Outside Entrance

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"I'll grab the clue, Theodore," Eleanor told her partner.

"Okay, Eleanor," Theodore replied with a nod.

"It's a Detour…" Eleanor began, then remembers her promise to Theodore. "Alright, Theodore, you choose for us…"

Theodore gasped. "Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, you are the one, Theo."

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Beethoven or Mozart?" Charlie reads the question on the clue. "Viola, I think you should choose what's best for us. It's your strong suit."

"Okay then." Viola shrugged.

Charlie soon hands out the clue over Viola, who scans the details of the two tasks available.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Which one?" Lawrence asked Linda as he was holding the clue. "Since you have at least knowledge about music, so I assume you would pick Beethoven?"

"Yes, it is, hon." Linda chuckled, impressed by Lawrence's guess.

"Let's do Beethoven, I think we can topple the game of music!" Theodore decided for his team.

"Huh…" Eleanor reacted as she snatches the clue from Theodore, gasping in the process after reading the instructions but quickly changes her expression to avoid hurting Theodore again. "Oh… okay… Beethoven it is." She sheepishly chuckled.

"Let's do Mozart!" Viola announced.

"Wait, what?!" Charlie reacted in surprise. "Really?"

"What? You said I choose."

"Ah… forget it. I don't even wanna know the reason. Let's get out of here!"

The Sisters left the palace afterward. The Chipmunks were the last team in the palace currently.

"Wait, where are the parents?" Eleanor asked.

"I think they just left-" Theodore responded.

Eleanor disrupted Theodore's answer. "Uh-oh! We're losing them! I mean, let's go!"

The Chipmunks lastly leave the palace for the second batch.

* * *

Wien Kanal

**Clarence & Jeff – 0/7 letters collected**

"Okay, are you even finding something?" Jeff asks Clarence, who was looking on his left.

"No, they are looking so old!" Clarence answered, scanning the old writings on the wall. "All I got is fancy words."

"Oh! Here's one already…" Jeff saw a letter 'S' beside a long German word. "S…"

**Clarence & Jeff – 1/7 letters collected**

"Hey, Jeff, does this count?" Clarence asked. "It's an A but it has two dots above…"

Jeff looked upon the letter of conflict for a few seconds. "The color is the same as I got when I found the S, so that's a yes, I guess?"

The color was gold, the same color as when Jeff found the first letter that they needed.

Clarence wrote down the character on a piece of paper. "So far, so good…"

**Clarence & Jeff – 2/7 letters collected**

"Don't celebrate that early, Clarence. We have much time to save…" Jeff told Clarence.

"Got it! Got it!"

* * *

Schönbrunn Palace – Fast Forward

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Alright, time to get serious… again." Emma said. "Haven't you solved it yet, Noah?"

"I think I got it but you go first," Noah replied.

Emma rolled her eyes once again as she begins at a slow pace while observing every movement of the dancers on both sides. She moves slowly to the right and goes to the left after a surpassing a row.

"Three more to go…" Emma whispered to herself.

"She's gonna get this one this time, she's on the middle now," Noah said to the camera.

Emma passes another row. When she got to the next one, the glasses almost fell off but Emma instinctively sets it back without colliding any parts with the dancers. She wiped her sweat from her forehead as she confidently calculates the distance between dancers.

"Here she goes with the final row…" Noah stated the current situation of Emma, who just gladly surpassed the final row as she sighed in relief. "Nice _shot_, Emma!"

"Noah! Your time now!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Noah answered proudly, setting up his tray and glasses properly on his palm but was quickly stopped when he heard the glasses breaking on the floor. "Woops, I better take exercise next time. One second, please." He nervously chuckled.

Emma glared at Noah for his temporary stupidity. "NOAH!"

* * *

?

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

The duo soon left their train and left the station to ask for some directions.

"Excuse me? Anyone knows Beethoven's House?" Stan asked, but clearly, no one responds to their question. "Anyone?"

"Maybe let's ask someone who has internet access?" Steve suggested.

"Alrighty then. You talk."

Steve shrugged in response.

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"Just because I suggested something doesn't mean that I can grant it by myself already!" Steve confessed in an upsetting tone. "Dad sucks always."

* * *

Steve begins to search an individual with a smartphone, holding on their hands, until he found one. He went over to ask a young man, in which he assumed to be the same age as his.

"Excuse me, can you help us find Beethoven's house on your phone?"

"Okay…" The young man simply replied as he began searching through his browser.

"See? I told you to talk to them." Stan said, solidifying his early statement.

"Dad! Sometimes, you have to work out with me, figuratively!" Steve retorted.

The individual showed the details of the whereabouts of the house of the famous musician. They were stunned to learn that they are currently in the wrong station.

"Are you nuts?! We're not in the wrong station?" Stan asked in disbelief.

"Damn it!" Steve groaned afterward after cursing. "Come on, dad. Let's go back."

"Damn it! Again!" Stan responded as he follows his son back to the station.

* * *

Schönbrunn Palace – Fast Forward

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Okay, I'm ready to go as I wasn't when I was in a prom, a few years back," Noah said.

"Oh, lordie, I must've known that, Noah." Emma sarcastically replies to Noah. "Get your butt down there and do it!"

"Alright, alright…"

Noah became serious at this moment, eyeing for an ace for this task. His calculations and measurements might give them a push to the top, according to him. Noah begins his careful expedition when he cautiously walks across the first row. He wasted no time pushing for the next row as he crossed successfully.

"Go on, Noah!" Emma shouted.

Noah ignores the words of encouragement from his girlfriend as he was strictly attentive to the path of the next row.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"I did try my best on rejuvenating or readjust myself after my awful run from the past competitions, but I think it's starting to bloom and to grow on me. The competition is my challenge, the rest is my factor to solidify myself as a great competitor." Noah said with confidence.

* * *

Almost spilled the champagne, Noah gladly guides the fragile objects in his tray to safety as he successfully beats the challenge with a few attempts, much to Emma's dismay, but was glad to see Noah successfully conquered a challenge, at his own feat. Emma made her way to Noah as she sends an unexpected kiss to the nerdy boy, who was caught off-guard and easily went crazy on her.

"Heeeey… you look pretty… hehehe…" Noah said dumbly, staring at her white dress.

"Yeah, Noah, I know! You did it very well… I just wanna do that because you are an awesome guy…" Emma replied sincerely.

"Well… is it just me… or I look like a kid again? Hehehe."

Emma chuckled but quickly stopped when an old man in his tuxedo stood in front of them, holding the clue for them.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 1****st**** Place**

Emma rips the clue and opens it to read the next instruction. "Congratulations! You won the Fast Forward! Make your way to your next Pit Stop, Hundert-Wasser-haus…"

"_**After being triumphant to the Fast Forward task, Emma & Noah can now surpass the other tasks and proceed to Hundertwasser House," Phil stated their reward for the Canadian couple.  
**_

The camera shots to the wide and colorful apartment house, which is magnificently an eye candy for tourists.

"Nice! Noah, let's get changing!" Emma ordered, rolls her eyes as she seemingly remembers Noah's stupor state. "Ugh! Come with me!"

Emma drags the dazed boyfriend as the latter said something off-screen.

"Your hands are so shiny… Hehehe…"

* * *

Beethoven Museum

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

"Where is it?" Sami asks an individual who seemed to know the location of their interest. "The House of Beethoven!"

"The one that he wrote… uhhh… something!" Kevin added but unsure of his reply.

"There-there-there-there!" The man in his twenties gestured to his phone.

"That looks like two blocks to me…" Kevin assumed.

"Maybe we can come with this guy, just to make sure we're in the right place," Sami suggested, then turns around to the local. "Uhh, can you come with us?"

"Okay."

"Lead the way, mister."

The boy nodded and started running, both Kevin & Sami were following the local.

"How long have we been on the road?" Kevin asked.

"Dude, we've been like an hour ago… PLUS!" Sami exclaimed as he answered. "That ride took forever to get us here!"

"Really?! That long?! You know what? We're here, no turning back or anything."

"Yeah, same thoughts."

After a few minutes of an additional sprint to their time, they arrived at the old-looking apartment, assuming that it is possible that Beethoven lived here before, said by both of their assumptions. The boy took them into an interesting upstairs, a marked symbol was seen above the door.

"There's the marked one!" Sami said, recognizing the colors of the symbol.

"Thank you, man! I very much appreciate your efforts." Kevin compliments the local, shaking hands with him as he left.

Both Canadians entered a certain room as they met by a good-looking Beethoven impersonator, who greeted them in his own language.

"Hi, there!" Sami greeted the old man, offering the portfolio respectfully. "Here are the notes that you wanted."

Beethoven nodded as he unveils the clue, Kevin gladly receives the envelope.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Thank you so much!" Kevin said as he shook hands with the impersonator, followed by Sami. "Make your way to Donauturm? What?"

"_**Teams must now make their way to Danaube Tower, where they will find their next clue," Phil said the next details.  
**_

"Alright? Let's find a taxi!" Sami suggested.

"I know! Come on!" Kevin replied.

Both men left the house to find a taxi.

* * *

Wien Kanal

**Clarence & Jeff – 5/7 letters collected**

"How many have we got again?" Jeff asks Clarence.

"Five?" Clarence answered uncertainly.

"How come you said that, like you're not sure?"

"I don't know," Clarence replied, adding a shrug to his response.

"Okay, here's a letter T!" Jeff announced. "Put that one down!"

"Alright, got the T!"

**Clarence & Jeff – 6/7 letters collected**

"We need one more…" Jeff said the obvious. "I wanna get out of this dirty confinement…"

* * *

Music and Arts Private University of Vienna

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

Both old couples entered the premises of the school until they found a narrow hallway to find a marked flag, hanging above on the door. They entered a certain door, welcoming them into a simple room filled with instruments and mobile tablets on every table. The professor walked over to them and landed them two seats as they complied.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"Okay, what a lovely room! Full of instruments and musical stuff, they are all over the place!" Lawrence admitted. "This could be an interesting challenge for me, especially for my dear!"

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a new team, arriving in the scene.

"Are we late in class?" Theodore jokingly asked the professor.

"No-no-no, you're good." The professor chuckled and guided them to their table to sit on with the chairs.

"Alright, let's do this, Theodore!" Eleanor said, offering a fist bump to Theodore, who easily accepts the offer.

They put on their headphones and opened the tablets to start.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"So we need to listen to at least ten pieces of Beethoven's music, I thought it would be easy but when I heard them for the first time… I was like, oh crud, this music…"

* * *

**Now playing: Violin Sonata No.9, Op.47 – Kreutzer Sonata (**_**P.S. I would recommend you to play this music while reading this particular moment, it helps! :3)**_

"Uhhh… I think it sounds… melodic…" Eleanor describes the first few seconds of the song. "Did you sink that in?"

"Uhhh…" Theodore paused. "Yeah… it is dramatic…"

"Wow, this could be confusing as ever!"

Theodore removed his headphones to ask Eleanor. "Yeah! Did I choose the wrong one?"

"What? No! Of course, not at all! It's all good!" Eleanor sheepishly responded, added with a chuckle.

"Okay…"

Meanwhile, the other team in the room was following the tone of Beethoven's piece.

**Now Playing: Violin Concerto In D Major, Op.61**

"Ooh, this looks like it could be used on a fairy tale musical!" Lawrence said, comparing it to a musical act.

"This one's quite nice, I must say…" Linda added.

"You got that beat in your heart, sweetie!"

Linda only chuckled in response.

The look on the faces of The Chipmunks was different than them as Eleanor seemed to begin panicking, avoiding the glance of Theodore and hides it from him.

"This could be our doom…" Eleanor then groaned.

The screen went in slow-mo as the camera captures Theodore's serious focus, The Parents' concentration, then to Eleanor's freaking state as she props her palms against her face to reconcile herself. The screen went black, implying for a commercial break!

* * *

**Leg 3's Bonus/Deleted/Extra Scene #1: Choose Your Battle**

Prague Castle

After hearing that they are safe from elimination, Timmy & Chloe were put into a hot seat immediately by Phil, asking a crucial question to them.

"And that team is…" Chloe paused to add suspense for the viewers. "…Clarence & Jeff."

"Why did you choose them?" Phil asked.

"As we said, we felt that they are a great team and their determination is there to guide them into safety." Timmy reasoned. "They have a nice personality for a team."

"Like what Timmy said, we felt bad after Clarence took back the pass to us. So, why not reward them in return?" Chloe added.

"Fair point," Phil said, nods and understands their reasons. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, we're sure," Chloe answered, Timmy, followed with a nod.

"Because since they're in last to check-in, we're not sure if they can continue racing nor if they are out of the race."

"We know about that, we like to take risks on everything," Chloe answered with a smile.

"Alright, lucky enough if they can survive but please hand over the second Express Pass to me."

Chloe complied as she gave the pamphlet to the host.

"I hope your decision will benefit them and I'll see you around…"

"Okay, see 'ya, Phil!" Chloe said, waving the host and the greeter goodbyes.

The same goes for Timmy, who waved them also.

* * *

_A few minutes later  
_

The last team soon arrived after The Neighbors left. When they found out that they are indeed last, they take the sad news well. But subsequently, made them excited when Phil announced that they spared elimination. Soon after, Phil announced them the next good news.

"I got some more good news for you, guys…" Phil announced as he unveils the Express Pass from behind.

Both men gasped when they found out this new bombshell as Jeff grabs it with force, observing its texture to see if it's a reality, indeed, it is a real pamphlet.

"Oh… My… God…" Clarence reacted in a flabbergasted manner as he hugs Phil tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"As much as I would love to take the compliment, I would prefer to give the compliment to Timmy & Chloe," Phil said as Clarence releases him from the hold.

"Oh yeah… Them…" Jeff said. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I can take credit to Clarence for his act."

"Well, what can you say? I know something would happen like this one!" Clarence answered with glee, gesturing himself confidently.

"Thanks to them, we have the greatest weapon in the race!" Jeff exclaimed, hoists the pass up.

"Again, congratulations, hopefully, you can catch up with the teams despite getting the additional Speed Bump," Phil said.

"Will do, Phil," Clarence said, making Phil chuckled lightly.

"Alright, I'll see you on the next leg. Let's see if I can see any improvements soon."

"Bye, Phil!"

"See ya, Phil!" Jeff waved the host and the greeter, who both greeted back.

Both left Phil and the greeter, but they had a quick conversation afterward.

"You know what, Clarence?" Jeff looked over to Clarence.

"What?" Clarence only replied.

"You can have it." Jeff offers the pamphlet to his buddy.

"Really?"

"Yep, since you just made us the receivers of this."

Clarence snatches the pamphlet from Jeff's grasp. "Yahoo!"

"Just remember, keep it to yourself until I said we use that thing soon! Got it?"

"Got it, sir!" Clarence answered with a salute and a serious tone.

"Clarence…" Jeff shook his head from Clarence's antics, but deep inside, he was happy on this day even when they are on the bottom of the pack.

Both of them left the palace with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Fun/Random Fact/s:**

Like what I promised, I revealed that one team who didn't make it to the final cut!

Guess which teams it is?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Leni & Luan! Sisters from the Loud House!

The reason why I removed them: Redundancy, realizing that I have no plans for them amid the race.

This time I will be inspecting carefully for the next batch of teams for the next season! I'm already excited about this! LOL.

_Did you know? #2_

Since this season is still in progress, the plans for the top three is still a debate over my mind. It pretty means that I still have to choose which three teams will make it to the finals, this is a tough decision for me to choose! And of course, no revealing yet! Not until the finals, you just have to wait to see it! :P

* * *

_**A/N: Please R&R and answer my survey about the series (the link is in my profile, copy and paste it on your address bar and answer all of the necessary questions there! The survey would help me at some point! :D)**_

_**If you have any requests, questions, suggestions, criticisms, you can put it on your review or put it over on my DMs. They are all open and will reply to it anytime!**_

_**I guess I'll catch up with you guys soon!**_

_**~Ellu**_


	17. One Is Better Than Two 3

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Platrium: Oops, my bad! Didn't see it in time, I'll just modify it sooner! Thanks for noticing! :3 And also, I think I got the final three on hand, it is hard to choose between teams, but I think this could set it off for a great race! :D

Guest: It was supposed to be the final one for the year, but you know what's happening right now.

* * *

_**Episode 4, Part 3 – "One Is Better Than Two" – Theodore**_

* * *

Stadtpark

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

After thirty minutes of stalling time, the fiacre initially arrived at the designated time as they grabbed the pass for their ride.

"Gotcha!" Sanjay exclaimed after claiming the paper.

"Okay, let's go to uhhh…" Craig paused when he squints to the paper, due to the uncertain pronunciation of the location's name. "What's this, Sanjay?"

"Let me see…" Sanjay then reads it carefully. "Shawn-Braun Palace?"

"Palace?" The carrier replied.

"Yeah! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!" Craig reacted quickly.

"Okay."

Because of that, they left immediately. But after a minute, a team was spotted picking up a ticket to own a fiacre of their own and quickly hopped on.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Schönbrunn Palace?" Chloe told the carrier about their destination as they left as well.

"I think we can pass someone here," Timmy said off-screen.

* * *

Wien Kanal

"I think this is the last one," Clarence said as he wrote the assumingly last letter. "It's seven in the clue, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Jeff answered as he scans the details once more. "Good job, let's go and get out of this dirty place!"

Both men began sprinting throughout the sewers for a short time as they finally made their way back to the statue with now a man in his attire, waiting for somebody.

"I think he's the guy, right?" Clarence asked.

"Yeah, he is," Jeff replied quickly. "Let's solve this puzzle, as quickly as possible!"

They started the process of solving by randomizing every letter to every position as they wrote down their first guess.

"Staruss?" Clarence asked, looking to their guess.

"Let's try," Jeff responded as he showed their answer to the old man.

"No."

"Ah, dang it!" Jeff exclaimed. "Let's try again!"

"There's a lot of answers there…" Clarence muttered.

* * *

Hundertwasser House

The camera showed the unique apartment that is filled with precious colors, trees are hanging to several balconies and the roof. This architectural highlight is one of the best tourist attractions in the country as new tourists arrived, in front of the house, showing up to Phil and the local greeter, who is one of the occupants of the said apartment.

"_Schönen Tag! Willkommen im Hundertwasserhaus in Wien! _(Good day! Welcome to Hundertwasser House in Vienna!)" The local greeter said to the two individuals, in front of her.

"_Danke. _(Thank you.)" Both said in unison.

"Emma & Noah… you are team number one!" Phil announced.

**Emma & Noah – 1****st**** Place; arrived at 11:21am**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emma exclaimed, celebrating and jumping in joy. "Finally! We got it!"

"Any thoughts? Noah?" The host asked the still-dazed Noah.

"Uhhh… It's beautiful…" Noah only replied, gesturing the wonders of the colorful apartment.

"Somehow, he's still functioning and can react to things. But on the other hand, we're so grateful for being first! I think we just made a statement today." Emma commented.

"And for your prize, you have won a trip for two from Travelocity, and you're going to… Maldives!" Phil announced their reward for this leg.

"Ahhh… nice…" Noah replied uncertainly to his well-being.

"You will spend three nights in a beach house! Plus, a restaurant and coffee bar that you can spend. And finally, a free skydiving experience, courtesy of our sponsor!" The host added.

Because of how Emma was delighted by the reward, plus their current position, she kissed Noah unexpectedly on the cheek, making the dazed Noah, more love-struck than he ever is.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"It's so nice that we're on the top, we felt that before but this time, it's different than the last one," Emma said.

"We're first?!" Noah reacted in disbelief. "Wow! We are getting much better every day!"

"Pfft." Emma reacted with crossed arms, but in hindsight, she was proud of herself and her partner.

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Okay… what do we have…" Sami rips open the clue and found something odd in the clue. "…here…"

"What? What is it?" Kevin asked curiously.

Instead of a red-colored info paper, it was violet. The sign was a broken straight line, beside it was a unique letter V.

"It's the lay-by!" Sami answered as he opens the content of the new element. "I am so intrigued by this."

"_**For the first time in The Amazing Race History, a new element has been unveiled and will now take place as one team has the opportunity to perform a Roadblock, instead of one member. However, there is a catch, that team would not be allowed to quit the Lay-by. Whether they like it or not, they must take this challenge to advance. If they quit, they will receive a time penalty on the spot. At this task, Kevin and Sami will have to take a 460-feet bungee jump off the top of the tower, one at a time. If they conquer this challenge without backing out, the second member of the team will pick up their next clue."**_

"Wait? We have to take this… both of us?!" Sami reacted in bewilderment.

"Guess we have to do this. Besides, we're brave and they're far away from us." Kevin said. "Come on, let's go!"

Both of them entered the building to wear their protective gear.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"Are you kidding me? We take the Roadblock… as a team?!" Sami said, still in disbelief about the new revelation. "Who made that anyway? I like the challenge, but who made this crappy new element?"

"It's like we're on a neck-and-neck of a situation," Kevin replied. "But I'm afraid that we're taking since you picked the clue up!"

"Now I'm the one got blamed… AGAIN!"

* * *

Music and Arts Private University of Vienna

**Linda & Lawrence – 3/10 correct answers**

"Ah, it's so close! Bloody, bloody, bloody…" Lawrence said. "Maybe we switched the answers?"

"Possibly? Yeah, we messed that up." Linda answered.

"Alright, we'll try again."

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"You know that we can ace this task in one go but unfortunately, we're growing seeds and the hair's getting white. But I hope our memories here will be forever remembered." Lawrence said.

"Oh yeah, in fact, I think I mostly forgot about this stuff. Rusty knowledge isn't healthy these days." Linda chuckled when she added her comment.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore – 1/10 correct answers**

"Try again!" The teacher told the chipmunks, who sat down in a disappointing manner.

"Aww, man, this is hard…" Theodore admitted.

However, Eleanor tried to hold her emotions as she exhaled air from her and told Theodore. "It's fine, Theodore, it's fine…" She put a smile on her face to end.

"Let's do it again!"

"Okay…" Eleanor said as her smile faded right away.

* * *

Beethoven Museum

**Stan & Steve – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

Both men entered the room where a Beethoven actor was spotted by them as they offered the notes, delivered by them, with the clue. Mr. Beethoven unveils the clue afterward as Stan snags it and opens the envelope.

"Make your way to Donauturm and search for your next clue…" Stan reads the clue. "Alright, what is Dona-ooh-turm?"

"I don't know! Let's ask the taxi!" Steve answered.

The duo searched a vacant taxi for a few minutes until they found one as they entered the vehicle and told the driver to get them to the next destination, who simply knows the place.

"Good thing, he knows it…" Steve said.

"Wish we were in the U.K. or somewhere not foreign…" Stan muttered.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Wien Kanal

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"How many attempts did we try?" Clarence asked.

"Stop talking and just help me here!" Jeff replied harshly.

"Whoa, I'm just asking here…" Clarence replied, tries to calm his buddy down with his palms pressing the air.

"Strauss?" Jeff submits their ump-tenth guess to the man in a tuxedo, who gives a thumbs up to both teenagers. "Yes! Finally!"

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in Last Place**

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Clarence said to the old man, who shook hands with him.

"Clarence! Let's go!" Jeff called Clarence, who immediately runs away and said goodbye to the man.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Schönbrunn Palace – Outside Entrance

Two teams were spotted rushing towards the clue box outside of the palace as they picked up an envelope from the box.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Mozart…" Chloe reads the first option.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"…or Beethoven?" Sanjay ended the question. "What do you think, Craig?"

"Mozart should be easier," Craig answered.

"What about Beethoven?" Chloe suddenly asked the brother, who looked behind to see the other team. "That _sounds_ so easier… get it?" Timmy reacted with a facepalm.

"Uhhh… I think we should choose the other one…" Sanjay replied.

"Yeah…" Craig added, agreeing Sanjay's statement.

"Well, see you around… I guess…" Sanjay said goodbye to them nervously as they ran outside of the palace.

Meanwhile, The Neighbors decided to go on separate ways as heard by their co-allied team.

"Alright, Beethoven it is," Chloe said as they picked up the notes from the side of the stairs.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Ugh! The planning of the alliance isn't worth it at all, we all know what's going to happen, right? Betrayal and stabbing at the back?" Timmy said, addressing the alliance concept.

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Kevin & Sami - Wrestling Teammates**

Meanwhile, at the top of the tower, Kevin was at the top with his safety equipment sticking to his body, ready for his takeoff to the ground. Meanwhile, Sami was waiting from behind, rallying behind his buddy.

"Well, we got delayed for like twenty minutes by a mechanical error on the mechanism of the ride. It's pretty stupid that this happened while we are in a race and people will, of course, come and the lead that we had might diminish anytime soon." Sami addressed the problem that occurred off-camera. "Kevin! Just jump already!"

"I'm on it!" Kevin replied.

"Are you ready?" One of the crews asked Kevin.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Three… two… one… JUMP!"

Kevin instantly reacted as he leaped from the platform into the air as he shouted from the top of his lungs.

"HOLY CRAP! THIS IS INSANE!" Kevin then continues to shout until he made his way barely to the ground as the mechanism springs Kevin up and down until it was finished, landing back on the platform. "HOLY COW! My blood's getting heavy on my head!"

"You're good?" The crew asked him and nodded. "Nice. Next?"

"Sami, just jump already!" Kevin told Sami, who made his way to his best friend.

"I'm not even on the platform yet, Kevin!" Sami answered.

"But you told me to jump already, a few minutes back! Now I can reply it back to you!"

Sami groaned. "Fine, if that's the way it is, then I'll go ahead." He made his way to the platform with his now newly-wear safety gear.

"Are you ready?" The crew asked Sami.

"I am ready!"

"GO!"

Sami jumped and quickly yelled from his lungs, filled with shock and fear on his voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! OH MY GOD!"

Meanwhile, Kevin chuckled and crossed his arms while hearing Sami's unfortunate cry. "Pathetic."

"HOOOOO-HOOOOO! OH MY GOD!" Sami said after the mechanism sprang up and sideways. "What the hell was that?!"

Sami soon landed back on the platform to meet Kevin, who claps for him for a reason.

"Why the hell are you clapping at me?" Sami asked.

"You did it, of course!" Kevin answered honestly.

"Seriously? Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"Wha—What the hell are you on about?"

Sami sighed. "Nevermind. I got the clue by the way."

**Kevin & Sami – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop - Hundert-Wasser-haus…" Sami reads the clue slowly.

"_**Teams can now proceed to this colorful tourist attraction of the city - Hundertwasser House! This elegant and naturalistic apartment is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated." Phil said as he is standing in front of the large apartment.**_

"Let's get out of here!" Sami said as Kevin followed suit and hopped on to the elevator as they went down from the top.

* * *

Music and Arts Private University of Vienna

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

The sisters arrived with the other teams looked at them while focused at the same time. The look on the sisters' faces was seemingly similar – surprised.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"I don't know how we got here so late than them, we were just departing at the palace at the same time," Charlie said.

"That's fine, I guess. Maybe by this musical challenge, we can go ahead of them!" Viola replied with confidence and a clenched fist.

* * *

"Alright, we can start now," Charlie said.

"Maybe, you can sit this one out," Viola recommended.

"Really? Why?"

"I'll take care of the music, you'll write the answers. Got it?" Viola settled a plan out.

"Ohhh… yeah, yeah, sure. I'll just follow your commands." Charlie replied with a chuckle. "Good luck!"

"Thanks…" Viola replied as she wore her headphones to start listening.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 3****rd**** Attempt**

The chipmunks were currently struggling on listening to repetitive sounds of classical pieces of Mozart.

"Okay, that's this…" Eleanor said, encircling a letter on the test paper. "I'm not sure!"

**Answer: A. String Quartet No.5 in D Major | Their answer: C. Vesperae Solennes de Confessore**

"Alright…" Theodore only replied as they preparing for the submission of their quiz to the professor.

Theodore sends their sheet to the music professor as he slowly surveys every answer.

"So close but try again!" The professor gave the verdict.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 4/10 correct answers**

Eleanor groaned loudly that was caught the attention of the teams beside them. When she realizes it, she quickly chuckling.

"Sorry, guys, I'm just tired… hehehe…"

The teams' reaction looked at her in doubt as they carried on taking the test.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"Sounds like that Eleanor is trying to hide her real feelings to his partner," Charlie said. "I just noticed that since we've arrived there!"

"If things don't go in her way, that would be the final beat for them," Viola added. "She's kinda obnoxious at this point and she kinda cares for herself, not that guy. If I were him, I would just loathe her!"

"Man, you have a lot of points there."

* * *

**Charlie & Viola – 2/10 correct answers – 1****st**** Attempt**

"Aww, what?" Viola reacted in disbelief. "I thought I had it!"

"Try again." The professor told them, trying to cover his snickering after seeing the confident Viola faded.

"You need my help now?" Charlie asked her partner.

"Sure, go ahead with me." Viola sighed in defeat.

"See? Told you to work with me. It's a team game, for Ooo's sakes!"

Both sisters went back to listening to the classics, this time with Charlie's presence to help Viola.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"I'm not sure how to react to the chipmunks, especially the girl… she's more different than us and more importantly, to her pair." Linda said.

"Nevertheless, if she got her mental taking over her noggin, maybe that's it," Lawrence added. "But I'm sure they can carry on as a team, right?"

"Yeah, why did they even join the race in the first place?" Linda replied, chuckling afterward.

* * *

"Okay, that's number ten," Linda said. "Let's pass it on."

"Hoping that it's all even and so," Lawrence said, wishing they could pass the test.

After submitting the test paper to the musical connoisseur, he finally finished checking and told to the parents.

"Congratulations, you have passed the test." The professor announced.

**Linda & Lawrence – 7/10 correct answers – 2****nd**** Attempt**

"Yes!" Lawrence reacted with a clenched fist and a swing.

"Thank you, thank you!" Linda said as she hugs the professor hardly.

The other teams were in disbelief after they have done it before or after them. The professor then reveals the clue to the newly-finished team where Lawrence picks up the clue and rips it open.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Make your way to Donauturm and search for your next clue…" Lawrence reads the new details of the leg. "Oh, alright, come on!"

"I'm on it!" Linda replied instantly.

Both parents exited the musical school to find a taxi. Meanwhile, Eleanor's eyes were caught twitching and her fist was clenching hardly as a solid rock. She did not notice about her surroundings as she pounded the table, making Theodore recoiled on his busy stance and the sisters looked around her.

"Eleanor! Are you alright?" Theodore urgently asked Eleanor. "Are you mad?"

Eleanor looked to Theodore, who seemed frightened by the situation, she quickly transformed her mood to ashamed but quite visible that she was upset at this point.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Theodore. I was just… beating the music… hehehe…"

For some reason, Theodore did not buy this reason as he continued on listening, nothing to say about Eleanor, who kept her exasperation on her face.

* * *

Schönbrunn Palace – Outside Entrance

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in Last Place**

"Mozart or Beethoven?" Clarence reads the question from the clue.

"Let's get Beethoven." Jeff decided on their team.

"Really? I thought listening would be faster."

"Not at all, maybe the beats could be the same, so we might as want to get to rush things now because we can't decide for a long time!"

"Okay then." Clarence shrugs in defeat. "I'll get those notes."

"Alright, come on, we got more time to save!"

Both teenagers left the palace to find any guides for the targeted destination.

* * *

Hundertwasser House

A team was marked by the camera, running towards the mat as they left their bags, meters behind as they arrived at the mat.

"Kevin & Sami… you are team number two!" Phil announced their leg placement.

**Kevin & Sami – 2****nd**** Place; arrived at 12:49pm**

"Okay, that was an improvement." Kevin was pleased to hear the announcement. "Despite Sami's problems, I'm sure we can hang on until the end."

"Who's the first team?" Sami asked Phil.

"You're gonna easily figure it out," Phil answered with an alluding statement.

Both of them realized who was the first team, so they did not bother to throw flames to them.

"That's fine. Next time, we're going to surpass them and win the next leg! If I'm not satisfied with that, maybe we can move on and create a great strategy for our team and win The Amazing Race!" Sami said, promising to Phil his motives.

"I can agree with that." Kevin simply replied.

"If you can fix your communication and errors, then maybe, your wish might happen," Phil commented. "Gentlemen, congratulations again."

"Thanks, Phil!" Kevin greeted back.

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Stan & Steve – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"It's a Roadblock… Who doesn't mind about hanging from their ankles?" Steve reads the question from the clue.

_**"At this Roadblock, one team member will have to take a 460-feet tower bungee jump off the top and they will pick up the next clue at the bottom," Phil stated the instructions clearly.  
**_

"I think you should do it, dad. I mean, that's a long-ass jump from over there, if that's the challenge." Steve suggested, gesturing the height of the tower to bottom.

"Alright, I think I can handle this." Stan agreed and took the clue with him and read the remaining details. "Oh, well, you're right."

"Told you so."

Stan climbs up via elevator as Steve waits for him to appear at the top.

"Oh, boy, good thing I didn't take astronomy nor science because that is scary."

* * *

?

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

The former Express Pass holders were nearby a train station where they attempt to inquire questions about Beethoven's museum.

"Excuse me, do you know Beethoven's Museum?" Timmy asked several strangers, who were clueless about his presence. "No one?"

"This is weird. No one knows about his museum? I mean, he's popular in here!" Chloe added, was in shock that no one knew its existence. "Maybe perhaps we can go to a hotel? There's probably internet there."

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" Timmy replied, forgetting about the existence of the internet. "I'm dumb!"

"Okay, let's ask somebody!"

Both of them left the train station to find nearby hotels with internet access to help them proceed to their destination.

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

After minutes of waiting, Stan arrived at the top where he was currently wearing his safety gear as he made his way to the platform and saw Steve, waving at him.

"Oh, that kid's still a kid to me, isn't it?" Stan chuckled at the camera.

"Dad! Another team is here! Let's go!" Steve cried from the bottom. "They are here!"

Just like what Steve said, the team surpassed him as one of them snatches a clue from the box to open the content.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Roadblock. Who doesn't mind about hanging from their ankles?" Linda reads the question. "I can do it."

"Are you sure about that?" Lawrence asked unsurely.

"Not a problem, it's physics and that's my jam!" Linda admitted.

"Oh…" Lawrence chuckled. "You're on, I guess."

"I'm going to be the star here!" Linda chuckled back.

Linda sends herself inside of the tower and the elevator as it was closed instantly. For the time being, Stan was now preparing for the jump as the crew asked him if he is ready.

"Yes, I am!" Stan exclaimed.

"1… 2… 3… GO!"

"FOR AMERICA-AHHHHHH!" Stan screamed. "WOOOOOO! THIS IS NUTS!"

"Oh my God!" Steve reacted in bewilderment. "He didn't even turn around!"

"WOW!" Stan continued to scream as he picks up the clue from the bottom. "Gotcha!"

"Way to go, dad!" Steve applauded his dad's performance.

The mechanism sends him back to the top as the crew unfastens Stan.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Whew! That was quite a rush!"

* * *

Music and Arts Private University of Vienna

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

The team arrived at the musical school to see the other teams, taking the test quietly, except for one individual, who looked at them irritatingly.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"Wow, when the moment I looked upon the eyes of that girl… wow, it was just scary…" Sanjay admitted.

* * *

"Hey, let's choose a table!" Craig told Sanjay.

"Uhhh…" Sanjay neared himself to Craig to whisper. "Maybe we can go far away from the teams, in that way, we won't get distracted."

"Ah, I gotcha, man! That table is ours!" Craig exclaimed as they made their way to the farthest table in front.

The professor told them some guidelines about the challenge and after that, they immediately started to take listen to the musical pieces.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Okay, try letter C…" Charlie said to Viola.

"Gotcha," Viola replied and abided Charlie's advice. "What's the last one?"

"Uhhh…" Charlie paused, trying to remember the instrumentals of the last item. "A?"

"A. Let's see if we got it this time." Viola submits the paper to the professor, who easily checks on their work.

"Oh, boy, this gave me stage fright… sort of…" Charlie said.

"Well, we're not on the stage, so…"

**Charlie & Viola – 5/10 correct answers – 3****rd**** Attempt**

"Congratulations, you passed the test." The professor told them.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 5****th**** Place**

The look on the faces of the other teams was the same as last time, frustrated and a letdown.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Viola reacted happily, jumping continuously in celebration.

"Thank you so much, professor! A pleasure to hear the music!" Charlie thanked the music teacher as she shook hands with him. "Here! We got the clue!"

"Open it!"

Charlie opens the clue and reads. "Make your way to Donauturm and search for your next clue… let's go!"

"Nice!"

Both girls left the musical school as the other teams were still on the hunts for the correct answers to their test.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 4****th**** Attempt**

"Alright, I think we got it." Theodore surely said after he passed the paper to the professor, who quietly checks their answers. "I really hope he gives us the clue, or else…"

"Try again." The professor announced to them.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 4/10 correct answers**

"Wha—I- wha?!" Theodore only replied as he looked upon to Eleanor, who has her head on the desk, groaning and disappointed at the same time. "Eleanor?"

"Come on!" Eleanor's head rose up and started ranting. "Is there any way that we can finish this without… without… Ugh! I can't even say the word! This is so frustrating!" She buried herself on the table once again, making annoying groans and grunts.

"Aww, man… this day could get any worse?" Theodore said, sighing distressingly.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"What am I even gonna do?" Theodore said, looking for solutions to Eleanor's tantrum. "She's getting upset every time we wasted time!"

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Yeah! Let's go, honey!" Lawrence shouted from the bottom.

"I am ready!" Linda shouts back and told the crew that she is ready as she faces the camera. "Although I can't hear what he's saying, I'll just jump anyways."

Linda waits for the signal until she leaped off from the platform, shouting in the sky with elation.

"WOOOOOO! AMAZING!"

"Yeah!" Lawrence cried and clapped. "Just take your time!"

When she realized that she is going to plunge down, she extends her arm to grab the clue, in which she captures it successfully.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"I got it!" Linda exclaimed.

"Nice job, honey!" Lawrence applauded her performance.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"I'm not regretting on choosing her, she's a superwoman of her own self," Lawrence admitted. "That makes me so in love with her more!"

"Oh…" Linda heard it and chuckled. "You're so silly of a man, aren't you?"

"Not really, but if it is, I am!"

Both parents laughed simultaneously.

* * *

Hundertwasser House

**Stan & Steve – 3****rd**** Place; arrived at 1:02pm**

"You are team number three." Phil simply announced their placement. "What do you think of the race so far, for both of you?"

"Uh, I think it's getting good so far, the communication is getting us aboard," Steve said. "For once, I think we are confident of racing for the million dollars!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Stan said then faces Phil. "If we stay intact, we will get that first place at the finals. If he needs me, I need him, we need each other, we take it as a challenge."

Phil nodded in understanding those statements that they said.

* * *

?

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

Somewhere around Downtown Vienna, they have currently had no lead on the museum of Beethoven as they wandered around streets to ask random people to help them, but it was no use as they have no idea on where to go and whom to ask.

"Okay, we have never experienced this before… this is so hard… can you believe it?" Clarence asked Jeff.

"Yeah, we've been in streets for like… 30 minutes or longer… this is complicated!" Jeff replied.

"Oh, well, at least, we got each other, right?"

"Yeah… but this is getting us nowhere!"

Clarence groaned. "Right…"

Both were asking questions to every passer-by but they got is nothing as time has passed out on them as they struggled to get out of this situation as it was the perfect time for a commercial break!

* * *

**Fun/Random Fact/s:**

_Did you know?_

In case, if you haven't notice…

That the challenges (well, not all of them.) from one of the legs of the last season has to do with foods? Yep! Catching, making, organizing foods, it's all over the leg!

The original plan for that leg is that all of the challenges will be inspired by one of the legs of the flagship's 27th season. Yes, I'm that lazy. But for some reason, I decided to change it on the fly. Yes, while writing, but still has the same outcome as the original. So, it's great to see them take on newly-made challenges, but still, there are elements that are still stuck on the flagship. See it for yourself!

Unfortunately, the bonus scene will be available in the next chapter!

* * *

_**A/N: I am sorry for the delay, this was a surprise to me though. Since due to the uncertain circumstances that are currently happening all around the globe, I decided to stick around on writing my fics! In that way, I can have active progress to them, especially this one! We are almost out of the fourth leg, the next chapter could be the last part of it. So, stay tuned!**_

_**If you have any requests, questions, suggestions, criticisms, you can put it on your review or put it over on my DMs. They are all open and will reply to it anytime!**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**~Ellu**_

_**P.S. Please drop an entry for my survey about the series! It means a lot to me if you send your entry, it is very valuable for me to know your thoughts about the race! The link for the survey is in my profile, just copy-paste it to the address bar! Thank you!**_


	18. One Is Better Than Two 4

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Platrium: Then I have to make an original leg now and it will be on the next leg! The last time I made one was when the finale of the first season came. :3

* * *

_**Episode 4, Part 4 – "One Is Better Than Two" – Theodore**_

* * *

Beethoven Museum

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

The duo suddenly learned that they have arrived at the place of interest as they saw a route arrow marker on its wall.

"We found it! We found it!" Chloe chanted happily. "I can't believe it! It took us forever to find it!"

"Wow, we really did take forever to find the place," Timmy admitted.

Both started running quickly, guiding and focusing on the route arrows that will lead them towards the room.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Well, what do you know?" Timmy said first. "What a tough shot that was! It was a pain in my butt but I guess it rewarded us."

"That… was… insane!" Chloe exclaimed, expanding and flailing his arms to justify her reaction.

* * *

They arrived in the room where they meet the Beethoven guy and swapped their musical papers with the clue, brought by the latter. Timmy received the clue gladly.

"Thank you."

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Make your way to… uhhh… can't read it…" Timmy said and stammered.

"I can handle this…" Chloe commented, snatching the clue from Timmy. "Dona-ooh-turm."

"Well, what do you know, you know it."

"Okay, okay, we need to go," Chloe replied and greeted Beethoven goodbye before they can leave.

* * *

Hundertwasser House

**Linda & Lawrence – 4****th**** Place; arrived at 1:35pm**

"So far, so good," Phil said after announcing that they are safe. "You're still in this thing, guys. What do you think will be the reaction _if _you keep this pace until the end and the final leg?"

"I have never thought of that until now," Lawrence confessed.

"Nah, we'll have to keep our eyes for anything and that's it. If something happened, it happened." Linda answered.

"What if we got eliminated next, hon?" Lawrence asked his wife.

"Then it happened, nothing we can do about it," Linda replied with a shrug.

* * *

Music and Arts Private University of Vienna

**Sanjay & Craig – 3/10 correct answers – 3****rd**** Attempt**

"I'm sorry but you failed." The professor announced. "Try again."

"Awww, snap!" Sanjay reacted with an actual snap. "Again and again, man."

"Don't worry, they're still here though," Craig said, whispering against his buddy's ear.

"Yeah, we can deal with that."

**Eleanor & Theodore – 4/10 correct answers – 5****th**** Attempt**

"Try again." The musical teacher told them.

"GAHHH!" Eleanor cried as she hastily went back to her seat and plopped herself on her chair with lazy eyes.

Theodore gazed on her and sighed.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

Theodore sighed once again. "I can't believe we've been there for long. I gotta do something before Eleanor can cause any trouble!"

* * *

"Theodore, just answer it for me, please," Eleanor told Theodore. "I am so tired of this thing over and over again.

"O-okay…" Theodore simply answered.

He put on the headphone over his head to begin exploring for any new learnings.

As time passes by, Theodore attentively listened to the compositions of Mozart as he attempts many answers to write.

"This one?" He simply wrote the letter of his guessing.

"Nah, I think it's this one." He erased his first answer and wrote down a new one. "Yeah, it is!"

"Uh-huh, it's this letter." He wrote the letter.

After a few minutes of silence, Theodore stood up and made his way to the professor to verify his answer. While Eleanor propped her chin in her right palm in the table, tapping continuously.

"Here you go, my good sir." He passed the answer sheet.

The professor concentrated on every letter that the chipmunk answered, hoping they can pass this time. After a careful evaluation, the professor stared at Theodore, who looked somehow frightened at his look.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Congratulations, you passed." The professor announced.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 6/10 correct answers**

Theodore's eyes gaped after hearing the result, while Eleanor lightened up and gawked at him.

"Huh?" She reacted stupidly, rubbing her ears for clarification

"I did it!" Theodore exclaimed, jumping in celebration. "I did it!"

Eleanor, mouth agape, while seeing her partner made his way back to her with the ecstatic mood on his face.

"I finished it!" He said. "I did it, Eleanor!"

He then embraces the still dumbfounded Eleanor, who now realizes the reality and reciprocates the embrace.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 7****th**** Place**

"Theodore, you did it!" Eleanor compliments Theodore. "You really did it."

They let go of each other as Theodore presents the clue in front of her, to prove that he finished the task of his own as he rips open the clue.

"Alright, let's do this!" Theodore said after reading silently, offering a fist to Eleanor, who gladly accepted and bumped.

They left the music school with a team remaining.

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 5****th**** Place**

Charlie picks up the pamphlet from the box and tears it open to reveal a new Roadblock task.

"Who doesn't mind about hanging from their ankles?" She reads the question from the clue. "I guess I'll have to do it, I don't mind hanging unless it's real."

"Oof, okay." Viola reacted unsurely. "Go for it, I guess."

Viola watches Charlie made her way inside of the tower as the latter entered the elevator and has ascended to the top.

* * *

Beethoven Museum

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Museum? Any museum?" Clarence asked a local.

"Uhhh… three blocks…" The local answered, gesturing his right. "Then you see old walls, there's the museum."

"Okay, thanks. Jeff, we might have found it."

"We're still not sure though, it might be a different museum," Jeff replied, unsure on the tip that the local shared to them.

"But we're not wasting any time, so let's visit that museum!"

Jeff nodded as he began sprinting whilst Clarence dehydrates himself with water and followed suit.

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Are you ready?" One of the safety crew asked Charlie.

"I am ready!" Charlie replied with confidence. "Here I go!"

Charlie then leaped over the platform and cried at how crazy the velocity was.

"Whoa! That's really, really high!" Viola exclaimed.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"This was my first time jumping off without using any powers or magic and that was scary!" Charlie confessed. "I would never do that again!"

"If I were you, I'd just feel it like I'm in a movie," Viola said.

* * *

While Charlie was in the air, Viola was surprised to look behind to see a new team arriving in the tower and that team snatch an envelope to rip and read.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Oh, wow, we caught up to them! This is great!" Chloe said ecstatically.

"It's a Roadblock. Who doesn't mind about hanging from their ankles?" Timmy reads the question. "Chloe, you must do it."

"What?!" Chloe reacted in disbelief. "Why me?"

"I'm pretty sure I got a phobia of heights." Timmy reasoned.

"Acrophobia?" Chloe elaborated, sighing after realizing that this will lead to nowhere. "Alright, alright, I'm going there!"

She looked up to see Charlie picking up the clue below as she continues to scream mid-air, she gulped in reaction.

"Let me back up! Let me back up!" Charlie desperately requested.

When the mechanism went back up to the top, Charlie was holding his breath and chest to recuperate herself.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"Wow, that was… unbelievable…" Charlie said. "Never gonna do that… again!"

* * *

Music and Arts Private University of Vienna

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"One more answer…" Craig said, observing the answer sheet that was currently written by Sanjay. "We gotta get it this turn!"

"Then the last letter must be letter D." Sanjay assumed, writing the said letter on the last number. "I think it is done!"

"Alright, get that score going!"

Sanjay stood up from his chair and walks casually towards the professor. He then passes the answer sheet to validate the ten answers. After a minute of careful inspection, he looked upon Sanjay to reveal the score.

"Congratulations, you passed the test." The professor announced, the clue was presented afterward.

**Sanjay & Craig – 9/10 correct answers**

"Yes!" Sanjay exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo!" Craig jumped in celebration. "Let's go, dude!"

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 8th Place**

"Thank you so much!" Sanjay said, shaking hands with the professor.

"Thank you too!" Craig added.

Both men left the school as they have to hunt for a cab.

* * *

Beethoven Museum

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in Last Place**

"Thank you so much," Clarence said after receiving the clue from Beethoven. "Make your way to Donauturm and search for your next clue… we should rest first, the running makes me sweat so much…"

"Not now, maybe you can rest in the taxi." Jeff declined the request, suggesting a new idea.

"Alright then…"

Jeff came out of the room first then Clarence who has difficulties running straight as his eyes are concentrated towards his partner.

"Gotta get that rest…" He muttered.

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"AHHHHHH!" Chloe cried in the air, eyes are closed because of how scary it is. "OH, MY GOOOD!"

"Hey, get that clue down there! Open your eyes!" Timmy shouted from below.

Chloe obliged and her eyes were drenched in tears as she tries to fight the horror of this challenge. Extending her arms and her willingness to conquer the challenge has helped her surpassed the task as she picks up the clue from below.

"I got it!" Chloe announced, then asks Timmy. "Hey, can I scream again?"

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Well… yeah, sure, go ahead." Timmy replied with a shrug.

"Okay… AHHHHH!" Chloe continued screaming in the air.

* * *

?

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Do you know where the tower is?" Clarence asked the driver but gathered nothing from the latter. "Okay… now what?"

"We still have the chance and we're not gonna screw it!" Jeff said, promising to himself.

* * *

Hundertwasser House

**Charlie & Viola – 5****th**** Place; arrived at 2:11pm**

"You guys are team number five," Phil announced their placement for this leg.

"Oh, boy!" Charlie exclaimed as they both shared fives with each other.

"We're still good," Viola added.

Few minutes have passed when another team was spotted running towards the mat.

"Timmy & Chloe, you are team number six!" Phil announced.

**Timmy & Chloe – 6****th**** Place; arrived at 2:17pm**

"Hooray!" Chloe celebrated ecstatically. "This is great! I'm still wondering how the other guys are doing right now."

"I think they are in the worst position possible." Timmy speculated.

"I hope they can make it!" Chloe wished.

"I hope so," Timmy said, not bothering to look at Chloe as he crossed his arms like he did not care about anything.

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

Because of what Theodore did at the Detour, Eleanor decided to take care of this task as she owes it to him for not being able to engage in the musical challenge.

She was currently on the platform, there is no fear visible over her face as she prepares for the challenge.

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, one… two… three… GO!"

She fearlessly hopped on and cried in joy when she was in mid-air.

"WOOHOO! YEAH!"

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"I was completely aware of what I have been doing to Theodore in the past few legs and now since this whole problem of mine won't just go, I just decided to give the favor to me," Eleanor said, sighing at the times that she had a minor meltdown. "I hope this will end soon."

* * *

Eleanor grabs the clue with ease while Theodore watches her in amazement.

"Wow! She is back again! Woohoo! Go, Eleanor!"

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 7****th**** Place**

The girl chipmunk made her way back to the platform successfully as she catches her breath before taking the exit.

"Okay, time to go…"

* * *

Hundertwasser House

The production decided to already show the arrival of the chipmunks for the sake of the suspense and competition between the last two teams.

**Eleanor & Theodore – 7****th**** Place; arrived at 2:44pm**

"What do you think of your teammate so far, Eleanor?" Phil asked her.

"Uhhh…" She paused. "I don't even know where to put this but… Theodore is such a kind and honest man. He really is different than others out there, he's such an extraordinary guy, he is one of a kind. That's what I like about him." She smiles towards Theodore, who failed to cover her flushed cheeks.

"Awww, thank you so much, Eleanor. That message really means to me…" Theodore replied, flattered by the compliment of his partner. "…honest."

Now it was Eleanor's turn to be flushed as she tries to cover it. "Come here, 'ya big guy." She chuckled then embraces him, reciprocated by Theodore.

"I guess one is better than two, hehe," Theodore muttered amid the hug-fest.

"Wow… that was such a sweet moment." Phil said to the camera.

* * *

Danaube Tower

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Roadblock," Craig said, after seeing the color inside the envelope. "You know what to do."

"Okay, okay…" Sanjay accepted the offer. "I'll go!"

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in Last Place**

Jeff opens the clue on his own. "Who doesn't mind about hanging from their ankles?"

"Uhhh…" Clarence only replied.

Jeff groaned. "I guess I'll have to do it. We're in a hurry right now."

The screen turned double when the camera spots both Sanjay & Jeff arrived at the top. Both guys looked horrified when they looked down.

"Go, Jeff! Let's go!" Clarence cheered and clapped simultaneously.

"Sanjay! Sanjay! Sanjay!" Craig chanted, rallying behind his partner.

The participants up above tried to fight the phobia of jumping off. Both did just that and simultaneously jumped from the platform, screaming from the top of their lungs.

"AHHHHH!" Jeff screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Sanjay cried loudly.

"COME ON!" Clarence yelled from down below.

As the time progresses, Jeff picks up the clue first then Sanjay and retained their high-risk spot until the signal was called to pull them up.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 8****th**** Place**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop…" Jeff began reading the clue.

**Sanjay & Craig – currently in Last Place**

"…Hundert-Wasserhaus…" Sanjay ended the info reading.

"Come on, let's go!" Craig requested as they left the area.

"We still have the taxi here, let's go!" Clarence told Jeff, who nodded as they also left.

* * *

?

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"Hundertwasserhaus?" Sanjay told the driver, who nodded promptly. "Go-go-go-go!"

"Come on, come on…" Craig said, frightened on the possibility of getting eliminated.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"He knows where that is, I can feel it," Jeff told Clarence.

"You know it's crazy when you said that, it's like you've known everything," Clarence replied, unimpressed by the comment of Jeff.

The suspense music played when both encountered traffic problems. For Sanjay & Craig, they experienced a full stop in a traffic light; meanwhile, Clarence & Jeff's driver has faced difficulty turning when the car in front of them blocked the way.

"Can you please, hurry up?" Jeff told the driver.

"Just go, please! GO!" Sanjay exclaimed, wiping his sweat from his face.

The vehicles moved in unison as they waited for the presence of the colorful apartment.

* * *

Hundertwasser House

The production decided to cut out any unnecessary moments from that point on as the camera showed the wonderful, colorful house in Vienna.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"There it is..." Jeff said. "…that huge house building."

"Wow, that's amazing." Clarence was impressed by the building's appearance.

"Prepare for anything and let's pick our bags already."

"Got it."

**Sanjay & Craig – Adoptive Brothers**

"What in the world… that's the place, right?" Craig simply amazed by the colors that were utilized in the apartment. "That's cool!"

"Stop here! Stop here! Stop here!" Sanjay requested the driver, who nodded as the vehicle stopped beside. "I'll get the bags…"

"Alright, I'll go first."

Both teams were now running like wild animals as they will vie for the last spot to stay in the race. They sprint from left to right, north to south.

"Where is he?" Craig asked.

"Where are you, Phil?" Clarence added.

"Oh, he's there! I see him!" Sanjay said.

"There he is!" Jeff added.

As a pair of feet went faster in front of the host and the greeter, that team have stomped the mat and relieved that they are finished racing for a while… or isn't it?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Clarence & Jeff… you are still in the race and you are team number eight." Phil declared them as the survivors of the leg.

**Clarence & Jeff – 8****th**** Place; arrived at 3:23pm**

Clarence gasped and replied. "Wow… really… that's great!"

"Thank goodness…" Jeff added, wiping off the excess sweat from his face. "That was… crazy!"

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"That was so close!" Clarence exclaimed. "I thought we're gonna lose!"

"Not this day, Clarence, not this day," Jeff replied.

* * *

Hundertwasser House

The last team soon arrived on the mat as the greeter waved them.

"Sanjay & Craig… you are the last team to arrive." Phil announced. "I'm sorry that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Sanjay & Craig – ELIMINATED**

Sanjay grunted in reaction.

"Wow, that was… unexpected…" Craig commented on their elimination. "I can't believe it!"

"It was the great experience ever in my life…"

"Mine as well, it's so great to travel around the world, especially with my buddy," Craig admitted.

"Wow… I still can't believe it…" Sanjay's voice almost cracked, almost getting emotional from this moment.

Both of them hi-fived each other.

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"Not gonna lie, it kinda sucks that we're leaving early and we thought we would be getting this," Sanjay said. "It really sucked, but not disappointed at ourselves though."

"I enjoy every part that we're in when the camera is filming us, it's all part of our memories!" Craig added.

The screen showed the memorable moments of their team, especially when they devour their sausages back at Prague.

* * *

Both were now walking out of the Pit Stop mat.

"I'm so proud of you, dude!" Craig said to Sanjay.

"I'm so proud of you too…" Sanjay reciprocated the compliment.

* * *

_**SHORT END CREDITS**_

* * *

"Stay tuned for more scenes on the next episode!" Phil said in a voiceover as the screen fades to black.

"Next time on The Amazing Race…" Phil paused and continues to narrate the sneak peek of the next leg. "Teams leaned on with each other…"

"Nice job, guys!" Charlie complimented her partner and others while partaking in a deep activity.

"As the Intersection will come into play…"

"You have got to be kidding me? Why is this even happening?!" Sami ranted.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Eleanor said.

"As their opportunity for the million dollars, still hangs on the balance…"

Some of the participants fell off on their bicycles too many times as they groaned each time they failed.

"This sucks!" Steve groaned in frustration.

* * *

_**FULL END CREDITS**_

* * *

Results of Leg 4:

1st – Emma & Noah –arrived at 11:21am | Roadblocks: Emma 3, Noah 0

2nd – Kevin & Sami – arrived at 12:49pm | Roadblocks: Kevin 1, Sami 2

3rd – Stan & Steve – arrived at 1:02pm | Roadblocks: Stan 2, Steve 2

4th – Linda & Lawrence - arrived at 1:35pm | Roadblocks: Linda 2, Lawrence 2

5th – Charlie & Viola - arrived at 2:11pm | Roadblocks: Charlie 3, Viola 1

6th – Timmy & Chloe - arrived at 2:17pm | Roadblocks: Timmy 1, Chloe 3

7th – Eleanor & Theodore - arrived at 2:44pm | Roadblocks: Eleanor 3, Theodore 1

8th – Clarence & Jeff – arrived at 3:23 pm | Roadblocks: Clarence 2, Jeff 2

9th – Sanjay & Craig – ELIMINATED | Roadblocks: Sanjay 3, Craig 1

10th – Raven & Starfire – ELIMINATED | Roadblocks: Raven 0, Starfire 2

11th – Leslie & Penny – ELIMINATED | Roadblocks: Leslie 0, Penny 1

* * *

**Leg 3's Bonus/Deleted/Extra Scene #2: Wise or Dumb Decision?**

"YES! WE'RE GONNA USE THE EXPRESS PASS!" Chloe cried, forcefully to take a pass off the Detour.

Timmy traded the pass with the clue, which was consists of two ribbons, to the watercourse operator.

Meanwhile, a team sneakily watched the team used the most prized possession.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"Did they just used it? Did they?!" Eleanor reacted in disbelief, putting her hands on her hips. "That's totally a waste!"

"NOOOO!" Theodore only cried feigningly. "Not the pass!"

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"Really? Have they used it already?" Clarence said.

"I don't really mind that, to be honest," Jeff commented. "The important thing is that we need to get the other Express Pass before someone else does!"

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"That's the most stupid decision that someone ever made since a team never used the pass to surpass the task and got eliminated," Sami confessed. "And yes, I really have to compare with that."

"The only difference that they did survive…" Kevin added. "Lucky, despite getting in trouble for being last."

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"I think it's okay that they used it, but that's my opinion," Linda said.

"Same sentiments, here. When in doubt, improvise." Lawrence added.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"How shame that they used it already because they're on the verge of being eliminated," Noah said nonchalantly.

"I think it's understandable for them to use the Express Pass, but I'm so disappointed that they never gave us the second pass," Emma added.

"Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me; Fool me thrice, shame on them."

* * *

**Sanjay & Craig (Confessional)**

"I mean we did saw them having troubles and we finished them first before they did, so I can see why they used it in such early leg," Sanjay said.

"Man, they should give us the other one instead," Craig added, disappointed that they never got any message from the co-allies. "It's such a shame."

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"Did they?" Stan asked the crew. "Really? That sounds… lame…"

"If you looked at them, they don't have the strength of an adult because obviously, they aren't," Steve said. "But, I guess their decision is theirs, I guess."

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"They used it? What?" Viola reacted in surprise, holding her head. "That was so foolish of them to use it that early…"

"I mean, in contrast, we felt relief after knowing that. And the other note, a team just received the second pass, so… it's still everyone's game at this point." Charlie added.

* * *

_**A/N: That's the end of the fourth leg, this chapter though, I did rush the writing and finished it in two hours, so yeah… :3**_

_**The next leg will be up as soon as possible! Stay tuned!  
**_

_**If you have any requests, questions, suggestions, criticisms, you can put it on your review or put it over on my DMs. They are all open and will reply to it anytime!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**~Aelluminatick**_

_**P.S. Please drop an entry for my survey about the series! It means a lot to me if you send your entry, it is very valuable for me to know your thoughts about the race! The link for the survey is in my profile, just copy-paste it to the address bar! Thank you!**_


	19. Crossed Hearts Gets To Cross First 1

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Platrium: Here we go! What do you think of the leg so far?

Guest: I'm really sad that someone has to go, but a race is a race, and elimination is an elimination! Let's see if you were right about the pair that you predicted here.

* * *

_**Episode 5, Part 1 – "Crossed Hearts Gets To Cross First" – Lawrence**_

* * *

"Previously on The Amazing Race…" Phil said as he began to narrate the recap of the last leg. "Teams went classical at Vienna!"

**"Sweet! Fiacre! One of those medieval vehicles, we're getting it now!" Lawrence chuckled after finding out that they will ride on one of the old vehicles.**

"At the Roadblock, the Canadian wrestlers took the all-new Lay-By!"

**"Wait? We have to take this… both of us?!" Sami reacted in bewilderment.**

**"Guess we have to do this," Kevin replied.  
**

"Meanwhile in the Detour, Eleanor barely snapped…"

**Eleanor unknowingly pounds the table menacingly, causing Theodore to startle and started to look around her.**

"**Are you mad?" Theodore asks Eleanor.**

**She was able to change her mood without noticing strangely by Theodore.**

**"Ah! I'm sorry, Theodore. I was just… beating the music… hehehe…" She replied timidly.**

"And in the end, it was Sanjay & Craig who faced the music…"

**"I'm sorry that you have been eliminated from the race," Phil announced, sealing their fate in the race for good.**

**Both nodded, fully digested, and understood that they are gone.  
**

"Eight teams remaining, who will be eliminated… next?"

**"Why do we have to go through this stinking pit again?!" Jeff complained loudly while hunting for a letter in the sewers.**

* * *

_**(The intro is on the third chapter or Episode 1, Part 2)**_

* * *

_**11:20PM **_\- Hundertwasser House

The camera was started rolling to the majestic and blooming city of Vienna, where tons of vehicles and buildings lit up the night sky. But there was an exception to this beautiful light fest, it was the Hundertwasser, where a duo was spotted looking up the sky as they opened an envelope, containing the first detail of the leg.

**Emma & Noah – 1****st**** Place; departed at 11:20PM**

"Fly to the city of London!" Emma reacted in bewilderment, dropping her elbow instantly. "Yes, finally!"

_**"Teams will fly at least 800 miles to capital and the largest city of the United Kingdom – London! When they arrived, teams must figure out that they all will be racing using the new 2020 Ford Escape, which can be found in the parking lot of the airport. It is also the site of their next clue." Phil stated the first instruction of the leg.  
**_

"Alright! We could drive around London! All I have been waiting for since riding around emus on Argentina!" Emma added, continuing to drop a hint of her possible bucket list.

"Emus? Thought they are Australians—" Noah replied.

"Then what? You're gonna argue me with your—" Emma said after cutting off Noah, frowning solely at her partner.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me while I'm interrupting!" Noah retorted.

Emma only growled and ignores Noah for a while until they got a cab.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Naturally, we would be satisfied with our position right now. But I guess, we need to boost our performance and competitiveness, so we can actually guarantee a secured spot, especially at the final three!" Emma said, unsatisfied with her current standing on the race. "So we're uncertain about what will happen in the future if any fire ensues."

"Such a captivating spiel," Noah said, smiling at her speech. "It really captivates the attention of everybody else."

* * *

As the couple entered the taxi, it was met by silence where Emma is still angry over Noah, who plans out a solution for this.

He stealthily crawls his hand over hers as he grasps it tightly. Emma looked at him, who smirked. She tried to hide her flushed cheeks, but to no avail, Noah succeeded and kept his smug on her.

"Damn it… he's so good." Emma muttered.

* * *

Vienna International Airport

The pair soon arrived at the airport where they found the closed doors of the airport. They soon improvised on how to work out on a flight to the next destination.

"So, what do we do now?" Emma asked Noah.

"I believe no one is around here at the moment, so we have no choice but to sleep in the cold, hard ground," Noah said, had no other choice but to forfeit with arms raised up high.

Emma sighed. "It's one of those days again… on the spot in an unknown place."

"But we're in an airport—"

Emma silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips and told him. "Shush, no need for that. I know we're still competing, right?"

Noah nodded.

"Good, 'cause I'll be savoring these kinds of moments." She chuckled, instantly collapsing on a bench with several cardboards over her body and her backpack on her head to begin sleeping. "Just kidding. Good night."

"What in the world is going on?" Noah said, confused after what he had just seen on Emma. He shrugged afterward. "Eh, everything will be fine in the morning."

Noah wore his jacket to avoid getting frozen at this time as he silently kisses Emma on the cheek, to which she reacted with a smile.

He reciprocated the smile and crooned. "Good night."

Then he rested on the cold ground with only his backpack leaning against the wall to make himself comfortable, at least.

* * *

_**6:55AM **_– Vienna International Airport

The sun mildly rose as the whole racing group entered the airport, trying to make a rush towards to the airline desk. But to no surprise of everyone, Emma & Noah came first in line, much to the chagrin of the others on the back.

"Good morning!" Emma simply greeted the employee over the desk. "What's the earliest flight to London?"

"Uhhh…" The employee spoke unsurely as she types continuously on her computer until she lightened up and announced. "9:30am, direct flight, it will arrive at 11:40am."

"Oh…" Both cooed simultaneously.

"I guess we're going to take that flight," Noah said.

"Not surprising…" Emma reacted disappointingly and then faces back to the agent. "Two tickets, please."

The agent soon produced the tickets to the teams, due to the light capacity of the plane.

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"We're all on the same flight, great news to start the day," Linda confessed.

"Even better when we arrived in London, so much historic to that place and I'm glad to be known as a better Englishman to others," Lawrence added, chuckling at the mention of his heritage. "If we didn't get that top, doesn't mean we did something bad, it's just we're playing time and look for the best gems of the country."

Soon, all teams hopped on to the plane as the camera caught some of them doing stuff on their leisure.

The airplane then flew out of the runway, making progress to arrive in London.

"_**All teams are now making their way to London…" Phil said off-screen.**_

* * *

_**9:17AM **_– Heathrow Airport

The camera sights different tourist attractions and its finest products, showing the possibility of utilizing them to a challenge. The plane that carried the teams, safely landed on the runway as the teams make a hop to hunt for the cars that they will be using for this leg.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"Boy, let's go, let's go!" Stan coaxed Steve, who cannot get along on his dad's running speed. "You know the Englishmen will get disappointed at us if we lose them."

"Not really, they're still here," Steve replied.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Never thought we would be running with all of them again at this moment!" Charlie said. "This is insane!"

"Who wouldn't say that?" Viola replied.

"Uhhh…" Charlie stammered and shrugged afterward.

* * *

Heathrow Airport – Parking Lot

The screen captures the marked and parked cars, made by Ford. Their choices for the colors are as follows: Black, Gray, Red, and Blue, which all are carved with spotless design.

The sounds of plentiful footsteps began to raise as all teams arrived, not too far away from each other as they picked out their desired color for their trip.

**Emma & Noah – Dating Reality TV Pros**

"We'll just pick the nearest one since we need to leave already," Noah said, both he and Emma picked up a black-colored car.

"I'll drive." Emma volunteered as she enters the car.

"Wait, what about our bags?" Noah asked, carrying the bags impatiently.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Kick it up a notch by actually kicking underneath of the car." Jeff reads the additional details from the clue. "Try it up, Clarence!"

Clarence did just as what his buddy said as the door opened successfully, this caused Clarence to be amazed by the crazy amenity of the vehicle.

"This is amazing!" Clarence said as he sends their bags inside.

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

"I wanna kick this vehicle so badly!" Sami told Kevin, who carefully skims the clue. "Come on, man!"

"Yeah! But I'll go first!" Kevin said as he hit the lower part of the trunk with a thrust kick, making it open for them. "See! All you need is a _superkick_!"

"Whatever, Kev! I'll just want to navigate badly!"

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

Both individuals have entered their red car and saw a navigation head, in front of them.

"Where's the clue here?" Timmy asked, currently rummaging in the back.

"I think it's on the device in front," Chloe answered uncertainly, hitting the button as the device turns on immediately. "I think I got it."

Timmy looked in front to see that it is indeed working but curiously looked if it was their next clue.

"_**Welcome to England, where you will experience a comfortable tour within the distance with your 2020 Ford Escape…" Phil said from the navigation head.**_

"Cool!" Theodore exclaimed jovially.

"Shhh…" Eleanor silences her partner, in which he complied.

"_**You may now proceed and use the GPS from this device and type Brighton Seaside Resort in your search bar as it will guide you to your destination!**_

"Alright…" Lawrence said. "Brighton…"

"_**If you heard a voice that says that you have arrived at the destination, you must then search within the pier for your next clue! Have a nice and safe trip! Good luck!" Phil said goodbye to the teams as it came back to the menu.**_

"Okay, type it out, Charlie!" Viola said.

"I am, I am!" Charlie replied as he typed the town on the bar. "Aha! Gotcha, Brighton, here we come!" She then jerks the key to turn on their vehicle as they leave first the parking lot.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Done!" Eleanor said as she found the location and locked their choice, then closes the door and fastened her seatbelt. "We are leaving, Theodore. Buckle up!"

"I'm on it!" Theodore nodded as their vehicle left next.

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

Then, other teams have come to move away from the parking lot, making the same direction as everyone else.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

Steve sighed in relief after adjusting and leaning his chair at his level. "They were right! This is comfy!"

"Not as comfy, if you traveled hours from the driver's side," Stan said. "You'll feel the pain sooner, son!"

Steve reacted only with a fast-paced eye blinks.

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Never thought we would drive on the left," Timmy said while looking at the unusual road.

"I'm glad these guys in front know that they're driving on the left because if we did lead, we might be in trouble," Chloe replied, scarily thought of failing to drive on the left before a vehicle emerges in front of them. "That is pretty scary."

**Emma & Noah – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"More than 50 miles, huh?" Noah said, observing the details of their destination from the back seat. "That could be one hour and thirty minutes, as per calculations."

"Not really, if we manage to find some shortcuts in here, then it's no longer one and thirty," Emma suggested.

"Then it's one thirty-one? Yeah, that's possible."

Emma rolled her eyes in response.

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Does this thing have shortcuts to know about?" Linda asks her husband, who was driving attentively.

"Maybe? You could press something there, there might be." Lawrence replied without looking.

Linda stretches herself from the back to press buttons on the device. After a few presses, she found what it seems to be their needs.

"Oh, I think there it is," Linda said, reading the details silently. "It's longer, but it's reliable and faster."

"I thought that was for the internet, but oh well…"

"It says the main path that we're using right now has some build-up somewhere."

"Okay, I think we might use that one. How long before we would take a turn?"

"A mile and a half," Linda answered quickly.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"This car tells me that if we won the cash prize, then I'll buy her, it's a resourceful kind!" Lawrence confessed. "Unless Linda agrees with me."

Linda chuckled at how hilarious her husband is. "Nah, you should, besides it has other benefits."

"I thought you would speak about the internet!"

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"I don't know but we should follow this vehicle that is behind us," Clarence suggested.

"We should be definitely," Jeff said. "Just tell me if someone is turning oddly."

"Sure thing," Clarence answered with a shrug, has no problems on the offer.

* * *

Heathrow Airport – Parking Lot

**Kevin & Sami – currently in Last Place**

For some reason, the Canadian wrestlers are currently stuck in a difficulty that no one expects to have a problem with it.

"There's no clue inside, dude! How can we find them supposedly?" Sami, who was searching inside of their car, told Kevin, who was busy looking at the vicinity of their vehicle.

"I don't know! Why not keep looking?" Kevin replied menacingly. "I'm already here and found nothing too!"

"I just did search for the narrowest places, heck, even I crouch under the car. Guess what? Same news just like earlier!" Sami retorted.

"How are we so dumb that teams found it already?"

Sami's eyes agape and realized. "Wait a minute, have I looked upon this device in front?"

"Wait, I thought you searched it all…"

"And… it's not working!" Sami complained as he spams the power button but it won't budge. "I think the clue's on the device!"

"Now what?" Kevin said. "Are we going to drive without that?"

Sami looked at his partner, scowling at him immensely. "Kevin! Are you kidding me?! The clue is on the device and we will need it! We won't wanna get another penalty, aren't you?"

* * *

_Leg 2 - _Sedlec Ossuary/Church of Bones

The Canadians arrived on the mat with a smile on their faces but were altered when Phil announced their mistake.

"…since you did not read the instructions carefully from your clue, you earned a thirty-minute penalty," Phil told them of their violation.

"This is ridiculous!" Kevin said in an upsetting tone.

"Look… I'm sorry!" Sami replied, hinting of relenting to his mistake. "I know it makes sense but can we just please act as we took it as a lesson?!"

* * *

"Kevin, please, I took the blame, alright?!" Sami vented out. "But you know that your _superkick_ cost us the lead and—"

"Wait, so are you basically assuming me that I did damage the screen? Where's the relevance there?" Kevin bites back.

Sami scoffed. "You know what? Let's not go to the next phase, which can lead to no good, alright? Why won't we replace the vehicle and wait? That's good for you, buddy?"

"Sure, go ahead. Maybe I can give at least some time to make my mind work." Kevin replied coldly as he walked out of his friend.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"This squabble around us really never gets disappear, I mean, we did try reconciliation one too many times, but guess what happens next? It's the same crap all over again!" Sami ranted. "I still hate him on hear, but on my mind otherwise admire the guy's credibility."

* * *

Sami could not believe what it turned out after suggesting suitably for the situation.

"He really did not take this situation seriously." He shook his head, disappointing at the turn of events for them. "Guess we'll see on how long will the new car arrive here."

_**"If a vehicle has been damaged for any reason must be replaced with a new one and therefore, a replacement vehicle will be provided. However, no time estimation will be given for this unlucky situation" Phil stated one of the race's rubrics.**_

* * *

? – Main Route

All teams are stably following each other by trailing the route that was provided by their GPS. However, a team, stuck their agreement and did a right turn on a less congested road, startling a team in front of them.

**Emma & Noah – Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Weird… looks like someone did an alternate route." Noah said, observing from his window at the back. "But I guess they took out the 50/50 chances on their sleeves and the chances are still extremely high on getting last."

"But I'm pretty sure they have found a great road but maybe, they are taking the right one?" Emma replied.

"Could be, it's still fifty-fifty to me." Noah shrugged in response.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

They also took their pledge into reality as they also took the right turn where the other team went for.

"I hope it's the right one and faster…" Clarence said.

While their device altered because their initial route has been scrapped, hence, the device made a new route for them as Clarence observes the changes that had happened.

"Hmmm… it's far… but…"

"But?" Jeff replied.

"This one is kinda fast than the road that we took lately," Clarence said. "Yeah, I think we're getting faster now. Don't you even realize it?"

"I think I did realize it just now," Jeff said, perplexed at the fact that they did somehow find a fitting route for them. "Okay, let's just stick to this route and nothing's gonna change."

At an intersection, the teams that did not change plans are stuck in a stoplight, currently waiting for their cue to move along.

**Charlie & Viola - Sisters**

"They're still tailing us, right?" Charlie asked her sister to look up on the window behind.

"Yeah, they're still on us," Viola answered. "Oh, boy, what if we take long enough to go to that place?"

"You know, you are maybe right, but I think this could be our safest bet. We're not trying to get lost here in this place… U.K. of all places!"

"Boy, you could use a little work on your exaggeration." Viola shared a bit of advice for her sister. "People won't get convince of your voice."

"You're kidding, right?" Charlie scoffed, rolling her eyes in response.

The traffic light signals green for the team's lane as they moved quickly as possible.

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

"Dad, how long will the trip last?" Steve asked his father.

"Just an hour, you get to use to this kind of situation." Stan honestly answered. "Besides, you can count cars there."

"But Dad, there are fewer cars now and it sucks counting the same old cars and brands!"

"He is way more of a complainer while driving at the left, he's not the same kid as I communicate to," Stan admitted to the camera. "I'll let it pass."

* * *

_**10:36AM **_– Brighton Seaside Resort

The place was long and wide and it is considered as one of the tourist attractions of the country, where they will meet the grainy, brown sand and silent soundwaves of splashes of the English Channel, where tourists and locals can spend leisure with their colleagues or alone themselves. One particular spot of the resort is a broad wooden dock that is heavily filled with structures, stretching for a quarter of a mile.

The screen then shows a team arriving alone by themselves as they left their vehicle to hunt for the clue box.

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"I think this is the pier and I know this must be it," Lawrence said confidently. "But where could it be?"

Linda was fully uncertain about the place as she approaches a local, who seemed younger than them, but was taller than them.

"Excuse me, is this the pier?"

"Yes, the stretch is the pier." The local simply answered.

"Alright, it must be there. We will just run straight ahead on the dock to find the box. Hopefully, it's not that far from here." Linda said, planning out on their next action.

"Don't worry, hon. This is just a test drive for how you can still go on your feet." Lawrence replied, seemingly teasing over his wife's fear.

Linda shrugged in response. "Well, that's the case, and… let's just run!"

Lawrence nodded as they began sprinting, traversing the pier with their slow but methodical pace. After a few minutes, they immediately met their target in front of them as they found the clue box in the middle of a busy, photo-grabbing dock. But their eyes were not focused on the box but from the sign above it.

The sign was a triangular and yellow with a plus sign in the middle, below the symbol was the word – **INTERSECTION**

"Intersection?"

_**"Teams are now facing an Intersection, in which teams require to team up with one other team and both teams must perform all tasks and make decisions together until further notice," Phil said while walking in the middle of the dock. "Although, they can opt to wait for another team to come despite a team arriving there. Teams should choose their co-team members wisely." **_

"Okay…" Linda said, picking up an envelope afterward. "It's a Detour… Rise or Fall?"

_**Phil was seen back but this time he was around the sandy beach of Brighton.**_

"_**Brighton has such a plentiful of attractions around this seaside. Teams must choose between two methods of acquiring images that will determine their next location; their choices – Rise or Fall?"**_

_**"In Rise, teams will have to run for a one and a half mile to find a Ferris wheel called 'Brighton Wheel', where they will have to take a pod to ride on. They must figure it out that there is a small chest hidden behind the door. If they found the chest, they must open it. If they found nothing, they must try again and must wait for their ride to descend. If they found a folder, they have successfully found the images. Once they exit the ride, they can now work as a team to solve the puzzle." Phil said as he took a ride from one of its pods. "By the way, if they choose the wrong pod, they will be challenged with their patience as a ride costs fifteen minutes of their time."**_

"_**In Fall, teams will have to find a marked tent somewhere around the beach, where their swimming gears are set. If they are fully worn, teams must take a dive ten feet to the waters of the English Channel to search four correct images from hundreds of treasure chests that have been dropped in the sea. If they did find the correct images, according to the divers, they must begin solving for the puzzle as a team." Phil stated the other option as he emerges from the sea.**_

* * *

The images were shown and as it follows:

_1.) A picture of a shining and sparkling castle _– **New Castle (Newcastle)**

_2._) _A picture of an arrow that directs upwards _– **Up**

_3.) A picture of a finger, tipping the light switch, with the words "on" above the switch _– **On**

_4.) A picture of an unusual bridge, almost resembling of letter "U", with the river below it _– **Tyne**

* * *

_**"Teams that don't want to waste time riding on the Ferris wheel can surge ahead here. But finding images from the deep water, might take a toll on them."**_

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Ooh, okay." Linda fully reads the whole details, plus the Intersection instruction. "We should be waiting for another team to come."

"I think I have seen one behind us, I don't know which team it was, but lucky for them to be with us," Lawrence told Linda. "But hey, I gotta jingle the bells of mine then I'll see you back around."

Lawrence hastily walks away from Linda, who manages to snicker at her husband's panicking episode.

"Oh, he is such a scatterbrain."

* * *

? - Main Route

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

Silence was the only description for the ride of the duo until Stan noticed a car was stopping slowly in front of them. Because of this, they overtake the now-halted vehicle to investigate the ones on the said car.

"Oh, it's them…" Stan said.

"What happened?" Steve asked, looking back to the car.

"Looks like we must have passed a team, son."

"Oh, wow…" Steve reacted in surprise.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"What the?! What's going on?" Timmy said, overtaking the standstill vehicle in the road safely to look on the vehicle.

Chloe gasped when she saw the vehicle. "There's a team there! Oh my gosh!"

"Don't mind them, they have some ways to solve their problem."

Chloe once again looks back at the back window. "Poor them."

* * *

Heathrow Airport – Parking Lot

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

After waiting for the longest time ever, the replacement car arrived at the parking lot, where they instinctively went inside of their car. Sami presses the button of the navigational head as it finally turns on.

"Finally… now we can get out…" Sami said.

"**You must then search within the pier for your next clue! Have a nice and safe trip! Good luck!" Phil said on the device.**

"Okay, Brighton, Brighton, Brighton…" Sami muttered, typing the aforementioned place in their GPS. "Okay… one and a half. Not too shabby, except that we were waiting for like an hour!"

"Then just go now!" Kevin replied harshly. "We have more time to catch them up!"

"Alright, mister, if you say so…"

Sami turned around to exit the parking lot and it is there that they began their expedition of catching up with the other teams.

* * *

? - Main Route

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

Eleanor exits from their car to take a look upon the exteriors of the vehicle. But to the shock of her, she found something horrible below of their car.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"Right, in the middle of the trip, we just heard a booming sound outside and after that, the car felt different from that point. So I decided to check out the car from the outside…" Eleanor paused. "And I found out that one of the tires got flattened out! This is actually a nightmare if you think of it, I saw the teams passing by! But I gotta do something quickly before they could get away from us."

* * *

Theodore peeked outside through the window.

"Is everything okay there?" He asked.

"Apparently not, Theodore. The wheel's busted!" Eleanor exclaimed. "And I don't know if we can lift and replace the tire all by ourselves!"

"Aw, dang it! Now what are we going to do?"

"I know!" Eleanor answered quickly. "Get out of there and help us find someone who can help us."

"O-okay…" Theodore shyly nodded as he exited the car to assist Eleanor.

A minute has passed, they have been gesturing in the road to get some assistance from the drivers out there. But a few have passed and this not pleases Eleanor.

"Come on! Where are the good guys if we need them much?!" Eleanor said, huffing after leaping wildly in the road. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Over here!"

"Heeey! Help us!" Theodore cried as a vehicle went for their direction but the same thing happened, it passed them, making them groaned. "Great, now what should we do now besides waving?"

"Ugh! This will take us longer if we are stuck in here!" Eleanor retorted, attempting to gather attention by gesturing continuously.

While Theodore sighs and wipes his sweat, looking over Eleanor, who desperately wants to get out of this state.

Their struggle began to play in slow motion as it leads towards a commercial break once the black screen appears!

* * *

**Leg 4's Bonus/Deleted/Extra Scene #1: Eleanor's Emotional Emission**

The screen showed different scenes where Eleanor almost took herself into flames after making mistakes.

* * *

_Leg 4 – Music and Arts Private University of Vienna_

_"Try again." The musical teacher told them that they failed the test again._

_"GAHHH!" Eleanor cried as she hastily went back to her seat and plopped herself on her chair with lazy eyes._

"What am I gonna do now?" She added feigningly.

* * *

_Leg 3 - Kajaky Trója_

"_I think we should do the other one," Theodore said, disapproving Eleanor's decision._

_"But why?" She asked._

_"Because I really wanted to—" Theodore said until he got interrupted by Eleanor._

_"But it is easy to do, Theodore!" Eleanor retorted. "It is more fun!"_

_"But I can't—"_

_"Come on or we'll get in last!" Eleanor started to became irate because of Theodore's constantly rejecting the offer of doing a task._

_Theodore sighed in defeat. "Okay then."_

While running, Eleanor notices Theodore, who looked down after a light quarrel between them. She felt a wave of guilt rushing over her head.

"What have I done?" She muttered.

* * *

_Leg 2 – St. Nicholas Church_

_"Stack Up or Stack In?" Eleanor reads the question slowly._

_Theodore looks upon the clue and skims it as fast as possible. "Can we do the second one?"_

_"Really? I would love to… but we could waste time on eating so much, despite your likings. I am sorry, Theo." Eleanor responds frankly._

_"Aww… okay…" Theodore reacted disappointingly._

Eleanor watched Theodore looking sad once they went downstairs, she sighed immediately and thought.

"I really need to do something about this…"

* * *

_Leg 1 – Point Pleasant Park_

_"Did you see anything there, Theo?" Eleanor asked._

_"Uhhh… no." Theodore quickly answered. "How about you?"_

_"I don't see anything or a clue box."_

_"If we can't see it, maybe we are in the wrong place?" Theodore asked._

_"Uh-oh! You're right, this ain't the right place!" Eleanor reacted in a panicking manner. "Oh no! I've screwed the place!"_

Eleanor slaps herself in the face.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't let this thing go over you, Eleanor!" She muttered.

* * *

**Eleanor (Confessional)**

"Oh, boy, I'm kinda different than others. I look like a strong competitor, but in contrast, I'm just a foolish person who runs to someone! I really need to take that off before it gets me!" Eleanor groaned, smacking herself in her forehead. "Stupid… mind…"

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it. I'm having difficulties on how to make the Detour challenges because of the vocabularies! . But still, it is quite pleasant to have made another self-made leg since last season!**_

_**The next episode will be up soon! Stay tuned!  
**_

_**If you have any requests, questions, suggestions, criticisms, you can put it on your review or put it over on my DMs. They are all open and will reply to it anytime!**_

_**See you!**_

_**~Aelluminatick**_

_**P.S. Please drop an entry for my survey about the series! It means a lot to me if you send your entry, it is very valuable for me to know your thoughts about the race! The link for the survey is in my profile, just copy-paste it to the address bar! Thank you!**_


	20. Crossed Hearts Gets To Cross First 2

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Platrium: Ha-ha! I love that voiceover! More original ideas to come later! :)

* * *

_**Episode 5, Part 2 – "Crossed Hearts Gets To Cross First" – Lawrence**_

* * *

? – Main Route

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

Both chipmunks looked upon their vehicle, specifically the damaged tire of their car. Seemingly found a chunk of hope from their faces, Eleanor stood up in front of Theodore.

"Okay, we are not going to stay down for the whole time!" Eleanor said in a demanding tone, crossing her arms like she was a mentor to her apprentice. "Let's go check the back of the car to see if there's something we might need."

She offered a hand to her partner, which he gladly accepts as they went back of their vehicle to look for a thing that can help them.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"I mean, we didn't check the back of the car properly, right?" Eleanor asks Theodore. "Just so you know, keep and lift our spirits up."

"Yeah, yeah…" Theodore chuckled nervously in response.

"We're just picking the mess that we… I mean, I made."

* * *

"Sweet! I found something!" Theodore cried, tries to pull a large black object but his physicality could not take him with the object. "Hey, Eleanor, I think I found something. Help me out here!"

"Got it!" Eleanor replied with glee, hopping inside of the vehicle.

Both simultaneously pulled out their whole energy to reveal the only saving grace for this kind of situation – a spare tire.

"Yes! I think we hit the jackpot, Theo!" Eleanor said, clapping Theodore's palm in delight. "Now we got to replace this one to the other."

"Well, uhhh…" Theodore paused and stammered. "There's a problem."

"What is it?"

"We don't even know how to replace it."

Eleanor realized this in the blink of an eye. Theodore was right, she thought.

"Oh, yeah… darn!" She cursed under her breath.

"Well, we gotta call someone, I gotta start now," Theodore said as he hopped out of the vehicle, leaving Eleanor behind.

"I should've known how to repair a car, I forgot about telling it to Dave!" Eleanor execrated at herself to the camera.

She then hopped off of the vehicle to assist Theodore to call someone to pullover for assistance. After a few minutes, a car parked in front of the racers' vehicle as it unveils a man in his thirties in a hunting suit coming towards them.

"How can I help you, mates?" He asked in his natural accent.

"Hi! We need help on switching wheels and we don't know how to do it." Theodore honestly answered the British man.

"We're in a race!" Eleanor added, adding desperation to her voice.

"Okay, okay, I'll just grab my tools in my car." The English man replied.

"Thank you so much!" Theodore kindly commented to the handy local.

"Now we have to look and maybe, help him, just in case," Eleanor told Theodore, who nodded immediately.

After the tools have emerged, the man began the process of swapping between tires as the camera captures the whole operation, but it was quicken up, due to time constraints.

The tire was successfully replaced, courtesy of the hospitable hunter. Both critters shook hands with the repairman.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Eleanor said, elated that it was all fixed.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, kids. Just the two of you can make a difference, you are a great couple." The man suddenly spoke a remark that caused the pair to reddened their cheeks, averting looking at each other to avoid embarrassment. "Good luck, guys! I'll see you around."

The man left them stunned for a whole minute until Eleanor spoke up.

She chuckled feigningly. "Well, what do you know? It's fixed and… we need to go… hehehe."

"Yeah…" Theodore also chuckled. "Let's go…"

Both entered the car as Eleanor drove themselves away from the sideways as their trip continued. But the awkwardness between them also continues and they replied nothing for the next few seconds.

* * *

?

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

"We still have time to catch them up, but hey, they might mess up later," Sami said. "But I know Kevin's sleeping but I feel comfortable while driving."

The camera captures Kevin's smooth rest from the back as Sami continues to confess.

"He looks like some creature from Pokémon, like what's his name again… Snorlax? I mean, he's not snoring and unfortunately doesn't like laxatives for his size. So, yeah, he is one alright."

* * *

Brighton Seaside Resort – The Pier

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Where are they? It seems like an eternity to the other teams." Linda complained, propping her hand in a bench that they were sitting.

"Fear not, sweetie. They are just inexperienced about the UK, it's okay if they got long enough to arrive here." Lawrence simply replied.

"If there wasn't Intersection, we could have finished the next task, still ahead of them."

"I think we might finish that with someone…"

"With who?"

"Them…" Lawrence gestures straightly to the dock where a team was spotted sprinting towards the clue box. "And oh boy, I am so surprised at their presence!"

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"We got here! Yes!" Clarence said, already tired due to the wild run. "Just get that clue, Jeff!"

"Okay… but it's an Intersection!" Jeff said, noticing the oddly, new sign behind the clue box.

"It's a team effort challenge."

"Huh? Who said that?" Clarence was surprised at the new voice, catching him off-guard and almost fell on the ground.

"It's them, Clarence," Jeff answered, gesturing the first team to arrive at the dock. "So, we're like working together?"

"We're absolutely sure and that's how it is," Lawrence answered.

"Well, did you choose a Detour?" Linda added. "We're fine with both of them, but of course, we have to do one of them."

Both Clarence and Jeff and looked at each other to decide which challenge favors them the most.

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"I'm pretty sure that we are working with a parent team, they don't have the perfect amount of strength and ability," Jeff said.

"But this is great! We're working with a team. I'm fine with all of them!" Clarence excitedly replied.

"We're already in an alliance, right? Or isn't it?"

"Whatever! Who cares about the alliance, we have a team! Woo! We should have a team name! What should we name though?" Clarence suggested, humming over counting countless possibilities of a name for their team.

Jeff only rolled in eyes in response.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"It's interesting to see how this team works out, I'm all out for it," Linda admitted.

"The dynamic of each team are fascinating enough to know how it can last for us. But let's see if they can do it with us." Lawrence added.

* * *

"So, what did you choose?" Linda asked them for a final decision. "What's it going to be?"

"I think the swimming challenge could be a safer option, we can smash those chests out…" Jeff paused, realized that it sounded so wrong, he clarifies it quickly. "Those treasure chests, I mean."

"I wanna ride the Ferris wheel badly!" Clarence contrasted, giving Jeff a scowl. "It would be fun! It's so-so dirty in the sea, you could get a virus from it!"

"Huh? So, you have different decisions? Oh dear, oh, dear…" Lawrence said, shaking his head continuously.

"It's the Ferris wheel and that's final!" Clarence announced, suddenly dragging out Jeff, much to his protest. "To the Ferris wheel! Woo-hoo!"

"Clarence!"

The parents were left in question as they shrugged it off and followed them.

* * *

Brighton Wheel

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

Both teams arrived in unison as they automatically entered a pod of the amusement ride as it started to lift in a snail pace where they will need to find the chest, which is hidden on the back of the door.

"Okay, so we need to find a chest somewhere," Linda said to everyone as she re-reads the clue.

"Obviously, it's a small place to find a chest, so it must have been in front of us," Jeff stated. "I think there's the chest on the door."

"Got it," Lawrence said, kneeling towards the chest to open and revealed and read the text on the lid of the chest. "Try again. Not too shabby, we're on our first try, let's just relish this moment to look at this beautiful resort."

"Yeah!" Clarence nodded in agreement as him and the parents watched the whole scenery right between their eyes.

"Wow! They looked pretty for a beach!" Linda complimented the place.

"It struck a great storm before, but look at what it did right now. All of those phases have culminated into this." Lawrence said, taking a page from his history knowledge. "Isn't it splendid, am I right?"

Linda nodded and hummed in agreement, while Clarence also followed Lawrence's remark.

Meanwhile, Jeff cursed silently as he started ranting.

"Well, this could have gone worse! If one of us gets a sneeze, we are pretty doomed from here until we found the right pod." He said, fearing that he might get caught a possible sickness at any instance.

* * *

Brighton Seaside Resort – The Dock

A team arrived a few minutes after the most recent team as they leave their car in a marked lot to make a hasty run towards the dock. One of them picks up the clue from the box as it began to read.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Detour… Rise or Fall?" Viola reads the clue clearly. "Fall sounds easier on script, don't you think?"

"I mean, yeah, diving sounds physical but hey, I miss taking heavy work, especially with dad!" Charlie answered, accepting the option of her sister.

"If we got to the next team, we should force them to choose diving as well. That would be fun!"

"It wouldn't be fun if we're a bunch of happy kids." Charlie chuckled.

* * *

Brighton Wheel

The first paired team is a few minutes away from their arrival to the bottom as the older team pressures the younger ones to answer some questions.

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"So, who are your lovey-dovey, boys?" Lawrence asked them.

"Uhhh, what's that mean?" Clarence curiously counters with another question.

"It meant for a crush or a girlfriend, Clarence," Jeff answered for his partner and freaks out immediately after mentioning the last sentence that he utter. "But I don't have any! Besides, we're still young and we are focusing on the school, the race, and the future!"

"Ohhh…" Clarence reacted, realizing the meaning of the phrase. "Does bird count there?"

The parents chuckled at the bubbly Clarence.

"Well, it doesn't matter if it's a person or not as long as you're admiring the one that you like," Linda commented.

"As long as you preserve the love, it will last to eons!" Lawrence added.

"Oh, okay." Clarence smiled.

"Are you fine with us as your team partners?" Linda asked next.

"Wait, how many questions you've stored for us?" Jeff complained. "That's like the tenth question!"

"Oh, I want more!" Clarence had a distinct answer.

"Clarence!" Jeff shouted.

"Jeff!" Clarence also cried.

As they began arguing with each other indistinctively as the parents watched them without any complaints.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"Good thing there's a hundred kind of people that I have seen and they are two of them are on the same ride as ours. Diversity is such a wonderful concept." Lawrence said.

* * *

Brighton Seaside Resort – The Pier

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"So, uh, is there any team somewhere on the beach?" Charlie asked her sister.

"Not that I can see from this huge dock…" Viola answered, sticks his hand on her forehead to get a clearer view from the distance until she saw not just one but two familiar cars arriving simultaneously. "Hey, there are… two teams arriving! And they're running wild!"

"Oh, goodness, now which team are we getting now?" Charlie said, propped her finger under her lip.

The said teams are currently running towards the clue box as the sister watched in anticipation. When the distance is getting closer, they were in awe at the sight of them, taking off the clues from the box in unison as they ripped the envelopes open to read.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Rise…" Chloe reads first.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"…or Fall?" Steve reads next.

Meanwhile, the sisters are still trying to figure out who would be paired up with them.

"Rise!" Stan shouted.

"Fall!" Steve contradicted.

"We're going with Fall!" Both Timmy and Chloe cried concurrently, realizes that they are on the same page, they laughed out loud.

"Nice! We have the same mind!" Chloe said.

"Not really," Timmy replied with a frown on his face and had a look between them and the other teams. "Well, we should pick somebody and that's—"

"We're taking a dive in the ocean."

Both Timmy and Chloe looked back towards the source of the voice, which unsurprisingly belonged to Charlie as she made a few steps near them.

"We should work with us, we require getting the challenge done."

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"Since they decided to go with the diving task, we instantly picked them as our partners!" Charlie said.

"I hope they know how to swim, or to solve a puzzle! 'Cause I hate solving them!" Viola admitted.

"Don't worry, I know they are a great team to rely on."

"But aren't they part of the alliance?" Viola asked Charlie.

Charlie gasped in reaction. "Oh, yeah! But I think we should still keep an eye over them because who knows what will they plan ahead from this race!"

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"Okay, I am not one-hundred percent sure of teaming with those sisters, because I know they are good but they might have schemed something for us!" Timmy said, unsure of the pair-up between his team and the sisters.

"If that's true, then, they are a great and a manipulative of a team! But I am pretty sure they are good and trustworthy." Chloe added.

"What makes you think of that? Did they even join the alliance back from the first leg?" Timmy countered.

"Well…" Chloe stammered until she recovered and answers back. "They didn't come to the assembly of the couple and they are clueless at that time of the formation. So…"

Timmy groaned in response. "Fine, guess we have to deal with what we had on our side."

* * *

Both neighbors looked at each other as Timmy nodded, followed by Chloe.

"Okay, you have a partnership with us," Chloe said, shakes the hand of Charlie, who gladly accepted and relieved that they found a pair.

"Well, let's go! We've been here for like twenty minutes!" Viola shouted from behind.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going now!" Charlie told Viola, then went back to their partners. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get plunging!"

The sisters went running while followed by the neighbors. The lone team watched the whole ordeal right in front of them.

"We should have gone for the Fall too! But of course, you decided to mess up the position that we had a few minutes ago!" Steve complained.

"You know that they are sharks in the ocean? Shark attacks are one of the deadliest ways to die. You know that, right?" Stan replied hastily towards his son.

"Come on! That's bull—"

"No! That's final and nothing's gonna change!" Stan interrupts Steve's counter, crosses his arms and looks away from his son.

Steve groaned in reaction.

* * *

Brighton Wheel

The duo of parents and best friends are currently entering a new pod as it began ascending in the sky. Jeff quickly opens the chest from behind the door. When he opened the box, he found a folder that reveals four images.

"We got it!" Jeff announced.

"Woo! Nice work, Jeff!" Clarence compliments his buddy.

"Well, splendid job to you, guys!" Lawrence added. "We should solve the puzzle here."

Linda suddenly coughs to caught the attention of everyone. "I think we should do it when we got back down, we just need to relax and rewatch the beach from here."

"Oh…" Lawrence chuckled at his wife's cleverness. "You are right, sweetheart. That will help us lighten the mood, just like the calmness of the ocean."

"Yeah, being in narrow places is not my thing; not a phobia, it's just my thing," Jeff admitted.

"That's okay, that's what I am also thinking as well," Linda said, agreeing to Jeff's reason.

"Now we have to wait and watch the whole view!" Clarence exclaimed.

* * *

Brighton Beach

Within a few distances ahead, the latest quartet head over to the marked tent, where they met with the professional divers, along with their diving suits on the table.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Good day, sir!" Viola greeted one of them.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

"Good morning, mister! A pleasure to meet you." Chloe happily greets the other, who accepts a handshake.

"Welcome to Brighton Beach! Are you ready to take a dive?"

All of them nodded simultaneously.

"But first, instructions should be revealed to the takers. So, number one is…"

The instructor continued to share some guidelines and instructions about the diving challenge as the foursome listens carefully. After gathering all information, they seemingly are ready to take on the challenge.

"Okay, now that you have fully complied with the guidelines, you may now take these suits and change to the portables over there." The instructor gave the suits to the teams and shows the multiple portables, a few feet away from the tent. "Good luck and have fun!"

"Thank you!" Chloe thanked the instructor as they went ahead to the modernized changing room.

* * *

? – Main Route

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

Sami looked upon his window to see Kevin is still sleeping on the back, groaning at how long did his partner had rest of the journey.

"Well, I can't think of something unless he wakes up all of a sudden!" Sami said to the camera.

"What did you say?"

"Wha—" Sami got caught off guard by the voice of his partner. "Kevin! You woke up!"

"How many more minutes?"

"Only thirty minutes or less as long as we are moving." Sami honestly answered.

"Oh, okay. Just drive while I keep resting in here." Kevin said, instantly collapses on the seat to continue napping, much to the chagrin of Sami, who slaps his forehead.

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"How long are we in?" Theodore asked Eleanor, who was busy driving. "I'm really nervous about getting… last…"

"Don't worry, Theodore, we are getting there. Besides, we're not the last one leaving back at the airport, right?" Eleanor replied.

"Right… but it doesn't mean that—"

"Shush-shush-shush!" Eleanor covered Theodore's mouth with all of her strength while gripping the steering wheel, silencing Theodore fully. "Don't say that! We know we're not last and we don't wanna get to _that _part, right?"

Theodore nodded in response.

"Good. Now think some good things or share a story while I'm listening."

"Oh… okay…" Theodore paused. "Well, it started like this…"

* * *

Brighton Wheel – Outside Premises

The pair from the Ferris wheel soon exited the pod as they left the grounds to find a place to solve the puzzle. They soon encountered a vacated wooden table and bench that will help them on their task, they sat down immediately.

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"So, how many images are there?" Lawrence asked.

"Uhhh, let me check again…" Jeff replied, opening the folder to reveal several images. "It's four!"

"Only four, huh? That could be easy." Clarence commented.

"Easy for you to say, Clarence."

"He's right," Linda said, agreeing to Jeff's remark. "The images are hard to solve without any context to it, it's just random images. And we need to know what it is."

"Well, what do we got?" Lawrence said.

"Here…" Jeff said, giving out each a picture, including for himself as it reveals a picture of a hand touching the switch. "Huh? What's this?"

"I got a weird-looking bridge…" Linda announced hers.

"I got a scintillating castle." Lawrence came next.

"An arrow?" Clarence describes his image as he rotates the paper irregularly. "Uh-huh, I can spin with this picture! Whoosh!"

"Clarence! Stop playing! We are in serious mode here!" Jeff shouted, making Clarence shut his mouth with a zipping gesture. "Now where are we? Ah, solving!"

They all looked at their images seriously as they gathered silence for the whole minute.

* * *

Brighton Beach

Both sisters and neighbors are now on their approved suit as they stopped by the sand, few meters away from the water.

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Are you ready, guys?" Viola asked the other team, who both nodded at the same time.

"Well, time to dig in for some treasure!" Charlie exclaimed as she plunges herself on the water, proceeding towards the deep part of the ocean.

"I'm coming!" Viola said, following Charlie's tracks as she swims swiftly.

Then, Chloe looked at Timmy as she shrugs and trails Viola behind. When the former was far away from the latter's sight, he sighed and said.

"This is gonna be scary…"

He held her breath and descends down right into the sea, not far behind from Chloe.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Brighton Seaside Resort – The Pier

**Emma & Noah – Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Oh, I can see a team over there," Noah said nonchalantly. "And it looks like a new platform has welcomed us."

"Is it what I think it is?" Emma thought and assumed. "Oh, crap, intersection…"

They went fast towards the clue box where the father and son duo were waiting for many minutes. Noah picks up the clue from the box as he reads the next task silently.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"I would say we would take a dip in the ocean," Noah said, turning around to the other team. "What do you think?"

"I'm pretty sure we picked a different choice there," Steve said.

"We did just that," Stan added.

"Well, it's a unanimous decision, Noah! We will take the Ferris wheel!" Emma replied. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing?" Noah reacted nervously and chuckles immediately as he followed the trio, who just left already. "Oh, forget about pair decisions, let's just go with the majority from now on!" He scowled as soon as he began walking.

* * *

Brighton Beach – English Channel

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

The camera saw Charlie found a chest as she opens it, she found nothing and proceed to another within a distance slowly. While Viola also found a chest but has the same outcome as his sister.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"We know it's all fun and games until we found zero clues on some chests and it's getting deep from there," Charlie said.

"Did you lay out a pun?" Viola asked her sister.

"Uhhh, yeah?" Charlie replied unsurely as she shrugs.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

Chloe found two chests as soon as she opens it, she found one image from one of them. She rose from the water and shouted.

"Got one, guys!"

Everyone reacted in surprise as they saw an image of a sparkling castle in a water-proof bag.

**Charlie & Viola/Timmy & Chloe - 1/4 images found**

"We got progress now. Nice!" Charlie exclaimed happily. "Now let's get back already."

Viola nodded as they both submerge back to the waters of Brighton, followed by the neighbors.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"I think we got great partners to work with now, Timmy, am I right?" Chloe asked her partner.

"Yeah, I'll admit it," Timmy said, relenting to his previous assumption.

* * *

Brighton Wheel – Outside Premises

Still in the vicinity of the amusement ride, both pairs of Linda & Lawrence, and Clarence & Jeff, made a decision to ask for a local help as they are clueless at this point on. They went walking to ask some people within the area for any possible assistance.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Excuse me? You know what this means?" Jeff asked a blonde man as they present the four images from their grasp.

"No, I don't even get a single clue from them." The man answered. "I'm sorry, guys."

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"That's okay, we'll just ask other people in here," Linda said. "Thank you!"

After one person, they went to another as another man in his twenties came to them.

"Excuse me? Would you mind helping us out in these objects? Is that alright for you?" Lawrence asked the teenager, he presents the images on the teen boy.

The boy looked upon the photos as he tries to get an idea of the objects.

"Uh, can I call my dad first?"

"Uh, sure," Clarence answered bubbly.

The boy instantly went on his phone to call out his father while holding the images as the quartet waits patiently, except for Jeff.

"Oh, boy, we could have just talk to anyone right now," Jeff muttered in the camera.

* * *

Brighton Seaside Resort – The Pier

**Eleanor & Theodore – currently in 7****th**** Place**

Eleanor snatches a clue from the box and notices that there is an envelope left from the box. This made her worried in an instant.

"Oh, no!"

"What? What is it? Is there something wrong?" Theodore curiously asked.

"We're the second to the last! How did that happen?!"

"Remember that the tire got broke, right?"

Eleanor groaned in response. "Don't remind me of that! Added to that, we're teaming up with the last team! If they didn't get here for a long time, we are so definitely screwed!"

Theodore becomes concerned at their current predicament, plus the fact that they won't able to compete right now adds to the pressure of the situation.

"Can I ask who's last?" He said.

"I don't even know! We left the airport like second! So I don't even have any idea who they are! If they are a team, who I have bickered on the past… ugh! I would have lost it all!"

* * *

? – Main Road

That certain team who got alluded by Eleanor was caught on camera still driving on the main road towards Brighton.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in Last Place**

"Almost there, almost there, just twenty-five minutes left," Sami said to the camera as he focuses on both GPS and the road back and forth.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"I hope who can work with us will stay with Eleanor, I just don't want her to get fumed!" Theodore said worryingly.

* * *

The scene begins to slow as Eleanor madly pounds the clue box as Theodore looks at her in worry as the screen fades to black, indicating for a commercial break!

* * *

_**A/N: No extra scenes for now since we did just that in the last chapter! Thank you very much.  
**_

_**So, what will happen if Eleanor learned that their co-partners will be an adversary? Tune in at the next episode as the situation escalates more!**_

_**FYI, I'm already starting creating a TAR Fanon Wiki of my own, but it seems working all by myself will be painful! If you are interested in joining me, let me know!  
**_

_**If you have any requests, questions, suggestions, criticisms, you can put it on your review or put it over on my DMs. They are all open and will reply to it anytime!**_

_**I'll see you soon!**_

_**~Aelluminatick**_

_**P.S. Please drop an entry for my survey about the series! It means a lot to me if you send your entry, it is very valuable for me to know your thoughts about the race! The link for the survey is in my profile, just copy-paste it to the address bar! Thank you!**_


	21. Crossed Hearts Gets To Cross First 3

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Platrium: Thank you for reviewing even though it's a month old! XD Hoping that you will like the chapter and will have to say something to several teams. :3

* * *

_**Episode 5, Part 3 – "Crossed Hearts Gets to Cross First" – Lawrence**_

* * *

Brighton Seaside Resort – The Pier

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

Eleanor was meandering aimlessly in circles, while Theodore is heavily concerned for his partner.

"Hey, Eleanor, just wanted to let you know that…" He paused, trying to come up with something that would soothe the tension around her. "…we still have a chance."

She then looked up to him with a blank expression, striding towards Theodore. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and stared at him in a serious manner, intimidating her counterpart.

"We will… we will stand a chance… no matter what…" She answered coldly as she releases him.

Theodore, able to recuperate himself, looked at her in worry as she continues her wandering around the pier. He tried his best effort but the agitation persisted as they waited for the last team.

* * *

After elapsing 20-25 minutes, the last team arrived in the pier. But soon to learn about when they found out that they were indeed in the last place, much to their worries. To top it all, they also found out that they were paired up with the team that had 'history' with them. The chipmunks were also shocked to find out that they have to team up with the Canadians.

**Kevin & Sami – currently in Last Place**

"What are we going to do now?" Sami whispered to Kevin, glancing over to the other pair. "And of all the teams, we stuck and we're going to work with each other with these guys?!"

"We have no choice! If that's we were getting, then so be it." Kevin replied, accepting the fate that they currently face.

Sami groaned in response.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"They were the last team that we're expecting to work with… we didn't end up in greater terms the last time we've 'worked' with them." Sami confessed. "Just remembering it alone, just makes my stomach churned."

* * *

_Leg 3 – Stadtpark_

_"This is our carriage now! Get outta there!" Sami ordered, calling out the chipmunks from the fiacre._

_"Excuse me?! This is ours! Get your own and don't try to steal this one for us!" Eleanor retorted, peeking her head through the window._

_"Really? Technically, you're stealing it from us…" Sami countered._

_"Wh-what? What do you mean by that?!"_

_"Hey, what about this?" Sami asked Eleanor, flailing the pass over his hand. "Why don't you read the clue?"_

_Eleanor reads the clue once more. She shot himself in the face with her hand in realization._

_"Why am I such a jerk?!" Eleanor answered indirectly, shaking her head continuously. "No-no-no!"_

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"I have a bad feeling that working with them will lead up to no good, I could just sense it already," Eleanor said. "But we just avoid letting our guard down since it's going to be tricky from this point on."

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"So which one should we do?" Theodore asked everyone, breaking the silence.

"Well, we don't have an agreement that much, but this time, I'll let you guys get the decision on what we're doing," Kevin replied.

"Oh…" Theodore responded, trying to pick a task that suits him as he began thinking in thought.

"We'll do swimming."

The Canadians and Theodore looked over to Eleanor, whose head rose up and stared at the trio.

"We don't have much time to explain it, we just have to… w-w-work with each other…" She continued but faltered when she said the work that she thinks is cursed.

All of them nodded in understanding.

"But! No backing out at this, ever." Sami added, reminding everyone. "If we switched, it's one of us who's getting kicked out in here!"

With another nod and silence that continued after that, they hurriedly rushed towards the beach. But luckily, all of them were still in their respective Detours.

* * *

Brighton Wheel

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

Another attempt failed miserably as their frustrations begin to show as Stan pounds the door continuously.

"We got nothing at this point!" He exclaimed. "If we're stuck in this forever, then we're so out of this!"

"Okay, I got a proposition," Emma said, gaining the attention of everyone on the pod. "If we got nothing on the next turn, we'll switch."

"I concur," Noah answered, agreeing to the proposal of his girlfriend. "Plus, I know where the pods that we first landed. I have it all under control." He tapped his forehead to justify it.

"Sounds fine to me. Besides, I think all the teams are still here." Steve said, looking through the window, eyeing the teams on the beach. "But this ride can move faster?!"

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"Surprisingly, we worked so well with each other," Stan admitted, shaking his head that all of this happened. "How did this happen?"

"I know the reason why – that girl understands me very well," Steve answered, raising a finger to add emphasis. "But my goodness, how did that guy got her, by the way? She looks so gorgeous and hot!"

Stan cringed in response. "How did I ever learn you that? The way you thought it makes me want to go back in my teen days."

"That's so silly, dad." Steve chuckled.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"I can sense that there's something wrong with them, especially Steve," Noah said.

"Which is?" Emma curiously asked him.

"Which is wouldn't ever tell that."

"Then why did you said it in the first place?" Emma countered, eyeing Noah skeptically.

"Well, uhhh…" Noah stammered. "Nothing!"

Emma glared over Noah, who shrugged innocently.

* * *

Brighton Wheel – Outside Premises

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

Both of their heads were sweating profusely as the sun goes fully exposed in the sky where they are trying enough to decode the puzzle.

"How long have we've been here?" Clarence asked, wiping the excess liquid off his head.

"Looks like it's noon in here," Jeff answered, also removing the fluid from his body. "And it's already hot! This is crazy!"

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"We still are clueless about what's their connection in between," Linda said, staring widely over the images on the table. "How can we actually do this?"

"Well, we're still trying though and we could have our minds froze off for a while if we moved into something frigid," Lawrence suggested, while others nodded to the decision.

"Sounds good to me. Can't think from a heated weather."

"Then let's go to a building!" Lawrence announced as they left their chairs and proceed to the nearest building possible.

* * *

Brighton Beach – English Channel

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"It feels good when we're sunk in water in the middle of the sun!" Viola said satisfied and sinks herself before emerging back. "These chests are hard to so huge though. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure," Charlie said.

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

Timmy groaned after he rose from the deep water.

"This one is tough but my breath is gonna go wild soon." He said. "If this continues, then I might be in trouble."

Suddenly, Chloe appeared beside him while holding an object, flailing it with ease.

"I got another one, guys!"

**Charlie & Viola/Timmy & Chloe - 2/4 images found**

"My goodness, don't do that!" Timmy complained, shaking his head to wipe out the excess water from his ears.

"Oops, sorry." Chloe nervously chuckled, handed over the image to Timmy. "Better keep it somewhere."

"Sure thing."

Timmy swam his way through the sands to keep the images.

Meanwhile, the sisters came out from the water as one of them was holding an object that is similar to Chloe's earlier.

**Charlie & Viola/Timmy & Chloe - 3/4 images found**

"I got one!" Viola announced.

"Nice!" Charlie replied confidently. "Now I feel motivated now! One more and we're busting our butt out of here!"

"Gotcha." Viola winked to her sister as they dive back into the ocean.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"Looks like we've been making progress for a short time," Charlie said.

"And with the help of our partners, I think we can be the first ones to left the beach," Viola added. "Being a part with them could be the best decision in the race so far!"

"Can't help with that! That was absolutely the best!"

"Agreeable."

* * *

Brighton Beach

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

The quartet arrived over to the marked tent with their swimming gear on as they looked over to the ocean.

"There's a team over there!" Theodore said, gesturing the figures on the ocean. "We can catch up!"

"Yeah, we better start right away," Kevin said. "Before they could find it all."

"We should split up! That way, we can open the chests on ourselves." Sami suggested.

"I'm fine with it." Kevin shrugged in response.

"We are sticking with each other," Eleanor responded, contradicting the plan.

"Why?" Sami asked.

"I wanna go with him." She reasoned while Theodore looked dumbfounded over her motive.

"Well, whatever works then." Sami shrugged. "Now let's get started!"

Both Kevin and Sami lead the pack as they slowly walked their way towards the sea. Meanwhile, the other duo, looked at each other as Theodore felt Eleanor's grasp from his shoulder.

"We can do this, right?" Eleanor coldly asked Theodore.

"Y-y-yeah…" Theodore only answered. "We can do it."

"Alright then…" She faced the ocean and began walking. "Let's roll."

Theodore looked so confounded at her actions, might as well as her cold voice that he was getting lately. But that didn't affect him fully as he followed Eleanor to the ocean to begin their task.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"I can just feel it…" Theodore said, feeling uneasy about the current thought of his. "Something's up from Eleanor, I just can't think straight on what it is."

* * *

Brighton Wheel

The quartet of Americans and Canadians exited the pod as they looked upon the Ferris wheel.

"Did you catch the pods that were taken?" Steve asked Noah.

"Yeah," Noah answered. "You should pick out which one should we take because I was busy focusing on those pods."

"I think we should let the dad choose," Emma suggested an option.

"Me?" Stan said, surprised when his name was mentioned.

"Just don't pick 11, 13, and 7," Noah told Stan.

"Uhhh…" Stan paused, his eyes squinting to take a good look at the numbers that were used as he looked upon the ones that were unoccupied. "I'll think we can go with 4."

"Are you sure, dad?" Steve asked unsurely.

"Yeah, we have that one choice and I'm just taking a risk here."

"Okay, then, we should wait for it to come," Noah said, crossed his arms and as serious as a man.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally entered Stan's pod of choosing as they closed the door and the pod began moving upwards. Steve instinctively went over to the box behind the door and takes a good look at it.

His eyes widened and his smile also as he raised his hand with a folder on it.

"I got one!" He announced and faces his father. "Good job, dad!"

"Thanks." Stan nervously chuckled, scratching his hair in the process.

"Now we got the thing that we needed, I think we should start investigating the images!" Emma proposed a deal to the other team.

"Investigating is my strong suit and I wouldn't lose it," Stan smirked, crossing his arms with confidence.

"Then we and Steve should work together on decoding because that's what we do all the time, right?" Noah said, looking at Steve, winking over him.

"Yeah! Sounds great to me!" Steve nodded, agreeing to the recommendation.

Because of this, Emma looked between them with concern gluing over her face. She thought of something because of Noah's response to Steve and realizing it, she widened her eyes as she came to a conclusion. But because there was no definite evidence, she fights that thought off and shrugged immediately.

"Okay, all is set and we're gonna finish it!" Emma said, pounding her fist to her palm with a smirk, now plastering on her face.

* * *

Brighton Beach – English Channel

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

The foursome opened each chest that they can get through. As they opened it, they found nothing inside. All they can do is to try and try until they have a dire need to breathe. Each time, the quartet opened another batch of chests.

Charlie shook his head, found nothing. The same goes for her sister as she closes the chest. While both Timmy and Chloe also found nothing on their treasure chests.

Timmy emerged from the seas, followed by Chloe then the sisters simultaneously. They had a difficult time to find this one and only image that they needed.

"Okay, the final picture sure is tricky to catch on," Charlie said.

"Can this picture showed up now?!" Timmy requested from above menacingly.

"If we can do magic, we could have found it in no time. But, you know… the race rules…" Viola answered, wishing this challenge would be over if it wasn't for their usage of magic.

"I think we should dive back now…" Chloe requested to everyone, raising up her finger to give her thoughtful insight. "We won't let our struggles get ahead of us, it should be us who will pass the obstacle!"

"Yeah!" The sisters reacted as they raised their fists to support Chloe's stand.

After the friendly rally, the girls swim back to the deep blue sea and Timmy was the last person as he groaned and just followed the girls.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

Same as the last foursome, the quartet also opened each chest that they found as they opened it one by one, they also found nothing, except for one of them.

Sami flailed and muffled to get the attention of everyone as he was holding an image that he obtained from the chest. He signals everyone to continue as he rose up to find a storage for the images that they collected so far.

**Kevin & Sami/Eleanor & Theodore – 1/4 images found**

* * *

Brighton Wheel – Outside Premises

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

They are currently sitting at one of those usual beach tables where they gathered the four images that they have collected.

"Let's see…" Steve began investigating the materials. "There's a castle that looked shiny; an arrow, which I don't know which way it goes; there's someone who pressed the light switch; there's this weird bridge… what could it be?" He enumerated and pointed the images with his accurate description.

"Hmmm… that arrow could be anything, could be up, down, left, right…" Noah added.

"Or north, south, east, or west…" Emma said. "This is the vaguest clue that I have ever seen!"

"Yeah…" Steve muttered, agreeing to the girl's observation. "So now what?"

Meanwhile, Steve's dad, Stan, silently surveys the photos. From the looks of it, it was obviously hard at first. But when he glanced at the picture of the asymmetrical bridge, he picked it up and tries to make a clue on it.

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"From what I've noticed from that picture of the bridge, I think there's something to it that needs to decode. So, I just asked someone out there…" Stan asked.

* * *

Stan proceeds to raise himself as he found the nearest bystander, who looked mildly younger than him.

"Eh… excuse me? Can you give yourself a minute, mister?" He asked the man.

"Oh… sure…" The man replied instantly.

The man followed Stan as they made their way back to the tables where his other teammates are currently situated. The trio looked over to the oldest of the team skeptically.

"Do you know what this is?" Stan began interrogating the local, showing the image to the presumed resident of Brighton.

"I know where it is, it's River Tyne." The man replied quickly.

"So where's the river situated?"

The man chuckled. "Easy, it's in Newcastle!"

"Wait… Newcastle?" Steve recalled, picking up the picture of the castle. "Isn't this _new castle_?"

"Yeah!" Noah said, picking up the remaining images to his hands and reveals it to the homegrown man. "Then what about these two?"

The man squints his eyes to take a good look until he realizes it. "Oh, Newcastle upon Tyne! That's the full name of the city!"

Now, everyone looked over to the four images. When they got the clue, they connected the pieces of each picture, comprehending that the connection had a sense of its own. Everyone grinned over Stan, who seemed surprised at the turn of their faces.

"Thank you so much!" Emma exclaimed, shaking her hands to the man.

"Don't mention it!" The man replied with glee.

"_**Teams that have solved the whole puzzle can now proceed ahead and drive themselves, 350 miles, to the city of Newcastle upon Tyne! They must also figure out that their next clue is depicted on one of the images that they brought with them and it is located at Gateshead Millennium Bridge!" Phil voiced off-screen the next detail.**_

**Stan & Steve/Emma & Noah – currently tied in 1****st**** Place**

Both teams entered their vehicles as they set up their location to their respective GPS devices.

"By the way, are we still teaming with them?" Emma asked.

"Probably, they didn't say that the partnership dissolved," Noah answered. "I think we can go now."

"Alright, go ahead."

Their vehicle moved out from the sights of the other team, leading themselves to first place, while the other followed a few seconds ago.

"Wow, dad. You really nailed the challenge by yourself." Steve said, praising his dad for his efforts. "I didn't know about that though. The thought of you solving a puzzle alone is way more astonishing than our combined efforts with the other team."

"Well, I did what I did." Stan shrugged in response. "Besides, all of them can decode by themselves and can get it. No one will leave the place clueless today. They just need that skill of looking for the smallest details."

Steve was so speechless that he almost sends himself to the front seat as the car stopped suddenly on a traffic light. Their vehicle is not so far away from the other team.

* * *

Royal Albrion Hotel

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

They are currently asking the concierge to find any clues from the images until the latter found out what the exact location is.

"It's the Gateshead Millennium Bridge, it's on Newcastle upon Tyne."

Lawrence looked up to the images as the clues were making sense after saying the details of the image, especially the picture with the bridge as the foreground.

"Oh, wow, I have never ever thought of this all along!" He exclaimed.

"How long will the drive be from here?" Linda asked.

"Less than six hours." The concierge answered.

"Wait, really?" Clarence said confusedly. "Then… we will—"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jeff interrupted his partner. "I'll drive for the whole trip."

"Wow… I felt sorry for you, Jeff…"

"Nah-uh," Jeff replied, waving his sympathy of his best friend. "It's fine, nothing can go wrong."

"Thank you so much for your help!" Lawrence complimented the current hotel attendant as they shook hands. "It helped us so much!"

"You're welcome." The attendant nodded.

**Clarence & Jeff/Linda & Lawrence – currently tied in 3****rd**** Place**

"Oh, boy, another one of those rides…" Linda said to her husband.

"Don't worry, hon, we know how it's going," Lawrence said, reassuring his wife. "Besides, we still hang around with the boys."

Linda nodded as them and the best friends are currently on their way back to their vehicles.

* * *

Brighton Beach – English Channel

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

Kevin sunk and found two chests beside each other, hoping for at least one of them contained the piece of a puzzle. But when opened, he found no picture from both boxes. He shook his head, pleading to himself that he would find another one in a span of a few minutes.

While his best friend, Sami had the same case as his buddy, he unveiled the box and discovered nothing also.

Meanwhile, Theodore peered from the bottom as he took his precious time to breathe fresh air and when he observed that no one is around him, he went into a short episode of anxiety as that didn't long last enough when someone emerged from the ocean.

**Kevin & Sami/ Eleanor & Theodore – 2/4 images found**

"Found one!" Eleanor announced to Theodore, who recoiled from the sudden appearance of his partner. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" Theodore responded shyly.

"I'm going back here, I'll just put the image on the sand, just in case something happened." Eleanor started swimming back towards land and glances back to Theodore. "I'll catch up with you, just keep diving!" She smiled at him, which caused him to reciprocate the expression.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"So far, with our relationship with those guys… well, let's just say it's pretty safe and sound." Theodore admitted. "I just hope it would stay that way for the entire leg!"

* * *

**Charlie & Viola/Timmy & Chloe - 4/4 images found**

"Aha! I got you, you devious picture!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Nice!" Viola reacted happily with a swipe of her fist. "Now let's get the other pictures so we could solve it!"

Both Timmy and Chloe nodded concurrently as they swam back towards land to get started.

* * *

A1 - London Orbital Motorway

**Stan & Steve – Father/Son**

The duo stopped by a convenience store that was luckily positioned in the middle of the building-less motorway where they stopped by and asked someone out for any information about their next information.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where this is?" Steve asked the counter, revealing the images in front of the employee.

"Oh, yeah… it's the Gateshead!" The employee replied immediately.

"Are we in the right way?"

"Yeah, it's the most common motorway for those riding up to the north."

"Thank you!"

Both men entered back to their vehicle as they moved out and continued their expedition.

"Gateshead… Gateshead… Gateshead…" Stan muttered repeatedly, reiterating the name to make sure he remembers if any case happened.

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

On the other hand, the couple decided to pass the father and son duo soon as they saw the parked vehicle from the gas station.

"Just let them be, I have something up on my sleeve," Noah told Emma. "And no, it's not any sly at what were you thought about just now."

"Sure, you can still take a break if you want to," Emma replied, leaning over her seat.

"No worries about there, sweet princess," Noah said reassuringly. "We still have a few hours left though. Besides, I'm kinda used to this kind of trip. Lucky for you, you have to rest for the whole journey."

Emma shrugged in response.

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Taking a journey from a long period is a pain in the ass, but I'm sure I can tolerate the long-kilometer trip. Besides, I'm the one who had been in several instances of length adventures, back in Canada. From province to province, that's surely will be a key factor in here."

"Yeah… make sure you have to bring some seltzer just in case it's getting longer." Emma said, unveiling a bottle of carbonated water and drink a volume of it. "You might get road sickness!"

"I don't drink much before we're going on a trip. Maybe you're the one who's getting queasy on the road, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" Emma denied the allegation.

"Guilty as charged," Noah smirked in front of the camera with crossed arms.

* * *

Brighton Beach – English Channel

**Kevin & Sami – Pro Wrestling Teammates**

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

The team of four arose from the sea as they looked at each other, finding nothing on their grasps.

"Has anyone find anything?" Sami asked everyone.

"Nothing," Eleanor answered. "We just have two, so far."

"Aww, man! This is really, really hard!" Theodore spoke, complaining about the difficulty of the challenge.

"Then why are we working?" Kevin asked Theodore.

"Because… Intersection?"

"Exactly, the more we gathered, the more chances that we're getting it," Kevin replied. "Now, I'll go back…"

With that, Kevin went back in the sea to continue the task, while the others also followed suit with no groaning or complaints.

* * *

A1 - London Orbital Motorway

One hundred and fifty or more miles away from the leading team, the following intersected were confidently driving to the route that their GPS devices gave to them.

**Clarence & Jeff – Best Friends**

"Oh boy, he's sleeping, cool, right?" Jeff said to the camera, looking from the mirror. It showed that Clarence was indeed sleeping. "But can he get a quiet sleep? His snoring really bothers me at all."

Jeff then proceeds to apply alcohol over his hands while focusing on the road.

"That feels safer than ever." He said then realized. "By the way, how are team mom and dad are doing right now?"

A few miles away from the parents were chilling out from the sights of a peaceful highway, filled with naturalistic-looking trees beside the road.

**Linda & Lawrence – Married Parents**

"Ah, just taking a glance over them makes the whole ride so soothing," Lawrence asked then looks back to Linda. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed. Just one of the reasons why long rides are so mesmerizing." Linda said, looking over to her window. "How many hours left, honey?"

"Well… four hours and thirty… let's just be captivated by Mama Nature here while we're hanging on in the car." Lawrence chuckled additionally.

* * *

Brighton Seaside Resort

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

The quartet sauntered throughout the resort to search for anything that can help them advance to the next destination, but everyone looked to no avail.

"We got nothing? What's going on?" Timmy noticed.

"I-I don't know, even myself couldn't believe it!" Chloe replied. "Even themselves have troubles too!"

"This is way too easy of a task but we just happened to be stuck in here for a while," Charlie said.

"Oh boy, oh boy, this is getting stressful already," Viola added, cupping her face in worry. "This is way too easy to be so hard! Ugh!"

"Why not let's drive somewhere and ask people on the road?" Chloe suggested.

"That could be a good idea but maybe we should hang out here for a while then we can go ahead," Charlie answered.

"Okay then," Chloe answered uncertainly because she was not happy nor mad at the answer of one of her teammates.

After the temporary agreement, they went all into Charlie's suggestion, but it went backfire as no one answered nor have any idea on how to solve the puzzle, this made them upset.

"How are we still in here in the first place?!" Timmy complained.

"Wait, hold on a second." Charlie stopped walking and turns to face Timmy. "Are you implying that it's my fault that we are still here?!"

"Well, if you haven't suggested that then we should have been on the road at this moment," Timmy answered. "Right, Chloe?"

"Huh?!" Chloe was caught off-guard by the call of her name as her response faltered that caused the two of her teammates to start a dispute.

"Guys! We should stop now…" Viola said, trailing off as their argument continued despite her voice being loud as ever. Then faces Chloe, who looked concerned at the state of the two.

"What. In. The. World. Are. We. In. For?!" Chloe freaked out, ruffling her hair violently. "We have to do something!"

The squabble continued as both Viola and Chloe watched their teammates respectively in horror as the screen slows down and was ended abruptly by the black screen, indicating for a commercial break!

* * *

_**A/N: After a month of no update, I finally gathered to write this chapter. Plus, the fact that the online classes will be up soon, the possibility of my activity on writing could be in jeopardy. Well, it was fun while it lasted! **_

_**If you have any requests, questions, suggestions, criticisms, you can put it on your review or put it over on my DMs. They are all open and will reply to it anytime!**_

_**Cya.**_

_**~Aelluminatick**_

**P.S. Please drop an entry for my survey about the series! It means a lot to me if you send your entry, it is very valuable for me to know your thoughts about the race! The link for the survey is in my profile, just copy-paste it to the address bar! Thank you!**


	22. Crossed Hearts Gets to Cross First 4

My comments for the reviews in the last chapter:

Guest #1: Like I said from the previous chapter, I can't do that. It is tough to multitask currently, due to the obvious circumstances.

Guest#2: I would still not reveal it to you and all, it's still under construction. Maybe sooner than later, I'll unveil the link. :D

* * *

_**Episode 5, Part 4 – "Crossed Hearts Gets to Cross First" – Lawrence**_

* * *

Brighton Seaside Resort

The screen went back as it left on the moment where a dispute was spewed between Timmy and Charlie, while their partners watched them in worry.

* * *

**Timmy & Chloe (Confessional)**

"I didn't expect any of this to happen! I thought we did a pretty good job teaming with them!" Chloe expressed her shock in a dramatic tone.

* * *

**Charlie & Viola (Confessional)**

"That came out of nowhere." Viola started. "I didn't think this could go intense in a verbal way. It pretty much says that their ego stepped up from themselves."

* * *

Before it escalates to violence, both Viola and Chloe decided to team up to break up the whole argument by separating their respective partners.

"Hold it, you two!" Viola exclaimed. "This is not a great time to start any disagreement, your self-esteem is off again, Charlie!"

"What?! No, I'm not! I'm rightfully reacting to his comments which seems to be considered as rude!" Charlie replied, denying the claim of her partner.

"But do you have to react like that?" Timmy gave a snide response.

"AHHH! You are so—"

"Guys!" Chloe shouted, stopping Charlie from threatening her teammate as they looked on her with a serious look over her face. "Why are we wasting so much time bickering such trivial things?! It doesn't even make sense to start a war right now! You are so ridiculous!"

After the short but impactful lecture, everyone did not have any response to it. Because of this, Chloe already felt ashamed of her tirade.

Sighing first, Chloe looked at them with a sorrowful face. "Okay, I took that far off. Sorry, everyone."

"Don't be sorry," Charlie replied quickly, glancing at her. "I think I blew too much steam, it's my fault."

"No, it's mine!" Timmy contradicts Charlie's statement. "My wording was off that you misunderstood it. I have to be careful when this happened again. I'm sorry."

Chloe digested all of these comments to her mind and nodded to confirm that she received it all.

"Okay! Now that you did make amends with each other, it's time to go back in the race!" Chloe confidently announced.

"Yeah, we've been here for like fifteen minutes." Viola simply said, looking back at her abstract watch.

"Fifteen minutes?!" The trio except Viola reacted surprisingly.

"Holy crap! We have to move now or we would get last!" Charlie added.

"No, one of us would get last…" Timmy clarified but was met with glares from the trio. "Oh, right, we won't get last."

The quartet soon resumed their expedition on gaining tips from the images that they gathered from the beach.

* * *

Brighton Beach – English Channel

**Kevin & Sami/Eleanor & Theodore – 3/4 images found**

"Found one!" Kevin declared, waving the third image on his hand. "I have to go back to land first."

"Nice, but we have to dive more with desperation!" Sami suggested to the other team.

"Uh, I think that's a bad idea." Eleanor opposed the idea. "We aren't fishes and our lungs could be in trouble just for diving up and down quickly."

"Yeah…" Theodore simply agreed to Eleanor's answer.

"Then have it your way, I'm fine with it as long as we're still here, it will be all fine." Sami sneered as he continues to dive back to the ocean.

Theodore looked at Eleanor, who frowned and faces him.

"Don't worry, Theodore. Don't listen to him, he was just cruel on us, still." She told him.

"O-okay." Theodore forcefully nods and changes the topic. "We should go back now, right?"

"Yeah! Great idea." Eleanor nodded, approving the recommendation of Theodore.

* * *

**Eleanor & Theodore (Confessional)**

"I have a hunch that Sami is still belittling us," Eleanor said her observation towards their current teammate. "From the way he talks to me, he sounded sarcastic. And I won't let it go over until he eats his own words!"

"If anything, I would have just stayed away from that and focus on the race." Theodore shared his opinion.

"I am sure that something will happen soon enough, I hope I can notice that already."

* * *

The chipmunks then sunk themselves down underwater to continue their current complicated task.

* * *

_**5:52PM - **_Gateshead Highway – Newcastle upon Tyne, United Kingdom

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

"Five minutes left, so we should have the location on precise," Noah said, looking at their GPS. "The river should be right here somewhere."

"I'll just look it up over the window to see if it's hidden somewhere," Emma said.

After a few minutes of wandering around the streets, they found the River Tyne that was given by a friendly stranger back at Brighton. They immediately parked their vehicle beside the river wall to find anything related to the race as they began sprinting.

"Have you seen anything?" Noah asked Emma.

"I haven't seen anything relatable yet," Emma answered quickly. "Where in the world that could be?"

* * *

_**5:54PM **_– Gateshead Millennium Bridge – Newcastle upon Tyne

While the couple had a run for their location, which was incorrect, a team finally arrived at the asymmetrical bridge, which was amazing at its appearance. That team saw the clue box, few yards away from the bridge.

**Stan & Steve – currently in 1****st**** Place**

"The intersection ends here, you can now race alone as a team." Steve reads the first notice before opening the red pamphlet. "Okay, it's a Roadblock… Who always lean on to themselves?"

"I mean, you always lean on yourself. So… you're the one who will do this." Stan said.

"Alright, I guess I am always like that."

"_**In this Roadblock, one team member will have to become steady at all times and take a short trip through the tilting bridge known as Gateshead Millennium Bridge… using only a bicycle." Phil shared a small detail for their next challenge while glancing back to the bridge. "That team member will have to ride a bicycle of their choosing and ride with it across to the other side despite the asymmetrical shape of the bridge. If they can retain their balance and finished not more than 71 seconds or 1 minute and 11 seconds, the bike rider will give them their next clue."**_

"_**However, they must quicken their pace because, at random times, the bridge will tilt and raise up to give way for the upcoming ferry that will ride through the bridge itself. To add up, the bridge will be in the elevating position for 10 minutes. So they better finish it within a small amount of time." Phil added.**_

"Oh, wow, is it really possible to do that?" Steve asked after reading the challenge.

"Well, I'm not the one to answer that and since you're into bikes and science crap, you should've known what your tactics are," Stan said.

"Dad, I'm not a robot just because I look like a nerd!" Steve rebutted.

"Just use your damn brain!" Stan shouted, requesting for his son to utilize his brain.

"I will! But I'll figure it out if I had the chance."

Steve then chose the nearest bike on the bike post as he first examines the structure carefully.

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"From the moment I stand there, I have no idea on how to start nor how to control the bicycle from that slanting bridge. But I guess, I have to take a shot first." Steve said.

Steve hopped on to his bike to take the said vehicle to the test. The flagman raised the flag to make sure that the competitor is ready to take the challenge.

"Are you ready?" He said to Steve.

"I am ready," Steve replied instantly.

"Then good luck… GO!"

The flagman waved the flag as Steve begins to ride through the bridge. A few meters in the bridge, the bike stopped momentarily as the slope begins to rise in front of Steve, who got caught off-guard as he luckily escapes the bump from the bike after hitting the side of the bridge, making it null and void at the first attempt.

**Steve – 1****st**** Attempt - FAILED**

"Wow… this is already harder than I thought it would be!" Steve exclaimed, picking up the bike and begins to walk back at the starting line.

* * *

River Tyne

**Emma & Noah - Dating Reality TV Pros**

After a few minutes of no lead, both of them realized that they have been running in circles as they took a rest from a waiting post.

"We haven't seen anything…" Emma said, panting over and over after a long jog. "Is this the right place?"

"I-I think it's not…" Noah replied, stammering, and felt the effects of fatigue under his body. "Maybe we can ask somebody?"

"O-okay."

Emma stands up to find the nearest available resident to interrogate to. But luckily, she found one within a few seconds.

"E-Excuse me, is this the River Tyne?"

"Yes, this is the River Tyne." The local answered honestly.

"Oh…" Emma paused and has to take a deep breath from the air that was lost a few minutes ago. "Is there a nearby bridge within the river?"

"You mean the Gateshead or the Tyne?"

"Wait, there are two bridges?" Emma got discombobulated by the answer of the local.

"Yeah, Tyne is the main bridge here while Gateshead is the tourist's bridge."

"Wait, where's the Gateshead then?" Emma asked again.

"Just use the Tyne then take a right, then you'll see the bridge, it's a crazy bridge if you ask me." The local answered, giving Emma further details to attend to. "It's a five to ten-minute drive."

"Ahhh…" Emma reacted, realizing it now. "Thank you so much, mister! I appreciate the help!"

"Anytime!" He bowed in front of Emma.

Emma then walks back to Noah, who was patiently waiting for his partner to come back.

"Hey, Noah, we're in the wrong direction."

"Really?" Noah answered. "Damn it."

"We should go back to the car!"

"I'm on it!"

"Type Gateshead Bridge or something like that in the GPS," Emma told Noah. "It's a five to ten trip."

"Affirmative." Noah nodded in understanding as they went back to their car and left.

* * *

Royal Albrion Hotel – Brighton, UK

**Timmy & Chloe – Neighbors**

**Charlie & Viola – Sisters**

"Can you tell us where is this picture located?" Viola asked the current attendant of the hotel while holding the specific image.

"That's the Gateshead Millennium Bridge." The concierge answered. "Someone asked the same question as you are."

"Oh, really? Are they like… travelers too?" Charlie asked another question.

"Yeah, I think they are."

"Thanks!" Charlie offered a hand to the attendant, who reciprocated the gesture.

**Charlie & Viola/Timmy & Chloe – currently tied in 5****th**** Place**

Charlie then faced the others as they huddled up and she began talking.

"Guess that another team just asked in here at this place, don't you think?"

"Well, that's an obvious observation," Viola answered, her partner shot a glare to her.

"Then that's not our problem right now. We should just go now!" Timmy suggested. "We're losing too much time in here!"

"Yeah, he's right!" Chloe agreeing to her teammate's recommendation. "But at least, we're still a team… right?"

Charlie, Timmy, and Viola looked on each other and concurrently nodding to the question of Chloe, who seemed dubious at their looks.

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go back to our cars!"

With that, they exited the hotel and ran their way back to their vehicles. They assigned their GPS to locate their next possible destination and soon drove their way out of Brighton.

* * *

**6:13PM** – Gateshead Millennium Bridge – Newcastle upon Tyne

**Steve – 4****th**** Attempt**

Steve started his another turn when he pedaled quickly towards the sloping bridge, in which he overcame the first few meters until the momentum shifted to his advantage, tripping in the middle of the bridge. He quickly stood up and picked up his bicycle but realized something.

"Wait a minute… did the clue say that if you fall, it automatically voids the turn?" He tried to recall the details from the last clue that he read and now fully comprehensive on what was the factor to consider at this challenge. "Oh, man, I was so dumb."

* * *

**Stan & Steve (Confessional)**

"A few minutes ago, I was in the middle of the challenge then I now fully realized that you can continue cycling despite getting falling over." Steve smacks his own face. "Now I'm wasting my time over that matter."

* * *

He hops back to his two-wheeler and tries to keep his balance on the upcoming descending hill-like route to end. Because of the shift, he immediately keeps his handlebars intact and waits for any moment that he might fall, but that did not happen. His bike made its way to the finish line and stopped the momentum as it overtook the line.

"Okay, I did I done it." Steve confidently said as he made his way to the track marshal to see the timer.

"One minute and forty-four seconds." The other flagman revealed the time. "I'm so sorry but you'll have to try again."

**Steve – 4****th**** Attempt – FAILED**

"Ah, dang it! I wasted my time realizing the rules." Steve cursed then picks up his bike as he walks back to the starting line.

While on the other side, two teams soon arrived at the bridge where Stan sighted the said teams running towards the clue box.

"Where is my son when he sees this?!"

The teams picked up the envelopes and rip it open to read their next information.

**Clarence & Jeff – currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Roadblock. Oh, hey, the intersection ends here!" Jeff said after reading the notice. "Who always lean…"

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"…on to themselves?" Lawrence reads the last part of the question. "Then I'll do this, I'm always at lean."

"Go ahead, sweetie." Linda agreeing to her husband's decision.

"Clarence, you are doing it!" Jeff ordered.

"Really, me?" Clarence asked, snatching the pamphlet from Jeff. "Okay, sure…"

Both Lawrence and Clarence picked up their chosen bicycles and the former decided to let the latter ride first.

"You go first, kid," Lawrence told Clarence. "I have to adjust myself first, you can't make a perfect ride with the wind playing around the bridge."

"Oh… alright…" Clarence reluctantly agrees to the offer as he prepares himself for the challenge. "Then I'm going first!"

* * *

**Clarence & Jeff (Confessional)**

"That was a great gesture for Mr. Lawrence to make me do the Roadblock first!" Clarence admitted. "He's such a great man!"

* * *

"GO!" The flagman cried, waving the flag immediately as Clarence makes a move for it.

**Clarence – 1****st**** Attempt**

Clarence began pedaling hastily as he attempts to ride over the rising part but was having a hard time as he continuously slides back down but only for momentarily. While Steve saw him struggling, he knows the sign that they are coming to the challenge and went for a run back to the starting line.

"I gotta get this one next," Steve said while wiping off the excess sweat from his forehead.

Clarence, meanwhile, made his way to the edge of the bridge and noticed the collapsing route of the bridge.

He gulped. "Oh, man, this is going to be hard."

Holding from the handles, Clarence moved slowly and pedals carefully towards the sliding route as he cried out loud for how sudden the movement was. But he was able to control the movement and pedals hardly when he passed the slide and makes a run towards the line, in which the marshal raised the flag in succession. Clarence took off from his bike and went to the marshal to check the time.

"It's one minute and thirty-nine seconds." The marshal announced. "Try again."

**Clarence – 1****st**** Attempt - FAILED**

Clarence groaned and holds his bike to go back to the starting line.

**Lawrence – 1****st**** Attempt**

"Let's go, honey! You can do it!" Linda exclaimed, cheering and clapping for her husband.

"Are you ready?" The flagman asked Lawrence.

"Yes, I am ready." Lawrence nodded.

"Then GO!" The flagman raised the flag as Lawrence begins riding his bicycle.

In the first few seconds, the patriarch participant had troubles on advancing to the rising slope of the tilting bridge as he slides back a few times, just like what happened to Clarence earlier. But he gained the momentum and made way to the safe point of the bridge. He stopped temporarily to take a deep breath.

"I thought I almost fell but thank goodness. Thank goodness for the cardio." He said.

He then continued his journey as held the handlebars and let the bike drive of its own and falls down in the descending slope until he made it safely towards the finish line. He got off instantly after the marshal waved the flag to check the time that he spent on the bridge.

"One minute and forty seconds." The marshal showed the timer to Lawrence, who looked disappointed. "Try again."

He sighed in response. "Okay then, gotta go back…" He then picks up the bicycle and takes it with him back to the start.

* * *

Brighton Seaside Resort

**Kevin & Sami/Eleanor & Theodore – 4/4 images found**

"We got it all!" Theodore exclaimed excitedly after they stacked the images.

"Don't get jolly at first, we should ask someone out here," Sami suggested.

"That's the plan all along!" Eleanor replied, almost shouting at Sami but was able to control herself.

"Okay, settle down, guys!" Kevin said, silencing both Sami and Eleanor. "We're going to ask within our point-blank range, just don't get on each other's nerves, seriously. It doesn't help at all."

Both of them nodded while Kevin gazes over Theodore, who looked anxious at the current moment. But he decides not to bother him at all.

* * *

**Kevin & Sami (Confessional)**

"I can't help by the fact that Sami and that blonde chipmunk are on a verbal outrage at this point," Kevin said. "And also, her partner looked so concerned over her. But he has the right to get concerned and I think consoling him might not work, for now, so I guess he has to do something about it. Or else, they might be the next team to be eliminated."

* * *

Kevin leads the pack as they found a group of teenagers who were busy managing over their phones. He coughed hardly to gain the attention of the teens.

"Excuse me, I apologize for the interruption but I have to show you something." He then unveiled the picture of a bridge to them. "Do you know where this is? Or what's the name of the bridge?"

"Hmmm…" One of them spoke and replied. "Hold on, I think I have to send this to my teacher."

"Uh, sure, take your time."

After a minute, the teenager received a response from his teacher and showed the name of the place to Kevin.

"Gateshead Millennium Bridge, Newcastle upon Tyne." He read the whole detail loud. "Ah, got it. Thanks, guys!"

"No problem!"

**Kevin & Sami/Eleanor & Theodore – currently tied in Last Place**

"Let's go then!" Sami announced.

After the whole conversation came to success, they immediately scram off the beach and went on to find their cars.

* * *

Gateshead Millennium Bridge

"Oh, crap, we've been lost for the whole time!" Emma said. "And now, we're like in the back!"

"No worries there, sweet plums. They are still here." Noah reassuring his girlfriend.

They exited their vehicle and made their way to the clue box and picked an envelope to reveal the next information.

**Emma & Noah – currently in 4****th**** Place**

"It's a Roadblock. Who always lean on to themselves?" Noah reads the question from the clue then glances at Emma, who obviously knew he has something on his sleeve.

"Fine, then I'll let myself do this." Emma seized the envelope from Noah and reads the task silently. "Oh, the good thing is that you never did this. You have the worst physique from all of us here."

"Oh, why did you pick me as a partner then?" Noah sneered, his eyebrows bobbing playfully.

"Ah, just shut your mouth. Let me do the work!" Emma replied annoyingly, immediately went to pick out her bicycle for this task.

"Well, she cannot handle my derision heavily." Noah smiled and shrugged in front of the camera.

Meanwhile, the others are in their umpteenth turns as their partners, who stood by the designated waiting area, cheered them continuously.

"Come on, Clarence! You can do it!" Jeff cried.

"I am! But it's so-so difficult!" Clarence answered loudly.

**Clarence – 3****rd**** Attempt – FAILED**

Lawrence made his way to the finish line and made his way to the marshal to check his time.

"One minute and twenty-nine seconds." The marshal unveiled the time. "Try again!"

"Oh, geez Louise!" Lawrence reacted in a disappointed tone. "This is radical!"

**Lawrence – 3****rd**** Attempt – FAILED**

While Steve took his turn and was the only one who has a sheer improvement from the past attempts as he had no problem on ascending to the top but when it comes to the other part, his control was not on his side as he fell on his back after the sudden movement. But in the end, he made his way to the finish line.

"Oh, god! That was brutal!" Steve exclaimed.

"Your time is one minute and fifty seconds. Try again." The event marshal told Steve.

**Steve – 7****th**** Attempt - FAILED**

He muttered a curse under his breath and he made his way back to the start, alongside his bicycle.

While Emma prepared for his first attempt while the flagman signals her to go now. As the flag was raised, she went moving at a swift speed and was able to control the bike but at a snail pace to avoid any accident.

"Come on, get to the top!" She said to herself.

When her method worked, she kept the pace until she made it on the top successfully. But first, she took an observation of the other part of the bridge.

"This is not going to end well for me."

* * *

**Emma & Noah (Confessional)**

"Like they said – it's easier to go down a hill than up it but the view is much better at the top. And I think that currently applies in this Roadblock." Emma said.

* * *

Emma and her bike hastily glide down towards the finish line as she stopped the momentum abruptly to review her performance.

"You have one minute and nineteen seconds." The marshal told her. "Try again."

Emma shrieked in response. "So close! But I think I might get the next attempt!"

She brought her bike and walked back to the starting line.

* * *

M1 Motorway

**Kevin & Sami – Wrestling Teammates**

Both switched roles as Kevin was the one who drives while Sami was on the back, sleeping easily on his seat.

"We're like a few hours away, I am hoping that we just need at least a team to be on there, still struggling on the task. With that, we can use our dynamic to turn the favor to us." Kevin said to the camera. "But I don't know what's going on with Sami with his mind right now, he seems… different. But eh, it's too hard to figure out at this point, but let's see where it goes."

**Eleanor & Theodore – Best Friends**

"I felt like Kevin doesn't care about his best friend!" Eleanor assumed as she was facing the camera. "Although he was on the good side with us, I think. I like that better than the duo ganging up on us!"

She looked back to see Theodore, sleeping on his seat as well as she sighed.

"I just hope that this whole misery will stop as soon as we finished everything, so we can be cool now. And so far, we have an emotional ride in the race, I'm just wishing that no further troubles are coming ahead."

* * *

**7:15PM - **Gateshead Millennium Bridge

"Oh, there it is!"

That voice just made the other teams on the bridge turned around to see that two teams are arriving on the bridge as they picked up their next clue. The ones who are still stuck felt uneasy at their arrival.

"Shit! They are here!" Stan exclaimed.

"Come on, Clarence. You just have to finish it!" Jeff added, pleading for his partner to end the task.

"Oh boy, this will take a long time for someone to finish this!" Linda said. "I just hope Lawrence knows what he's doing."

**Timmy & Chloe – currently in 5****th**** Place**

"It's a Roadblock!" Chloe notices the red-colored pamphlet after opening the envelope.

**Charlie & Viola – currently in 6****th**** Place**

"Who always lean on to themselves?" Charlie reads the question. "I mean, I can lean on myself but…"

She then looked to Viola, who knew what she is planning.

"You want me to do it?"

"Yeah, I figure you would have guessed it," Charlie replied, unimpressed by her smart instinct.

"Sure, I would have guessed it but I'll take it anyway," Viola answered as she received the clue from Charlie.

"I think it's your time now, Timmy," Chloe told her partner.

"Really? Are you sure?" Timmy responded uncertainly.

"Of course, I am sure!"

"Ah, what the heck? I'm doing it!" Timmy nabs the clue from Chloe's grasps as he reads the clue carefully. "Well, lucky you."

Chloe only shrugged in response.

Meanwhile, the others are currently on very many attempts but all of them have a drastic change in their time but were not enough to advance.

**Lawrence – 6****th**** Attempt**

The patriarch prepared himself for his next attempt, adjusting himself just to make sure everything was fine.

* * *

**Linda & Lawrence (Confessional)**

"Every try I get is extremely improving but I'm keeping my feet off my ground when it goes down, I think it would work just like that," Lawrence said.

* * *

"GO!" The flagman signals for Lawrence to start.

He operated the bike flawlessly when he raised up on the first part but when he looked up, he saw an upcoming ferry boat coming towards the bridge. He hastily launched himself down to the falling slope, not caring about his safety at the moment. He passed the finish line finely and went to the marshal to check the timer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"One minute and nine seconds. Congratulations!"

**Linda & Lawrence – currently in 1****st**** Place**

Lawrence's mouth agape when he heard the good news and celebrated his self for finishing first as he hugged the marshal with elation on his face.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Lawrence said to the marshal.

While the marshal only showed the clue to him, in which he grabs it and was told that the bike will be on the marshal's aid as he went back to the bridge quickly before the upcoming boat goes underneath the bridge.

When he arrived back to the starting line, he raised the clue on Linda and to the other teams, much to their chagrin.

"They did it…" Timmy muttered.

"Wow! That was impressive!" Clarence applauded Lawrence at his effort.

"Why are we even cheering to a supposedly enemy?" Jeff sarcastically replied to Clarence's remark at the camera.

"Oh, my! You really did it!" Linda exclaimed, hugging his husband tightly.

"Whew, I'm glad I didn't get attacked by the bridge itself." Lawrence joked as he removes the extra sweat from his face and opened the clue to reveal their next info.

Their faces turned to the good side when they skim the new details from the clue.

"Make your way to the Pit Stop!" Both said in unison.

"_**After taking a long trip on the road, they can now go ahead to the Pit Stop and travel 7 miles to Angel of the North. This 65-foot-tall, three-fold angel sculpture, is the 5**__**th**__** Pit Stop in the race. The last team to arrive in the mat… may be eliminated." Phil stated their next destination, was behind from the wooden-like structure.**_

"We gotta go!" Linda enthusiastically beckons Lawrence and yanks his sleeve to leave the bridge.

"Alright, alright, I'm following you!" Lawrence answered, in which Linda, releases him from her grasp.

Out of their sight, the remaining teams from the bridge were now concerned over conquering the Roadblock task. While Steve is preparing for his next attempt, the flagman suddenly walks off from its station and came back with a piece of a barricade to block the path towards the bridge.

"Excuse me, what's going on?"

"Oh! You haven't read on your clues? The bridge will be closing temporarily to give way for any upcoming boats that will cross the bridge. It might take a while for the bridge to raise and lower itself, so please bear with us with this inconvenience." The flagman told Steve and to everyone, who looked almost aggravated at the current predicament.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Timmy reacted harshly.

"Calm down, Timmy." Chloe calmed her partner down. "It's only a few minutes."

"But time is precious! We just need to finish this without any obstacles in front of us!"

"Talk about bad luck on you?" Viola said to Charlie.

"We can have much more time if we did arrive earlier," Charlie replied. "Darn it!"

"Now the guys on the back now has a shorter time until they see us," Noah said. "They would be so lucky if they arrived in a few minutes."

The teams that Noah referred to was The Wrestlers and The Chipmunks, who are still on the road, still driving towards Newcastle, but still unknown if they are nearby or not.

"This sucks." Stan cursed.

Due to the current situation, the camera looked upon their frowns and grimaces as it was the perfect time to cut off the screen momentarily as it turns to black.

* * *

**A/N: The past couple of weeks are a pain in the ass – writer's block – sucks. But here I am, trying to be active in the upcoming days before the classes start again. I can assure you I'll be posting one more chapter this week or next week if that happens.  
**

**But back to the chapter – what do you think? Who will be the first team to arrive at this leg's Pit Stop? Place your bet!**

**If you have any requests, questions, suggestions, criticisms, you can put it on your review or put it over on my DMs. They are all open and will reply to it anytime!**

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~Aelluminatick**

**P.S. For those who are loyal readers of my Amazing Race series, please drop an entry for my survey about the series! It means a lot to me if you send your entry, it is very valuable for me to know your thoughts about the race! The link for the survey is in my profile, just copy-paste it to the address bar! Thank you!**


End file.
